El Dragon Blanco de Konoha
by Erebus of The Banat
Summary: Después de una pelea con Sasuke, el sello de Naruto esta en estado critico... Encontraran a alguien que lo repare? Cual sera el precio que pagaran por este trabajo? Un poco de romance, drama, parodias y humor! NaruHina Capitulo 12 listo!
1. Capitulo 1

_**Hola a todos, aquí estamos de nuevo con mi historia "El Dragón Blanco de Konoha" versión 2.0 (la anterior fue borrada por estar en un formado "no permitido") he decidido que en lugar de poner también "El Dragón Blanco de Konoha: Crónicas del Ninja idiota" voy a hacer una sola historia de ambas (digo, al fin de cuentas, es lo mismo solo mas largo).**_

_**Esta vez he cambiado el formato completamente, espero que sea del agrado de todos y también de la administración… La historia ha cambiado un poco (culpen a Kishimoto por salvar al Sasugay todas las veces que esta en el piso derrotado y a punto de convertirse en chicle de un Biju o cuando un Jinchuuriki le va a patear el trasero sus ojos sacan una súper jalada y salva el día) **_

_**Nuevamente, tengo la idea del desarrollo de la historia, pero se aceptan sugerencias, habrá un par de nuevos OC, Naruto X Hinata como lo planteaba la historia original y algunos toques de humor que ya habían visto en la otra historia antes de ser borrada. **_

_**Sin mas preámbulo, aquí va de nuevo! **_

_**Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto, yo solo me inspire en ellos para hacer este fanfic, si fueran míos, Sakura ya hubiera sido comida por el Kyuubi.**_

* * *

**El Dragón Blanco de Konoha**

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

**3 meses antes del ataque del Kyuubi**

"Buenas Tardes, Yondaime Hokage" la voz de una mujer de unos 30 años se escucho en el despacho del nuevo Hokage, esta vestía ropas típicas de una sacerdotisa "He venido a atender su petición, espero que la presencia de mis pequeños protegidos no sea una molestia" Minato noto a tres pequeños de unos 4 años que se encontraban detrás de la mujer "Claro que no es una molestia" camino hacia ellos, doblo sus rodillas y los observo detenidamente, haciendo énfasis en el único varón del grupo, el cual tenia unos raros ojos de color plateado "Cual es tu nombre pequeño?" para sorpresa de Minato, una voz impresionante y atemorizante salio de la boca del niño "**Mortal! Mi nombre es temido por los de tu especie! Soy el cread…"**el puño cerrado de la mujer se estampo en la cabeza del niño, claramente causándole mucho dolor, mientras sonreía, inocentemente hablo "Tomuraki-san, creo que habíamos hablado acerca de no tomar posesión de mi querido hijo… no es así…?" el Hokage miro a la mujer que desplegaba una aura sombría, en la cual se podía notar claramente la cara del Shinigami, el pequeño comenzó a sudar frió y hablo de nuevo "**Tan solo quería que mi heredero diera una buena imagen ante el Hokage**" los ojos del pequeño cambiaron súbitamente, se volvieron cafés oscuro "Oh? Que ha pasado Oka-san?" El niño volteo a ver a su madre "Nada hijo mío, el Hokage te pregunto tu nombre" le respondió la mujer, el pequeño miro al Yondaime "Hola, mi nombre es Kaozei" Minato sonrió y le dijo "Encantado de conocerte"

El rubio observo a las 2 niñas que estaban a su lado tomándolo de las manos "Quienes son tus lindas novias?" le pregunto al ahora niño de ojos cafés "Ella es Yu-Chan" una niña de cabello café claro, vistiendo un kimono de color azul claro con el símbolo de la aldea oculta de la nube en la espalda, le hizo una reverencia al Hokage "Mucho gusto Señor Yondaime Hokage" Kaozei miro a la otra niña "Ella es Cer-Chan" Esta vestía un tradicional traje de sacerdotisa, tenia un hermoso cabello negro que hacia juego con sus lindos ojos azules y al igual que la otra niña, hizo una reverencia "Mucho Gusto"

Minato se puso de pie y les pregunto a los pequeños "No quieren helado y dulces? Mi esposa puede llevarlos a comer algunos, si es que su tutora lo permite" cuatro pares de ojos, tres de ellos con ojos de cachorrito, miraron inquisidores a la mujer la cual no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incomodada "Claro, pero no abusen de la amabilidad de la mujer del Hokage" El rubio sonrió y dijo "Kushina"

Una vez que los niños y la notablemente embarazada esposa del Hokage dejaron el despacho, Minato volvió a su lugar, no sin antes poner una silla ante su escritorio, para que la mujer pudiera tomar asiento (cabe mencionar que a diferencia de todo lo que cualquier persona esperaría ver en el escritorio de un Kage, el de Minato estaba libre de papeleo), inmediatamente después de que la mujer estuviera cómodamente sentada, la interrogo "Puedo saber la razón de el porque tiene a su cuidado a la niña que tiene a Nibi, el legendario demonio de 2 colas sellado dentro de ella?" la mujer sonrió "La aldea de la nube me ha pedido que vigile a la niña, creen que el sello que ella tiene, no es tan fuerte para contener el demonio, temen que se libere y destruya todo a su paso, como fui yo la que sello a la Nibi…" Minato interrumpió a la mujer "Si el sello falla, entonces usted será la primera en pagar las consecuencias" la mujer continuo hablando "No temo en lo absoluto, es muy buena niña y Nibi, pese a lo que se esperaría, le ha tomado mucho cariño" El rubio hablo una vez mas "ya veo, por eso le permite estar con su hijo" La mujer sonrió nuevamente "Espero que no tenga la idea de intentar secuestrarla, si mi hijo ve que van a hacerle algo a sus queridas Yugito o Cerenis, pese a su corta edad, tiene el poder de convertir esta aldea en un pandemónium" Minato no pudo evitar sorprenderse "Por la voz que escuche salir de el, asumo que también es un Jinchuuriki" la mujer le respondió "No, mi hijo es el ultimo de su clan, el es un Tomuraki, es el elegido de un ser igual o mas poderoso que los 9 demonios legendarios"

El Hokage sintió algo en sus entrañas al momento de estuchar esto, pero se repuso rápidamente "Claro que no tengo esa intención, todos ustedes son mis invitados, ahora pasando al asunto que quiero tratar con usted" la mujer saco un pergamino de entre sus ropas "Esta es la explicación de la invocación del Shinigami, yo no tengo problema alguno en invocarlo, puesto que soy su sacerdotisa, pero…" Las facciones de la sacerdotisa se tornan obscuras y atemorizantes "si alguien que no sea un elegido, invoca al dios de la muerte, tendrá un poderoso aliado por unos cuantos minutos, lamentablemente el costo de esta ayuda será muy alto, pagara con su propia vida" Minato cerro los ojos por un instante, cuando los abrió observo una foto recientemente tomada que estaba en su escritorio, en esta estaban su maestro Jiraiya, sus alumnos, Kakashi y Rin, también estaba el Tercero y en medio de todos, la mujer de su vida abrazando su crecido vientre, Cerro sus ojos una vez mas "Lo entiendo"

**Cerca de la Frontera Norte del País del Fuego, 16 años y medio después**

"Destruiré la aldea y también a ti Naruto! Chidori!" Sasuke y Naruto estaban peleando una vez mas, a unos 200 metros de distancia de ellos Sai, yacía en el suelo, inconsciente, junto a el estaba Sakura y una gran herida en su costado delataba su estado, Kakashi intentaba atender a Sakura "Nunca espere que pelearíamos en contra de Sasuke, mucho menos esperaba que Naruto perdiera el control" el ninja copia miro el lugar de la pelea, para ver a un Naruto en forma de Kyuubi con seis colas, un impresionante sonido gutural se escucho salir de Naruto-Kyuubi, seguido a este, una explosión cimbro el lugar, levantando una inmensa capa de polvo.

Cuando la el polvo se disipo, Kakashi noto que la pelea había terminado, Sasuke no estaba por ningún lado, y Naruto estaba bajo los efectos secundarios de la transformación, sin perder un segundo, termino de vendar a Sakura, el de piel albina recupero la conciencia poco después, Kakashi levanto a Naruto y Sai hizo lo mismo con Sakura, ambos se dirigieron a toda prisa a la aldea para que pudieran recibir atención medica lo antes posible pese a que la noche ya había extendido su manto sobre el lugar.

**Konoha, 12 horas mas tarde**

Hinata despedía a su hermana Hanabi, le habían asignado su primera misión de escolta fuera de la aldea, después de que el grupo de su hermana menor se perdiera en el horizonte, tomo asiento en una banca cercana "Naruto-Kun…" La heredera de los Hyuga se tomo unos minutos mas para pensar en su amado, varias veces sus mejillas se sonrojaron, delatando sus pensamientos, cuando estaba más inmersa en sus fantasías, escucho a uno de los guardias "Kakashi! Que ha pasado?" El corazón de la Hyuga se detuvo un momento al voltear hacia la puerta y ver a Naruto en la espalda de Kakashi, su piel estaba totalmente quemada, intento hablar, pero su garganta la traiciono, sintiendo que perdía el conocimiento se sostuvo firmemente a la banca, cuando se recobro del shock, se dio cuenta de que el ninja copia ya estaba corriendo hacia el hospital, "Naruto-Kun!" sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, Hinata se incorporo y tomo rumbo hacia el hospital.

Cuando Kakashi llego al hospital, ya estaba siendo esperado por Tsunade y su ayudante personal Shizune, Tan pronto Naruto fue depositado en la sala de operaciones Shizune comenzó el tratamiento, la Hokage se unió a su alumna justo después asegurarse de que todo estuviera listo "Este daño es inmenso, debemos averiguar cuales son las partes que están mas dañadas por el chakra del Kyuubi o Naruto se nos muere" Tsunade observo a Shizune por un momento "Pero, Tsunade-Sama, ninguno de nosotros tiene esa…" un grito interrumpió a Shizune "Naruto-Kun!" (Soy yo o Hinata solo sabe decir eso?) Hinata había entrado súbitamente y la Sannin sonrió "Creo que Kami adora a este idiota" Tsunade miro a la asustada chica "Hinata!" esta no pudo evitar dar un pequeño brinco al escuchar su nombre "Ven aquí y ayúdanos o Naruto se muere!"

Usando el Byakugan de Hinata, la curación de Naruto es un suceso, la Hyuga y Shizune descansan en una banca afuera de la sala de operaciones mientras una cansada Tsunade habla con Kakashi "Que diablos paso?" el de pelo plateado comenzó a relatar el hecho "Cuando veníamos de regreso nos encontramos con Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto trataron de hacerlo regresar a la aldea, pero el idiota les respondió que iría a destruir a la aldea, Naruto comenzó a enfurecerse y comenzó a '_utilizar mucho chakra'_, cuando ataco a Sasuke, Sakura se interpuso entre ellos, pero Naruto no pudo detener su ataque, Sakura termino con una gran herida, Sai intento controlar a Naruto, pero este lo lanzo a un árbol, saque a los dos del campo de batalla y trate de detener la hemorragia de Sakura, cuando vi nuevamente la pelea, Naruto estaba fuera de control, _con exactamente 6 veces mas chakra de lo que pudiera controlar_, hubo una explosión de chakra y se levanto una inmensa nube de polvo, cuando se disipo, Sasuke no estaba y Naruto estaba en esa condición, para evitar que el y Sakura murieran, regresamos lo mas rápido posible" Tsunade y Shizune comprendieron inmediatamente el mensaje oculto "Naruto uso el poder del Kyuubi con 6 colas", Hinata solo se preguntaba como Naruto fue capaz de utilizar 6 veces mas chakra.

Tsunade se sentó junto a su alumna "Ya veo, tal parece que esta vez tuvimos mucha suerte, Shizune, que tal si nos tomamos el resto de la mañana libre y tu Hinata, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, sin ella no hubiéramos podido salvar a Naruto, que te parece si cuando se recupere, lo obligamos a que tenga una cita contigo?" la Hyuga mostró las características tonalidades de rojo que siempre la iluminan cuando alguien le dice algo del rubio mientras los 3 ninjas cercanos a ella sonreían de forma maliciosa "no es mala idea, creo que lo pondré como una misión de rango D especial para Naruto" la rubia Hokage dijo y miro a Kakashi "creo que le podría dar ordenes por el radio, como que te tome de la mano o te bese" el ninja copia también estaba disfrutando el momento "yo podría hacer unas reservaciones para los dos en los mas románticos lugares de la aldea e inclusive un hotel, si quieres llegar a eso" agrego Shizune con algo de morbo en su voz, al escuchar todo estos comentarios, Hinata comenzó a mostrar desconocidas tonalidades de rojo para el hombre hasta ese entonces "De.. De… verdad harían… eso…?" (Si sabe hablar!)

Cuando el grupo estaba mas entretenido teniendo diversión a costa de la pobre Hinata, un medico los interrumpió "Tsunade-Sama, Sakura esta en condición critica!" La Hokage suspiro "sabia que se me olvidaba algo" Shizune y la rubia dejaron el lugar no sin antes decirle a Hinata que Naruto podría recibir visitas el día siguiente, Kakashi también salio del lugar, saco su amado libro de la bolsa "Icha Icha Paradise: Enfermeras Ninja"

No había pasado del medio día, cuando Jiraiya apareció en la puerta de la aldea, traía a un prisionero inconsciente y en muy mal estado, lo llevo de inmediato a los cuarteles ANBU donde lo atendieron mientras el ermitaño de las ranas le imponía un sello en la frente, evitando que pudiera usar su limite sanguíneo, poco después aplico otro mas en su estomago, así sello la posibilidad de que el prisionero usara chakra.

Un par de horas después, Jiraiya estaba en la ventana del despacho de la Hokage "Pervertido, sabes que no me desnudo en mi despacho, así que ven aquí y toma asiento" una voz del interior le hablaba al de pelo puntiagudo. "Yo, Tsunade" saludo el ermitaño "Encontraste algo en tu viaje que no fueran mujeres desnudas en un baño publico?" la Gondaime le dijo mientras sacaba su botella de sake de un cajón. "Vamos, no seas celosa, sabes que solo te amo a ti" la rubia suspiro y le dio un trago a su botella "Jiraiya… ya hemos hablado de esto… creo que deberías preocuparte mas de tu 'nieto' que esta en el hospital" el semblante del pervertido cambio radicalmente "Que le paso a Naruto?" Tsunade le dio otro trago a su botella "Kakashi afirma que peleo contra Sasuke convertido en Kyuubi y con 6 colas" el Sannin medito unos instantes "Revisare su sello, pero si esta rompiéndose, no creo ser capaz de repararlo, los únicos que sabían hacer la invocación del Shinigami eran el viejo y Minato, si nos hubieran dejado la explicación del Jutsu… ah! por cierto, cuanto vale la cabeza de Sasuke?" la Hokage lo miro extrañada mientras saco el libro bingo de su cajón, después de revisar varias paginas, encontró la de Sasuke y le contesto "Vale 2 millones de Ryos, porque lo preguntas?" Jiraiya sonrió "Los quiero billetes de 500 y 1000 Ryos por favor"

Después de su reunión con Tsunade, el Sannin camino hacia el hospital para ver a Naruto, en el mercado vio a una chica de ojos color perla y pelo azul muy animada, parecía estar comprando cosas para preparar la comida, no le hizo mucho caso pero volvió a mirarla cuando escucho "Te preparare un gran desayuno Naruto-Kun" la chica se ruborizo y continuo sus compras, el ermitaño pervertido sonrió mientras pensaba "Quien lo diría, la heredera del clan mas poderoso enamorada del idiota mas odiado de la aldea"

Poco después Jiraiya llego al hospital, entro al cuarto de Naruto, donde Tenzo (alias Yamato) hacia guardia "Jiraiya-Sama, viene a ver a Naruto?" el Sannin se acerco a la cama donde un amarrado Naruto dormía "Si, también vengo a revisar su sello" el carpintero movió la silla en la que estaba para que el pervertido revisara el sello y después de unos minutos de silencio, el suplente de Kakashi pregunto "Todo esta bien Jiraiya-Sama? El sello aun soporta al Kyuubi?" el ermitaño volteo a verlo "Por el momento… pero…" respiro profundamente "el sello esta en muy mal estado, aun no era tiempo para que Naruto pudiera controlar la sexta cola, de hecho, apenas debería estar controlando la cuarta…" Tenzo se preocupo "Que significa eso?" Jiraiya le contesto "El sello esta a punto de romperse"

**Frontera del país del fuego, momentos antes del atardecer**

Un hombre limpiaba dos espadas de tipo occidental, ambas manchadas de sangre, al terminar, las enfundo en su cinto y camino entre los restos de un grupo de bandidos que atemorizaban la zona, la masacre parecía haber pasado hace no mas de 15 minutos, el desconocido tomo el botín que los ladrones habían obtenido un día antes, en una aldea a medio día de camino, reviso el botín y encontró lo que estaba buscando "El osito de peluche de Tani-Chan, estoy seguro que de estará muy feliz de poder abrazar a su oso en las noches" reviso los sacos y demás pertenencias de los bandidos "Creo que aquí esta todo lo que robaron y un poco mas, creo que este dinero servirá como compensación a los aldeanos, será mejor que regrese a la aldea, tengo hambre" después de decir esto, el hombre salto, pero en cuanto sus pies dejaron el piso, su cuerpo desapareció, dejando una estela de color verde que se disipo unos instantes después.

**Aldea Inventaletuelnombre, instantes después**

"Kao-Nii-Chan regreso!" la voz de una niña de unos 6 años se escucho en la pequeña aldea, unos instantes después, un grupo de 20 personas estaban recibiendo a la persona que recién llegaba, este portaba un oso de peluche bajo su brazo izquierdo y una bolsa en la otra mano (jo, jo, jo! Feliz navidad! Ups… unos cuantos meses antes) "Aquí tienes a tu oso Tani-Chan" la niña se movió mas rápido que la luz y cuando el sujeto se dio cuenta, la niña ya estaba jugando con su oso, el desconocido comenzó a repartir las pertenencias a sus dueños legítimos, junto con una compensación, las acciones de "Kao-Nii-Chan" fueron pagadas con una abundante cena (cena tipo Akimichi), un beso por parte de Tani y una buena cama de paja limpia para dormir.

"Yu-Chan…Cer-Chan…" Era la media noche cuando el hombre que dormía en la paja despertó por una pesadilla, los sueños del héroe local no eran precisamente relajantes, todos los días soñaba con ellas, todas las veces ellas le hablaban... pero en las últimas noches solo una de ellas hablaba, sus sueños se hicieron mas perturbadores e intensos. Quienes eran ellas? No lo sabia, pero parecía que las conocía y que muy posiblemente sentía algo por ellas, que eran importantes en su vida, pero cada vez que intentaba entrar en sus recuerdos, un dolor inmenso lo recorría, peleaba en contra del dolor e intentaba buscar en su mente, mientras más adentro, mas dolor sentía.

Buscando respuestas, varias veces había entrado a un lugar en el que había una pradera, en esta descansaba tranquilamente un inmenso dragón blanco, cada vez que lo veía, le preguntaba acerca de el y que si conocía a las causantes de sus pesadillas, pero siempre obtenía la misma respuesta "**Aun no es tiempo**". Intento encontrar respuestas una vez mas, volvió a entrar a su mente, para su sorpresa, vio al dragón sentado y esta vez obtuvo palabras distintas "**Pronto comenzara tu camino con el nueve colas, te aseguro que tu jornada responderá a tus preguntas**"

* * *

_**Espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo!**_

_**Esta vez, mientras mas reviews me den, mas rápido actualizare, dejen pocos reviews y no esperen un capitulo nuevo en un par de semanas o un mes, digo, tengo 1 Terabyte de anime por ver, para que escribir si puedo ver anime?**_

_**Recuerden usar el botón de "Go" dejen reviews! please! **__**Onegai! Por favor! s'il vous plaît! per favore! Thanks! Arigato! Gracias! Merci! **__**Grazie!**_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Hola a todos! **_

_**Estoy de regreso con el capitulo 2, después de 255 hits pero tan solo 3 reviews! Y tal como lo prometí, pocos reviews no me inspiraron o motivaron para escribir y subir este capitulo. **_

_**Recuerden que a todo el mundo le gustan los reviews, ya sean buenos o malos, puesto que con ellos nos damos cuenta de nuestros errores o aciertos, de lo que les gusta a los lectores y lo que les gustaría ver en el fanfic, o lo que no les gusta y lo que no les gustaría ver en el fanfic. **_

_**Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto, yo solo me inspire en ellos para hacer este fanfic, si fueran míos, Sakura ya hubiera sido comida por el Kyuubi y Anko vendería carteras de piel de serpiente. **_

**

* * *

El Dragón Blanco de Konoha**

**Capitulo 2

* * *

  
**

La mañana sorprendió a Tsunade, Shizune y Jiraiya en los archivos del sótano del edificio del Hokage, llenos de polvo y tosiendo, buscaban con ahínco alguna pista acerca de cómo Minato hizo el sello de Naruto, movieron cajas, libreros completos, pero no encontraban nada. La desesperación comenzaba a hacer estragos en ellos, puesto que desde que Jiraiya le comento a la rubia acerca de la situación del sello de Naruto, los tres estaban buscando un pergamino o algo que les diera alguna posibilidad de esperanza, habiendo pasado ya mas de 12 horas ahí, habían revisado prácticamente todo mas de 2 veces y al ver los primeros rayos del sol aparecer por una de las ventilaciones, Tsunade golpeo una pared en señal de frustración, pero para sorpresa de todos, la pared no exploto, sino que simplemente cayo una capa de esta, mostrando un hueco que contenía un libro que parecía ser un diario.

**Villa Hyuga, misma hora. **

El aroma del arroz cocido inundaba la cocina, en esta, una muchacha de ojos color perla estaba preparando lo que a simple vista parecía una caja de almuerzo, pero para ella significaba mucho mas que comida, era la esperanza de que el amor de toda su vida, la viera nuevamente y esta vez, quizás, solo quizás, tendría la fuerza para decirle lo que sentía por el.

El señor de la casa, Hiashi Hyuga veía a su hija en la cocina, preguntándose para quien era ese desayuno que ella preparaba, cerro con cuidado la puerta y le dijo a un sirviente "Cuando Neji despierte, díganle que lo espero en mi despacho, tengo una misión y algunas preguntas para el".

**Aldea Inventaletuelnombre**

El héroe local de la aldea fue atacado en su lecho por una niña, "Kao-Nii-Chan! Despierta!" hay un extraño de cabello plateado en la entrada de la aldea, rápido!" Con todo el pesar de su alma, el recién despertado rápidamente se puso su ropa y equipo, en los cuales se notaba el paso del tiempo por el uso y desgaste a los que su dueño los sometía, se coloco sus espadas y salio a ver que sucedía en la aldea, en cuanto llego vio a un hombre de cabello plateado, lentes y una banda ninja en su frente con una nota musical en la placa metálica, había algo en el que no le agradaba, sentía que era algo peligroso, algo no natural.

El jefe de la aldea, al ver al héroe local comenzó a hablarle al desconocido "Que es lo que lo trae a nuestra pequeña aldea?" el de cabello plateado sonrió macabramente y dijo "Mi nombre es Kabuto… yo solo quiero experimentar… mi amo esta deseoso de utilizar mi cuerpo para continuar sus experimentos… EN TU GENTE!" Dicho esto avanzo con rapidez a atacar al jefe, pero una espada le corto el camino "El que tengas nombre de pokemón no significa que seas bueno, menos si atacas a gente mucho mas débil que tu" Kabuto saco un kunai y ambos comenzaron una pelea, los aldeanos comenzaron a traer sillas para observar con comodidad el evento, el kunai y la espada chocaban en una danza de metal bastante conocida por ambos contendientes, mientras el espadachín mostraba mas fuerza, el de la aldea del sonido denotaba mayor agilidad y tras un par de minutos en los que la pelea parecía estar nivelada, el héroe de la aldea saco su otra espada, su velocidad y fluidez pareció multiplicarse, la pelea fue para un solo lado, ambas espadas habían logrado morder la piel del ninja medico en un par de ocasiones mientras que la daga ninja no tenia ni un solo rastro de sangre "Tsk… es mas fuerte de lo que pensé" el de nombre de pokemón dio un par de saltos largos hacia atrás y tras hacer unos sellos, sus manos comenzaron a brillar por el chakra que emanaba de estas "Es hora de comenzar a experimentar contigo!"

La pelea había durado ya mas de quince minutos, la victoria aun parecía estar del lado del espadachín, este mostraba algunos rasguños, los cuales rápidamente desaparecían y esto aumentaba la frustración del ninja medico, el cual estaba jadeando de cansancio, súbitamente, Kabuto se quedo estático, bajo la cabeza y su apariencia comenzó a cambiar dramáticamente, su cabello se hizo negro y su piel se torno blanca "Ku, ku, ku… se siente bien estar nuevamente en control de un cuerpo, debo agradecerte, haz logrado cansarlo a un grado tal que no pudo rechazarme cuanto intente controlarlo" después de decir estas palabras, el combate comenzó nuevamente, esta vez el recién transformado había cambiado totalmente el ritmo de la pelea, su velocidad era la misma, pero su fuerza y astucia mostraban a un nuevo combatiente, uno que tenia la experiencia del combate y una mayor sed de sangre.

El de piel blanca tomo desprevenido a su oponente, usando sus serpientes logro detenerlo un instante para golpearlo y lanzarlo en contra de un árbol, el héroe de la aldea le pregunto "Quien y que diablos eres?" el de piel blanca le respondio "Ku, ku, ku, soy el Sannin de las serpientes! Yo soy el inmortal Orochimaru! Usare tu cuerpo para experimentar con el!" Una risa macabra inundo el lugar "No gracias… apuesto que eres Pedofilico y muy posiblemente gay" la ira inundo la cara de la serpiente humana al escuchar estas palabras "Te haré mío! Serás… eh?" el Sannin noto que al frente de el solo había una estela de color verde y se sorprendió al sentir un par de espadas atravesando sus piernas desde atrás, obligándolo a hincarse, cuando sus rodillas tocaron el piso, las espadas se encajaron en la tierra "Doton! Prisión de tierra!" la tierra rápidamente cubrió el cuerpo de Orochimaru dejando solo su cabeza libre, este sintió que su cuerpo y chakra no respondían a su llamado "Quien eres!" El ganador de la pelea le contesto "Mi nombre es Kaozei Tomuraki, Chochimaru! acabare contigo ahora, eres un peligro potencial para esta gente" Kaozei puso su mano a la altura de la cabeza de Orochimaru "Runa Arcana! Sello Elem…" el Tomuraki no pudo terminar su técnica, el de piel blanca escapo por su boca creando un cuerpo de si mismo, se paro en una rama de un árbol y miro al desconcertado y asqueado Kaozei "Dejaremos esto para otra ocasión" después de decir estas palabras, se fundió en el árbol y su presencia desapareció.

En un árbol cercano al lugar, una sombra observaba la pelea "Increíble! No utilizo sellos para hacer técnicas o utilizar su chakra!" el observador espero a que todo mundo se fuera para bajar de su escondite "Bah! Kabuto desapareció y Orochimaru tomo posesión de ese cuerpo, será mejor que regrese a reportarle esto a la quinta y supongo…" sus mejillas se sonrojaron "Supongo que también le tengo que informar de el…" un suspiro salio de su boca antes de emprender el camino de regreso.

**Departamento de Naruto, una hora después.**

Una silueta se encontraba en la puerta del departamento, al parecer buscando algo, hizo unos cuantos sellos y pronuncio "Byakugan!" después de unos instantes, encontró lo que buscaba en un ladrillo falso de la pared "sabia que tenia una copia por aquí en caso de ser necesario" entro al lugar, no era lo que esperaba, el departamento estaba mas o menos en orden, requería un poco de limpieza, pero no era un caos absoluto, camino hacia la habitación "Es necesario que le lleve un cambio de ropa, sus otras ropas estaban totalmente destrozadas" después de poner en su mochila lo que buscaba, salio de el lugar, teniendo cuidado de cerrar adecuadamente y regresar la llave en el lugar que se encontraba, cuando se disponía a saltar al edificio de al lado, una voz la interrumpió "Hinata-Sama" la aludida se resbalo estilo anime, pero logro evitar caer "Neji-Niisan! por poco haces que me caiga!" este bajo un instante la cabeza "le ruego me disculpe Hinata-Sama, pero quiero informarle que saldré de la aldea a realizar una misión del clan y también… su padre estará vigilándola de cerca" Hinata se sorprendió "Pero porque mi padre me vigilara?" Neji le respondio "No lo se, pero creo que usted sabe mejor que yo que Naruto no es muy querido en la aldea, tampoco lo es en nuestro clan, mucho menos después de anunciar que lo cambiara cuando sea Hokage" la heredera se sonrojo "Q-u-u-e t-t-ra-t-ta-s-s d-d-de d-e d-e i-n-ns-si-i-n-n-nu-a-r?" una sonrisa se escapo del marcado en la frente "Nada, simplemente solo se me ocurre una forma de cambiar el clan, si yo fuera a cambiar un clan, me casaría con la heredera de este y así seria fácil cambiar las futuras generaciones de…" varios cientos de tonalidades de rojo iluminaron el rostro de la Hyuga en cuestión de segundos antes de colapsarse "Hinata-Sama!"

Cuando Hinata despertó, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en un lugar conocido, observando el lugar por unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un sofá, dentro del departamento de Naruto, se sonrojo al imaginarse viviendo en este lugar y más cuando miro hacia la cama de la habitación. Tomo sus cosas, cerro nuevamente y tomo rumbo hacia el hospital.

**Despacho de Tsunade**

Después de revisar el diario que encontraron en el sótano, comenzaron a leer su contenido, era el diario de Kushina Uzumaki, esta lo había escrito desde que había llegado a vivir en la aldea "Minato y yo hicimos blah, blah, blah… Basura!" Tsunade esta aburrida de leer el diario, Shizune lo tomo, abrió el diario en la ultima sección y comenzó a leer "Julio 10, Minato recibió hoy la visita de una sacerdotisa de la provincia del templo, al sur del país del fuego, era la representante del templo del Shinigami, venia acompañada de su hijo y 2 lindas niñas, el niño dijo llamarse Kaozei y ser el ultimo de su clan, me aseguro que seria un gran líder para su pueblo, además que reviviría su clan puesto que tenia un limite sanguíneo extremadamente raro, me comento que no requería sellos para utilizar su chakra! Por supuesto no le creí hasta que de sus manos hizo aparecer palomitas! Fue increíble! También me dijo que sabía como crear y reparar sellos para retener demonios, todo eso a su corta edad… ah… como quiero que mi pequeño nos de tantas satisfacciones como las que Kaozei le da a su madre" Tsunade y Jiraiya comenzaron a intercambiar ideas "Provincia del templo… templo del Shinigami… sacerdotisa… sello… retener… demonios… reparar!" los ojos de Tsunade se iluminaron "Shizune! Rápido! El mapa de las provincias!"

**Hospital de Konoha**

"Urg…" Naruto sentía que le había caído un edificio encima, se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama de hospital "Oh, buenos días Naruto, como te sientes?" Tenzo lo saludo "Capitán Yamato… urg… Buenos días…" el amante del ramen intento levantarse pero se dio cuenta de que estaba atado a la cama con cuerdas de madera "Eh? Porque estoy atado! Suéltame!" el carpintero no obedeció "lo siento Naruto, pero por ordenes de la Hokage, te quedas atado en la cama" el atado le pregunto "Sabes lo que paso? No tengo idea de que sucedió… recuerdo que el teme me hizo enojar y sentí el poder del Kyuubi, después de eso aparecí aquí" Yamato acerco la silla a la cama de Naruto, se sentó y suspiro "Naruto, utilizaste el poder del Kyuubi con 6 colas, heriste gravemente a Sakura y creemos que mataste a Sasuke…" el rubio estaba congelado "No… no… NO! Yo no… yo… Sakura-Chan!" Naruto se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta "Este… Naruto-Kun…" el Uzumaki volteo a ver a su visitante "Hinata, has venido a verme?" la Hyuga le respondio "Si… este… te… te… traje algo… comida" Naruto se sorprendió "De veras? Que bien! La comida del hospital sabe a cartón remojado! Gracias Hinata!" el rojo inundo el rostro de la chica "ta-ta-también pase… por… por tu… tu… casa" Hinata saco el cambio de ropa de su mochila y la dejo en los cajones de al lado de la cama, Tenzo sonrió para sus adentros "voy a ir a comprar algo para comer, Hinata, te encargo a Naruto, no lo sueltes por nada del mundo… entendido?" el carpintero puso su cara de asesino psicópata "Si! Entiendo!" respondio la asustada chica.

Cuando Tenzo salio de la habitación se encontró con Kakashi "Yo!" el carpintero levanto su mano "Kakashi sempai! Voy por algo de comer, gusta?" el ninja copia asintió "claro, nunca desprecio un almuerzo gratis, además tengo algo que decirte"

En el cuarto de Naruto, no se escuchaba palabra alguna, uno deprimido y la otra tímida, el silencio fue interrumpido por el agujero sin fondo que Naruto llama estomago, este reclamaba su generosa porción de alimentos matutinos "Ah! lo… siento Naruto… aquí esta tu… tu… co-co-mida…" el rubio sonrió "Gracias Hinata, pero… podrías darme de comer? Estoy atado de manos y pies, no puedo comer por mi solo, te lo agradecería mucho Hinata… Chan" La mente de Hinata comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, su rostro tomo tonalidades de rojo que no habían sido conocidas por el humano hasta esos momentos y antes de que su cerebro se derritiera contesto "S-s-si!" temblando y completamente roja, la chica procedió a alimentar al rubio,

El ambiente en el cuarto era de lo mejor, casi se podía respirar el amor ahí dentro, "Na-Naruto-Kun… sabes? Yo… yo…quiero decirte… que… que… te… te a-a-a…" un grito se escucho desde el pasillo NARUTO! VOY A MATARTE!" el rubio palideció "Sakura-Chan?" La puerta del cuarto desapareció junto con la pared que la sostenía, una Kunoichi de cabello rosado fue la causa "Naruto!" el Uzumaki comenzó a temblar "Si? Sakura-Chan?" la ira se podía notar en el rostro de la alumna de Tsunade "Nada de Sakura-Chan! Vas a morir por lo que le hiciste a Sasuke!

* * *

_**Espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo!**_

_**Recuerden que mientras mas reviews me den, mas rápido actualizare, dejen pocos reviews y no esperen un capitulo nuevo en unas tres semanas o un mes.**_

_**Recuerden usar el botón de "Go" dejen reviews! please! **__**Onegai! Por favor! s'il vous plaît! per favore! Thanks! Arigato! Gracias! Merci! **__**Grazie!**_


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Hola a todos! **_

_**El capitulo 2 recibió… 337 hits y 8 reviews! El doble de reviews que el primer capitulo! Les agradezco a todos lo que se tomaron el tiempo para leerlo y los que me dieron un review! **_

_**Les pido una sincera disculpa, pero por cuestiones fuera de mi alcance, estuve ocupado las ultimas 2 semanas y me tarde mucho mas de lo que tenia planeado en escribir y publicar este capitulo (Culpen a los juegos en línea y los eventos que realizan solo una vez y que no están dispuestos a repetir en muchos meses) **_

_**Para quien piensa que mi historia tiene el nombre de otra que ya había sido publicada… Quiero decirles que en efecto, es verdad, yo mismo la publique pero el formato en que la escribí no esta permitido por fanfiction , ahora, la estoy modificando, agregando mas historia y mejoras en la trama (eso es lo que pienso yo… ustedes lo deciden!)**_

_**Y para los que creen que mi OC "Kaozei" es mi alter ego, tengo que informales que no lo es, pese a que mi seudónimo en FanFiction es "Kaozei", cuando ingrese a FF, había hecho una lista de 20 posibles seudónimos que tenia pensado usar, después de 20 frustrantes intentos, me di cuenta de que todas mis opciones estaban tomadas, así que tome el nombre de mi OC y por fin, el sistema lo acepto como seudónimo. **_

_**Esto es para los abogados: Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto, yo solo me inspire en ellos para hacer este fanfic, si fueran míos, Sakura ya hubiera sido comida por el Kyuubi, Anko vendería carteras de piel de serpiente y Shino tendría simplemente una granja de hormigas. **_

_**

* * *

**_**El Dragón Blanco de Konoha**

**Capitulo 3**

**

* * *

  
**

"Tú… Tú mataste a Sasuke! Como pudiste! Vas a morir por eso!" La del pelo color chicle le grito al atado en cama "Sa-Sakura-Chan… espera!" Dijo desesperado el Uzumaki "Nada! Muere!" La Kunoichi se lanzo sobre el indefenso Jinchuuriki, pero a un paso de lograr su cometido, perdió el control sobre su chakra y su cuerpo dio de lleno contra el piso, sin comprender lo que pasaba, miro hacia a un lado y vio la causa de su caída "No te dejare que lo lastimes!" finalmente Sakura comprendió lo que paso "Que? No te metas en esto Hinata! No es asunto tuyo!" el rubio estaba sorprendido "Hinata…?" La ninja medico se levanto "Si no te quitas, también hay para ti!" La de frente amplia tiro un puñetazo directo a la cara de la Hyuga, esta simplemente lo desvió hacia un lado y cerro los puntos de chakra de su agresora con varios golpes precisos de su 'puño gentil' "Porque lo defiendes?" Le pregunto la Haruno mientras caía pesadamente al suelo "Porque… yo… yo…" Hinata miro a Naruto por un instante y se sonrojo, después miro a Sakura, tomo todo el valor que tenia en ese momento y grito "Yo lo amo!" se hizo el silencio absoluto después de esas palabras

**Aldea Inventaletuelnombre**

"Yu-Chan!" Kaozei despertó nuevamente bañado en sudor, tras darse cuenta de que había sido otra pesadilla, recordó la pelea que tuvo hace un par de horas y se maldijo a si mismo por la extraña falta de resistencia física que lo obligaba a descansar y por lo regular a dormir justo después de una batalla como la de la mañana "De 10 a 15 minutos… por Kami, creo que hasta un infante pelea por mas tiempo que yo" recordó que 2 meses antes, era prácticamente imposible que se agotara por una pelea corta, podía pelear casi una hora sin descanso y nunca caer rendido al grado de casi desmayarse, un suspiro salio de su boca y a sus oídos llego el sonido de algo que llamo su atención, era una reunión de los aldeanos.

"Desde que llego los ataques a la aldea se han incrementado" dijo una mujer "Come demasiado!" añadió otra "Como sabemos que no esta tratando de ganarse nuestra confianza y luego nos robara todo lo de valor?" un aldeano agrego "Y si trata de abusar de nuestras hijas?" una alarmada madre entro en la conversación, la gente daba mas argumentos y se convencían cada vez mas de que era mas una amenaza que seguridad, de repente, una voz hizo que todos miraran hacia el mismo lugar "Siento mucho los problemas que les he causado, se cuando ya no soy aceptado en un lugar, gracias por todo, me retiro, les deseo lo mejor" Kaozei hizo una reverencia y salio caminando lentamente del lugar.

**Hospital de Konoha.**

"Hina… Hinata… este… yo… Sakura-Chan… lo siento, yo no… " El silencio fue roto por el Uzumaki pero la Kunoichi lo interrumpió "No digas ni una palabra mas! Te… TE ODIO! No quiero volver a verte… JAMÁS!" Naruto sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos con esas palabras "Mataste a Sasuke… y casi me matas a mi, rompiste tu promesa! Jamás lo podrás traer de vuelta a mi lado!" la heredera Hyuga palideció "Naruto-Kun… es cierto eso?" el rubio bajo la mirada "No lo se… perdí el control y… no recuerdo nada" La de pelo rosado le contesto "Pues mataste a Sasuke!"

"Pero que diablos paso aquí?" Yamato y Kakashi regresaron para darse cuenta de la destrucción "Ano… Sakura vino a matar a matar a Naruto-Kun y no se lo permití" la ira inundo nuevamente el rostro de la alumna de Tsunade "Hinata! Quédate con ese maldito zorro! YO LO ODIO! Sasuke… Sasuke…" Sakura solloza en el suelo, Kakashi la mira y piensa '_ahí va lo que quedaba del trabajo en equipo…_' el carpintero limpio su garganta y hablo "Sasuke esta en las instalaciones ANBU, Jiraiya-Sama lo encontró y lo trajo de regreso a la ald…" Tenzo no logro terminar de hablar, Sakura salio como alma que lleva el diablo gritando "SASUKE! SASUKE!" un par de segundos después se escucha una voz "Pero que diablos paso aquí?" Tsunade entra a lo que quedo del cuarto y la Hyuga hablo "Intentaron matar a Naruto, pero no lo permití" Tsunade medito un momento "Solo conozco una idiota que pudo hacer esta destrucción y también la razón de porque lo hizo! Shizune! Donde esta Sakura!" la ayudante se apresuro a contestar "Salio un par de segundos antes que nosotros" Tsunade abrió la ventana, salto y espero en la entrada del hospital, unos cuantos instantes después se escucho un grito "SAKURA!" la Kunoichi que responde a ese nombre entro en pánico "Tsu-su-su-nade-Sama" sus piernas comenzaron a traicionarla "Ya me di cuenta de lo que paso en el cuarto de Naruto! Todo por ese traidor! Si no hubiera sido por Hinata, habrías matado al pobre Naruto! Aprenderás una muy dolorosa lección de el porque no debes lastimar a un indefenso en cama" en los ojos de la rubia se podían ver flamas al estilo Gai y Lee "También te voy a enseñar a no romper las paredes del hospital!" se escucho el sonido de un golpe seco y brutal en la fachada del hospital, era el signo inequívoco de una fuerza sobrehumana estrellando un cuerpo en uno de los muros del sanatorio (Y quien le va a enseñar a Tsunade a no romper paredes? Yo no!)

Un par de minutos después, Tsunade regreso a lo que quedo del cuarto "Shizune, cambia a Naruto a la siguiente habitación, Hinata por favor ayúdale con las cosas" la Sannin vio directamente a los ojos de su alumna "Realiza una '_revisión completa'_ a los dos por posibles heridas recibidas en el combate con Sakura, ah, y no desaten al baka" la de pelo negro comprendió el mensaje de entretener a Hinata y una vez que sus ordenes estaban siendo cumplidas, la Hokage hablo con el de cabello plateado "Kakashi, revise los registros viejos de las patrullas de la aldea y vi que estuviste de guardia personal de Kushina cuando una sacerdotisa del templo del Shinigami visito a Minato, traía con ella un niño y dos niñas, recuerdas algo de ellos?" el ninja copia medito unos instantes "Creo… que eran de la provincia del templo, si no mal recuerdo, una de las niñas era de la aldea oculta de la nube, su kimono traía el emblema de esta, la otra vestía la indumentaria clásica de una sacerdotisa, el niño vestía ropas de entrenamiento, las que son pesadas y limitan el libre movimiento de brazos y piernas, también usaba una capa con mangas largas, bastante rara, el lado derecho era blanco y el izquierdo negro, en la mitad superior de la espalda tenia la imagen de un dragón y debajo de este, cada lado tenia el diagrama de los cinco elementos del chakra **(1)**, creo que es todo lo que recuerdo, porque la pregunta Tsunade-Sama?" la rubia respondio con una pregunta "Crees que puedas identificar al niño en la actualidad?" el usuario del Sharingan sudo frió "Claro que no, en ese tiempo, el niño tenia entre 4 y 5 años! Es imposible que lo reconozca, actualmente debería de tener cerca de 22 años, el Sharingan no hace milagros **(2)**" la Gondaime asimilo la información que Kakashi le dio "Bien, tengo una misión para ti, iras al templo del Shinigami, en la provincia del templo, tu misión es traer toda la información acerca de este niño y de ser posible, traerlo aquí" Kakashi asintió con la cabeza aceptando el trabajo.

En la habitación de al lado, Shizune había terminado de revisar a Naruto, el cual estaba callado y cabizbajo, Hinata estaba triste al ver así a Naruto, pero también estaba sonrojada, durante la revisión que la alumna de Tsunade le había dado al Jinchuuriki, había visto casi totalmente desnudo a Naruto! Su mente trabajaba en lo que serian sus sueños por varias semanas, asegurando varios cambios de sabanas y muchos sonrojos matutinos para la Hyuga, pero una voz la regreso de sus fantasías a la habitación "Hinata, vamos atrás del biombo para revisarte" Shizune también se veía triste por ver así al rubio, no podía hacer nada para cambiar el pasado, pero si podía ayudarle para su futuro, detrás del biombo y casi susurrando comenzó a hablar con la heredera "Porque no lo consuelas?" la Hyuga se sonrojo "Ah… bueno… es que… porque… yo…?" la medico sonrió "Vamos… se puede ver desde Suna, estas perdidamente enamorada de el, no es así?" Hinata desvió su mirada hacia un lado "Este… yo… pues…" una vez terminada la revisión, Shizune fue a 'reportar' el resultado, dejando a Naruto y Hinata solos en la habitación, Tsunade estaba a fuera de la habitación y en cuanto su alumna salio, en un solo y silencioso movimiento rompió la chapa de la puerta, ambas mujeres sonrieron y se alejaron del lugar.

"Como van?" la Hokage pregunto al momento de que se escondía junto con su alumna en la rama de un árbol que sospechosamente había crecido exactamente enfrente de la habitación donde estaban Naruto y Hinata encerrados y que por coincidencia del destino tenia una vista perfecta a el mencionado cuarto. "No se han movido desde que Shizune salio de la habitación" le respondio un hombre de cabello plateado "Inclusive estoy usando mi Sharingan, esto debe ser recordado para futuros sobornos" unos binoculares se unieron a la conversación "Esto también es buen material de investigación, creo que mi siguiente titulo será "Icha Icha Paradise: Heridas de Amor" una risa de escucho detrás de ellos "Estoy seguro de que Kakashi-sempai será el primero en comprarlo" tras tomar posición adecuadamente en la rama, la Sannin y su alumna sacaron sus propios binoculares para ver con lujo de detalle lo que sucedía en la habitación "Naruto-Kun…" Hinata se acerco a el atado en la cama "Ya están hablando! Shizune! Préndelo ahora!" la de pelo negro saco un radio de su bolsa y lo encendió "Etto…" La chica en la habitación no sabia exactamente que decir o como acercarse al amor de su vida y peor aun, cuando vio lagrimas salir de los ojos del rubio, no lo pudo soportar mas y trato de salir corriendo de la habitación, tan solo para darse cuenta de que no podía abrir la puerta "Ja! Sabia que iba a intentar correr!" la rubia sonrió mientras Hinata tomo esto como una señal de que esta vez no podía huir de Naruto, tenia que enfrentar su timidez y vencerla, tenia a su amado totalmente destruido por la persona que el amaba, era el momento, ahora o nunca! Lentamente se acerco a la cama y se sentó en la orilla de esta, el rubio estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la Hyuga aun estaba en la habitación, hasta que esta tomo su mano "Lo siento Naruto-Kun…" el Uzumaki abrió sus ojos y vio a Hinata, quizás era el dolor que Sakura había causado en su corazón, quizás era el cansancio, pero al ver el rostro preocupado de Hinata se dio cuenta de que la chica era hermosa, casi como si un ángel estuviera a su lado, podía sentir el calor de sus manos y lo mas impactante de todo… los labios de este ángel buscaban lentamente los suyos, mientras distancia entre ellos desaparecía, la ansiedad del grupo de espías aumentaba, hasta que los labios de la chica llegaron a su destino, fue tan solo un instante, pero para la pareja fue casi una eternidad, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y los había olvidado.

"Jajaja! Lo ves Tsunade? Apestas para apostar!" el Sannin de las ranas extendió el brazo hacia la Hokage "Bah! Nunca pensé que lo fuera a besar" la rubia saco de entre su enorme busto una bolsa pequeña y se la dio al pervertido "Bien, es hora de irme a mi misión y pensar en como martirizare a Naruto con esta escena" el ninja copia cubrió su Sharingan y desapareció en un remolino de hojas "Debemos regresar a la torre Tsunade-Sama" La invocadora de babosas y su alumna dejaron el lugar, el carpintero sonrió con algo de malicia y regreso a hacer guardia afuera del cuarto de Naruto "Gracias mocoso, te invitare a comer ramen después de que salgas" un sonriente Jiraiya bajo del árbol para ir a su lugar favorito, las aguas termales.

* * *

_**(1) El diagrama de los elementos del chakra es el que muestran continuamente en el anime, donde le explican a Naruto o al idiota en turno contra cual elemento es fuerte o débil cada tipo de chakra elemental.**_

_**(2) En mi historia, el Sharingan es una habilidad poderosa… pero tenerlo no te hace dios, por consiguiente no hace milagros o como últimamente he leído en algunos lugares "Kishijaladas"

* * *

Espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo!**_

_**Recuerden que mientras mas reviews me den, mas rápido actualizare, dejen pocos reviews y no esperen un capitulo nuevo en mas de un mes.**_

_**Recuerden usar el botón de "Go" dejen reviews! please! **__**Onegai! Por favor! S'il vous plaît! per favore! Thanks! Arigato! Gracias! Merci! Grazie!**_


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Hola a todos! Aquí estamos de nuevo con el capitulo 4! Y para estar conforme a las fechas…**_

_**En el nombre del cielo**_

_**Os pido reviews**_

_**Pues no puede inspirar**_

_**Mi musa amada. **_

_**Espero que la paz y la tranquilidad de la navidad iluminara por completo sus hogares… si no, bienvenidos al club! Así mismo, les deseo a todos un feliz año nuevo, que sus propósitos se cumplan y que la prosperidad les sonría todo el año!**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi fic! Hasta este momento… hay 1093 hits! (Con la primer versión recibí 1079 hits, esto significa que con tan solo 3 capítulos, ya ha sido superada esa marca! –Bailando la danza de la victoria de Naruto- ) vamos por los 2k! (y con algo de suerte… 100 reviews!) **_

_**Esto es para los abogados: Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo me inspire en ellos para hacer este fanfic, si fueran míos, Sakura ya hubiera sido comida por el Kyuubi, Anko vendería carteras de piel de serpiente, Shino tendría simplemente una granja de hormigas y Chouji seria cliente vitalicio de Slim Center **_

* * *

-Pensando-

"Hablando"

**-Mastodonte Legendario Pensando-**

"**Mastodonte Legendario hablando"**

**

* * *

**

**El Dragón Blanco de Konoha**

**Capitulo 4**

**- Una Semana -**

**

* * *

**

**Hospital de Konoha  
**

En el transcurso de una semana, la vida de mucha gente puede cambiar, no solo de las que son cercanas a ti, sino también de las que no conoces…

La ultima semana de la vida de Naruto ha sido estar amarrado a su cama de hospital, aun preguntándose que fue lo que paso con Hinata después de ese día… aun teniendo marcado en su mente, el recuerdo de ese beso que recibió de parte de ella la semana pasada… no fue su primer beso, el primero se lo dio por accidente a uno de los mayores traidores de la aldea, le supo amargo, vacío y frío, pero que recibió de la chica mas tímida de la aldea fue otra historia, fue cálido, lleno de sentimientos y hasta cierto punto, dulce.

Recordando los años antes de irse a entrenar con el ermitaño de los sapos, ahora veía a Hinata en sus recuerdos, tímida, sonrojada, en todos parecía evitarlo y ahora comprendía el porque, pero… algo lo inquietaba, no sabia que sentir por ella o mas bien… no sabia el nombre de lo que sentía por Hyuga y no ayudaba en lo absoluto lo que la persona mas importante para el, a la chica que amaba le rompiera el corazón una semana atrás, las palabras "Te odio!" hacían eco en su mente cada vez que las recordaba, tenia ganas de hablar con la heredera del Juken, pero esta no había pisado su cuarto desde que el conserje abrió la chapa de la puerta y le dijera "Te veo mañana, Naruto-Kun"

Aliviando momentáneamente la mente de Naruto, alguien toco la puerta y se ilusiono en pensar que era Hinata con un gran tazón de ramen para el, pero para su desilusión entraron al cuarto Tsunade y Shizune "Buenos días Naruto, como te sientes el día de hoy gaki?" el aludido no pudo esconder su desilusión "Hola Tsunade-Sama…" En cuanto la Sannin escucho estas palabras sus ojos amenazaron de salirse de sus órbitas y entro en pánico "Shizune! Rápido! Se nos muere!" presionando un botón hablo nuevamente "Necesito un equipo de emergencia inmediatamente en el cuarto 39! Pero ya!" el rubio se sorprendió "Obaa-Chan, no me estoy muriendo… eso creo… es que… no se…" la Hokage se tranquilizo un poco al escuchar esas palabras "Cancelen el equipo, no hay emergencia"

Después de la revisión del día, la invocadora de babosas respiro tranquilamente "Shizune, necesito que termines la ronda sin mi, llevare a Naruto a desayunar fuera del hospital" la secretaria asintió con la cabeza y salio a cumplir las ordenes de su maestra.

Media hora después, el Uzumaki y Tsunade se encontraban en el lugar favorito de Naruto y después comenzar con primer tazón de ramen, la rubia sonrió maliciosamente "Dime Naruto, desde cuando eres el novio de Hinata?" esto provoco el efecto esperado en el Genin "Pfffff" Naruto término escupiendo el ramen "Pero que pregunta es esa Obaa-Chan! Claro que no soy su novio!" el Jinchuuriki se indigno y continuo comiendo de su tazón "Bueno, parecían novios hace una semana, el día que se besaron" le respondió la Sannin con algo de malicia "Pfffff" escupiendo el ramen nuevamente "COMO SABES ESO!" la Hokage sonrió "Soy tu medico… se todo lo que pasa en el hospital" el rubio bajo la cabeza "Obaa-Cha? Puedo preguntarte algo?" La sorprendida esta vez fue Tsunade "Claro que si, que es lo que quieres saber?" Naruto hablo con un poco de inseguridad "Mandaste a Hinata a una misión el día que me beso? Ese día me prometió que regresaría al día siguiente y no la he visto desde que salio de mi cuarto" la perdedora legendaria suspiro "Así que eso es lo que tienes?" el amante del ramen acepto con la cabeza "Bueno, el único Hyuga que ha salido de la aldea en la ultima semana ha sido Neji, lo envió Hiashi a una misión de su clan, de ahí en mas, no he recibido el reporte de algún otro Hyuga que pasara por las puertas de la aldea, quizás esta ocupada con asuntos referentes a su clan, tu sabes, tu novia es la heredera…" la tristeza dio paso al enojo en el rostro del Uzumaki "Obaa-Chan!"

**Puerta Principal de Konoha**

"Digan sus identidades y destino!" los guardias interrogaron a los recién llegados pero dejaron las formalidades al identificar quien era "Ah… Kakashi, tan pronto has regresado? Quien es tu acompañante?" el Jounin les respondió "Es una persona importante para la misión que me asignaron, si me disculpan, tenemos que ver a la Hokage inmediatamente"

Era exactamente una semana atrás cuando le habían asignado esta misión, llego a su destino tres días después de su partida, nunca espero ser recibido por una sacerdotisa con una banda de Konoha amarrada en su cintura y mucho menos espero que esta accediera de buena gana a ser interrogada por la Hokage.

Mientras saltaban de techo en techo, se preguntaba el secreto que guardaba esta mujer, sus ojos eran negros al igual que su cabello, su piel clara y sin marcas, figura perfecta y lo mas sorprendente de todo, una técnica de movimiento que jamás había visto en su vida, cada vez que saltaban desaparecía en una estela de color verde y aparecía en el siguiente techo, tan solo para volver a desaparecer, era como el Sunshin, pero parecía ser una técnica mas refinada, usando su Sharingan intento copiar la técnica para comprender de lo que se trataba, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía copiarla.

"No lo intente nuevamente por favor, esta técnica me la enseño mi esposo unos días antes de desaparecer, su Sharingan no puede copiarla" la voz de la mujer se escucho por los techos de Konoha frustrando al ninja copia "Además, requiere de algo que usted no puede poseer"

**Enfermería del clan Hyuga**

Hinata sentía que todo le daba vueltas, no tenía control sobre su cuerpo y un gran dolor coronaba su frente, conocía bien el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero no recordaba la razón de el porque estaba ahí, lo ultimo que recordaba, era que su padre la había llamado a su despacho y después de conocer la razón de su llamado, Hinata palideció, había sido vista en el hospital por una enfermera del clan, esta la vio entrando al cuarto de Naruto y peor aun, usando su Byakugan la enfermera se dio cuenta de lo que paso! "No solo eres una desgracia para el clan, sino también has sido contaminada por el, a partir de este momento, dejas de ser la heredera y serás expulsada de este lugar, he tenido suficiente de ti" lagrimas inundaron el rostro de la chica, mientras su padre desaparecía de su vista tan solo para aparecer detrás de ella y con rapidez le susurro al oído "Lo siento, el consejo del clan, esta es la única forma en que puedes estar con el" después de escuchar esas palabras, todo se volvió negro.

Se dio cuenta que había una caja con su nombre en la silla del cuarto –posiblemente algunas de mis cosas- pensó la ex-heredera, con dificultad y después de varios intentos, logro incorporarse y caminar con un poco de trabajo, se recargo en la pared cerca de un espejo, se dio cuenta de que tenia una venda en su cabeza "Oh Kami… no… no…"

Una hora después, con lagrimas en sus ojos, su protector en la frente y una caja entre sus manos, Hinata salio de la villa del clan que la expulso, siendo observada detenida y dolorosamente por su progenitor "Lo siento Hija mía, realmente lo siento" un par de lagrimas salieron de los ojos del líder del clan.

"Naruto-Kun…" era todo lo que había en la mente de la chica y deseaba encontrarlo, tenia que encontrarlo, ahora no tenia nada, solo el amor que sentía por el.

**Frontera del País del Río y del País del Fuego**

"Yu-Chan…Cer-Chan…Quienes serán?" Kaozei caminaba sin rumbo fijo, había pasado una semana desde que salio de la aldea, pero esos nombres rondaban su mente desde hace ya varios años y el hecho de que no recordara su infancia no le ayudaba en nada "Supongo que puedo buscar en las grandes aldeas ninja, quizás alguien me reconozca o tal vez las vea" el Tomuraki vio un árbol gigantesco y apareció en su copa "Mmm… Si cruzo el país del río podría ir a Suna y si camino hacia el centro del país del fuego, podría ir a Konoha" cerro sus ojos y entro en su mente, vio al dragón en su colina y se acerco a el "Hey" el dragón abrió un ojo "**Konoha, me hundo fácilmente en la arena**" el amnésico puso cara de confusión "Como si pudieras salir de aquí" abrió los ojos y tomo rumbo a Konoha, tomando las cosas con calma y pensando en las chicas que veía en sus sueños.

**Puesto de ramen IchiRaku**

El mejor cliente del lugar estaba terminando su décimo tazón y la Hokage en su cuarta botella de sake, cuando ambos escucharon la voz débil y entrecortada de una mujer "Naruto-Kun…" el corazón de Naruto se acelero y al reconocer la voz, sintió una sensación extraña en el estomago, la misma que sintió una semana atrás, rápidamente volteo a ver a la dueña de la voz "Hinata-Chan! Como has…" el rubio no pudo terminar la oración, la forma en que vio a la chica lo impacto, estaba desecha, lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus aperlados ojos y lo mas extraño de todo, usaba su protector en la frente y no en el cuello, lo usaba como siempre lo hacia Neji, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del Uzumaki mientras se levantaba de su asiento "No…" tomo la caja de las manos de Hinata y la dejo aun lado, después de que el rubio hiciera eso, la chica apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto y comenzó a llorar, el Jinchuuriki levanto un poco el protector de la frente de Hinata y vio las líneas verdes que jamás pensó ver en la frente de ella, la ira inundo su ser, comenzó a temblar, las marcas en sus mejillas comenzaron a hacerse mas notorias, en sus dedos se estaban formando garras, sus ojos cambiaban rápidamente de azul a rojo, súbitamente, Hinata sintió el peso de su amado por completo "Aquí no gaki y menos en frente de tu novia"

Cuando el Uzumaki tomo conciencia, se encontraba nuevamente en la cama del hospital, sintiendo un dolor impresionante en su cabeza "Que paso…?" al darse cuenta de que no estaba atado intento moverse y sintió un peso extra encima de el "AHHHH!" Shizune sonrió afuera del cuarto "Tsunade-Sama, realmente debería dejar de apostar, le dije que el primero que gritaría al despertar seria Naruto-kun" la Hokage suspiro "Lo se, lo se" saco de entre sus ropas una botella de sake "No lo tires por favor, es del bueno" cuando le entregaba la botella a su asistente, a un lado de la Sannin apareció un ANBU "Tsunade-Sama, Kakashi lo espera" la rubia miro a su asistente, esta entro al cuarto mientras su maestra se dirigía a la torre del Hokage.

"Bien, que te explico primero? El como llegaste aquí? El porque ella esta aquí? O el porque ella esta durmiendo arriba de ti?" fue lo que dijo Shizune al entrar al cuarto de Naruto "Supongo que el como llegue aquí" la asistente de la Hokage sonrió inocentemente "Tsunade-Sama te noqueo cuando te estabas transformando en plena aldea, a medio día, cuando estabas abrazando a Hinata, la cual no misteriosamente no se desmayo y no tiene idea de que el Kyuubi esta sellado dentro de ti" el Uzumaki suspiro "Ahora el porque ella esta aquí" el rostro de Shizune se lleno de tristeza "Fue expulsada de su clan por lo que paso hace una semana aquí en el cuarto, parece ser que una de las enfermeras Hyuga hacia una ronda en esta parte del hospital, usando su Byakugan se dio cuenta de lo que paso y le contó todo a un miembro del consejo de su clan…" El Jinchuuriki interrumpió "Entonces, la expulsaron por mi culpa?" hubo unos segundos de silencio en el lugar "Si Naruto" el silencio se adueño del lugar nuevamente "Tomare la responsabilidad" Shizune miro a Naruto confundida "Estas seguro de lo que dices?" el maestro del Kage Bunshin levanto la cabeza y miro a Shizune con determinación "Haré que Hinata-Chan regrese a su clan y cambiare su clan por ella! lo juro por mi Nindo! De veras!" Shizune no pudo evitar sonreír mientras pensaba –Vaya… hasta que se fijo un poco en ella, realmente espero que terminen juntos antes del próximo mes, no pienso pagar las próximas vacaciones en la playa… pero quien me manda aceptar las absurdas apuestas de Tsunade-Sama- "Y ahora, explícame el porque Hinata-Chan esta durmiendo arriba de mi!" la ninja medico palideció "Le dimos un sedante para que se tranquilizara y bueno, pues… este… tenemos escasez de cuartos… si, eso…"

**Despacho de Tsunade**

"Adelante" Kakashi y su acompañante entraron al despacho de la Hokage "Kakashi, creí que el blanco de tu misión era un hombre, no una mujer" el ninja copia puso su ojo en forma de 'u' mientras sonreía "Ella tiene información respecto a el" el del Sharingan implantado acerco un par se sillas al escritorio de la Gondaime.

"Creo que desea saber de mi esposo, no es así? Pues el desapareció hace 6 años" la rubia se levanto de su asiento "QUE?!" la sacerdotisa no perdió la tranquilidad "Permítame contar lo sucedido" la Sannin tomo asiento nuevamente "Venimos en un viaje rápido a la aldea, nuestro pequeño grupo era compuesto por Kitaruu-Hime, Yu-Chan, Kao-Chan y yo, el viejo Hokage me mando llamar para darme mi ascenso a Chuunin y mi asignación a la provincia del templo, cuando entramos a la aldea, las personas del ojo blanco miraban con odio a la pobre de Yu-Chan, sin saber la razón de esto, decidimos apresurarnos y no permanecer en la aldea para evitar algún conflicto, a una hora de haber salido de la aldea, fuimos emboscados por un grupo de los de ojos blancos, demandaban que les entregáramos a Yu-Chan, pero mi esposo no iba a permitir que le arrebataran a su otra esposa" la Sannin y el cíclope interrumpieron a la mujer "Otra esposa?!" la Chuunin suspiro "Yu-Chan es la segunda esposa de Kao-Chan, Kitaruu-Hime siempre nos mantenía juntos cuando éramos niños para acostumbrarnos a compartir a Kao-Chan, puesto que usarían una ley para preservar su clan, pero eso es otra historia muy personal de la cual no deseo dar mas detalles" la invocadora de babosas hablo "Entiendo, por favor continua relatando lo que sucedió" la sacerdotisa limpio su garganta "Lamentablemente matamos a todos nuestros atacantes y cuando parecía que todo había terminado, un hombre que vestía una túnica ceremonial negra con nubes rojas apareció detrás de Kitaruu-Hime" lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la mujer "Cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que sucedía, la mujer que me cuido como una madre había sido atravesada por una inmensa espada, sus ultimas palabras fueron 'Kurozei… no a… mi Kaozei', cuando mi esposo vio a su madre morir, un chakra blanco comenzó a rodearlo, sus ojos se hicieron plateados, sus dedos cambiaron a garras y sus dientes crecieron al igual que su cabello que se torno blanco" en las mentes de Tsunade y Kakashi aparecieron las mismas palabras –Jinchuuriki, no me extraña el porque del ataque- "Pero antes de que pudiera atacar al enemigo, este lo golpeo con la parte plana de su espada en la nuca, mi marido cayo inconsciente inmediatamente y regreso a la normalidad, Yu-Chan y yo tratamos de enfrentarlo, pero nos golpeo de igual manera, cuando recuperamos la conciencia, Kao-Chan había desaparecido, tan solo estaba su capa y no había rastros de nuestro agresor, parecía como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra o desaparecido en el aire" La sacerdotisa limpio sus lagrimas "Entonces… como sabemos si esta vivo?" inquirió la Hokage, la mujer de pelo negro mostró un collar con dos piedras que brillaban débilmente "la piedra blanca simboliza el vinculo que tengo con mi marido y la café simboliza a Yu-Chan, mientras estas piedras brillen, significa que aun están vivos" El ninja copia hablo "De casualidad el nombre completo de Yu-Chan es Nii Yuguito?" la sacerdotisa se sorprendió "Si, como es que sabe su nombre?" el Jounin bajo la cabeza y suspiro "Lo ultimo que supimos de la Jinchuuriki de Nibi es que fue capturada por una organización llamada Akatsuki, sus miembros visten túnicas ceremoniales negras con nubes rojas"

* * *

_**Espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo!**_

_**Recuerden dejar reviews! please! Onegai! Por favor! S'il vous plaît! per favore! Thanks! Arigato! Gracias! Merci! Grazie!**_


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Esto es para los abogados: Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo me inspire en ellos para hacer este fanfic, si fueran míos, Sakura ya hubiera sido comida por el Kyuubi, Anko vendería carteras de piel de serpiente, Shino tendría simplemente una granja de hormigas, Chouji seria cliente vitalicio de Slim Center y Asuma usaría parches de nicotina.**_

-Pensando-

"Hablando"

**-Mastodonte Legendario Pensando-**

"**Mastodonte Legendario hablando"**

**

* * *

El Dragón Blanco de Konoha**

**Capitulo 5**

**- Verdades -

* * *

  
**

Después de explicarle a Naruto lo de la apuesta con Tsunade acerca de quien gritaría primero al despertar y dejar la botella de sake fino en custodia del rubio, Shizune se apresuro a regresar con su maestra, al momento que abrió la puerta del despacho, la Sannin ya tenia ordenes para ella "Shizune, tráeme al pervertido mayor, estoy segura de que esta espiando en las aguas termales" la Hokage miro a el ninja copia "Kakashi, como Kurenai esta fuera de comisión por su estado, comandaras al equipo 8 en una nueva misión y junto con Jiraiya, buscaran al Tomuraki, ve por los miembros del equipo y los espero aquí en 30 minutos" la secretaria salio rápidamente de la habitación para cumplir sus ordenes, Kakashi desapareció en un 'puff' mientras que los ojos de la sacerdotisa brillaron con esperanza.

"Ahora, dígame algunas señas particulares de su esposo" la Chuunin comenzó a hablar "A simple vista, no da 3 Ryo por el, moreno claro, antes de desaparecer media 1.70m, cabello negro ligeramente largo, ojos café oscuro, complexión esbelta tirandole a robusta, no necesita hacer sellos para moldear chakra, es gentil, de buen corazón, irradia un aura de tranquilidad hasta que alguien toca su comida, el trasero de Yu-Chan o el mío y usa una forma de pela con dos espadas puesto que es ambidiestro, la técnica de combate con espadas es casi desconocida, ni yo misma se el nombre" la Gondaime medito unos instantes la información

"Pelea con dos espadas, técnica desconocida, Mmm… creo que he leído eso en un reporte…" (Varias torres de reportes después) "Aja! Lo sabia! Veamos… frontera con el país del río… Kabuto… transformación Orochimaru… hombre extraño, bien, esta es la parte que nos interesa" la rubia comenzó a leer el reporte "el contrincante de Kabuto/Orochimaru era un nombre desconocido de unos 21 o 22 años de edad, cabello negro largo ligeramente debajo de sus hombros, estatura aproximadamente 1.82m, de físico notablemente bien definido, posiblemente por entrenamiento, fuerza no mesurable a simple vista, pelea usando dos espadas, estas, al parecer han sido forjadas con un metal raro o poco conocido, técnica de combate con espadas desconocida, uso de Jutsus complicados y/o desconocidas, en especial uno en el que desapareció dejando una estela verde y reapareció detrás de su enemigo…" la sacerdotisa interrumpió "Estela verde? Hokage-Sama, quien realizo este reporte esta disponible?" la Sannin de las babosas presiono un botón "Sayu, ven a mi oficina inmediatamente" un 'puff' se escucho casi al instante, cuando el humo se disipo, revelo a una mujer vistiendo el uniforme reglamentario de un Jounin "A sus ordenes, Tsunade-Sama!"

**Hospital de Konoha**

Hinata despertaba lentamente del mejor sueño que había tenido en su vida, estaba en los brazos de Naruto! Pero la realidad golpeo fuertemente a la chica cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en el hospital y Naruto no se encontraba en la habitación.

"Yo! Chica linda" la de ojos color perla, se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras y busco el origen de estas descubriendo que venían de una rana mensajera, no mas grande de lo que Akamaru fue cuando era cachorro "Naruto dijo que esperaras por el en su departamento, ya envió a un Kage Bunshin con tu caja, aquí tienes las llaves de el lugar" después de cumplir con su cometido, la rana desapareció dejando a Hinata sola con sus pensamientos y tras unos minutos de debate en su mente, la Hyuga se sonrojo "Su… su… su departamento?"

**Villa Hyuga**

"Largo de aquí demonio, no permitiremos que entres y contamines con tu presencia el sagrado hogar de los Hyuga!" Naruto era rechazado de un lugar mas "Quiero hablar con el padre de Hinata-Chan! Después de eso me iré y no causare problema alguno!" los guardias activaron su limite sanguíneo "Da un paso mas y terminaremos contigo… Kyuubi!" el rubio sintió odio en esas palabras, especialmente la ultima, la ira comenzó a dominarlo nuevamente, no iba a irse sin cruzar palabras con el líder Hyuga y quizás, hasta patearle el trasero por lo que le hizo a su hija, sin siquiera notarlo, el Uzumaki comenzó a cambiar nuevamente, las marcas de su cara comenzaron a marcarse, sus ojos cambiaron rápidamente de azul a rojo, sus colmillos se hacían marcados y sus manos se transformaban en garras, un aura de odio y resentimiento podía sentirse, pero Naruto sentía algo que no había sentido antes, sed de sangre.

"Que sucede aquí?" se escucho una voz detrás de los guardias, estos hicieron reverencia al recién llegado "Hiashi-Sama! El demonio quiere hablar con usted, pero no podemos permitirle la entrada a nuestro sagrado hogar sin su consentimiento" el recién llegado paso de largo a los guardias y se paro enfrente del jinchuuriki "Uzumaki, sígueme por favor"

Naruto se tranquilizo y regreso a la normalidad rápidamente, camino detrás de Hiashi hasta llegar al despacho de este, el líder lo invito a tomar asiento frente a su escritorio y le ordeno a una sirvienta que les llevara te, Hiashi tomo asiento en su silla después de que la servidumbre cumpliera con su orden, tomo un poco de te y comenzó a hablar "Se la razón de el porque estas aquí, así que antes de que intentes matarme y termine lastimándote, tengo que explicarte la razón de mis acciones" Naruto tomo un sorbo de te y puso atención al Hyuga "El consejo del clan ha exigido que Hinata fuera sellada y vendida al mejor postor entre los clanes de Konoha" un grito se escucho por todas los países elementales"QUE?!"

**Oficina del Kazekage, Suna**

El Kazekage volteo hacia la ventana de su oficina al escuchar un grito lejano, el conocía tan solo a una persona capaz de dar un grito de tal magnitud "Uzumaki…"

**Hospital de Konoha**

Hinata salía del hospital, sus mejillas aun estaban coloreadas por una conocida tonalidad de rojo, pese al pésimo día que había tenido, en su boca había una pequeña sonrisa mientras pensaba 'Su departamento… Quizás me permita pasar la noche ahí… Tal ves duerma en su cama…' cuando su mente se encontraba mas absorta en sus pensamientos, una sombra apareció detrás de ella "Hinata" un grito y dos cachetadas después, la Hyuga se dio cuenta de quien era la sombra "Kakashi-sensei! Yo… lo siento!" el ninja copia tenia un par de manos marcadas en su rostro "Eso me dolió, pero es bueno ver que estas bien, la Hokage tiene una misión, nos espera en su despacho, en 15 minutos, ya les he avisado a los demás integrantes del equipo 8"

**Villa Hyuga**

"Pero… que te esta pasando…?" Hiashi no podía contener la sorpresa y el miedo que sentía en esos momentos, frente a él, el más poderoso de los jinchuuriki estaba tomando la forma de su prisionero "Naruto! Tranquilízate por favor! No quiero lastimarte!" la segunda cola comenzaba a aparecer en el manto de chakra de Naruto "**Tu marcaste a Hinata-Chan con ese maldito sello, te haré sufrir su dolor!**" el Hyuga no espero mas, salto hacia Naruto con su Byakugan activo "Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Círculo Celestial, 64 Puntos de la Adivinación)" mientras golpeaba el cuerpo de Naruto con su técnica, Hiashi vio para su alivio, como el chakra rojo iba cediendo lentamente, y al finalizar, había desaparecido por completo

"No te he noqueado, necesito que escuches esto" con los ojos aun en color rojo pero incapaz de mantenerse en pie, el rubio cayo pesadamente al suelo sobre su trasero "Después de cómo he tratado a Hinata todos estos años y mi incapacidad para controlar el consejo del clan, sellarla y expulsarla del clan fue la única forma de evitar que fuera usada por algún clan, nunca permitiría que mi hija fuera vendida como una prostituta barata, no he sido un padre para ella, pero aun creo que puede ser feliz contigo, si es que así le permites" todas las facciones de Naruto regresaron a la normalidad

"Dime, que es lo que sientes por mi hija?" el amante del ramen bajo la cabeza, incapaz de mirar al líder Hyuga a los ojos "No lo se… Nunca había notado los sentimientos de Hinata-Chan hacia mi, hace una semana me di cuenta de ellos… yo me preocupo por ella, pero no se que es este sentimiento, realmente no lo se, pero… me dolía cada una de las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, en estos momentos tengo muchas cosas en mi mente, necesito tiempo para procesar todo esto…"

**Centro del país del fuego, lugar desconocido**

"Ryugan!" Los ojos de Kaozei cambiaron radicalmente, en lugar de parecer humanos, eran más como si fueran ojos de lagarto "Urg… demasiado brillo…" cerro sus ojos y cuando los abrió eran normales de nuevo "Que será ese cambio? Quizás Yu-Chan o Cer-Chan sepan algo, pero regresamos al punto de partida, quienes son ellas?"

**Torre del Hokage, Konoha**

Sayu estaba estupefacta, después de contar nuevamente la historia de la pelea que presencio, la mujer que estaba con la Hokage había hecho la misma técnica que el hombre que había visto hace poco más de una semana "Como se llama ese Jutsu? Puedes enseñármelo?" la sacerdotisa sonrió "La técnica se llama '_Salto en el viento'_, utiliza chakra elemental de viento para usarse, y lo siento, esta técnica le pertenece al hombre que viste hace unos días, el es mi esposo, es una técnica que solo el puede realizar por '_ciertas circunstancias'_" la Jounin se desilusiono "Ciertas circunstancias… Esposo…?" la de pelo negro se sonrojo "Aunque… nunca hemos consumado el matrimonio, desapareció antes de que…" se escucho que alguien toco a la puerta, interrumpiendo el relato de la Chuunin "Tsunade-Sama, aquí esta el pervertido, digo, Jiraiya-Sama"

Shizune abrió la puerta y dejo pasar al ermitaño rana, el cual tenia un ojo morado, rasguños, marcas de manos y puños en la cara "Yo! Hime, que es tan importante para requerir mi presencia e interrumpir mi investigación?" antes de que la Hokage le respondiera miro a la mujer que estaba sentada enfrente del escritorio "Ah, mil disculpas linda, cual es tu nombre?" misteriosamente Jiraiya había regresado a la normalidad en un segundo, como si nada le hubiera pasado, Cerenis sonrió "Mi nombre es Tomuraki Cerenis" la seriedad regreso al rostro del Sannin después de ver como vestía la mujer -momento… sacerdotisa?- el pervertido miro a Tsunade y esta asintió con la cabeza discretamente, el pervertido regreso a sus pensamientos –la he visto en otro lado, no estoy seguro donde, seria en Kumo?-

Nuevamente se escucho tocar la puerta, Kiba y Shino entraron al despacho "En cuanto lleguen Kakashi y Hinata, les daré los pormenores de la misión…" Las puertas se abrieron una vez mas para dejar pasar a los aludidos, el amante de los perros y el de los insectos notaron algo raro en la chica recién llegada y las palabras -Ella nunca usa la banda en la cabeza- caminaron por sus mentes

"Bien, les asignare una misión que es muy importante para mi, de esta misión puede depender la vida de mi sucesor a Hokage" los presentes se sorprendieron un poco por esas palabras "Ella es Cerenis, la misión que tendrán será buscar a su esposo, esta es una misión de rango A, no voy a aceptar fracasos y como incentivo, si fracasan, los regresare a la academia y tendrán que volver a ganarse sus rangos, excepto Hinata" Kiba ladro "Eh? Pero porque a ella no, de que privilegios goza para evitar ser castigada?" la rubia miro fríamente a Kiba el cual tembló al sentir la mirada "Debido a circunstancias fuera de sus capacidades, ha recibido mucha carga emocional en los últimos días, prácticamente voy a forzarla a ir en la misión, en lugar de darle tiempo a que medite todo lo sucedido, no esta al máximo de su potencial a diferencia de todos los demás aquí presentes"

La Hokage limpio su garganta "Sayu, iras con ellos, tu lo viste y podrás reconocerlo mas fácilmente, Kakashi, estas a cargo de esto, Jiraiya, espero que tu y tu red de información les sea útil en el camino, partirán mañana a las 8 AM, pueden retirarse todos excepto Hinata" cuando los no requeridos dejaron la oficina la Hokage se dirigió a la chica "Siéntate por favor" la Hokage presiono un botón de su intercomunicador "Shizune, podrías hacernos el favor de traernos te?" mirando a la cabizbaja Hinata suspiro "Ya tienes un lugar donde quedarte?" la chica se sonrojo antes de contestar "Naruto-Kun me dijo que esperara por el en su departamento" unos minutos después, Hinata caminaba hacia el departamento de Naruto.

**Departamento de Naruto**

Después de cerrar la puerta, la Hyuga no pudo contener más tiempo sus lágrimas, se recargo en la pared y cayendo lentamente, soltó en llanto al sentir el dolor de su frente, ese mismo dolor punzante inundaba su corazón, había olvidado desde hace tiempo la ultima vez que su padre la había tratado bien, ella había progresado en su entrenamiento tal como su progenitor le ordenaba, ella mas que nadie anhelaba que su padre notara el cambio, pero en lugar de eso había sido expulsada y marcada, una vez más, había fracasado ante los ojos de su padre y esta vez fue la última.

"Al menos parece que Naruto-Kun esta a mi lado… pero… y si el piensa que también soy un fracaso?" Hinata comenzó a llorar aun más, el solo hecho de pensar que el amor de su vida también la viera como una falla, le rompía a un mas su pobre corazón, pero para la suerte de la chica, su mente decidió apagarse y entre lagrimas, se quedo dormida.

Era de noche cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos y se dio cuenta de que el dueño del departamento no había llegado aun e intento buscar explicaciones lógicas, escucho un sonido proveniente de la puerta y se ilusiono, rápidamente se levanto y abrió la puerta tan solo para ver como Naruto caía pesadamente al suelo, había sido brutalmente golpeado y arrojado a la puerta de su casa.

"Pero que te paso Naruto-Kun?" la Hyuga había entrado en pánico, puso al herido sobre la cama, le quito la camisa y comenzó a limpiar las heridas, noto que ya no estaba sangrando y eso tranquilizo un poco su mente, cuando comenzó a aplicar el ungüento que ella misma había creado, noto como las heridas se cerraban a una velocidad increíble y casi como por arte de magia un sello desconocido para ella apareció en el estomago del rubio.

"Hina… ta… Chan…" casi como un susurro, Hinata escucho la voz del rubio, esta, sin pensarlo lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar sobre su hombro "Que sucedió (sollozo) Naruto-Kun? (sollozo)" Naruto solo podía decir una cosa "Duele…" al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Hinata se separo de Naruto a la velocidad de la luz y su cara se torno roja.

"Una mala tarde… es todo Hinata-Chan, no te preocupes…" fue toda la explicación que la chica recibió, esta claro que ella no creyó eso, pero no iba a forzar a Naruto a decirle la verdad, estaba cansada y al día siguiente tenia una misión "Estaré bien mañana, vamos a dormir, te dejo la cama" Naruto se incorporo "pero… estas herido… yo… yo puedo dormir… en el sofá…" la seguridad de Hinata se había ido, pero no iba a permitir que el amante del ramen abandonara la cama "Eres mi invitada, tu debes dormir aquí, yo iré…" eso fue lo ultimo que el Uzumaki pudo articular, sintió un golpe en su nuca y el mundo se volvió negro "Lo siento Naruto-Kun… Pero debes dormir aquí…"

La luz de un nuevo día despertó a Naruto de su pesado sueño, no sabia el porque, pero su cabeza le dolía horriblemente, después de prender su cerebro y comenzar a alinear los recuerdos de la noche, recordó la paliza que le dieron los guardias al estar indefenso por el ataque del líder Hyuga, no recordaba el como llego a su casa y noto que todas sus heridas habían sanado completamente "Wow, Hinata-Chan si que sabe curar heridas, debo disculparme con ella, se notaba muy preocupada"

Al salir del cuarto, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo en el lugar, sobre la mesa estaba la caja de Hinata, arriba de esta, estaba la botella que Shizune le dio a cuidar y a un lado de todo había un tazón de ramen instantáneo preparado y una nota que delataba el nerviosismo de su creadora.

_Naruto-Kun_

_La Hokage me ha enviado en una misión rango A, siento mucho no haberme despedido, pero parecías estar disfrutando mucho tu sueño, te prepare el desayuno._

_Hinata._

"Una misión, que bien, se que lo hará bien, que será? Pasear a los perros o buscar a ese maldito gato…? Momento! Rango A?" Naruto se rasco la cabeza y vio su reloj en la pared, este marcaba las 8:05 "Debo convencer a Tsunade-Obaa-Chan de que me mande con ellos, Hinata no esta en condiciones de ir en una misión de ese tipo, que haré?, que haré…? Como puedo convencerla de que me mande como refuerzo?" en su desesperación, la vista del Uzumaki encontró la botella de sake, sonrió maliciosamente, se vistió, puso la botella en su bolsa y después de comer el tazón de ramen instantáneo, salio de su casa con destino a la torre del Hokage, saltaba de techo en techo usando chakra para aumentar su velocidad y sin darse cuenta, sus facciones habían cambiado ligeramente, sus ojos se hacían claros, tomando una tonalidad rojiza y las marcas en sus mejillas comenzaban a marcarse.

**Despacho de Tsunade**

Tsunade estaba trabajando desde temprano y su esfuerzo había sido recompensado, no había papeleo decorando su escritorio! Orgullosa de si misma, la rubia sonrió y se recargo en su asiento "Un poco de sake me caería bastante bien, pero Shizune se llevo mi mejor botella" la Hokage suspiro y cerro sus ojos para descansar un momento, mas de repente, el ruido de la ventana rompiéndose la tomo por sorpresa, vio pasar una figura borrosa de color naranja y negro "Obaa-Chan!" La Sannin se recupero de la sorpresa y a todo pulmón exclamo "NAAAARUUUUTOOOOOOO!"

**Entrada al bosque de Konoha, ubicación desconocida**

"Conozco el camino como la palma de mi mano… es la cuarta vez que paso por aquí! Pero eso me saco por hacerle caso a la lagartija súper desarrollada, su orientación es peor que la de Ryoga **(1)**" Kaozei no estaba del mejor humor, no encontraba el camino hacia su destino, de repente, escucho un sonido en las ramas de un árbol, era una persona saltando de árbol en árbol a toda velocidad, estaba vestido de blanco, con un largo cabello negro y una banda en la frente "Oiga!" El desconocido ni siquiera se inmuto "Bah, parece que no me escucho" desapareció y reapareció un par de árboles delante del desconocido "Hola!" El vestido en blanco freno en seco y se puso inmediatamente en posición de defensa "Quien eres? Que es lo que buscas?" el amnésico sonrió "Mi nombre es Tomuraki Kaozei, busco el camino hacia Konoha, podrías ayudarme?" el de cabello largo relajo un poco su guardia y pensó –No doy 3 Ryo por el-"Mi nombre es Neji y antes de que te diga como llegar a la aldea, dime cuales son tus razones para ir a Konoha?" el Tomuraki bajo la cabeza un poco "He perdido la memoria, no recuerdo nada de mi infancia, solo recuerdo de unos 6, casi 7 años a la fecha, tengo la esperanza de que si voy a las grandes aldeas ninjas, alguien pueda reconocerme…" levanto su cabeza y vio a Neji directamente a los ojos "podrías hacerme el favor de decirme cual es el camino?" el Hyuga vio sinceridad en la mirada de Kaozei "Bien, sígueme, voy de regreso a la aldea, crees que puedas mantener mi ritmo? Kaozei sonrió "Espero poder hacerlo!"

**Equipo 8 y colados, Bosque de Konoha**

Saltando de árbol en árbol, el equipo de búsqueda viajaba a través del bosque, iban con dirección al último lugar donde el Tomuraki había sido visto, Jiraiya iba viendo el trasero de la sacerdotisa y la Jounin –espero que encontremos algunas aguas termales- su cara delataba sus pensamientos –si… si… mucha investigación-

Kiba y Shino miraban preocupados a Hinata, antes de salir de la aldea, Kiba había intentado quitarle la banda de la frente a Hinata y esta estuvo a punto de romper en llanto, viendo las lagrimas en su compañera, decidió no hacerlo mas, pero eso solo afianzaba sus sospechas acerca del sello Hyuga.

Kakashi iba pensativo –Aquí hay algo que no cuadra, esa sacerdotisa es fácilmente Jounin medio alto, porque estaba asignada a una provincia tan remota siendo que puede dar sus servicios en cualquier templo? Porque su 'marido' esta casado también con la jinchuuriki de la Nibi? Como es posible que el tercero permitiera a una ninja de Kumo pasear tan libremente por el país del fuego? también me parece mucho poder en un lugar muy pequeño como la provincia del templo, quien es ese misterioso 'marido'?- el ninja copia no se iba a quedar con esa duda y se acerco a la sacerdotisa "Que es lo que nos oculta acerca de su marido?" la mujer lo miro "De verdad desea saberlo?" Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, la sacerdotisa del Shinigami suspiro "Bien, supongo que esta en el derecho de saberlo, mi marido es el equivalente a un jinchuuriki" el ninja cíclope no esperaba esta respuesta "Tiene dentro de el un dragón milenario, el gran dios blanco, el dragón Tomuraki, de ahí nuestro apellido" el Jounin sintió un hueco en el estomago y pensó –Uno de los dioses creadores… - "Que… Que tan poderoso es?" Cerenis sonrió "Si pelea al máximo de su poder, mi marido come Bijuus en el desayuno, eso le da una idea de su fuerza?" Kakashi comenzó a sudar frió "Tranquilo, su cuerpo es una recopilación de sellos, antes de desaparecer no podía liberar mas del cinco por ciento del poder total del dragón, le tomara aproximadamente unos 40 años mas el dominar ese poder por completo"

**Puerta principal de Konoha**

Naruto salio a toda prisa de la aldea, había sobornado, digo, convencido a Tsunade de que le permitiera ir en el grupo de búsqueda, ahora, solo tenia que alcanzarlos "Mas rápido! Rápido!" sin darse cuenta, nuevamente sus facciones cambiaban lentamente, ojos rojos, cicatrices marcadas, cada vez que aceleraba el paso, los cambios se hacían mas notables.

* * *

_**Los destinos de todos están a punto de chocar, que sucederá? Que es lo que esta pasando con Naruto? Acaso el autor se ha olvidado de Sasuke y Sakura? Esta historia recibirá más reviews? Las respuestas a todas estas preguntas serán reveladas pronto!**_

**(1) Ryoga, el que se perdia hasta en su casa, personaje de Ranma 1/2**

_**Espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo!**_

* * *

_**Después de más de 400 hits, tan solo he recibido 3 reviews… esto me ha dejado algo triste y esto se añadió a la tristeza de que mi perro murió hace 2 días… (Tenia 16 años con el, era justo y necesario), pero aun así, si tengo tiempo esta semana, les daré un capitulo especial del día del amor y la amistad!**_

_**Ahora, quisiera saber cual es el destino que desean para Sakura, las opciones son: **_

_**1.- Morir en manos de algún personaje de la historia.**_

_**2.- Lograr revivir el clan Uchiha en Konoha.**_

_**3.- Luchar infructuosamente por el amor de Naruto.**_

_**4.- (inserte aquí la(s) opción(es) de los lectores)**_


	6. Especial de San Valentin

_**Hola a todos! Este capitulo no tiene nada que ver con la trama original, es como una OVA de la historia, espero que sea del agrado de todos! Nota, por seguridad, he cambiado el rate del fic a "M", no hay productos cítricos (aun), pero esta OVA tiene detalles que no son propios para un rate "T", aunque los niños ven sexo y violencia todos los días en la tele, es mejor no arriesgarnos. **_

_**Esto es para los abogados: Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo me inspire en ellos para hacer este fanfic, si fueran míos, Sakura ya hubiera sido comida por el Kyuubi, Anko vendería carteras de piel de serpiente, Shino tendría simplemente una granja de hormigas, Chouji seria cliente vitalicio de Slim Center, Asuma usaría parches de nicotina y Gaara tendría una palita de arena en su guaje. **_

-Pensando-

"Hablando"

**-Mastodonte Legendario Pensando-**

"**Mastodonte Legendario hablando"**

**

* * *

**

**El Dragón Blanco de Konoha**

**Especial de San Valentín!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Ahí va!" era el grito que mas se escuchaba por toda la aldea, nadie sabia lo que pasaba, todas las mujeres de la aldea habían entrado en modo 'Fangirl' desde adolescentes hasta maduras, no había excepción mas que para las que aun eran niñas, desafortunadamente, la gran mayoría de los hombres ya habían sido capturados, algo fácil en una aldea donde hay mas mujeres que hombres, solo había unos pocos afortunados que habían logrado escapar de las garras de las mujeres.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Una rana gigantesca apareció en la plaza de la aldea "Gamabunta! Por favor! Llevame lejos de aquí!" la rana miro a sus alrededores y vio las hordas de mujeres "**Naruto? Que sucede aquí?**" Antes de que pudiera responder, una mano pequeña apareció desde la espalda del rubio, tapo la boca de este y se escucho una dulce voz "Gamabunta-Sama, por favor, ignore las invocaciones del futuro Hokage por el día de hoy, Naruto tan solo esta paranoico, necesita descansar, no es así cariño?" Hinata le regalo una sonrisa inocente al jefe de las ranas, mientras el pánico y la histeria se notaban en el rostro del Uzumaki, una gota de sudor gigantesca apareció en la cabeza de la gran rana "**Ya veo, Hinata-Hime, cuide bien de el**" el jefe rana desapareció en un gran puf, la Hyuga sujeto fuertemente al jinchuuriki "Ahora… donde estábamos? Ah… si… íbamos a cambiar el hecho de que no tienes familia, creo que un hijo le caería bien a nuestra relación y así ya seriamos una pequeña familia" la chica se sonrojo ligeramente

"Vamos, es hora de…" súbitamente Hinata soltó a Naruto "Que problemático eres Naruto, Huye!" el rubio asintió con la cabeza y desapareció "Shikamaru-Kun, debería hacerte algo por hacer que perdiera a mi Naruto-Kun, pero creo que Temari lo hará mejor que yo" el Nara sudo frió y un dolor en su cabeza causado por un gigantesco abanico metálico nublo sus sentidos "Gracias por entretenerlo Hinata-Chan, es demasiado inteligente este baka" Temari le sonrió, tomo al holgazán y desapareció con su presa .

**Callejón al Sur de Konoha**

"Kao-Chan… sabemos que estas aquí, si vienes por tu propia voluntad, desactivare el sello que bloquea a Tomu-Chan… después de '_jugar_' con nosotras" otra voz se unió a la anterior plegaria "Kao-Chan… es hora de que consumemos nuestro matrimonio! Te hemos extrañado todos estos años" la Jinchuuriki de la Nibi y la sacerdotisa del Shinigami buscaban con afán a su marido, súbitamente, una voz se escucho detrás de ellas "Chicas, realmente las amo, pero no están actuando por sus propias voluntades, Doton: Prisión de tierra!" las dos mujeres fueron rodeadas con tierra hasta el cuello "Cariño, cuanto tiempo crees que puedes retenernos? Tienes sellado el chakra del dragón pervertido, porque mejor no le haces caso a tu inquilino y regresamos a nuestro cuarto de hotel, te prometo que no te arrepentirás" Cerenis pronuncio las ultimas palabras con un tono muy seductor "Te prometo ser tu sumisa y complaciente gatita" la dulce y seductora voz de Yugito hizo tragar saliva a Kaozei, las chicas estaban doblegando rápidamente la voluntad del Tomuraki "Yo… de verdad lo quiero… pero…" el espadachín estaba sudando ríos en esos momentos "Ahí esta!" se escucho la voz de Sayu y un equipo entero de mujeres vistiendo uniformes ANBU, Kaozei analizo rápidamente las posibilidades y cuando una red cayo encima de el, desapareció en un puf, dejando un peluche en forma de dragón en su lugar "No le queda mucho chakra, caerá en menos de un par de horas!"

**Cuartel ANBU**

"Sasuke-Kun! Es hora de rehacer tu clan!" Ino y Sakura sujetaban fuertemente a un indefenso Sasuke en una mesa "No! Aléjense de mi!" Sakura e Ino intercambiaron miradas y suspiraron "Sabemos que quizás eres gay, te fuiste con el Pedofilico ese… así que tenemos que cambiar eso! Te haremos un Hombre hecho y derecho!" instantes después, un grito de Sasuke se escucho por todo el cuartel

**Despacho de Tsunade.**

"Sálvame Obaa-Chan!" Naruto abrió la puerta del despacho de Tsunade, pero nunca espero ver la escena que estaba frente a el, Tsunade tenia a Jiraiya amarrado en su escritorio "Ayúdame Naruto!" El Sannin pervertido le rogó a Naruto y Tsunade volteo a ver al rubio "Gaki, deja que los adultos se diviertan, Shizune!" El Uzumaki sintió un par de brazos rodeándolo y sujetándolo firmemente "Naruto, ya eres todo un hombre, que te parece si tu y yo nos divertimos un rato, te prometo que no le diré a Hinata" Shizune pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba abrazando al rubio, en su lugar, estaba un tronco "Maldita sea! Kawarimi! Y yo que creía que se me iba a hacer con Naruto-Kun"

**Detrás de la torre del Hokage.**

"Kakashi, ríndete, ya no tienes chakra" Anko le ordenaba al ninja copia "Por favor Kakashi, ayúdame a olvidar la soledad en que me dejo Asuma" Kakashi miro a las dos Jounin y el resto de mujeres que lo encerraba en el callejón, -mas de 20, demasiadas para mi solo y creo que ya llegue a limite- "Doton: Congela!" los músculos de las mujeres se negaron a moverse y Kakashi miro a una figura que tenia rasguños, golpes y la ropa casi desgarrada "Kaozei!, me salvaste… pero que diablos te paso? Donde están tu capa y tus espadas? No se suponen que son indestructibles? " El Tomuraki tan solo suspiro "Mis esposas… no me preguntes, dime, tendrás una píldora del soldado?" Kakashi dijo no con la cabeza y Kaozei comenzó a buscar en las bolsas de las mujeres hasta llegar con Anko "Oye… me gusta lo que haces con tus manos… crees que podamos jugar un rato?"

**Planta de poder, Konoha**

Después de encontrar un par de píldoras en las bolsas de Anko, Kakashi y Kaozei hacen la graciosa huida, tan solo para encontrarse con Naruto en la fuente de poder de la aldea "Kakashi-sensei, la evacuación de los niños fue completada" el rubio, al ver la condición en que se encontraba Kaozei se rasco la cabeza "Kaozei, anotaste la matricula del Bijuu que te atropello?" el Tomuraki se sentó "Búrlate… Quiero verte huir de una jinchuuriki, una sacerdotisa que tiene el mismo nivel de poder que la jinchuuriki, una Jounin y 10 ANBU, todas al mismo tiempo" Kakashi se sorprendió "Pero porque no '_saltaste_' a suna?" Kaozei mostró sus brazos y una larga cadena de sellos en estos era visible "Hay un sello entre todos los que tiene mi cuerpo, que solo puede ser activado por Cerenis o Yugito, este impide que el chakra del dragón pervertido fluya por mi cuerpo y no solo eso, drena lentamente mi propio chakra y sin el chakra de Tomu, no puedo usar esa técnica, pero significa que ni Yugito ni Cerenis pueden hacerlo tampoco"

"Problemas familiares baka? Debes de mostrarles a tus hembras quien es el macho alfa!" todos voltearon a ver a la figura que apareció a un lado de ellos "Cállate Kiba, mejor dinos que averiguaste de la barrera?" el amante de los perros se sentó "Nada puede salir, nada puede entrar" los hombres bajaron los hombros sintiéndose derrotados "Pero Akamaru descubrió un olor dulce en el aire, parece que los humanos no pueden detectarlo pero si ser afectados por el, creo que esto es lo que esta afectando a las mujeres y la fuente de este olor, es IchiRaku" Naruto se sorprendió "Que? Como que IchiRaku? Tenemos que ir a averiguar que es lo que esta pasando!" todos asintieron con la cabeza.

"Así que aquí estaban, chicas! A ellos!" habían sido descubiertos por Hinata, Cerenis, Yugito, Sayu y todo un escuadrón ANBU "Kiba, necesito tu ayuda para entretenerlas, Naruto y Kakashi, vayan al puesto de ramen!" estos últimos desaparecieron mientras Kaozei y Kiba hacían frente a las mujeres "Kiba, esto no luce bien… y espero que me perdones por esto…" Kiba volteo a ver a Kaozei, tan solo para darse cuenta de que estaba siendo sujetado por el cuello de su chaqueta y un instante después, flotaba en dirección al grupo de ANBU "Pagaras por esto!" ladro Kiba mientras las ANBU desaparecían con el.

"Kaozei… como piensas detenernos? Tu sabes bien que el Juken te daña bastante" Hinata miraba retadoramente a Kaozei "Además, tus mujeres están aquí, no puedes hacer nada" Kaozei miro a las cuatro mujeres que estaban frente a el "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" 200 clones de Kaozei aparecieron "Son 50 para cada una, suficiente para darles algo de tiempo a Naruto y Kakashi, agradézcanle a Anko por sus píldoras del soldado"

**Puesto de ramen IchiRaku**

Anko y Kurenai hacían guardia en el lugar, Kakashi y Naruto trataban de evitar a toda costa una pelea con ellas "Creo que no tengo opción, tendré que hacer eso" Kakashi suspiro y se acerco a las mujeres "Hola chicas, creo que les gustara esto" El ninja copia bajo la mascara que cubría su cara y ambas mujeres pusieron ojos en forma de corazón, comenzaron a babear a raudales y se dejaron ir sobre el Jounin, Naruto aprovecho este momento para entrar al establecimiento "Hola Naruto, te gustaría acompañar tu orden de ramen con algo mas? Por ejemplo… mi cuerpo?" en la barra del lugar estaba recostada Ayame, vistiendo tan solo su delantal, de la nariz de Naruto salio un chorro de sangre que lo hizo caer hacia atrás, en los pies de Hinata

"Ku, ku, ku…" Mientras Hinata comenzaba a desnudar a Naruto con ayuda de Ayame, Teuchi apareció de entre las sombras del local "Esto funciono mejor de lo que creía, ku, ku, ku…" el dueño del local se arranco la piel de la cara y debajo de esta apareció el rostro de Orochimaru, Naruto no lo soporto mas y cayo inconsciente.

"Naruto-Kun… Naruto-Kun!" El rubio abrió lentamente sus ojos "Te sientes bien? Creo que tenias una pesadilla…" Hinata estaba frente a el, con su rostro iluminado en rojo "Hinata-Chan? Donde estoy?" la chica comenzó a jugar con sus dedos "En el hospital… comiste demasiado ramen…y te indigestaste…" Naruto observo a Hinata -Tímida, insegura, sonrojada, juguetea con sus dedos, si, esta es la Hinata-Chan que conozco-

**Puesto de ramen IchiRaku**

Una sombra que resaltaba se fundía lentamente con las demás "Ku, ku, ku… "


	7. Capitulo 6

_**Hola a todos! Aquí estamos con el capitulo 6!**_

_**Esto es para los abogados: Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo me inspire en ellos para hacer este fanfic, si fueran míos, Sakura ya hubiera sido comida por el Kyuubi, Anko vendería carteras de piel de serpiente, Shino tendría simplemente una granja de hormigas, Chouji seria cliente vitalicio de Slim Center, Asuma usaría parches de nicotina, Gaara tendría una palita de arena en su guaje y Gai aceptaría que Lee es su hijo no reconocido.**_

_**

* * *

**_**El Dragón Blanco de Konoha**

**Capitulo 6**

**- Poder vs. Amor -

* * *

  
**

"Que es lo que desean tomar?" una mesera tomaba la orden de una pareja recién llegada a la casa de te. "Te verde para los dos por favor" dijo la mujer, la mesera tomo nota y camino hacia la cocina.

"Me siento raro sin la capa ceremonial, ya me había acostumbrado a ella" Dijo el hombre que poseía una espada que tenia el mismo tamaño que el. "Tenemos que llegar sin dar la alarma, he detectado que Sasuke-Kun esta encerrado en la prisión ANBU" la mujer ajusto sus lentes.

El de la espada volvió a hablarle "Bah, eres tan solo una perra en celo que esta buscando a Sasuke para que quite las ganas" el rostro de la mujer cambio drásticamente "Que dijiste? Voy a…" la pareja se quedo en silencio al sentir la presencia de un grupo llegar a la casa de te.

"Siento que tenga que retrasarlos, pero debo una pequeña cuenta aquí" hablo un ninja de pelo gris. "Bien, espero que las meseras sean lindas!" sonrió un hombre mayor y comenzó buscar con la mirada alguna mesera pero lo que encontró no fue lo que espero ver en ese lugar.

"Hebi!" el grito alarmo al resto del grupo recién llegado y también a las meseras, estas ya habían presenciado mas de una pelea ninja y sabían que era tiempo de correr por sus vidas. "Maldita sea! Es ese viejo pervertido! Por pelear contigo no me di cuenta de que llegaron!"

**No muy lejos de ahí**

"Kaozei-san, que le parece si tomamos un descanso en una pequeña casa de te, cerca de aquí?" el amnésico sonrió "Claro!" Después de un par de minutos, llegaron al lugar, tan solo para escuchar un grito de alguien conocido para el de ojos blancos "Jiraiya-Sama?" súbitamente varias sombras salieron del lugar y se pusieron en posición de combate.

"Eres una estúpida! Estamos en territorio enemigo! Tenemos que huir!" la pareja corrió en dirección hacia donde estaban Neji y Kaozei. "Tsk… Maldita sea! Tendré que abrirme paso!" empuño su espada y cargo con ella, Neji se puso en guardia "Tenga cuidado Kaozei-san…?" el amnésico ya no estaba atrás de el, tan solo una estela de color verde, el aludido apareció a unos cuantos metros enfrente de Suigetsu con sus espadas desenfundadas "Me gusta cuando las presas vienen a mi!" El ninja de agua descargo un golpe mortal, pero fue bloqueado fácilmente por Kaozei. "Hueles a esa **MALDITA SERPIENTE!**" una impresionante onda de chakra acompañada de una asfixiante sensación de poder salio del cuerpo del amnésico hizo que todos los presentes se congelaran en el acto.

"Kao-Chan!" la onda desapareció tal como apareció y el nombrado volteo hacia donde escucho la voz que lo llamo, vio una mujer que claramente era una sacerdotisa, esta tenia lagrimas en los ojos "Yo te he visto antes… eres… Cer-Chan…?" el amnésico dejo de sentir el peso de la espada que lo ataco y un dolor increíble le anuncio que acababa de perder el brazo derecho haciéndolo soltar sus espadas "Nunca quites la vista de tu enemigo!" Suigetsu y Karin reanudaron su huida pero nuevamente se sintió la onda de chakra y el brazo recién cercenado comenzó a mostrar una cantidad impresionante de sellos tan solo para desaparecer envuelto en un chakra blanco. "**Se van tan pronto?**" 'Kaozei' les había cortado el paso y para terror de los seguidores de Sasuke, se dieron cuenta como el brazo comenzaba a aparecer nuevamente en su lugar "Sui…Suigetsu… tenemos que huir… su chakra… no… no es normal!"

El grupo de búsqueda de Konoha se encontraba estupefacto, Akamaru trataba de huir, sus instintos le ordenaban la huida, mas su lealtad a su amo y compañero no le permitía hacerlo, todos los insectos de Shino estaban desconcertados al igual que su dueño, Kakashi levanto su banda para observar todo con detalle, Hinata y Neji activaron sus limites sanguíneos para tratar de descifrar lo que estaba pasando, Jiraiya siendo el mas experimentado había sentido esa sensación antes "Es como la pelea contra el Amekage, esa sensación de un poder abrumante…"

Suigetsu cargo nuevamente contra el amnésico, pero este detuvo la gran espada con la mano que le había sido cercenada que ahora tenia una garra blanca por mano **"Metales como este no pueden cortar la piel de un dragón, sucio mortal, como te atreves a levantar tu mano hacia un dios?!"** 'Kaozei' cerró la garra y lo que fue una vez la espada de Zabuza, ahora era simplemente metal destrozado, dejando a Suigetsu en shock, Karin tomo su brazo, corrió a toda velocidad y sintió un poco de seguridad al sentir que el chakra anormal no se había movido de su lugar "Creo que nos dejara huir…" sus palabras fueron cortadas al sentir ese chakra en frente de ella y cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido se escucho una voz "No los mates Tomu-Chan!" Karin no daba crédito a lo que sentía, primero ese ser extraño apareció de la nada enfrente de ella y tan solo un instante después, una persona del grupo de Konoha estaba detrás de él "Como… como pueden… aparecer y desaparecer así…? No es un Sunshin… que es lo que son ustedes dos?"

"**Es hora de dormir**" Un golpe preciso en las nucas de Karin y Suigetsu les indico que 'Kaozei' estaba a sus espaldas, pero lamentablemente para ellos, sus cerebros se apagaron. Cuando el resto del grupo llego al lugar, los ahora prisioneros ya estaban atados.

"Me llevare esto a Konoha, Kuchiyose no Jutsu!(Técnica de invocación)" Apareció una rana de gran tamaño, tomo a los prisioneros y los engullo, Jiraiya monto a la rana y desaparecieron en una gran nube de humo.

Todos comenzaron a mirar al blanco de la misión de forma inquisidora y no era para menos, había perdido un brazo que desapareció y reapareció como garra, su cabello ahora era blanco al igual que sus ojos y no se diga el cambio de voz "**Que? Nunca han visto a un dragón?" **todos contestaron que no y en la cabeza del observado apareció una gran gota de sudor, dejo salir un suspiro y regreso a una forma humana común, el y Cerenis se alejaron un poco del grupo.

"Tomu-Chan, podrías dejarme hablar con Kaozei?" la sacerdotisa rogó "**Me temo que no**" la mujer se sorprendió "Que? Pero Tomu-Chan! Soy su esposa!" el espadachín la miro indiferente "**Lo se" **Una vena comenzó a saltar en la frente de Cerenis "Tienes diez segundos para explicarme la situación o el Shinigami no estará muy contento de ver al ultimo de los Tomuraki en su reino!" el hombre sudo frió **"Algo destruye lentamente la mente de Kaozei, en especifico su memoria y con esto, también la mía, apenas si puedo reconocerla Cerenis-Hime, recuerdo vagamente que hemos peleado con varios Bijus, Yonbi, Rokubi y Shichibi, no estoy seguro, los recuerdos son borrosos, a duras penas puedo recordar como usar mis poderes, Kaozei solo recuerda el su entrenamiento con las espadas y unas pocas técnicas de sellado, si no hubiera sido por todos estos sellos en el cuerpo de Kaozei que se activan por si solos, ya hubiéramos muerto**." El rostro de Cerenis se torno sombrío y preocupado "Tomu-Chan, tu y Kitaruu-Hime fueron los que diseñaron los sellos, no recuerdas lo que hacen?" 'Kaozei' negó con la cabeza "Eso significa que no tienes idea de lo que paso con Yu-Chan?" el amnésico miro confundido "**Quien es Yu-Chan?**"

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Hinata, siendo la que mentalmente esta más vulnerable en este momento, no pudo evitar sentir tristeza al ver a la sacerdotisa romper en llanto y el resto del grupo guardo silencio por unos instantes, cuando Cerenis recupero la calma, hablo nuevamente con el Tomuraki y poco después, comenzaron el regreso de camino a la aldea

"**Oh, las espadas, casi las olvido**" el grupo se detuvo mientras la sacerdotisa y su marido regresaban por ellas "Iré con ustedes" Sayu camino tras de ellos, el resto del grupo espero y Neji vio que había algo raro en Hinata, estaba demasiado insegura y no solo eso, su banda no estaba en su cuello como normalmente la usaba, estaba en su frente, justo como el la usaba para cubrir su sello –No… no puede ser…- pensó y cuando iba a acercarse a ella para preguntarle, le pareció sentir un presencia conocida acercándose, tras unos instantes de escudriñar el horizonte el y Hinata vieron una figura que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia el grupo.

"Byakugan!" los Hyuga activaron sus limites sanguíneos para ver de quien era la figura que se acercaba rápidamente, las mejillas de Hinata se iluminaron de rojo al darse cuenta de quien venia en camino "Naruto-Kun!" pero Neji no tuvo una reacción agradable -Ese chakra…- pensó

"HINATA-CHAN!" grito el ninja cabeza hueca al verla a la distancia, el chakra rojo dejo de rodearlo y sus facciones regresaron a la normalidad, dando un gran salto, aterrizo a un lado de ella haciendo que la cara de esta se coloreara de rojo por completo y se desmayara, el grupo disfrutaba de esta escena cada vez que pasaba, pero la felicidad les duro muy poco, una vez mas sintieron esa onda de chakra y esa sensación de asfixia.

"**Kyuubi!**" todo el grupo volteo a ver al dueño de esa voz "Tomu-Chan? Que sucede?" Cerenis no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando, frente a ella, todo el cuerpo de 'Kaozei' comenzaba a mostrar los sellos que contenía y estos brillaban intermitentemente, sus brazos se convirtieron en garras, su cabello creció hasta la mitad de su espalda y se torno blanco, sus ojos tomaron una tonalidad plateada y sus pupilas eran ahora idénticas a las de un reptil.

"**Maldito dragón!**" ahora todo el grupo miro a Naruto, había cambiado nuevamente, pero esta vez sentían que había algo mal, los ojos de Naruto no mostraban signos de vida y una gigantesca sed de sangre se podía sentir irradiando del cuerpo del amante del ramen, un chakra rojo cubría totalmente al rubio y rápidamente se formaron 4 colas de este, cambiando por completo al jinchuuriki.

"**Te matare esta vez dragón!"** la respuesta del aludido fue un gruñido que sorprendió a un mas a la sacerdotisa "Esto no esta bien! No se supone que esto pase! Todos! Aléjense de ellos!"

Neji tomo a Hinata y todos se agruparon a unos cuarenta metros de donde iba a comenzar la pelea "Cerenis-san, que es lo que sucede" pregunto Kakashi "Kyuubi y Tomu-Chan no son los mejores amigos del mundo, han peleado por algún tiempo, pero todo esto me parece muy extraño, Tomu-Chan no gruñe cuando pelea, cuando Kaozei se transforma sus sellos no brillan ni continúan brillando aun después de transformado, es como si fuera forzado a hacerlo, como si alguien lo controlara… Akatsuki!" Sayu se acerco "Que tiene que ver ese grupo de frikis con su marido?" la sacerdotisa medito unos instantes "Tiene sentido! Desapareció después de una pelea con un miembro de Akatsuki, Tomu-Chan me ha dicho que recuerda borrosamente haber peleado con 3 Bijus y ahora al ver al jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, ha comenzado a pelear sin siquiera preguntar" Kakashi medito un instante "Posiblemente capturara a Naruto y lo entregara a la organización"

"Naruto-Kun es el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi?" Hinata abrió los ojos al escuchar la conversación, Neji miro al resto del grupo y suspiro derrotado "Hinata-Sama, disculpe por ocultarle esa información, todos lo sabíamos, excepto usted, la Gondaime nos prohibió que le dijéramos algo al respecto" Hinata miro a Neji inquisidoramente "Desde cuando lo saben?" Shino se ajusto sus lentes "Cuando un Genin es promovido a Chuunin, se le da esta información" la de ojos color perla comenzó a llorar "Porque a mi no?!" fue el turno de Kiba para hablar "Quizás la Hokage esperaba que Naruto te lo dijera personalmente algún día, todos los ninjas de la aldea sabe de tus sentimientos hacia el, excepto el idiota"

Una onda de choque interrumpió la conversación y el grupo miro hacia donde la pelea se estaba desarrollando, esta era claramente desigual, el kyuubi no tenía oportunidad contra el dragón, este solo desaparecía en cada embestida del zorro, aparecía a un lado de el y procedía a golpearlo, cada lugar donde recibía un golpe, el chakra rojo desaparecía y no regresaba al lugar, daba la impresión de estar 'sangrando' chakra.

"Kaozei tiene la habilidad de regenerar su chakra a una velocidad constante, pero tengo algo que evita que eso suceda y además limita su fuerza física" la sacerdotisa comenzó a hacer una larga cadena de movimientos con sus manos, cuando termino, un sello en su frente brillo y un par de brazaletes aparecieron en sus antebrazos, tenían una intrincada serie de marcas y diseños, procedió a quitárselos y miro al grupo "Quien de ustedes es el mas rápido de todos?" Kiba sonrió con seguridad "Por supuesto que soy yo! No es así Hinata…?" la aludida ni siquiera le escucho, estaba forcejeando con Neji, deseaba ir a ayudar a Naruto al ver la golpiza que estaba recibiendo, el Inuzuka vio nuevamente a la sacerdotisa "Bien, espero que seas resistente, en cuanto la pelea termine, vas a herirme en el rostro" Kiba miro extrañado a la mujer "Que? Herir a una mujer? Y en la cara?" Cerenis sonrió "Si te preocupa el que me quede alguna marca, no quedara nada, mas bien me preocuparía por tu vida, tienes que correr de mi esposo y al mismo tiempo tenerlo cerca de todos nosotros" la de pelo negro hablo para todo el grupo "Después de que Kiba me hiera y yo le ponga estos brazaletes a Kaozei cuando venga a revisarme, tienen que herirlo lo mas posible, usen técnicas mortales, todo lo que tengan, lo que sea, no se limiten y no se preocupen, no morirá, no importa el daño que reciba, su chakra lo sanara a una velocidad sorprendente, si queremos obtener información y evitar que se lleve a su amigo, tenemos que agotar el chakra de Kaozei!" Sayu camino hacia la Chuunin "Como sabes que vendrá a revisar tu herida" Cerenis volteo a verla "Lo hará"

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata grito al ver como el chakra rojo dejo de rodearlo por completo y Naruto se desplomo frente al dragón, este gruño, tomo a Naruto por el cuello de su chaqueta y comenzó a aprisionarlo con un Jutsu de tierra.

"Ahora Kiba!" las afiladas uñas de Kiba marcaron la cara de la sacerdotisa y esta dejo salir un grito de dolor, el resto del grupo vio como Hinata corrió hacia donde estaba Naruto y al mismo tiempo el dragón soltó a su presa, desapareció y reapareció enfrente de la sacerdotisa, con ambas manos tomo el rostro de esta y las heridas comenzaron a brillar con chakra blanco, tan solo para desaparecer tras un instante, sin dejar rastro alguno de las heridas "Lo siento Kao-Chan" un par de 'clicks' se escucharon anunciando que los brazaletes estaban en su lugar, pero eso no pareció importarle a 'Kaozei', este gruño y vio con odio a Kiba "Creo que ella tenia razón… A correr!"

En cuanto Kiba salto en medio del grupo, se escucho el sonido inconfundible de la mas poderosa técnica de Kakashi "Raikiri!" el ninja copia dio de lleno en el pecho de 'Kaozei', pero para sorpresa de todos, ni siquiera le había hecho una marca, tan solo lo hizo dar un paso hacia atrás "No puede ser… ya es inmune al daño elemental?" la sorpresa se había apoderado de la sacerdotisa "Cambio de planes! Nada de chakra elemental! Tan solo técnicas de chakra puro!" Neji sonrió "Excelente, esta en el rango de mi adivinación!"

Hinata revisaba a Naruto, este estaba completamente inconsciente, parecía que tenía la piel quemada, pero no parecía que su cuerpo tuviera algún hueso roto o heridas de gravedad "Gracias Kami-Sama" súbitamente Kiba y Akamaru aterrizaron de mala forma a un par de metros donde ella se encontraba, instintivamente, volteo hacia donde estaba el resto del grupo, la escena que vio no fue muy grata, la espalda de 'Kaozei' estaba totalmente cubierta por los insectos de Shino, Neji estaba golpeando al dragón en su rango de adivinación, Kakashi y Sayu atacaban lanzando kunais y shurikens a los puntos mas vulnerables del cuerpo pero nada de esto parecía importarle al amnésico, caminaba lentamente hacia donde había lanzado a Kiba.

La sacerdotisa intentaba encontrar una forma de detenerlo, pero nada llegaba a su mente y para empeorar las cosas, el dragón gruño nuevamente y se formaron 4 dragones de tierra y a una velocidad sorprendente atacaron a cada uno de los agresores, Neji hizo un Kaiten para evitar ser dañado, Kakashi utilizo un Kawarimi, Sayu fue golpeada de lleno por la técnica, al igual que Shino y sus insectos regresaron al cuerpo de su dueño.

"Tendré que usar eso!" Kakashi comenzó a cambiar su Sharingan, esto hizo que 'Kaozei' se detuviera en seco y mirara al ninja copia, a una velocidad que ni siquiera el Sharingan detecto, el dragón tomo a Kakashi por la cabeza y lo estrello en un árbol cercano dejando inconsciente al Jounin.

'Kaozei' camino nuevamente hacia donde estaba tirado el Inuzuka, cuando un golpe lo hizo doblarse del dolor "Creo que el Juken si te hace mucho daño" Neji sonrió fríamente y comenzó a utilizar el Taijutsu de los Hyuga en el Tomuraki, cada golpe hacia que el agredido gruñiera de dolor, pero nuevamente apareció un dragón hecho de tierra "Kaiten!" Neji giro nuevamente pero sus ojos vieron como una garra perforaba la protección de su giro, fue lo ultimo que vio antes de perder el sentido.

El amnésico comenzaba a respirar pesadamente, todos esos ataques habían hecho mella en el, continuo caminando pero esta vez, hacia donde estaban Naruto y Hinata, era tiempo de irse y dejar de jugar, tenia que cumplir con su objetivo "Doton! Prisión de tierra!" la tierra comenzó a rodear al dragón y lo inmovilizo por completo "Hinata! Tú también usas el Juken no? Dale un golpe directo a la cabeza!" la chica negó con la cabeza "Pero puedo matarlo! Además… no soy tan fuerte como los demás, que es lo que podría hacer en contra de el?" Cerenis comenzó a temblar "Vamos! No lo puedo contener mucho tiempo! Tienes que hacerlo! De lo contrario… se llevara al jinchuuriki y muy posiblemente nunca lo veras de nuevo!"

En la mente de Hinata las palabras –nunca lo veras de nuevo- comenzaron a hacer eco, recordó todas las veces que vio a Naruto luchar y esforzarse por mejorar, desde la academia hasta antes de partir con Jiraiya, recordó su sonrisa, su mirada, su determinación…

Crack.

El cuerpo de Kaozei cayó pesadamente en frente de Hinata y comenzó a convulsionarse, la mano de Hinata estaba totalmente cubierta de sangre, la cara del amnésico estaba completamente destrozada, Hinata no lo podía creer, había logrado detenerlo!

La sacerdotisa corrió apresuradamente hacia donde se encontraba Kaozei "Kami… le destrozaste por completo la cabeza" súbitamente, de un oído del amnésico comenzó a salir un gusano "Que diablos es eso!?" La sacerdotisa saco un pequeño pergamino, lo abrió e hizo aparecer un frasco, tomo el gusano y lo puso en el frasco, al momento de sacarlo totalmente de la cabeza destrozada, los sellos en la piel de Kaozei desaparecieron.

"Lo siento Cerenis-Sama! He matado a su esposo!" Hinata estaba en pánico pero la mujer le sonrió "Estas a punto de presenciar las maravillas de tener un dios dragón como inquilino" los sellos en el Tomuraki brillaron intensamente y su cabeza fue cubierta por un chakra blanco, a una velocidad sorprendente, la cabeza del dragón regreso a la normalidad.

"Hinata, te felicito, has matado al dios dragón Tomuraki por mmm… treinta y dos o treinta y tres? Mmm… creo que es treinta y tres… bueno como sea, lo has matado" Hinata se sorprendió "Su esposo ha muerto treinta y tres veces?" la sacerdotisa sonrió nuevamente "Quien crees que fue mi blanco de practica cuando aprendía a invocar al Shinigami? Aunque yo solo lo he matado veinticinco veces, las otras siete fueron cortesía de Yu-Chan"

El par de chicas comenzaron a revisar a sus compañeros caídos y en cuando Kakashi despertó, creo unos clones de sombra para cargar al resto de los heridos y comenzaron el camino de regreso a la aldea.

**Konoha, al día siguiente**

Tsunade caminaba hacia el cuarto de Naruto, revisando el reporte de la misión de búsqueda, no podía creer lo que leía en el, un solo hombre había sido capaz de pelear contra tres Jounin, cuatro Chuunin y el Genin mas poderoso de la aldea "Que les dan de comer a los niños estos días…?" suspirando, llego al cuarto exclusivo de Naruto "Este va a ser un largo día…Aun falta que los Aburame identifiquen ese gusano"

La Hokage abrió la puerta del cuarto, tan solo para ver la más conmovedora de las escenas. Hinata estaba dormida a la orilla de la cama, abrazando la mano de Naruto, se acerco y sin hacer ningún ruido comenzó a revisar a Naruto con un Jutsu.

"No se preocupe tanto por él, no lo herí de gravedad, despertara en cuanto la bola de pelo se recupere" Tsunade escucho una voz a sus espaldas, se puso en posición de defensa y volteo inmediatamente a ver de quien se trataba "Quien es usted y como sabe de la 'bola de pelo'" un hombre salio de una sombra en la esquina, vestía un traje ninja de combate, tenia un par de espadas enfundadas en la cintura, una capa con mangas, un lado de esta en blanco y otro en negro, tenia también una aro plateado adornando su cabeza y dos brazaletes en sus antebrazos.

"Oh, disculpe mi falta de modales Hokage-Sama" el hombre hizo una reverencia "Mi nombre debe estar en ese reporte que tiene en sus manos, Soy Kaozei Tomuraki, regente de la provincia del templo y esposo de Cerenis Tomuraki, también soy el mmm… podríamos decir 'jinchuuriki' del dragón legendario Tomuraki"

En ese instante la puerta del cuarto se abrió, tan solo para dejar entrar a Shizune "Tsunade-Sama, Inoichi Yamakana desea saber si asistirá a la partida de póquer de esta noche… Ah! mil disculpas, no sabia que estaba en medio de una conversación"

"Dile a Inoichi que ahí estaré" Shizune hizo una reverencia y salio del cuarto, Tsunade vio nuevamente al hombre "Por favor, acompáñeme a su cuarto, no quiero despertar a los tortolitos"

Caminaron un par de minutos y llegaron al cuarto que le había sido asignado al Tomuraki, ahí, Cerenis estaba dormida plácidamente en la cama, Tsunade utilizo un Jutsu de silencio que rodeo el cuarto. "Bien, la razón de traerlo a la aldea, es porque he escuchado que usted puede reparar cualquier tipo de sello, deseo saber si puede hacer algo por el sello del kyuubi" el hombre miro a la rubia "Seré sincero con usted, en estos momentos mi inquilino esta reparando mi mente, tardara unos tres días en terminar y aun tengo que ver que es lo que recuerdo y que habilidades conservo, además mi otra esposa en un estado de coma, tengo que sacarla de ese estado si quiero recuperar mi condición física, justo ahora, seria casi imposible para mi realizar una técnica de reparación, estas pueden tardar inclusive días, y actualmente, no puedo estar mas de quince minutos peleando, lo que significa que no puedo estar mas de quince minutos reparando el sello, tengo que recobrar a Yu-Chan primero y después con todo gusto reparare el sello"

"Entiendo, si hay algo que pudiera hacer por usted…" la Hokage disipo el Jutsu de silencio "En realidad si hay una cosa que me gustaría… donde es esa partida de póquer? Y cuanto es lo mínimo para entrar en ella?"

* * *

_**Y después de más de un mes de ausencia… aquí estamos de regreso!**_

_**Primero que nada… para quien lo noto, cambie mi pen name de Kaozei a Erebus of the Banat.**_

_**Se que en este capitulo las cámaras (?) estuvieron enfocadas en mi OC, no se preocupen, el próximo episodio tendrá mucho NaruHina! (creo…) **_

_**Aprovechando este capitulo, voy a promocionar una historia que estoy traduciendo, de nombre "Why Kakashi Should Never Read Out Loud (Porque Kakashi nunca debe leer en alto)", el autor original es "lord of the land of fire" esta es una de las historias nominadas en "The Naruto FanFiction 2008 – 2009 Choice Awards"y compite en la categoría de "Mejor Comedia"Increíblemente divertida, me gusto tanto que le pedí al autor me permitiera traducirla, pueden encontrar los links en mi profile.**_


	8. Capitulo 7

_**-Antes de que me pregunten en que parte de la historia de Naruto esta ubicada mi historia, esta comienza exactamente después de que Madara le diga a Sasuke la verdad acerca de Itachi, en un arranque de locura, después de haberse unido a Akatsuki, Sasuke decide ir a destruir la aldea con sus propias manos, en el camino se encuentra a su antiguo equipo y eso ya es parte del capitulo 1.- **_

_**Esto es para los abogados: Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo me inspire en ellos para hacer este fanfic, si fueran míos, Sakura ya hubiera sido comida por el Kyuubi, Anko vendería carteras de piel de serpiente, Shino tendría simplemente una granja de hormigas, Chouji seria cliente vitalicio de Slim Center, Asuma usaría parches de nicotina, Gaara tendría una palita de arena en su guaje, Gai aceptaría que lee es su hijo no reconocido y Kiba tendría pulgas.**_

_-Pensando-_

"Hablando"

_**- Inner - **_

**-Mastodonte Legendario Pensando- **

"**Mastodonte Legendario hablando"**

**

* * *

El Dragón Blanco de Konoha**

**Capitulo 7**

**- Cruda realidad -**

**

* * *

  
**

Sakura atendía normalmente su turno en el hospital, no había visto a Naruto o Hinata desde ese pequeño 'incidente' en el hospital, había visitado a Sasuke hace un par de días y por los rumores que había escuchado en la torre del Hokage, todo parecía que el consejo de la aldea le haría pagar con servicio comunitario por su traición. _-Quizás ahora si se fije en mi…-_ pensaba la de pelo rosado.

Revisando la asignación de los cuartos, se dio cuenta de que la habitación exclusiva de Naruto estaba ocupada, lo que significaba que nuevamente estaba en el hospital, dudando un poco, decidió ir a disculparse, después de todo, Naruto no tenia la culpa de nada, camino lentamente a la habitación, pensando en lo que le diría y el como se disculparía, cerca de su destino, se dio cuenta de que Tsunade hablaba con un desconocido, Sakura no sabia el porque, pero la sola presencia de este hombre la atemorizaba.

Viendo como su maestra y el desconocido entraron a una habitación cercana, se sintió aliviada y rápidamente entro a la habitación de Naruto, cuando se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba durmiendo en la orilla de la cama, tomando la mano del rubio, la de frente de marquesina no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño en su pecho, una especie de dolor punzante.

_**-Cha! No debes dejar que esa princesita te quite lo que es nuestro!-**_ _-Pero… lo lastime demasiado la ultima vez…-_ _**-Eso no importa! Lo forzaremos a que nos ame de nuevo! Cha!-**_ _-Pero yo solo amo a Sasuke-Kun…-_ _**-Quien dice que no puedes tener a los dos?-**_

Después de luchar con su Inner por más de diez minutos, Sakura decidió tocar la cara de Naruto, en su mirada había algo más que amistad, era esa sensación de cariño, era como si anhelara que el rubio fuera solo suyo y de nadie más, lentamente su mano se acercaba a su destino. "Si lo tocas, la princesa de ojos blancos se pondrá furiosa." Sakura se congelo en el acto, ahí, recargado en la pared, estaba el hombre que caminaba con su maestra, cuando llego ahí? jamás se dio cuenta.

"Naruto-Kun…" Hinata tomaba conciencia y lo primero que vio fue una mancha de color rosa a punto de tocar su más preciado tesoro "Sakura! Que haces aquí? Vienes a lastimar mas a mi Naruto-Kun?" la de ojos color perla se puso de pie y tomo una posición de defensa, Sakura dio un salto hacia atrás "Tu Naruto?" Hinata se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho inconscientemente y comenzó a sonrojarse "Tan solo vine a ver como estaba, veo que esta bien, así que me voy" Sakura salio a toda prisa, con su corazón agitado y temblando _–Solo amo a Sasuke-Kun, solo a Sasuke-Kun… -_

Hinata suspiro y se relajo al ver salir del cuarto a Sakura "Vaya, veo que proteges a capa y espada a tu novio" la chica se puso blanca (mas) al escuchar la voz, jamás se dio cuenta de que alguien mas estaba en el cuarto y en cuando vio de quien se trataba comenzó a temblar "No… no te dejare… que… que… te lleves… a… Naruto-Kun!" el hombre soltó una carcajada "Lo siento, olvide presentarme, Soy Kaozei Tomuraki, regente de la provincia del templo, mucho gusto" la Hyuga se tranquilizo un poco "Soy Hinata…" Kaozei sonrió "No te preocupes, ya no estoy siendo controlado" la chica dejo salir un suspiro de alivio "Te molestaría decirme donde están las cosas de tu novio?" Hinata se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras "En el armario" el Tomuraki camino hacia el armario y busco en el hasta encontrar lo que buscaba "Ah… excelente" en su mano apareció una rana de color verde de gran tamaño "Esa es Gama-Chan! Es el dinero de Naruto-Kun! No puedes llevártela!" Hinata cargo hacia el jinchuuriki del dragón, este solo desapareció y reapareció a un lado de ella "Esto será suficiente" Hinata lanzo un golpe de Juken pero nuevamente su mano tan solo encontró aire "No lo estoy robando, necesito esto como una inversión, le regresare este dinero mañana, junto con una generosa parte de las ganancias" después de decir esas palabras, Kaozei desapareció dejando una estela de color verde.

**Torre del Hokage, esa noche**

Varios líderes de los más importantes clanes de Konoha estaban reunidos en la torre del Hokage, sentados en la mesa se encontraban Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamakana y Hiashi Hyuga, con ellos también estaban Tsunade y Anko, justo cuando se preparaban a comenzar con el juego, se escucho a los guardias ANBU llamar a la Hokage. "Tsunade-Sama, El señor Tomuraki desea unirse al juego" "Déjenlo pasar" respondio la rubia y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, el recién llegado apareció cargando un par de cajas con botellas de sake. "Oh por Kami… sake de la hoja verde!" los ojos de Tsunade y Anko brillaron, el regente de la provincia del templo entrego las cajas a quienes atendían a los ahí presentes y estos procedieron a servir el sake a todos los jugadores "Señores, no dispongo de el capital necesario para entrar en el juego" Kaozei saco una daga que tenia en uno de sus bolsillos "Pero estoy seguro de que esta daga cubrirá el capital inicial si la vendo a la banca, tan solo deseo que se me permita comprarla de regreso nuevamente en cuanto pueda permitirme ese lujo"

Al ser la encargada de la banca, Tsunade reviso la daga y los sus ojos no creían lo que veían "Hiashi, por favor, usa tu Byakugan y dime que esto no es un Henge" el líder Hyuga procedió a hacer lo que se le ordeno y su sorpresa fue aun mayor que la de la Hokage "Mi Byakugan no puede atravesar esa daga!" el Tomuraki tomo la palabra "Es la daga ceremonial de mi familia, esta hecha de gelel purificado." Tsunade comenzó a pensar _–Gelel purificado? Había escuchado que es prácticamente imposible de purificar! Y no solo eso, Naruto destruyo la única mina de gelel confirmada en el mundo, si esto es verdad, esta daga vale mas de doscientos millones de ryu!-_ procedió a contar un millón en fichas y se las entrego a Kaozei.

Lentamente y al calor de las copas, las apuestas fueron aumentando gradualmente, parecía que la fortuna le sonreía a Kaozei, no solo tenia de regreso su daga, sino también un pequeño montón de fichas extra

–_Esta mano es mía!- _Pensó Anko _–No creo que el regente tenga algo mejor que un Full de reyes con dieses!-_ Kaozei vio a Anko y lanzo casi todas sus fichas al montón, Anko palideció _–No tengo tal cantidad! Pero…- _"Bien, me apuesto a mi misma por un millón de ryu" el Tomuraki sonrió y coloco su daga ceremonial en el montón "Pago por ver." La invocadora de serpientes sonrió fríamente "lo siento señor regente, creo que su suerte se ha terminado, le agradezco la pequeña fortuna que me acaba de entregar, Full de reyes con dieses!" Anko mostró sus cartas mientras su sonrisa crecía, Kaozei suspiro "Ya veo… bueno, creo que mi quintilla de sietes le gana a sus reyes y dieses." Ver la cara de Anko no tenia precio.

Anko procedió a firmar unos papeles, tomo una silla y se coloco detrás del Tomuraki, con una botella de sake en la mano. Aun no podía creer que había perdido y comenzó a tomar para intentar olvidar. Quince minutos después, Choza se vio en la necesidad de vender algunos locales menores a la persona con más fichas en esos momentos, el último Tomuraki sonrió y continúo con su juego.

Después de que Kaozei perdiera varias partidas, la confianza de los otros jugadores comenzó a crecer y no era para menos, cuando Inoichi recibió un póquer de cuatros sintió que era su momento y comenzó a apostar a lo grande, todos se retiraron de la partida, excepto Kaozei "Apuesto mi resto y mi daga" Inoichi sudo frió "No tengo tal cantidad… a menos de que acepte en la apuesta una casa en las orillas de la aldea" Tsunade vio la sonrisa del Tomuraki y no le agrado _–No se porque presiento que esto no va a terminar bien, la forma en que sonríe el regente, es como si supiera lo que va a pasar, además, si no mal recuerdo se dice que la antigua casa de Inoichi esta poseída-_ "Póquer de cuatros! Lo siento Tomuraki-san, pero creo que este montón es mío!" Kaozei suspiro nuevamente "Estaría de acuerdo, si no fuera por mis cuatro ochos"

Una hora después, el sake ya había hecho estragos en uno de los participantes "Va o no va Hiashi-san?" el ultimo Tomuraki veía como su oponente estaba prácticamente ahogado en sake "Apuesssthoo… i resssstho… (Apuesto mi resto)" Tsunade entro en la conversación "Hiashi, no tienes suficiente para cubrir la apuesta del regente" los cristalinos ojos sin pupila miraron a la Hokage "Enthonshesss… apuessssthooo… una donsheella e a tama sshecundaria.(Entonces, apuesto una doncella de la rama secundaria)" Tsunade acerco un papel, Hiashi lo firmo a duras penas y Tsunade termino de llenar el papel. "Sheniors degente… leee heee ganao… possher e reyeshh… (Señor regente, le he ganado, póquer de reyes)" Inoichi miro las cartas "Hiashi-Kun, desde a que hora estas viendo doble? Esto es tan solo un par de reyes!" Kaozei mostró su mano, una tercia de humildes dos lo declaraban ganador, Tsunade movió una mano y un ANBU apareció detrás de ella "Lleva a Hiashi a su casa" el ANBU obedeció las ordenes que se le dieron, desapareciendo con Hiashi en un torbellino de hojas.

_-Póquer de reinas! No había tenido esta suerte desde que Jiraiya y el mocoso me trajeron de regreso a la aldea!-_ Pensaba la Hokage –_En la cara del regente se ve que no tiene un gran juego, Choza esta en las mismas condiciones, pero Inoichi parece que tiene algo-_

Con el subir de la apuesta, Choza no pudo pagar más, Inoichi decidió no perder mas dinero y ahora Tsunade se enfrentaba sola contra el Tomuraki, este arrojo un considerable montón de fichas "Pago su millón y apuesto otro millón mas" _–Esta blufeando, a simple vista se ve que no tengo el dinero para pagar esa apuesta, por eso puso tanto! Que hago, no puedo perder con estas cartas!- _la rubia vio a Anko dormida en la silla detrás del regente _–Ya se! Lo que no sepa, no le dañara, total, con esta mano no puedo perder!-_ "Pago por ver con mi alumna Shizune"

**Despacho de Tsunade, al día siguiente.**

Pasaba del medio día cuando la rubia despertó "Shizune… tráeme una aspirina… no… tráeme el frasco entero…" La resaca de la noche anterior había golpeado duramente a la Hokage, recordaba muy poco de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, al ver que su alumna no aparecía con su pedido, presiono nuevamente el botón del intercomunicador.

"Shizune… aspirinas por favor… Shizune… Shizune…?" la Hokage salio de su despacho para ver que el escritorio de Shizune estaba vacío, abrió uno de los cajones y encontró un frasco de las pastillas que buscaba, después de tomar un par, regreso a su cómoda silla y las imágenes de lo que paso en la noche llegaban lentamente a ella.

Recordó que Kaozei había llegado al lugar del juego con varias cajas de sake para el beneplácito de todos los presentes, el ambiente del juego era bastante agradable y el sake era el mejor que podía ser comprado en Konoha, lentamente las apuestas se hicieron mas y mas grandes al calor de las copas.

Choza le vendió varios locales a Kaozei, Inoichi perdió su antigua casa, que los rumores dicen, esta embrujada, también recordó como Anko se apostó a si misma y perdió en contra del regente de la provincia del templo, siendo uno de los que mas ebrios estaban Hiashi apostó una doncella Hyuga de la rama secundaria y también la perdió, pero nada igualaba a la mejor mano que ella había obtenido en la noche

_**Recuerdo no Jutsu! **_

"Bien, que es lo que tiene?" el Tomuraki pregunto "Nada personal Tomuraki-San, pero acaba de perder! Póquer de reinas!" Tsunade dejo caer sus cartas a la mesa."Wow, que buena mano… es una pena que mi póquer de ases le ganen a sus reinitas"

_**Disipar Recuerdo no Jutsu!**_

Tsunade palideció, esa era la razón de el porque su alumna no estaba en su escritorio!

**Hospital de Konoha, cuarto de Naruto, tres horas después.**

Un pequeño grupo entro al cuarto de la forma más sigilosa posible, en la cama del cuarto yacían Naruto y Hinata, esta ultima dormida sobre el pecho del rubio y con una gran sonrisa decorando su cara. "Shizu-Chan, podrías despertarlos por favor?" la aludida obedeció, despertando primero a la antigua heredera, la cual se sonrojo al verse arriba del pecho de su amado, mientras despertaba completamente, vio a la gente del grupo, el regente y su esposa, la alumna de la Hokage, Anko-sensei y una persona que venia de la rama secundaria "Akari-Chan? Que haces aquí?" la mencionada le sonrió "Hinata-Sama, he sido apostada por su padre, no puedo estar mas feliz! Me he liberado de obedecer los caprichos de los bastardos de la rama primaria y Kaozei-Sama, digo, Goshujin-Sama dice que después revisara mi sello para ver la posibilidad de quitarlo! Es como un milagro!" la exheredera miro al regente "Es verdad que puede llegar a quitar el sello que ha dividido mi familia?" Kaozei sonrió "Claro, tan solo necesito analizarlo a conciencia, tan solo he deducido la forma en que se activa, lamentablemente, primero tengo algunas cosas que atender, como recuperar a Yu-Chan" Cerenis se unió a la conversación "Y siete años de papeleo acumulado" el ojo derecho de Kaozei comenzó a parpadear erráticamente y una vena apareció en su frente "No hiciste nada del papeleo?!!" la sacerdotisa sonrió dulcemente "Claro que no, ese es el trabajo de mi amado esposo, una buena mujer no tiene porque entrometerse en el cargo de su marido." El grupo comenzó a reír mientras Cerenis sonrió burlonamente y murmuro 'Es tu castigo por dejarme'

"Cinco minutos mas…" dijo Naruto cuando Shizune intento despertarlo por enésima vez, la Jounin medico suspiro, tomo aire y grito en el odio de Naruto "Ramen gratis en IchiRaku!" un instante después, Naruto estaba de pie y Hinata se puso roja como tomate, después de un par de segundos, el rubio se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cuarto del hospital, rodeado de varias personas conocidas y algunas no tanto, pero lo que mas lo sorprendió fue la cara roja de Hinata. "Hinata-Chan, que sucede, porque estas así de roja?" la aludida apunto hacia el, temblando como gelatina, el amante del ramen miro su atuendo, vestía tan solo una bata de hospital, de las que solo cubren el frente del cuerpo, varias capas de rojo adornaron la cara de Naruto, e inmediatamente regreso a la protección de la cama..

Después de que la sangre les regresara al cuerpo, tanto a Naruto como a Hinata, el rubio vio inquisidoramente al grupo "Quienes son ustedes y porque Shizune-Nechan, Anko-sensei y un pariente de Hinata-Chan están aquí" Kaozei hablo "Bueno, primero debo pagar, lo que tome de tu rana, debo decir que tu novia es muy protectora." Hinata se puso roja y un leve sonrojo adorno la cara de Naruto "Ella no es mi novia, es mi… mi…" el Tomuraki sonrió "No es relevante para nosotros, pero espero que tengas mucho aprecio por ella, fue capaz de detenerme por ti" el rubio miro a la chica en cuestión y esta se puso aun mas roja "Aquí tienes" le dio una bolsa al jinchuuriki del Kyuubi "Gane siete millones de ryu, un millón es tu parte por la inversión y Shizu-Chan dice que seria bueno que te diera esto" Le entrego un papel al rubio, leyéndolo un poco, se dio cuenta de que no entendía todos los tecnicismos y complejas formas de describir que estaban plasmadas ahí, tan solo entendió perfectamente un par de líneas que decían "Ramen IchiRaku" y "Teuchi IchiRaku"

"Y esto que es?" pregunto Naruto "La hipoteca del local del señor Teuchi" le contesto Shizune "Ahora el local donde esta el puesto te pertenece" los ojos de Naruto parecían platos, nunca en su vida había imaginado algo así!

Con lujo de detalles, les explico lo que paso la noche anterior, las reacciones fueron varias, felicidad en la cara de la Hyuga, ira e indignación en la cara de Shizune y resignación en la cara de Anko **"Tienes suerte divina gracias a mi, teóricamente, lo que hiciste fue hacer trampa, tenias juego para ganar todas y cada unas de las partidas, deliberadamente perdías para lograr tu objetivo" **dijo una voz en la mente de Kaozei _–Yo no hice trampa, jugué legal y estratégicamente, ninguna regla dice que no puedo jugar si tengo un trato divino, además, con esto comprare esa colección de libros anaranjados que tanto insistes en que compre y lea-_ contesto Kaozei **"Jejeje… yo no dije nada, seguiré reparando tu mente… "** Una risa pervertida hizo eco en la mente del Tomuraki varios segundos.

"Ahora Naruto, tengo que comprobar algo, hay algún campo de entrenamiento por aquí cerca?" el Tomuraki pegunto al grupo y Shizune contesto "Esta el campo numero 2, porque lo pregunta Kaozei-Sama?" sin contestar la pregunta, Kaozei se levanto "Te espero ahí Naruto" el regente y su grupo dejaron el cuarto y siguiendo a Anko, llegaron al lugar de encuentro.

Sin pensarlo, Naruto salto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, esto provoco que de la nariz de Hinata saliera un hilo constante de sangre aun después de haberse desmayado. Diez minutos después, llegaron al lugar donde los están esperando "Bien, quiero tener un pequeño combate amistoso contigo" le dijo el Tomuraki, volteando a ver a su esposa le hablo "Cer-Chan, se linda y libérame del peso extra por favor." La sacerdotisa hizo un par de sellos, los brazaletes y el aro que tenia el regente en la cabeza se abrieron y cayeron al suelo y miro a su sequito "Es una orden, que pase lo que pase, ninguna de ustedes debe interferir en el combate, esta claro?" las cuatro mujeres asintieron con la cabeza.

Comenzaron a prepararse y después de tomar distancia Kaozei levanto su mano y con su dedo índice apunto hacia donde se encontraba Hinata "Siento mucho esto Hime, Dolor!" Hinata, junto con todos los Hyuga marcados con el sello que estaban en la aldea y los alrededores de esta, sintieron como el sello se activaba dolorosamente antes de caer inconscientes "Ups… creo que mi control de chakra aun no ha sido reparado del todo…urg… " Los ahí presentes vieron como un brazo de chakra rojo estaba atravesando limpiamente el pecho del Tomuraki.

"**Deja a Hinata-Chan"** el brazo salio del cuerpo del Tomuraki y este comenzó a sanar, sorprendentemente, las ropas que traía también se regeneraban, Shizune volteo a ver a Cerenis y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, hablo "Están echas de escamas de dragón, gelel purificado y algodón, teóricamente, su ropa esta viva y responde al chakra de Kaozei, será mejor que nos alejemos un poco, esto no va a ser agradable" Cerenis tomo a la inconsciente Akari mientras Anko levantaba a Hinata y saltaron varios metros hacia atrás.

Naruto, ahora con dos colas comenzó a crear una tercera, y para el asombro de varias de las espectadoras, Kaozei comenzó a hacer lo mismo, el color negro en su capa comenzó a desaparecer y se hizo completamente blanca, dos colas de chakra aparecieron en Kaozei, junto con la sensación de poder que lo acompaña al usarlo, Naruto gruño y salto hacia donde se encontraba su oponente **"Ryuugan!"** el dragón simplemente desapareció de la vista humana.

En menos de un minuto, varios ninjas que estaban alrededor llegaron al lugar al sentir la presencia del Kyuubi, vieron como un hombre rodeado en un chakra blanco peleaba con jinchuuriki de su aldea, ninguno se atrevía a moverse por la intensa sensación de miedo que emanaba del dragón, Cada golpe que Naruto recibía parecía debilitarlo, ya había perdido una de las tres colas que había creado y estaba por perder otra mas. Kaozei lanzo a Naruto contra un árbol, el árbol cedió ante el impacto. El rubio intentaba levantarse una vez mas, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, aun estando usando el manto del zorro, no podía hacer nada.

"**No luches contra el poder que tu cuerpo recibe, lucha contra el control que intenta ejercer en tu mente."** Kaozei hablaba mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Naruto, El sonido de mil pájaros se escucho en la espalda de Kaozei, cuando el Jutsu de Kakashi iba a dar su blanco, una de las colas de Kaozei mando al ninja copia lejos de la pelea, un par de imágenes borrosas de color verde aparecieron delante del dragón **"Tatsumaki"** Un intenso tornado mando a volar a Gai y Lee "**Eres un demonio por lo que fue sellado en ti, no puedes negar los poderes que tu cuerpo contiene"**

El brillo de un centenar de kunais y shurikens apuntaban y volaban directamente al Tomuraki **"Kaiten" **todos los presentes estaban atónitos con excepción de su esposa, el dragón había utilizado una de las técnicas Hyuga mas preciadas para defenderse y vieron como la mano izquierda de Kaozei comenzó a brillar y con un rápido movimiento lanzo una decena de luces, las cuales pegaron en un árbol a Tenten por la ropa, cuando esta miro lo que la detenía, se dio cuenta de que eran kunais hechos de chakra sólido, el dragón continuo su camino hacia Naruto. **"Eres un demonio, esa es tu cruda realidad"**

Kaozei llego al frente de Naruto, el rubio aun no podía moverse, parecía que los poderes del Kyuubi no funcionaran, el amante del ramen veía furiosamente a Kaozei **"Pero…"** Naruto continúo mirando fijamente a su contrincante. **"Tu voluntad y corazón te hacen actuar como un humano, proteges a tus seres preciados con ese poder maldito, usas esa oscuridad en tu ser como arma para asegurar el bienestar de tu aldea y harás lo que sea para evitar ver el sufrimiento en tus seres amados, eso Naruto, es lo que te hace un hombre." **El rubio miro atónitamente la mano del Tomuraki extendida hacia el, Naruto la tomo y pesadamente se levanto, el chakra del zorro desapareció completamente y el Uzumaki controlaba nuevamente su cuerpo. "**Siento mucho haber lastimado a tu linda novia, pero tenia que comprobar que podrías pelear contra el control del Kyuubi mientras regreso, tu sello no esta en las mejores condiciones pero tu fuerza de voluntad si**" El chakra que rodeaba a Kaozei desaparecía. **"Maldita sea, cinco minutos en dos colas…"** El Tomuraki cayó sin sentido y la mitad de su capa volvió a ser negra, en cuestión de segundos, el rubio lo acompaño en su travesía por el país de los sueños.

Un par de horas después, el par de jinchuuriki se recuperaba en el cuarto de Naruto, el hospital estaba a su máxima capacidad, todos los Hyuga marcados con el sello se encontraban ahí, fue un misterio como se activo el sello, pero esto solo le dio a Hiashi mas argumentos para pensar que Naruto y Hinata tenían que remover esa estupida ley del clan Hyuga lo mas rápido posible, si alguien fuera de los Hyuga conocía como activar el sello, la rama secundaria estaba completamente a merced de quien pudiera hacerlo.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Naruto fue el primero en despertar, sintió un peso extra encima de él y un agradable olor a lavanda, se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que Hinata dormía placidamente sobre de él (nuevamente), miro hacia la cama de al lado y vio a Kaozei durmiendo en ella. Intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos para no despertar a Hinata, Naruto trataba de levantarse, pero cada intento solo lograba que la de ojos color perla lo abrazara mas fuerte y un delgado hilo de sangre salio de su nariz al sentir los atributos de Hinata siendo presionados contra de su pecho, respondiendo como buen hombre, su entrepierna comenzó a reaccionar, un débil gemido salio de Hinata al sentir una de las manos de Naruto tocar sus senos accidentalmente mientras trataba de incorporarse, para la mala fortuna de ambos, la mano de Naruto que servia como apoyo, resbalo de la cama y ambos cayeron al suelo.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante, mostrando a Hinata en el suelo, con las piernas abiertas y Naruto sobre de ella, con una mano sobre el pecho de la chica. La de ojos color perla despertó y vio a Naruto sobre de ella en una posición bastante comprometedora, la sangre inundo su cara y perdió el sentido al ver a varias personas paradas en la puerta.

"Vaya, vaya, no pierdes el tiempo gaki, no podría estar mas orgulloso de ti!" Jiraiya hablo, saco un cuaderno y comenzó a escribir rápidamente, mientras Tsunade y Cerenis tomaban fotografías para futuros chantajes.

**Departamento de Naruto, al medio día.**

"Eres libre de quedarte aquí, después de todo, es mi culpa que te expulsaran de tu clan." Naruto le decía a Hinata "De… ve-verdad pu-pu-puedo quedarme Na-Naruto-Kun?" el rubio le dio una de sus clásicas sonrisas "Claro, usaremos el dinero que Kaozei nos dio para comprar algunos muebles nuevos, ropa y cosas que necesites para que puedas estar a gusto aquí, inclusive, si no te gusta este lugar, supongo que podría comprar una casa pequeña y para que no te preocupes, yo dormiré en el sillón," un gruñido salio del estomago del jinchuuriki "Creo que no he comido en dos días, que dices Hinata-Chan, IchiRaku?" la chica asintió con la cabeza y ambos partieron hacia el local.

**Sala del consejo civil de Konoha.**

"Kaozei Tomuraki, también se le encuentra culpable de atacar a un aliado en armas de Konoha" Kaozei había sido llamado a presentarse frente al consejo civil, ya había escuchado pacientemente todas las cosas por las que el consejo trataba de acusarle y al escuchar esa ultima acusación, no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que soltar una gran carcajada. "Para que muchos de los cargos que ustedes presentan puedan proceder, yo tendría que pertenecer al programa ninja de esta aldea, quien pertenece al programa es mi esposa, yo no tengo afiliación a ninguna aldea, al único lugar que pertenezco es a mi pequeña provincia, además ustedes no tienen autoridad sobre ningún ninja de esta aldea, al ser el consejo civil."

"Silencio, como eres un civil, se te condena a permanecer en Konoha hasta el día de tu muerte, las hijas que tengas en los subsecuentes años serán entregadas a los grandes clanes para que sus limites sanguíneos sean incrementados."

El ambiente en la sala se hizo pesado, la tensión se podía palpar **"Simples mortales, como se atreven a intentar decidir el futuro de mi familia!"** Los ojos característicos de los dragones aparecieron nuevamente en Kaozei. **"Si vuelvo a saber que alguno de ustedes intenta algo en contra de alguno de los míos…" **Toco con un dedo la mesa central del consejo y en un instante, se convirtió en astillas. **"Esto les pasara a sus órganos internos, uno por uno." **

Kaozei desapareció en una estela de color verde y un hombre con abundantes vendajes entro por la puerta de la sala "Parece ser que mis planes para convertirlo en un arma tendrán que esperar un poco"

**Puesto de ramen IchiRaku**

"Quiero dos de cerdo y dos de res para empezar!" Ayame sonrió y su padre comenzó la preparación de los platillos "Y para la novia de nuestro mejor cliente?" las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon "U-uno de po-pollo, po-por fa-favor" la mesera dejo salir una pequeña risa al ver la forma en que actuaba la chica "Oye viejo, tengo un regalo para ti" Naruto comenzó a buscar en sus bolsas "Donde lo puse… Ah, aquí esta!" el rubio le entrego un papel a la hija de Teuchi, esta al leerlo comenzó a hablar como Hinata "Na-na-Naruto!" preocupado, el dueño del local vio el papel que tenia su hija en las manos e imito la forma de hablar de esta "Esto… es-es de… ve-verdad?" Naruto les regalo una de sus clásicas sonrisas "Supongo que si, Bakaozei me lo dio" los presentes miraron extrañados a Naruto "Bakaozei?" los tres exclamaron al mismo tiempo. "Si, el idiota que me dio una paliza en el campo de entrenamiento ayer."

"Acho!" Kaozei estornudo y cayó del techo al que acababa de saltar.

"Bueno, puedo constatar que esta es mi firma y ese es el sello de la familia Akimichi, así que esta debe ser la hipoteca de este local, Naruto estas seguro de que quieres regalarme esto?" el rubio sonrió nuevamente y un par de lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos "Eras el único que me vendía comida y muchas veces me regalabas cupones, Ayame también se arriesgo muchas veces a recibir un regaño de tu parte al regalarme algún tazón de ramen, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por los dos." Varias lagrimas salieron de los ojos de los ahí presentes.

"Naruto, como pago por esto, siempre que vengas a comer con nosotros, el primer tazón de ramen va por cuenta de la casa!" un grito de felicidad por parte de Naruto, cambio totalmente el estado de animo de todos y continuaron platicando de asuntos mas agradables, hasta que escucharon una voz que estaba detrás de ellos "Maldito consejo de civiles… debería de haber invocado a Tomu-Chan y dejar que se los comiera a todos…" el recién llegado se sentó "Dos de res y dos de miso" Naruto miro a la persona "Bafaoei! (Bakaozei)" el aludido miro al jinchuuriki del Kyuubi "Nunca te enseñaron a no hablar con comida en la boca?"

Quince tazones de ramen después, por parte de cada jinchuuriki, apareció una sacerdotisa detrás de Kaozei "Así que aquí estas, tienes que hacer esos siete años de papeleo!" Kaozei miro a su mujer "Yo también te quiero" Naruto vio burlonamente al regente "Problemas con el papeleo? Cuando sea Hokage yo usare mis Kage Bunshin para que hagan el trabajo por mí! Es una pena que sea una técnica prohibida y jamás te enseñare a usarla" el ultimo Tomuraki sonrió maliciosamente "De verdad? Si me muestras que puedes hacer mas de cinco clones, esta comida va por mi cuenta, también pagare lo que tu Hime consumió" la cara de Naruto se ilumino "Ja! Ya perdiste! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" en un instante aparecieron diez clones del rubio. "Si, en efecto, he perdido" dijo Kaozei con su Ryuugan activado "Gracias por la técnica, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" un clon del regente apareció "Mmm… en mi condición actual no es recomendable que haga clones de este tipo" la copia desapareció en medio de una nube de humo.

"Como puedes hacer eso? Pensé que solo el Sharingan podía copiar técnicas" pregunto Hinata "Es un secreto." Le respondio Kaozei con una sonrisa, pero la sacerdotisa le dio mas información "El Ryuugan es una habilidad exclusiva de los dragones, pueden analizar cualquier técnica, aprenden el uso, las ventajas y limitaciones del Jutsu con tan solo verla una vez, pero no solo se limita a Jutsus, puede copiar cualquier límite sanguíneo, sin importar los requerimientos..." El Tomuraki interrumpió a su mujer "Porque no les dices también como abrir la caja de seguridad de la aldea o la localización de la mina? Se que estas molesta conmigo por no haber estado todo este tiempo, pero… ah que diablos… se que no voy a ganar." Kaozei se levanto y activo el aludido limite sanguíneo "Se te olvido decirles una de las habilidades que mas me gusta." Miro fijamente a Ayame "Dime linda, cual es tu nombre." La mesera sintió como todo le daba vueltas, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y al ver al regente sentía mariposas en el estomago, pareciera como si estuviera volando "Ayame-Chan para usted." Los ojos de Ayame estaban en forma de corazones en esos momentos y Kaozei desactivo su limite sanguíneo, el semblante de Ayame regreso a la normalidad "Oh… que estaba haciendo? Acaso me pidió su cuenta?"

Después de pagar, los cuatro salieron del lugar. "Naruto, para compensar las dos palizas que te he dado, que te parece si te enseño una técnica exclusiva para personas como nosotros?" los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron "De veras?" el dragón sonrió "Claro, la llamo 'Arashi Tomuraki' (Tormenta Tomuraki), supongo que en tu caso tendría otro nombre." Naruto abrazo a Hinata "Oíste eso Hinata-Chan? Voy a tener un Jutsu nuevo." El cerebro de Hinata se sobrecalentó por la repentina muestra de afecto y se apago para evitar daños "Oh, se desmayo de nuevo, creo que esta enferma." El dragón y su mujer se golpearon las frentes con la palma de sus manos "No idiota! Ella te ama!" le dijeron al unísono.

**Departamento de Naruto, una hora después.**

_-No idiota! Ella te ama!-_ Esas palabras rondaban la mente de Naruto desde que le fueron dichas. Después de que Hinata se desmayara, Naruto decidió que lo mejor era llevarla a que descansara en la comodidad de su cama. Estaba ahí, aun lado de ella esperando a que despertara y preguntar si eso era verdad. –Ahora que lo pienso, porque no dije nada cuando Ayame dijo que Hinata era mi novia? porque no fui capaz de darle al baka una respuesta de lo que ella es para mi? Porque me beso ese día? Porque me dolió tanto que la expulsaran de su clan? Porque tengo estas dudas?- la mente de Naruto trabajaba a su máxima capacidad cuando un leve quejido lo saco de sus pensamientos "Hola Hinata-Chan." El silencio reino en la habitación por varios minutos hasta que la voz del rubio se escucho "De verdad me amas?" Hinata se sonrojo y busco refugio en las sabanas "S-s-s-s-si…"

**Seis horas después**

Hinata se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba dormido en sus brazos, estaba sentada en el piso y recargada en la pared, recordó como algunas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Naruto después de que le respondiera que si lo amaba, ella se lo abrazo suavemente, y el rubio comenzó a llorar abiertamente recargando su cara en el hombro de ella, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que lo amaba y no sabia como reaccionar a esta nueva sensación, era algo desconocido, tenia gente que se preocupaban por el y lo querían, eso lo hacia sentirse aceptado y que ya no estaba solo en el mundo… pero nada se comparaba con la sensación de tener a Hinata cerca de el, cuando vio que Kaozei uso el sello en ella (y todos los Hyuga marcados en la aldea o sus alrededores) sintió que la sangre le hervía, sintió que esa sed de sangre tomaba posesión de su razón con un solo propósito, matar a la persona que la lastimo.

_-Así que intento matar a Kaozei-san después de que activo mi sello y él limpio el piso con mi Naruto una vez más… después de ver como competían comiendo ramen, diría que son como hermanos-_ Pensó Hinata. _–Creo que hoy dormiremos aquí… espero que Naruto-Kun no tenga dolor de espalda en la mañana-_ la antigua heredera cerro sus ojos y procedió a dormir.

**Techos de los edificios cercanos al departamento de Naruto**

"Bah, ya se durmió" Kakashi cubrió su Sharingan, Neji y Kaozei desactivaron su limites sanguíneos, el resto del los amigos de Naruto, la mitad de la fuerza ninja que se encontraba en la aldea y todos los ANBU guardaron sus binoculares, Shikamaru reviso un papel que tenia en una bolsa de su chaleco "Neji, Sakura, Kaozei, ANBU Ookami y yo fuimos los únicos que apostamos a que no tendrían sexo el día de hoy, los demás paguen!" uno a uno, los perdedores comenzaron a darle dinero a Shikamaru, después de recolectar todo, dio una parte a cada uno de los ganadores y se fueron del lugar.

**Al día siguiente**

Naruto despertó sintiendo que su colchón era mucho mas cómodo que de costumbre y trato de averiguar la razón de esto con sus manos, un leve gemido de placer por parte de su colchón le hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato, vio que estaba apretando el pecho de Hinata, esta despertó tan solo para ver como su amado estaba presionando sus senos, se puso totalmente roja y perdió el conocimiento,

Hinata despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama, escucho el caer del agua de la regadera y asumió que Naruto estaba tomando un baño, se incorporo y camino hacia la pequeña cocina de Naruto, buscando algo para preparar el desayuno abrió el refrigerador.

_-Ramen, ramen, huevos, ramen, ramen… después del desayuno iremos a comprar comida de verdad-_ Pensó Hinata

"**Oye mocoso!"** Naruto cambio de estar en la ducha a la prisión del Kyuubi, el rubio noto que varias barras estaban deterioradas e inclusive un par de ellas estaban rotas. "Maldita sea! Estaba tomando un baño! Que es lo que quieres zorro estupido?!" Kyuubi hablo **"Tan solo decirte que dejes de pelear con el dragón, al menos hasta que me recupere totalmente, estoy bastante debilitado gracias a el!" **Naruto cruzo sus brazos "No es algo que me importe realmente!!" el zorro demoníaco sonrió macabramente **"Entonces haré algo que te pondrá a pensar que debes obedecerme de aquí en adelante!"** De las partes donde los barrotes estaban rotos salieron un par de brazos de chakra y sujetaron a Naruto "Suéltame idiota!" la criatura legendaria soltó una gran carcajada **"Tomare a tu hembra usando tu cuerpo, se que no pondrá resistencia alguna y estoy seguro de que aun es virgen"** la cara de Naruto se lleno de ira "Deja a Hinata-Chan! No voy a permitirte que la toques!" Comenzó a luchar para liberarse del aprisionamiento en que el Kyuubi lo había sometido

"No vas a controlarme!" El rubio grito con determinación y súbitamente el sello brillo intensamente, el chakra del Kyuubi fue cortado de tajo y desapareció, liberando a Naruto **"Maldita sea! El sello también se activa con tu fuerza de voluntad!"** el zorro cerro sus ojos y Naruto regreso al mundo real. _–Así que esto es a lo que se refería el baka-_

**Casa de Kaozei, al mismo tiempo.**

Después de que Cerenis terminara la limpieza espiritual del lugar, el pequeño grupo de Kaozei comenzó a rehabilitar el lugar para hacerlo habitable, después organizar como seria la limpieza y las habitaciones que serian usadas, el regente procedió a dar instrucciones.

"Anko-Chan, tu serás mis ojos y oídos entre la fuerza ninja de la aldea, quiero que todo lo que parezca relevante me sea informado, Shizu-Chan, tu me dirás lo que ocurre en la torre del Hokage, te permitiré regresar a trabajar para tu maestra, siempre y cuando ella te pague un salario justo por tu esfuerzo, Akari-Chan, estarás a cargo de mantener la casa en orden, tu te encargaras de escuchar los rumores de la gente común, después de todo, muchos de ellos tienden a tener algo de verdad, las tres son libres de conservar el dinero que ganen y disponer de el como sea su voluntad." Anko se acerco al Tomuraki y paseo seductoramente uno de sus dedos por la cara de este "Y cuando desea que le de mis 'otros servicios' Goshujin-Sama?" Kaozei comenzó a sudar balas al sentir un aura negra salir de Cerenis.

Después de ver como Cerenis masacraba a Kaozei, Anko salio a trabajar con Ibiki, Akari tomo una cesta y tomo rumbo al mercado "Shizune, Kao-Chan tiene que hablar con la Hokage, vienes con nosotros?" la ninja medico asintió con la cabeza y junto con Cerenis y Kaozei desaparecieron en una estela de color verde, reapareciendo en frente de la puerta de la torre del Hokage.

Al entrar al despacho de Tsunade se dieron cuenta del caos, papeles por todos lados, botellas de sake como decoración y una Hokage dormida en su escritorio. Toda la ira que Shizune sentía por su maestra desapareció y corrió a revisar que estuviera bien. "Tan solo esta dormida." La de pelo negro suspiro aliviada, Kaozei se acerco a ella y le grito al oído "Obaa-Chan!"

Lo siguiente que el dragón supo era que estaba en la calle, en un cráter causado por el impacto de su cuerpo que fue lanzado ahí por la impresionante fuerza de la Hokage, el regente se incorporo y escupió sangre junto con seis dientes que desaparecieron en un chakra blanco y regresaron a su lugar "Cuatro costillas quebradas, mi brazo derecho pulverizado, quijada y seis dientes menos, fisuras en toda la columna, varias astillas en mi fémur izquierdo, una rotula despedazada… si esta casada o quiere a alguien, espero que no sea un mirón pervertido."

Jiraiya estornudo súbitamente "Un pervertido! A el!" los gritos de todas las mujeres que estaban en las aguas termales le indicaron al Sannin de las ranas que debía correr por su vida.

Después de sanar, Kaozei regreso al despacho, con una Tsunade ya recuperada, esta le reprendió "Señor regente, creía que tenia mas educación que mi Genin hiperactivo" el dragón le sonrió "Lo siento, creía que por su edad, así le decían de cariño." Un par de venas decoraron la frente de Tsunade "Espero que no este aquí para insultarme." Kaozei hizo una reverencia "Siento mucho mi comportamiento, Hokage-Sama, tengo dos peticiones que hacerle." La rubia se tranquilizo "Lo escucho." El Tomuraki limpio su garganta "Shizu-Chan desea regresar a trabajar para usted, voy a permitirlo, pero ella debe recibir un pago justo por su esfuerzo." La Gondaime se sorprendió _–Shizu-Chan?-_ "Así será, cual es su segunda petición?" "Deseo ver toda la información que tienen a cerca de Akatsuki."

Tsunade lo medito unos instantes "Le propongo dos opciones, la primera seria que me regresara a Shizune y la segunda seria, que ingresara a nuestro programa ninja como un Genin." Kaozei sonrió "No puedo aceptar ninguna de las dos opciones, Shizu-Chan no es un objeto al cual pueda cambiar por algo que requiero." Tsunade sintió como si un kunai atravesara su pecho al ver la mirada de Shizune después de escuchar esas palabras "Y sinceramente seria darle demasiado poder a Konoha si aceptara entrar en sus filas." La rubia frunció el seño "Pues es una lastima, solo ninjas de la aldea, con el rango de Jounin de elite o superior pueden tener acceso a esa información, claro esta que si acepta el puesto de Genin, haría una excepción."

El dragón miro a Shizune "Shizu-Chan, podrías ser tan amable de ir por los registros? Tu eres una Jounin de elite, así que no te los pueden negar." Shizune y Cerenis reprimieron una carcajada "Hai, Goshujin-Sama" La Gondaime recordó nuevamente que Shizune le pertenecía a Kaozei desde esa noche de póquer, golpeo el escritorio con su frente, había perdido una posibilidad de recuperar a Shizune o hacer que el jinchuuriki ingresara a sus filas.

**Una hora después**

Tras haber leído los registros en la oficina de Tsunade, junto con dos ANBU que custodiaban la información, Kaozei meditaba su siguiente paso. "Itachi Uchiha…" miro a su esposa "Cer-Chan, serias tan amable de invocar a Otou-San?" la sacerdotisa hizo un Jutsu para asegurar la privacidad en el cuarto "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" la temperatura en el lugar descendió dramáticamente y el dios de la muerte se hizo presente en el lugar.

El dragón se postro frente a él "Se que debes estar ocupado, siento haberte invocado, Otou-San" el Shinigami procedió a quitarse su mascara, revelando un rostro humano. "Kao-Chan! Como has crecido!" lo envolvió en un abrazo y ambos comenzaron a platicar tranquilamente mientras los ANBU parecían estar listos para orinarse los pantalones al sentir la presencia del dios de la muerte.

Tsunade y Shizune se acercaron a la sacerdotisa "Cerenis-san, Kaozei-san es hijo del dios de la muerte?!" ambas le preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo. "No, Shinigami-Sama es lo mas cercano a una figura paterna para Kaozei, su madre lo invocaba constantemente y Shinigami-Sama le tomo mucho cariño a Kaozei, este comenzó a referirse a el como si fuera su padre, aun recuerdo que cuando aprendía a invocarlo se negaba a atacarlo hasta que Kitaruu-Hime lo amenazaba con matar al escritor de una serie de libros de color anaranjado si no hacia lo que se le pedía" Tsunade y Shizune dejaron salir un suspiro y ambas pensaron _–Inclusive el dios de la muerte lee esa basura que escribe el pervertido…- _

"Otou-san, deseo revivir a un humano llamado Itachi Uchiha" El Shinigami miro a su hijo adoptivo extrañado "Un Uchiha? Para que te sirve alguien de esa familia maldita? Además, no cumple con una de las dos condiciones que te di para hacer eso" Kaozei miro a su figura paternal "El murió hace menos de dos meses, tal y como tu primera condición lo pide, no murió de causas naturales, eso es lo que tu segunda condición ordena, yo se que el era leal a su aldea y lo será hacia mi, creo que puede saber donde se encuentra el cuerpo de Yu-Chan, además, imagina la cara de los Uchiha al saber que tengo a uno de ellos como mascota" El Shinigami sonrió maliciosamente al recordar lo orgullosos que son (o eran) los Uchiha. "Bien, recuerda que tendrán que pasar doce lunas para que puedas pedirme el revivir a alguien mas con las condiciones que te he dado." El dios de la muerte hizo un movimiento con su espada y apareció una ruptura dimensional flotando en el aire, metió una de sus manos como cuando un niño busca un juguete en una caja"Uchiha Fugaku… no… Uchiha Izuna, este tampoco… mmm… Momochi Zabuza, que hago buscando en la M? … Uchiha Itachi, este mero." Haciendo un par movimientos con la otra mano, Itachi apareció en frente de todos.

**Mercado de Konoha, al medio día.**

"Estas 'cosas' Naruto, se llaman verduras y vamos a comerlas mucho mas seguido." Naruto estaba estupefacto, desde el desayuno Hinata no había tartamudeado ni una sola vez, ni siquiera se había sonrojado y una gran determinación se veía en sus ojos color perla "Vamos a hacer un trato, si te comes todas las verduras sin protestar, iremos a cenar a IchiRaku los fines de semana." El rubio regreso a la realidad al sentir que su sagrado alimento era amenazado "Que? Vamos a ir todos los días!" Hinata trataba de hacer que Naruto comiera bien y este se aferraba a su preciado vicio, estaba determinada a lograrlo, pero cometió un grave error, miro fijamente al amante del ramen a los ojos "I-Iremos los fi-fines d-de se-semana." _–No! Nuevamente estoy tartamudeando, es su mirada… no puedo resistirme a ella, debo evitar verla- _El Uzumaki noto esto, sonrió burlonamente y con una voz seductora comenzó a hablar "Hinata-Chan… iremos todos los días a IchiRaku, no es así?" Naruto tomo la cara de Hinata con sus manos evitando que esta pudiera voltear a otro lado _–Que esta haciendo? No… no puedo evitar dejar de ver sus ojos… esta muy cerca de mi… que hago, que hago!-_ la cara de Hinata se había tornado completamente roja "Fi-fi-fi-fines d-d-de se-se-sema-semana." El rubio decidió emplearse mas a fondo y acerco su cara de tal manera que sus narices se rozaban "Todos los días, Hinata-Chan, todos los días…" la antigua heredera comenzó a temblar, soltó la bolsa donde traía las compras, su cara estaba aun mas roja, su cuerpo perdió toda la fuerza y determinación que tenia "Ha-Ha-Ha-Hai…" fue todo lo que su cerebro pudo soportar y para alivio de su presión sanguínea, se desmayo.

**Templo Prisión del espíritu maligno Mouryou, al anochecer.**

"Mi nombre es Yomi! Te ofrezco mi cuerpo para que puedas salir de tu prisión!" el espíritu que era contenido en ese lugar entro a quien se ofreció como sacrificio, una carcajada maligna hizo eco por todo el lugar **"Regresa a la vida mi armada fantasma! Es hora de construir mi reinado!"**

* * *

_**Y aquí tenemos un capitulo mas! (el doble de largo que lo de costumbre!)**_

_**Como pueden leer, ya regreso la de pelo color chicle y no solo eso, tenemos de regreso al único Uchiha que es leal a su aldea!**_

_**Es hora de otra pregunta que cambiara el rumbo de la historia! (en realidad no… pero le va a añadir algo de diversión.) **_

_**Naruto debe tener un pequeño harem cortesía de las estupideces que ha cometido en las dos películas de shippuden? (el decirle a Shion que si le hace el favorcito y le agregamos a la chica de la nueva película de nombre Amaru nomás pa' darle sazón al caldo)**_

_**Y las opciones son… **_

_**1.- Solo Hinata (Y que le cumpla su promesa a Shion, pero que no tenga una relación completamente formal.) **_

_**2.- Hinata y Shion (A final de cuentas Shion es la copia pirata de Hinata…)**_

_**3.- Puede con las tres y más! Vivan los Kage Bunshin!**_


	9. Capitulo 8

_**Hola a todos! Más vale tarde que nunca! Aquí tenemos el siguiente capitulo de esta novela… digo esta historia!**_

_**Antes de comenzar el capitulo, Mabel-Chan, tengo la historia original que publique la primera vez, te agradecería bastante que no le dieras mal uso a la historia. De hecho, a esa historia que publique le faltan todas las escenas de productos cítricos (alias lemons) y varias escenas de combate que no publique en Fanfiction.**_

_**Esto es para los abogados: Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo me inspire en ellos para hacer este fanfic, si fueran míos, Sakura ya hubiera sido comida por el Kyuubi, Anko vendería carteras de piel de serpiente, Shino tendría simplemente una granja de hormigas, Chouji seria cliente vitalicio de Slim Center, Asuma usaría parches de nicotina, Gaara tendría una palita de arena en su guaje, Gai aceptaría que lee es su hijo no reconocido, Kiba tendría pulgas y Tenten no tendría el peinado de Mickey Mouse. **_

_-Pensando-_

"Hablando"

_**- Inner - **_

**-Mastodonte Legendario Pensando- **

"**Mastodonte Legendario hablando"

* * *

**

**El Dragón Blanco de Konoha**

**Capitulo 8**

"**Los ojos que traen la desgracia."

* * *

**

Un ejercito gigantesco de soldados hechos de piedra y manipulados por un poder maligno caminaban lentamente, ocultos entre la oscuridad de la noche, la voluntad de su amo era clara, destruir todo en su camino hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo que le haría tener control total del mundo para sumirlo en un reinado de maldad, Paso a paso el ejercito fantasma se acercaba a su destino.

**Konoha, Departamento de Naruto.**

La noche dio paso a un nuevo día y Hinata lentamente se acostumbraba al departamento que era su nueva casa, se levanto de la cama y busco al amante del ramen en el sillón de la sala, pero para su sorpresa no esta ahí, vio a la mesa y se dio cuenta de que había un plato con un par de huevos, tocino y jugo de naranja fresco, en medio de la mesa había una nota.

_Hinata-Chan_

_Hice el desayuno, espero que te guste, voy a molestar a Bakaozei, regreso en la noche, en la cómoda del cuarto, hay una rana de color amarilla, ahí esta el dinero que nos dio el baka, eres libre de comprarte ropa o lo que te haga falta._

_Naruto._

_PD. Me encanto la cena de ayer, no sabia que las verduras y la carne podían hacer un caldo tan delicioso, casi como el ramen._

Hinata sonrió y procedió a comer su desayuno, era la primera vez que el amor de su vida cocinaba para ella, así que degusto la comida con lentitud. -_Le falta sal y el tocino esta un poco crudo, pero que buen detalle al cocinar algo que no fuera ramen-_

**Casa de Kaozei**

"Bakaozei!" El grito de Naruto despertó a todas las personas que dormía en la casa. Gruñendo, el dragón se levanto y vio que Naruto ya estaba dentro de su casa, miro hacia un reloj para ver la hora "Que haces a las siete de la madrugada en mi casa?" Naruto lo miro raro "Madrugada? Ya salio el sol! Porque perder valioso tiempo durmiendo cuando puedes enseñarme esa técnica que me prometiste?!" _–Yo y mi gran bocota-_ "Si… si… deja me pongo mi traje y mi capa."

Más de un centenar de bostezos después, llegaron a un campo de entrenamiento abandonado en las afueras de la aldea, Naruto comenzó a calentar mientras Kaozei se resignaba a entrenar al rubio. "Bien… (Bostezo) necesito que mires bien lo que voy a hacer." El dragón comenzó a acumular chakra blanco en su cuerpo, pero en lugar de rodearlo, se hizo una especie de neblina. "Esto, se llama irradiar chakra, es el primer paso, tienes que concentrarte en utilizar el chakra del zorro, pero en lugar de hacer que tome una forma sólida alrededor de tu cuerpo, intenta hacer que se vaporice y forme una neblina."

"Usar el chakra del zorro idiota? Y si intenta controlarme como la otra vez?" _–La otra vez? Debo partir hoy mismo en busca del cuerpo de Yu-Chan.-_ "No tengas miedo, el zorro no es tan estupido como crees, aun esta muy débil, tardara al menos una semana mas en recuperarse de las heridas que le he hecho." Naruto recordó lo que le había mencionado el Kyuubi de no pelear mas contra el hasta que no estuviera recuperado. "Como es posible que puedas dañar algo que esta sellado dentro de mi?" el dragón bostezo una vez mas "Por las habilidades de mi clan añadidas a el poder que recibo de Tomu-Chan, Básicamente, soy un exterminador de demonios, eso incluye al Kyuubi, puedo dañar directamente a un demonio sin dañar gravemente el cuerpo del poseído o en tu caso Jinchuuriki, dime, notaste como perdías poder la ultima vez que peleamos?"

Naruto medito un instante "Ahora que lo mencionas… si, mi cuerpo perdió toda su fuerza y el chakra del Kyuubi iba desapareciendo golpe tras golpe, pero… me quebraste dos costillas, la quijada y el brazo izquierdo! Eso no es precisamente 'sin dañar gravemente'! " El dragón lo ignoro y miro a su alrededor "Mientras entrenas el primer paso, voy a estar dormido en ese árbol." Señalo hacia un frondoso árbol que estaba a unos veinte metros de ahí "De acuerdo" El rubio empezó a entrenar de inmediato.

Cuando Kaozei comenzaba a quedarse dormido, se escucho la alarma de la aldea. "Maldita sea! Intento dormir!" Naruto dejo de concentrarse en lo que hacia "Creo que el entrenamiento tendrá que esperar." El rubio tomo camino hacia la aldea a toda velocidad "Itachi, partiremos por el cuerpo de Yu-Chan después de avisarle a la Hokage." Una sombra se movió detrás del árbol donde descansaba Kaozei. "Entendido Kaozei-Sama."

Todos los ninja de la aldea corrían o saltaban hacia la torre del Hokage y accidentalmente golpearon a una niña que estaba en la calle, antes de que esta cayera al suelo, Naruto la cargo, saltando en los edificios, la dejo en el deposito de agua de uno de estos, la niña, al verse ahí, comenzó a llorar "Este idiota… Kami debe apreciarlo bastante, no se como no ha muerto en una misión…" Kaozei miraba desde el techo del edificio de aun lado el como, al parecer la madre de la niña, bajaba a su asustada hija. "Naruto-Kun es muy apreciado por Kami y es muy fuerte, pero aun así, la aldea no lo ve como el héroe que su padre desearía que fuera." Un ANBU con mascara de comadreja hablaba con Kaozei. "Su padre…" El dragón miro hacia el monumento de los Hokages "Supongo que tienes razón." Ambos continuaron su camino hacia la torre del Hokage.

Unos minutos después, se escuchó un grito "QUE DIABLOS!!" todos los que estaban cerca de la torre sabían de quien se trataba "Naruto…" Kaozei y el ANBU comadreja abrieron la puerta del despacho de Tsunade tan solo para ver a Naruto renegando por no ser el líder de la misión y a Sakura ligeramente sonrojada viendo al rubio _**–Cha! Serás nuestro de nuevo!-**_. Con ellos estaban Lee y Neji. "Hyuga-san, me disculpo por el doloroso incidente del otro día." El Jounin miro al dragón sorprendido "Como sabe…" Kaozei lo interrumpió "Yo active accidentalmente los sellos, y se que tiene la marca en su frente…" El Tomuraki fue interrumpido por Naruto "Bakaozei! Vienes a decirle a Tsunade Obaa-Chan que soy un gran lid…" Naruto nunca termino esa frase, salio disparado del despacho por un puñetazo de la Hokage. "Te he dicho que no me llames así!" Sakura salio al auxilio de Naruto y comenzó a curarlo "Nunca le digas Obaa-Chan a la Obaa-Chan" dijo Kaozei y un segundo después, estaba incrustado a un lado de Naruto, y Shizune corrió en su auxilio.

Después de que se recuperaran ambos Jinchuuriki, Tsunade continúo su explicación. "Naruto, su misión será ir a proteger a una sacerdotisa y como ya te había dicho, el líder será Neji! No tu! Tienen un largo camino a Oni no Kuni, así que largo!" la rubia miro a Kaozei "Y usted que tiene que hacer aquí?" el aludido suspiro "Espero que no sea así con todos los regentes de las demás provincias." Una vena en la frente de Tsunade comenzó a palpitar en signo de irritación "Tan solo venia a decirle que saldré de la aldea." La Hokage se levanto "Pues entonces fuera de mi oficina!" en el lugar tan solo se quedaron Shizune y Tonton que intentaban tranquilizar a la Sannin "Serán así todos los Jinchuuriki?"

Después de prepararse, el grupo de Naruto recibe indicaciones de Neji en la entrada de la aldea, al lugar llegan Kaozei y el ANBU comadreja. "Bakaozei! Nos podrías llevar al Oni no Kuni?" el aludido lo medito un par de instantes "Creo que aun recuerdo donde esta ese lugar, así que supongo que si, comadreja, que tan lejos esta nuestro destino de ahí?" el ANBU saco un mapa "Demasiado lejos Kaozei-sama." El dragón lo pensó nuevamente "Bien, entonces no, caminen, además, tengo la sensación de que no deseo regresar ahí."

**Un minuto después, Oni no Kuni.**

Todo el grupo llego a templo antiguo muy bien cuidado, que en esos momentos estaba siendo atacado por cuatro misteriosos ninjas "Este debe ser nuestro destino, muchas gracias Kaozei-sama." Agradeció Neji pero Kaozei había caído inconsciente por el esfuerzo de transportarlos a todos. "Ahora, Sakura, encargate de ayudar a los heridos, lee, busca a los atacantes y trata de evitar que hagan algo mas, Naruto tu… Naruto?" se dieron cuenta de que el rubio no estaba mas con ellos y los tres buscaron a su alrededor, cuando de repente vieron salir mas de un centenar de narutos de un edificio. "Idiota… ayuden a Naruto, yo buscare a la sacerdotisa!" instruyo Neji.

Naruto, Sakura y Lee pelearon en contra de tres de los atacantes y lograron que se retiraran momentáneamente, Neji encontró a la sacerdotisa siendo cargada por uno de sus guardias, tratando de escapar por un pasaje secreto en una cascada al verse perseguidos por uno de los misteriosos atacantes, después de una corta pelea, el Jounin logro que el agresor se retirara junto con los otros tres.

Varias horas después, cuando se calmaron las cosas, el grupo estaba presentándose ante la sacerdotisa, una hermosa mujer de piel clara y aproximada mente 20 años, rubia, con ojos de color morado claro, sin pupilas, poseedora una actitud de niña mimada y egoísta, la cual comenzó a enfadar amante del ramen, el ANBU veía la escena después de haber recargado a Kaozei un pilar del lugar, el dragón despertó al escuchar la rabieta de Naruto por la fría e indiferente actitud de la sacerdotisa, súbitamente, esta se quedo callada, y sus ojos parecían un caleidoscopio azul "Ryuugan!" el resto del grupo volteo hacia donde estaba Kaozei "Así que la bella durmiente despertó?" Naruto intento provocar al dragón pero este se llevo la mano a la cabeza y la sacerdotisa hablo "Tú morirás enfrentando a Mouryou." Apunto hacia Naruto y este se puso pálido.

"Los ojos que ven el destino… ya recordé porque no quería regresar a este lugar, Odio tu limite sanguíneo Shion!" la rubia miro con desprecio al regente "El único idiota que me ha dicho eso es el estúpido hijo de la gran Kitaruu-Hime, supongo que debes de ser Bakaozei, no te reconocí después de no verte en mas de siete años, largate de mi templo no eres bienvenido aquí sin la presencia de Kitaruu-Hime." El dragón escupió al suelo "Como si me interesara escuchar tus estupideces del destino, no se porque mi madre me hacia venir hasta aquí." El dragón se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la salida "Envía mis saludos a Kitaruu-Hime." Kaozei se detuvo "Mi madre murió hace siete años." La sacerdotisa se llevo las manos a la boca "Hace diez años te dije que tus ojos no pueden ver los destinos de mi sangre, ahora compruebas que es verdad." La sacerdotisa abandono rápidamente el lugar y el dragón miro fijamente a Naruto "Si le pasa algo a Shion, voy a revivirte y castrarte." Después de decir eso, Kaozei y el ANBU desaparecieron en una estela de color verde mientras Naruto tragaba saliva por escuchar la amenaza a su integridad.

Una hora después, el grupo descansaba en una habitación del templo y Naruto entro en ella vistiendo una armadura completa hecha de acero. "Así será imposible que me maten!" Sonrió Naruto mientras de tocaba la nuca "También será imposible que te muevas." Agrego Neji con una sonrisa de burla, Sakura se acerco a Naruto y le tomo de la mano "No te preocupes por nada, yo estaré ahí contigo, no permitiré que mueras." _**–Tenemos que tratarlo bien para que nos ame nuevamente! Cha!-**_ El rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente ante la mirada de sorpresa de sus otros dos compañeros de misión, por la forma de actuar de la kunoichi.

**Campamento del equipo enviado por Konoha para pelear contra del ejercito de piedra, ese mismo instante. **

Hinata sintió como un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda y susurro "Naruto-Kun…" Kakashi noto esto "Que sucede Hinata? Te sientes mal? O acaso estas preocupada por un cierto rubio que fue asignado a una misión con una chica de pelo rosado que comenzaste a odiar hace un par de semanas?" El escalofrió volvió a recorrer la espalda de Hinata y con una cara angelical y una voz llena de inocencia le pregunto a su líder "Kakashi-sensei, cual es el castigo por matar a un ninja de nuestra propia aldea?"

**Oni no Kuni, media hora después**

El grupo salio a escondidas del templo por el pasaje secreto de la cascada, Shion vestía ropas de civil para no llamar tanto la atención, Saltando entre las ramas de los árboles, el grupo avanzaba a paso rápido, Neji iba al frente, Naruto y lee a los costados y Sakura iba atrás cargando en su espalda a la sacerdotisa "Es muy incomodo venir en tu espalda, pareces hombre, deberías usar mas de tu tiempo para parecer mas femenina." Estas palabras irritaron exageradamente a la de pelo rosado y en un arrebato de ira, sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos dejo caer a la sacerdotisa. Cuando el resto del equipo se dio cuenta de esto, era demasiado tarde, Shion caía a una velocidad que no lograrían alcanzar.

Sakura al darse cuenta de su error, comenzó a preocuparse, pero para fortuna de todo el grupo, una figura borrosa evito que Shion cayera al suelo y tuviera una muerte segura, era el mismo guardia que la estaba cargando unas horas antes, cuando trataban de huir del templo. "Te tardarte demasiado Taruho!" el guardia se hinco ante ella "Mil disculpas, Shion-Hime."

El grupo continúo su jornada hasta el anochecer, donde decidieron tomar un descanso para que la sacerdotisa y su guardia pudieran descansar y así estar listos para el camino del siguiente día, todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que la actitud de la sacerdotisa se hizo presente. "Esta comida esta fría! No la quiero así!" Shion tiro la cena del grupo al suelo. "Lo siento Hime, pero una fogata podría delatar nuestra presencia al enemigo." Un quejido de desaprobación salio de la boca de Shion "Entonces prepara mi cama, voy a dormir."

Después de que la rubia se durmiera, Naruto se sentó al lado de Taruho y le ofreció un poco de comida. "Siento mucho que Shion-Hime se comporte de esta manera, pero su niñez no fue muy agradable y fue aun peor cuando murió Miroku-Hime, no tenia amigos de su edad, el único que ocasionalmente venia era Kaozei-Gozen-Sama **(1)** en compañía de Kitaruu-Hime, pero Kaozei-Gozen-Sama no cree en el destino, esto provocaba peleas constantes entre ellos." Naruto paso el bocado que tenia en la boca "Ya me di cuenta de eso, pero Shion lo llama igual que yo, Bakaozei le queda perfecto, pero dime, porque no tenia amigos?" el guardia suspiro "No es agradable que alguien te diga que vas a morir, Shion-Hime tiene la capacidad de ver el destino de las personas, es algo que no puede controlar." Naruto recordó lo que Kaozei le dijo a Shion antes de irse "Entonces, como es posible que no pueda ver el destino del baka?" Taruho medito un instante "Es un misterio que ni siquiera la misma Hime conoce." El rostro de Naruto se ilumino "Eso significa que no todas sus predicciones se cumplen!" el guardia miro a Naruto "En cierta forma, así es." Naruto comenzó a hacer su danza de la victoria "Yatta! Si para el baka no se cumplen, tampoco se cumplirán para mí! Esa sacerdotisa consentida y mimada lo comprobara! Me rehusó a morir antes de ser Hokage! Viviré para patearle el trasero a todos los que se me opongan! De veras!" cuando mas animado estaba Naruto, una piedra le dio un golpe certero en la nuca y apago las luces del Uzumaki. "Este idiota nos delatara a este paso…" dijo Neji bastante irritado.

**Frontera del país de la lluvia y del país del pájaro. A media noche. **

"Es en esta cueva, Itachi?" El dragón le pregunto a su acompañante "Así es Kaozei-Sama, este es el lugar donde Nibi fue extraída." Entraron a la cueva, iluminados por una antorcha que cargaba el Uchiha y en el centro de esta, estaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Nii Yugito. "Yu-Chan…" el regente abrazo el cadáver que no mostraba signo alguno de putrefacción, pareciera como si estuviera dormida. "En unos instantes estarás de regreso mi querida Yu-Chan, Itachi, tenemos que salir de la cueva." Itachi y el regente salieron del lugar, vio como el dragón colocaba su capa y la camisa de su traje en el suelo para recostar a la Jinchuuriki, también noto un sello que el Tomuraki tenia en toda su espalda y activando su Sharingan, se preparo para observar los movimientos que realizaría el dragón.

El dragón se hinco y puso la cabeza de la mujer en sus rodillas, cortando sus manos con su daga, Kaozei puso las manos ensangrentadas sobre el rostro de Yugito y el sello en su espalda comenzó a brillar intensamente al mismo tiempo que desaparecía la sangre del dragón en el rostro de la Jinchuuriki. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Nibi! (Técnica de invocación: Nibi!)" Una gata azul apareció en la espalda de Kaozei "Kao-Chan!" Pese al dolor que sentía, el dragón sonrió a duras penas "Hola, me encantaría charlar, pero necesito regresarte dentro de Yu-Chan." La gata se poso sobre el pecho de Yugito. "Hablaremos después, te lo prometo. Hakke no Fuuin Shiki! (Ceremonia de sellado, Círculo Celestial)" En el instante que Kaozei termino de pronunciar esas palabras, El felino creció a su tamaño original, tan grande como Gamabunta y mucho mas temible que este.

**Base secreta de Akatsuki, esos mismos instantes.**

A Pain no le agrado en lo absoluto lo que vio, el ojo que correspondía a Nibi en la estatua donde contenían los bijus que habían capturado se cerró por completo. "Kurozei! Que es lo que significa esto?" Una silueta oculta entre las sombras hablo "Significa que nuestra mascota ya no esta bajo nuestro control y esta reclamando lo que le pertenece."

**Frontera del País de la Lluvia y del País del Pájaro**

El gigantesco felino comenzó a ser absorbido dentro del cuerpo inerte de la Jinchuuriki, al estar completamente dentro de ella, Yugito abrió los ojos y hablo con una voz temblorosa "Kao-Chan…" el dragón sonrió débilmente y cayo sobre de ella, el sello que tenia marcado en la espalda comenzó a desaparecer rápidamente. "Yugito-Sama tenemos que salir de aquí, si Kaozei-Sama hizo lo que creo que hizo, los miembros disponibles a de Akatsuki vendrán a revisar este lugar." Itachi levanto a Kaozei y lo puso en su espalda "Se encuentra bien?" la Jinchuuriki se estiro "Si, pero tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde Kaozei pueda descansar." Dijo Yugito mientras tomaba las ropas del dragón.

**Ubicación Desconocida, al día siguiente.**

"Taruho, si vienes con nosotros, morirás, te ordeno que regreses al templo." Naruto vio extrañado a Shion, pensaba que no le interesaba nadie, pero al ordenarle a su guardia que regresara para que pudiera conservar su vida, se dio cuenta de que también se preocupaba por la gente alrededor de ella. "Hime, lo siento pero he jurado que moriré para protegerla de cualquier mal, si he de morir, será cumpliendo con mi deber." La sacerdotisa vio la determinación del guardia y se dio cuenta de que no lo haría cambiar de parecer, se volteo rápidamente hacia donde estaba Sakura "Haz lo que quieras."

El grupo continuo su camino por un rió, donde fueron atacados nuevamente por los ninjas que habían atacado el día anterior el templo. Para su sorpresa, vieron que los ataques eran nuevos -_Algo debe estarles dando chakra elemental, no es normal que puedan tener tal cantidad de manipulación de un elemento un día y al día siguiente tengan otro.-_ Pensó Neji, Naruto y lee comenzaron a perseguir dos de los ninjas, mientras Sakura y el Hyuga eran perseguidos por otros dos.

**Templo abandonado, País del Pájaro.**

Kaozei despertó y se dio cuenta de que había algo encima de el, la Jinchuuriki de Nekomata estaba durmiendo apaciblemente sobre su pecho, intento levantarse sin despertar a la mujer, pero no lo consiguió "Kao-Chan…" el dragón sonrió "Buenos días." Después de analizar el lugar, se dio cuenta de que estaban en una habitación de un templo que parecía estar abandonado, en una de las esquinas estaba el ANBU comadreja. "Itachi, gracias por hacer guardia, porque no te tomas un merecido descanso para dormir? Mañana iremos a ayudar al grupo de Naruto." El ANBU asintió con la cabeza y desapareció, en cuanto la presencia de Itachi se desvaneció del cuarto, Yugito saco la daga de Kaozei y se la puso en el cuello. "Tienes mucho que explicarme cariño… donde estuviste estos siete años! Con cuantas mujeres te acostaste! Porque diablos no regresabas con nosotras! También porque…" el dragón suspiro y dejo de escuchar, iba a ser una larga mañana.

**Ubicación desconocida. Media hora después.**

La pelea había terminado, Lee había logrado derrotar a uno de los ninjas enemigos, pero habían pagado un precio muy alto, Sakura y Shion se reunían con el grupo, frente a ellos, estaba el cuerpo inerte de 'Shion', la 'Sakura' que lo cargaba era un clon de Naruto en Henge. "Taruho baka, le ordene que regresara pero no me escucho." Naruto no pudo más y exploto, tomando a la sacerdotisa por la blusa la puso contra un árbol "No insultes a Taruho! El dio su imagen y su vida para ser el cebo de esta trampa! Pensaba que la gente a tu alrededor te importaba, pero no es así! Tan solo eres una sacerdotisa consentida y mimada! Kaozei tiene razón en odiar tu limite sanguíneo, tus ojos tan solo traen desgracia a las personas que te rodean!" Shion abofeteo al rubio "Lo que haga con mi vida no te importa! Ellos juraron dar su vida por mí y así lo hicieron! Además el estupido de Kaozei jamás será un buen esposo para mi…" Shion se tapo la boca con sus manos al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, pero era muy tarde, todos la habían escuchado.

El grupo estuvo en silencio por mas de cinco minutos, hasta que Neji hablo "Bien, Naruto, lleva a Shion-Sama al lugar donde se encuentra el cuerpo de Mouryou, nosotros nos haremos cargo de los ninjas que nos han estado atacando." El rubio se sorprendió "Eh? Pero se supone que ahí voy a morir!" El Hyuga sonrió burlonamente _–Tienes que probarme que eres digno de Hinata-Sama.-_ "Que mejor lugar para demostrarle que sus predicciones no siempre son acertadas, no lo crees?" El Genin recupero su confianza y energía "Claro que si!"Grito el Uzumaki.

Sakura se acerco al rubio y con una de sus manos acaricio la cara de Naruto "Vas a estar bien, verdad? Vas a regresar a mi, no es así?" el amante del ramen se sonrojo "Yo… este… es que yo… y Hinata-Chan…" Naruto no dijo mas, simplemente se alejo de Sakura, subió apresuradamente a Shion en su espalda y continúo el viaje. "Naruto…" _**–Lo tenemos comiendo de nuestra mano! Cha!-**_ Sakura junto sus manos en su pecho y vio como el rubio se alejaba, mientras Neji y Lee pensaron una sola cosa _–Esto no va a terminar bien-_

**Línea frontal de la batalla entre Konoha y el ejército de piedra. Esos mismos momentos**.

Parecía ser la derrota de Konoha al ver que el ejército continuaba avanzando, estaban cansados de pelear una y otra vez contra un ejército de soldados, que al ser destruidos, se regeneraban en menos de una hora para continuar con las órdenes de su amo, el grupo de ninjas se replegó para descansar y curar a sus heridos.

Shino se acerco a donde estaba Hinata "No estabas concentrada" la chica evito mirarlo directamente "Lo siento, pero no podía concentrarme del todo." La colmena humana hablo nuevamente "Pensar en Naruto a media batalla hará que te maten." Justo en ese momento, Hinata sintió otro escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espalda "Shino-Kun no pensaba en Naruto-Kun, Imaginaba las posibles formas de acabar con un problema." El Aburame se ajusto sus lentes "Si tu problema tiene el pelo rosado y una voz exasperante, entonces no puedo ayudarte."

Kakashi interrumpió a todo el grupo "Descansemos y comamos algo, seguiremos al ejército de piedra después de recuperarnos."

**Templo abandonado, País del Pájaro, al anochecer.**

Itachi despertó y camino hacia el cuarto donde había dejado a Kaozei y a Yugito, se sorprendió al ver afuera de la habitación a Kaozei, vestido tan solo con sus pantalones, estaba en posición de meditación y parecía realmente concentrado "Descansaste bien Itachi?" el Uchiha hizo una reverencia "Si Kaozei-Sama" el dragón se levanto "Partiremos en cuanto Yu-Chan despierte, tuve que cumplirle una promesa." Itachi no quiso indagar más, era fácil averiguar lo que paso, pero no pudo evitar verse a si mismo con una chica. Desde que regreso a la vida, sintió la necesidad de darle a Konoha una nueva generación de Uchihas totalmente leales a la aldea, esa era la misión de su hermano, pero al ver que Sasuke no la cumpliría, ahora era su turno. _–Supongo que tendré que buscar una chica… -_

Súbitamente, los ojos del Tomuraki cambiaron, parecían un caleidoscopio de color azul, Itachi lo miro sorprendido _–Puede adquirir los limites sanguíneos de los demás, que clase de monstruoso poder contiene? Ahora entiendo porque Kurozei, Madara y Pain hicieron todo lo posible por controlarlo.-_ "Shion…" unos instantes después, los ojos del dragón regresaron a la normalidad "Itachi, cambio de planes, nos vamos en este mismo momento, tenemos que llegar al lugar donde esta el cuerpo de Mouryou" después de despertar a la Jinchuuriki de Nibi y tomar sus pertenencias, desaparecieron en una estela de color verde para reaparecer en el templo de Shion "Nunca he estado en ese lugar, así que tendremos que seguir su rastro."

**País del Pantano, a la media noche**.

"Naruto, dime, tienes alguien especial en tu aldea?" Shion y Naruto habían hablado casi todo el camino y ahora se tenían un poco de confianza "Tengo algunas personas que son valiosas para mi… y a Hinata-Chan…- La rubia no pudo ver el ligero sonrojo que tomaron las mejillas de Naruto "Hinata-Chan? Es tu novia? O tu esposa?" el rubio se sonrojo aun mas "Este… pues podría decirse que es mi novia… ella me ha dicho que me ama, y yo la verdad… no he tenido experiencia en esos sentimientos, no tuve una madre o un padre que vieran por mi y me enseñaran lo que el amor significaba." Shion fue inquietada por esta respuesta. "Dime como fue tu niñez." El rostro de Naruto cambio dramáticamente "Fui expulsado del orfanato en que estaba cuando tenia tres años, desde entonces he vivido por mi cuenta, el viejo Hokage me daba algo de dinero para poder subsistir… pero en las pocas tiendas que aceptaban venderme, me cobraban mucho por la comida y la ropa, lo que recibía del viejo no me duraba mas de un par de días, tenia que comer de la basura, y dormir en cajas o lugares abandonados." El rostro de Shion se lleno de terror "Que clase de vida es esa! Yo no he tenido un solo amigo aparte de Bakaozei… pero nunca he tenido que soportar un solo maltrato! Porque nadie te recogió? Porque te cobraban de más? Que les hiciste para que te dieran esa vida miserable?" la tristeza se podía ver en los ojos de Naruto "Soy el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi." Shion se sorprendió "Pero Kaozei es una especie de Jinchuuriki también! En su provincia es reconocido como si fuera un dios! Todo mundo lo respeta y lo aprecia! Porque contigo no fue así?"

Después de unos instantes de silencio, un par de lagrimas resbalaron por la cara de Naruto "Yondaime Hokage sello al Kyuubi dentro de mi, para evitar que el zorro estupido destruyera la aldea, su deseo fue que fuera visto como un héroe que contiene día tras día a la bola de pelo, pero muchas personas murieron ese día, todos los familiares y amigos de ellos, ven en mi al Kyuubi, la razón de sus tristezas y perdidas, volcaron en mi todo el odio que tenían hacia el zorro estupido, he sido golpeado y humillado tantas veces que he olvidado la cantidad de ataques que he recibido, el hospital fue en mi nuevo hogar, la aldea me convirtió en su chivo expiatorio."

Shion lloraba en la espalda de Naruto "Lo siento Naruto… Pero ese es tu destino y pronto todo eso terminara, morirás peleando contra Mouryou." Naruto esbozo una sonrisa "Hime mimada, acaso no has aprendido nada? Tu poder no funciona siempre, el mismo Bakaozei te lo grito hace un par de días." La tristeza había desaparecido del rostro de Naruto "Soy Naruto Uzumaki! Seré Hokage algún día! Veras que tu poder no sirve conmigo!

Los ojos que traen la desgracia no son rival para mí! Viviré para comer ramen una vez más! También haré que Hinata-Chan regrese a su clan y se convierta en la líder que esos ciegos se niegan a ver! Seré reconocido por toda la aldea y mi nombre se escuchara en todos los países elementales! De veras!"

Shion dejo de llorar y una sonrisa adorno su cara -_baka-_

**País del Pantano, grupo de Neji**

Los tres ninjas restantes que los habían estado atacando peleaban contra Lee y Sakura en esos momentos, Neji estaba escondido en una rama, usando un Henge que lo hacia parecer parte del árbol. _–Maldita sea, primero fue una combinación elemental, después fueron ataques elementales de gran magnitud, ahora pelean con otro elemento totalmente distinto con los que nos atacaron la ultima vez… que es lo que les da la habilidad de hacer eso?-_ la versión Hyuga de Sasuke obtuvo su respuesta un par de minutos después. "Hermano! Danos chakra!" "No podemos pelear a la par contra ellos, se nos ha acabado la ultima dosis!."

"Enseguida!" _–Eso es! El es la clave!-_ El Hyuga abandono su Henge y tomo una posición de batalla bastante conocida "Estas en mi rango de adivinación." El ninja enemigo se sorprendió y volteo a ver de donde provenía la voz y antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, escucho el nombre de la tecnica que le daría muerte "Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Círculo Celestial, 64 Puntos de la Adivinación)" el servidor de Yomi sintió como los dedos del Jounin presionaban su cuerpo "Dos golpes! Cuatro golpes! Ocho golpes! Dieciséis golpes! Treinta y dos golpes! Sesenta y cuatro golpes!" Al terminar la tecnica, el ninja enemigo cayo brutalmente al piso "Porque… no… siento… el chakra…" el Jounin se acerco al moribundo "He cerrado todos tus puntos de chakra, el destino de su misión era fracasar."

"Hermano!" Gritaron los otros dos ninjas restantes al escuchar el quejido de muerte de su consanguíneo, súbitamente, uno de ellos sintió como su cuerpo desafiaba la gravedad y un dolor punzante en su quijada le hizo saber que un golpe brutal le había impactado de lleno, pero ahí no termino, sintió mas golpes de ese mismo tipo, haciendo que su cuerpo se alejara mas y mas de la superficie, instantes después cesaron y vio como una figura borrosa de color verde se preparaba para lanzarlo de regreso al suelo, una intensa patada en su estomago lo impulso de manera violenta hacia una roca enorme, terminando con su existencia.

El último de los ninjas se quedo impactado al ver como su hermano era violentamente regresado desde el cielo a una roca, pero una mancha de color rosa no le dio oportunidad ni siquiera de intentar ayudarlo, su cráneo se fracturo por el impacto de un puñetazo que recibió de la alumna de Tsunade, el cuerpo del ninja salio volando hasta impactarse a un lado de donde Lee había incrustado a su hermano.

"Buen trabajo" Neji se reunió con su grupo. "Tomemos un descanso para recuperar algo de nuestro chakra, se nos han agotado las píldoras del solado." La cara de Sakura se ilumino "Ya se!" saco de su bolsa de shuriken un pergamino, libero el sello y apareció una canasta llena de píldoras del soldado un poco mas grandes que las comunes y corrientes "Tomen las que necesiten, yo misma las hice!" Lee y Neji tomaron una y la revisaron detenidamente _-Estas píldoras parecen de dudosa calidad-_ Sakura los miraba fijamente, ambos ninja suspiraron y comieron la píldora, instantes después, Lee se asfixiaba mientras Neji estaba regresando las raciones del día. "No se de que se quejan, mi Naruto-Kun nunca se quejo de ellas mientras entrenaba con Kakashi sensei." _–Mi Naruto-Kun? En verdad, esto no va a terminar bien, Tsunade-Sama me dijo lo que sucedió en el hospital, esto es irreal, como puede odiarlo tanto y después hablar de el como si lo amara desesperadamente?- _

**País del Pantano, un par de horas después.**

"Dime Shion, porque dices que el baka será un mal esposo para ti?" el rubio le pregunto a la sacerdotisa y esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente "Es un matrimonio arreglado entre nuestras madres, Kaozei es el ultimo varón de un clan con un limite sanguíneo extremadamente raro." Naruto escuchaba atentamente a la sacerdotisa "Pero el baka ya tiene una esposa, el aura que emana de ella me da miedo." Shion mostró un poco de amargura en su rostro. "Kao-Chan puede tener mas de una esposa e infinidad de concubinas, para lograr revivir su clan." La confusión se apodero del rostro del rubio. "Es por eso que no seria un buen esposo? Por tener que atender a varias mujeres?" -_Vaya, si Ero-Sannin escuchara esto, se volvería loco y comenzaría a espiar al baka,_ _supongo que podría extorsionar a Kaozei por algo de entrenamiento, jejeje-_

**Konoha, aguas termales. Ese mismo instante**.

"Mmm… tengo la sensación de que debo preguntarle a Naruto algo… creo que habrá un nuevo Icha Icha en menos de un mes." Jiraiya rió pervertidamente y reanudo su investigación.

**País del Pantano, Naruto y Shion.**

Mientras se acercaban a su destino, Shion continuaba con su relato "Todo su clan fue eliminado con el pasar de los años, en la ultima gran guerra ninja la única sobreviviente de el clan fue Kitaruu-Hime, ella deseaba el resurgimiento de su clan, pero tenia que hacer las cosas bien, varias generaciones atrás, el poder de su limite sanguíneo contamino sus mentes, lo usaban para enriquecerse y no para ayudar a la gente, eso fue lo que llevo a su clan a la perdición." El hámster en la cabeza del rubio trabajaba a todo lo que podía asimilando la información "Yo no veo nada de malo en intentar revivir el clan, siempre y cuando el baka las respete y les de su lugar, inclusive, si estuviera en su lugar, lo intentaría, pero se que Hinata-Chan me mataría, así que no haría nada."

Shion no pudo evitar reír un poco, el Uzumaki dio un salto por arriba de las copas de los árboles y la sacerdotisa vio un asentamiento de agua "Naruto? Creo que vi un pequeño lago, podrías llevarme ahí? Tengo que purificarme y prepararme antes de realizar el sellado." Un par de minutos después, llegaron a la orilla del lago

"No me espíes, o le diré a Kaozei que te reviva y te saque los ojos." Naruto estaba dándole la espalda y con su banda ninja cubriéndole los ojos "Hn, ya te dije que voy a vivir, mientras te preparas, dime que piensas del baka?" la sacerdotisa se sonrojo "Bueno… es testarudo, demasiado realista y no cree en el destino!" _-también es lindo, cordial y me encanta el cascabel de chakra cristalizado que me regalo-_

_**Recuerdo no Jutsu!**_

"_Feliz cumpleaños Shion!" Un Kaozei versión niño le entrego a la pequeña sacerdotisa una caja "Ábrelo!" la niña hizo eso y saco de la caja un pequeño cascabel "Yo mismo lo hice! Es chakra cristalizado! Dile a Miroku-Hime que le ponga una de sus técnicas de protección y el cascabel te protegerá de cualquier demonio!" _

_**Disipar Recuerdo no Jutsu!**_

Los ojos de Shion se pusieron como platos _-Si le pongo el cascabel a Naruto, estará protegido de Mouryou…-_ los pensamientos de la sacerdotisa fueron interrumpidos por la voz del rubio. "Pues en el camino te escuche llamarlo 'Kao-Chan'" la sonrisa de oreja a oreja característica del Uzumaki adornaba su cara, mientras la de Shion tomaba una tonalidad de rojo que podría rivalizar con la de Hinata. "Yo no dije eso! Estas equivocado! No estoy enamorada de ese idiota desde que era una niña! Y no me pone celosa la idea de compartirlo con mas mujeres…" la sonrisa Naruto creció aun mas mientras Shion deseaba que se la tragara algún Bijuu acuático escondido en el pequeño lago.

Quince minutos después, Shion termino su ritual de purificación "Estoy lista Naruto." El rubio se acomodo su banda en la cabeza y vio a Shion vestida en el atuendo tradicional de sacerdotisa "Donde tenias esas ropas?" Shion saco un pergamino "Aquí estaban selladas, ahora están las ropas que traía antes." La rubia subió a la espalda del Genin y mientras se acomodaba, coloco discretamente el cascabel en el cuello de la chaqueta de Naruto. _-Tenías razón, vivirás para comer ramen un día más-_

_**Recuerdo no Jutsu! **_

"_Shion-Chan, de que te sirve tu limite sanguíneo si no intentas cambiar el destino?" Kaozei niño hablaba con Shion niña debajo de un árbol _

"_No se puede hacer nada en contra del destino." Respondió Shion algo indignada_

"_El destino no esta escrito! Lo que ves es lo que puede pasar! Te aseguro que tus ojos no pueden ver el destino de mi familia! Cambiare cualquier destino trágico que tus ojos vean para ellos! También cambiare el tuyo! Podríamos salvar una gran cantidad de gente inocente!"_

"_Hn, entonces no crees en el destino! No hablare con alguien que no cree en mí! Sal de mi templo!" _

"_Bah, otra vez con tu actitud de niña mimada, si eso es lo que quieres, entonces me iré y no regresare hasta que mi madre me obligue a hacerlo!" _

"_Bien!" grito Shion._

"_Bien!" le respondió Kaozei. _

_**Disipar Recuerdo no Jutsu! **_

_-Ahora entiendo tus palabras Kao-Chan…-_ Shion se sujeto fuertemente de Naruto para poder continuar el viaje.

Unos cuantos minutos después vieron una cueva que estaba rodeada por el ejército de piedra, permanecían detenidos, en guardia, esperando la aparición de algún enemigo para destruirlo. "Vaya, llegaron, creo que tendré que abrirnos paso." Bajo a Shion de su espalda por un instante "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Dos centenas de narutos abrían el paso hacia la cueva mientras Naruto corría con Shion en su espalda, ambos entraron a la cueva y Shion reconoció el altar en medio de la cueva "Es ahí! Pero… Quien es el?" un hombre de siniestra apariencia se encontraba frente al altar "No lo se, pero tenemos que llegar ahí!" aplicando chakra a sus piernas, Naruto corría a la mayor velocidad que podía.

"Llegan tarde!" Grito el hombre, este hizo unos sellos con sus manos y de la tumba salieron siete serpientes negras del tamaño de manda "Yo me encargo de las serpientes, Shion! Sella el cuerpo!" dijo Naruto mientras sacaba un kunai de su bolsa y subía corriendo por una de las serpientes.

"Si!" Shion también realizo varios sellos con sus manos y una barrera rodeo el altar, con lo cual, el hombre rió a carcajadas "Gracias, ahora ese idiota no podrá ayudarte." Shion se sorprendió "De que hablas?" el hombre hablo una vez mas "La barrera que nos rodea tan solo caerá cuando uno de los dos controle el poder del otro!"

"Quien eres tu?" inquirió la sacerdotisa "Mi nombre es Yomi, pero dentro de unos instantes cambiara a Mouryou" Shion comenzó a realizar una cadena larga se sellos con sus manos "Jamás te permitiré que recobres tu cuerpo!" El hombre soltó otra carcajada "De verdad? Que pasaría si te digo que ya lo estoy asimilando?" Yomi abrió abruptamente su pecho y revelo a un pequeño humanoide negro de ojos rojos "Les dije que era muy tarde." Una carcajada siniestra hizo eco en toda la cueva.

Naruto ya había matado una de las serpientes cuando escucho la carcajada, esto lo hizo voltear hacia donde estaba la barrera, súbitamente, cuatro serpientes atacaron directamente, pero jamás vio a una quinta que atravesó la serpiente en la que estaba parado, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa _-Así que aquí es donde muero… maldita sea… lo siento Hinata-Chan… creo que no podré amarte después de todo.-_

Naruto cerro sus ojos y se resigno a su muerte, pero la serpiente encontró una barrera que rodeaba a Naruto y lo lanzo a un lado del altar "Huh? Pero que paso…?" Naruto sacudió el polvo de sus ropas y escucho un sonido en su chaqueta "Que es esto?" el rubio tomo el cascabel de cristal "Debió ser Shion…"

"Yo soy Mouryou! He venido a traer muerte y destrucción a este mundo!" la sacerdotisa no sabia que hacer y simplemente cerro los ojos _-Madre… he fracasado…-_

_**Recuerdo no Jutsu! **_

_La madre de Shion niña la abrazaba mientras veían la puesta del sol "Me gustaría estar así por siempre madre" la mujer sonrió "Shion, algún día tendrás que tomar mi lugar, pase lo que pase, nunca dudes de ti misma, yo creo en ti, tu también debes creer en ti." _

_**Disipar Recuerdo no Jutsu! **_

Shion abrió sus ojos y estos mostraron determinación "Este es nuestro último día en este mundo! No permitiré que dañes a los inocentes!" el altar brillo y varios sellos aparecieron en el cuerpo de Shion, su cabello formo un par de alas en su espalda y un halo de luz coronaba su cabeza. _-Puedo sentir el dolor de todos los inocentes, puedo ver sus lágrimas… Mouryou fue formado por el odio y la ambición de la gente! Cuantas sacerdotisas han sacrificado sus vidas para sellar este demonio? Sus voces están en mi alma… No! Aquí terminara todo!- _

"Que es esto… Detente!" la sacerdotisa comenzó a hacer sellos con sus manos "No! Este es nuestro fin!" el humanoide hablo nuevamente "Yo soy tu padre!" el demonio tomo la forma de un hombre de cabello rubio con alas como las que tenia ella en esos momentos, al ver esto Shion dejo de hacer los movimientos "No… no puede ser! No puedes ser mi padre!" _-Madre… que hago…?-_

"Shion…" una voz hablo directamente en la cabeza de la sacerdotisa "Yo nunca desee que fuera así, tu padre fue la ultima persona que Mouryou poseyó antes de que lo sellara, tu padre nos abandono cuando eras una bebe, el deseaba mi poder para poder dominar el mundo, pero no permitiría eso, deseaba que tuvieras una vida normal al lado de Kaozei-Gozen-Sama, por eso sacrifique mi vida para sellarlo cuando apareció nuevamente."

"Madre! En unos instantes estaré contigo!" Shion continuo realizando la tecnica y un grito de dolor salio del demonio "No lo creo así hija mía, se feliz con Kaozei." Después de que esas palabras sonaran en su mente, Shion perdió todos sus poderes y regreso a la normalidad.

"Sacerdotisa mimada!" Naruto entro gracias a la protección del cascabel y saco a Shion de la barrera, esta aun se encontraba impactada por lo sucedido "Dime! Morir es lo que en verdad deseas?!" la rubia aun no salía de su asombro "Respira nuevamente! Acaso este mundo no es digno de ti?!" la sacerdotisa comenzaba a salir de su estupor "Yo… yo… No quiero morir!" el amante del ramen sonrió "Bien… entonces, dame tu chakra!" Naruto subió a Shion a su espalda y usando una serpiente comenzó a escalar lo mas alto posible "Acabaremos con el! Regresaras con Kaozei y podrás insultarlo una vez mas!" dio un salto y al descender, comenzó a formar un Rasengan usando el chakra de ambos "Mis amigos están peleando también! No podemos perder!"

**Afuera de la cueva**

El equipo de Konoha evitaba que el ejército de piedra entrara a la cueva, explosiones iban y venían por todos lados, habían recibido un poco de ayuda de suna cuando Temari y su grupo se unió a la pelea, manteniendo a raya el ejército de piedra con sus técnicas de destrucción masivas.

**Dentro de la cueva.**

"Vamos Shion! Debemos cambiar nuestros destinos!" el Rasengan en la mano de Naruto comenzó a crecer. Un par de instantes después la esfera de energía estaba lista y Mouryou rompió la barrera "Ahora tú eres el que llega tarde! Trágate este Rasengan creado con los destinos de Shion y el mío!" _-Gracias madre… - _pensó Shion mientras el rubio y la sacerdotisa descendían directamente a donde estaba el demonio "Rasengan del destino!" (AN. Naruto le pone nombres estupidos a nuevas versiones de Rasengan en cada película… porque aquí no?)

El Rasengan exploto, el piso comenzó a resquebrajarse haciendo aparecer lava, toda la caverna comenzó a colapsarse, el rubio salio a toda prisa aun cargando a Shion en su espalda y no se detuvo hasta que se reunió con sus amigos en una colina cercana. Una explosión de lava llamo la atención de todos. "Así que Naruto creo un nuevo volcán, no me sorprende, es tan impredecible como problemático."

"Gracias Naruto, puedes bajarme" Naruto bajo a la sacerdotisa e instantes después escucho una dulce voz "Naruto-Kun!" Hinata corrió hacia el y lo abrazo con tal fuerza que ambos cayeron al suelo "Estaba tan preocupada por ti…" un par de lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la de ojos color perla, el rubio limpio las lagrimas con sus manos y súbitamente beso a Hinata, esta se sorprendió y cerro sus ojos para disfrutar del momento. "Creí que no volvería a verte mas Hinata-Chan… pero Shion cambio mi destino." Hinata se incorporo e hizo una reverencia a la sacerdotisa "Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi Naruto-Kun" el rubio se incorporo y puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Hinata haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, la de pelo rosado miraba a Hinata deseando que se la tragara la tierra, la escupiera y la volviera a tragar. _**-Cha! Esa perra tiene a nuestro rubio! Tiene que salir de la vida de nuestro Naruto a como de lugar!-**_ _-Si… Hinata es una amenaza para mi amor con Naruto, que tal si después decide quitarme también a Sasuke-Kun?- __**-Hay que planearlo bien, no podemos permitir que se salga con la suya!-**_ _-Naruto es solo mío!-_

_-Kao-Chan…-_ Shion pensaba en el dragón mientras veía a Naruto abrazando a Hinata y a todos sus amigos felicitándolo por el trabajo realizado, nadie advirtió la presencia maligna que estaba acercándose a una impresionante velocidad. "Muere sacerdotisa estupida!" un tentáculo de chakra negro apuntaba directamente al corazón de la rubia, amenazando con perforarlo en menos de un segundo, Shion tan solo cerro los ojos e intento protegerse con sus brazos, el segundo paso, pero la sacerdotisa no sintió dolor.

"Yo soy el único que puede insultarla!" frente a Shion estaba Kaozei y en su mano estaba la amenaza que intento acabar con la vida de la sacerdotisa "Kao-Chan!" la rubia no pudo evitar la felicidad que le daba el ver al dragón "Te dije que cambiaria tu destino, no es así?" el Tomuraki volteo a ver a Shion y esta vio su limite sanguíneo en los ojos del regente "Tu… pese a que lo odiabas… aceptaste mi… en verdad me aceptabas… creías en mi… yo… " El dragón comenzó a liberar chakra formando cinco colas blancas "Hablamos de esto en unos momentos, tengo un demonio que matar."

Todos los ninjas ahí presentes vieron desaparecer al dragón y aparecer frente a Mouryou, era tan rápido que ni siquiera el Sharingan de Kakashi podía verlo, el dragón golpeaba al demonio sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, cada golpe hacia que la presencia maligna fuera mas y mas débil, la masacre continuo hasta que Kaozei lo incrusto en el suelo y puso un pie sobre el pecho de Mouryou. "Donde esta la esencia de Oniryuu?" en respuesta, el demonio le escupió la sangre que tenia en la boca "Esa no era la respuesta que buscaba." Kaozei comenzó a concentrar chakra en su mano creando cinco esferas pequeñas de los distintos tipos de chakra elemental, al estar completas, empezaron a girar en perfecta armonía, creando una esfera de chakra que las cubría a todas.

"Eso es un Rasengan!" grito Naruto "No… es algo distinto…" hablo Kakashi "Veo dentro de la esfera grande varias esferas pequeñas de todos los tipos elementales de chakra!" Al escuchar la descripción de Kakashi, Yugito cargo a Shion y su cara se lleno de preocupación "Tenemos que alejarnos! Kaozei va a explotar al demonio con todo y esta colina!" todos los ahí presentes hicieron caso al consejo y se alejaron del lugar. "Fusión Elemental!" tal y como lo predijo la Jinchuuriki de Nibi, la colina desapareció instantes después junto con el ser maligno.

El dragón se unió al equipo y puso a Shion en su espalda, Kakashi noto el ANBU que acompañaba al grupo de Kaozei_. -Itachi? No puede ser… como es posible que este vivo?-_ todo el contingente tomo rumbo a la Konoha.

"Oye baka, regresando a Konoha, te reto a comer ramen! El que coma menos paga toda la cuenta!" Naruto dio su sonrisa característica mientras colocaba a Hinata en su espalda. "Yo que tu me preocupaba, no he comido nada en dos días!" el dragón le respondió aceptando el reto del Uzumaki.

"Yo tampoco, IchiRaku! Ahí vamos!"

* * *

(1) Gozen-Sama: Forma de referirse a alguien perteneciente a la realeza, como un rey o un emperador. (Me acorde de cierto comercial de galletas que se vende en México… "Ordene Gozen-Sama!")

* * *

_**Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado! **_

_**A petición popular, este fanfic quedo como NaruHina puro y para no dejar a Shion sola y abandonada, ahora es parte del sequito de mi OC.**_

_**Para todos los que vemos a Naruto como el padrote legendario que en realidad debería de ser, he creado una nueva historia llamada "Moldeando el Pasado" el link esta en mi profile. **_

_**Tiene mis mismos OCs, trama muy distinta y tendrá mucho "Bashing" de Sakura, Sasuke y Kiba, aunado a algunos problemas existenciales de Kakashi (todos los que odien a la frente de marquesina como yo, levanten la mano y sean felices, esta historia es para todos ustedes!)**_

_**Me tarde una semana mas en postear este capitulo dado a que otro de mis discos duros murió en el cumplimiento de su deber… esta vez si perdí algunas series de anime y varios juegos.**_

_**Con algo de dedicación, la próxima semana tendré listo los últimos dos capítulos de la traducción que estoy realizando, así que prendan sus veladoras y recen al santo de su devoción para que me inspire a traducir. **_

_**PD: Tal parece que el sharingan lo implantan en cualquier farmacia del doctor simi... y bakamoto quiere quitarnos el naruhina...  
**_


	10. Capitulo 9

_**Esto es para los abogados: Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo me inspire en ellos para hacer este fanfic, si fueran míos, Sakura ya hubiera sido comida por el Kyuubi, Anko vendería carteras de piel de serpiente, Shino tendría simplemente una granja de hormigas, Chouji seria cliente vitalicio de Slim Center, Asuma usaría parches de nicotina, Gaara tendría una palita de arena en su guaje, Gai aceptaría que lee es su hijo no reconocido, Kiba tendría pulgas, Tenten no tendría el peinado de Mickey Mouse y Kurenai vestiría idéntica a Anko pero sin gabardina. **_

_-Pensando-_

"Hablando"

_**- Inner - **_

**-Mastodonte Legendario Pensando- **

"**Mastodonte Legendario hablando"

* * *

**

**El Dragón Blanco de Konoha**

**Capitulo 9**

**- Impulsos -

* * *

**

Era una hermosa mañana en Konoha, la tranquilidad se podía percibir en el ambiente, un par de pajarillos se posaron en la ventana del departamento de Naruto, este abrió los ojos lentamente al escuchar cantar a las aves y se dio cuenta de que los rayos del sol iluminaban su habitación, el rubio trato de levantarse pero se dio cuenta de que había un peso extra encima de el, la cabeza de Hinata encima de su pecho le recordó que ya no vivía solo. _-Es tan hermosa… como no me di cuenta de ella antes?-_ un movimiento de manos produjo un clon del rubio y la copia se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Naruto no era el único que despertó en esos mismos instantes, su afamado maestro y creador del las series de Icha Icha también lo hacia en una situación muy similar, pero con un gigantesco dolor de cabeza y una rubia cabellera en su pecho. _-Mataría por una botella de sake…-_

Desconocido para ambos, había alguien que estaba despierta desde antes que el sol comenzara a iluminar el horizonte, después de tomar un baño, escoger su mejor conjunto y peinar su rosado cabello, Sakura salía de su casa con destino al cuartel general ANBU. _-Hoy es el día que Sasuke-Kun iniciara su periodo de prueba, estaré ahí en cuanto sea liberado y vera lo hermosa que estoy para el!-_ _**-No te olvides de Naruto, el también tiene que ver lo sexy que estas el día de hoy, Cha!-**_ -_Jamás podría olvidarme de Naruto, Después de recoger a Sasuke-Kun, iremos a buscarlo, estoy segura de que volverán a ser amigos!-_ _**-Claro que si! Y quizás después de un día de reconciliaciones, ambos se decidan a tomarnos una y otra vez, dime, no te gustaría ser poseída por Sasuke y a Naruto al mismo tiempo?-**_ _-Desde luego, pero… y esa perra? No va a dejar que tomemos a Naruto tan fácilmente- __**-si se mete con nosotros… la matamos y listo! Tendremos a Sasuke y a Naruto para nosotras!-**_ una carcajada maligna hizo eco en la mente de Sakura, logrando que una sonrisa macabra apareciera en los labios de la pelo de chicle.

La mañana también era agradable para Kaozei, a diferencia de Naruto y Jiraiya, el dragón despertó entre los brazos de dos mujeres distintas **-Ah… Me siento tan orgulloso de ti Kao-Chan, llevas a cabo mis sueños mas pervertidos, sabia que darte mi resistencia física iba a darme muchas noches de perversión-** Kaozei escucho una risa pervertida en su mente _-Digamos que no me dejan mucha opción, tu y mi madre me casaron o comprometieron con cuanta mujer se les ocurrió!-_ **-Y vas a decirme que no te gusta? Si fuera así, porque tienes a la alumna de la Hokage entre tus brazos? Ella no esta casada ni comprometida contigo-** _-Erm… no podía dejarla sufrir al escuchar como gemía Cer-Chan _- **-Y porque aceptaste en esa partida de póquer a la de ojos color perla? O que tal la que tiene la marca de esa serpiente? Oh, casi olvido la chica de Kirigakure, la sobrina del Mizukage creo-** _-bueno, es que no puedo… la sobrina del Mizukage? De ella no se nada-_ **-Creo que tu madre no te dijo, como sea, tarde o temprano ibas a saberlo, estuvimos ahí después de venir a Konoha cuando tenías cuatro años… -**

Mientras la conversación entre los dragones sucedía, Hinata despertó por el aroma proveniente de la cocina, pero la agradable sensación de calor en la cama le impedía pensar en salir de ella "Buenos días Hinata-Chan" la chica se sorprendió y analizo la situación en que se encontraba _-Naruto-Kun en una cama, no tiene playera, estoy sobre de el… -_ la sangre abandono sus extremidades y encontró refugio en su cara _-Oh Kami! Lo hicimos en la noche y no recuerdo nada?!-_ alarmada, la chica reviso su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que su pijama estaba aun sobre su cuerpo y al tocar la cadera del rubio sintió un pantalón, esto la hizo suspirar de alivio "Sucede algo Hinata-Chan?" la de ojos color perla sacudió su cabeza "No pa-pasa nada Na-Naruto-Kun"

El rubio decidió arriesgarse un poco y acerco su cara hacia la de Hinata "Segura?" Hinata intento alejarse del amante del ramen pero con un rápido movimiento de Naruto, la chica se encontraba debajo de él, completamente indefensa y a su merced, el corazón de Hinata bombeaba como si estuviera corriendo un maratón y la cara de Naruto estaba mas y mas cerca de la de ella, lentamente, la distancia entre los labios de ambos fue desapareciendo y en cuanto se unieron, un sentimiento de calor inundo a ambos, en cuestión de segundos el beso se hizo mas candente, Hinata había cerrado sus ojos para sentir al máximo los labios de Naruto recorriendo su cuello y sus manos luchando contra la pijama que le impedía acariciar su busto.

Incapaz de resistirse, Hinata hizo lo único que podía hacer en esa situación, dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que el amor de su vida le hacia sentir _-Ah… madre, lo siento… pero no creo poder… llegar… virgen al… matrimonio…-_ Naruto sabia perfectamente lo que hacia, el Icha Icha daba mucha información a sus lectores acerca de cómo encender el cuerpo de una mujer y Hinata estaba sintiendo plenamente estas instrucciones, la pijama de la chica desapareció en menos de un minuto, el pantalón de Naruto le hizo compañía un poco después _-Seré de Naruto-Kun…solo de el… va a poseerme…- _

"El desayuno esta… Oye! Que le estas haciendo a mi chica!" la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, el clon había regresado, Hinata grito y alejándose de Naruto, jalo las sabanas para cubrir su desnudez "Tu chica? Es mi Hinata-Chan! Tu eres un clon!" el autentico Naruto le reclamo a la copia "Pues no me importa! Es mi chica!" sin aviso alguno, el chakra del Kyuubi comenzó a rodear a Naruto, haciendo que el clon se llevara las manos a la garganta y desapareciera en una nube de humo **"Te dije que es mía!"** Naruto volteo a ver a Hinata **"Ahora, en que estábamos? Ah si… iba a hacer que gritaras mi nombre hasta que perdieras el sentido."** El chakra desapareció, pero las facciones de Naruto no regresaron a la normalidad y en los ojos color perla se podía ver preocupación "Naruto-Kun… tus ojos… y tu… voz…" el rubio finalmente se dio cuenta de que el zorro estaba intentando tomar control de el y cerrando sus ojos, entro a su mente "Zorro estúpido! Déjame tranquilo!" **"Bah, tan solo iba a divertirme un poco con tu hembra, estoy aburrido aquí"** "Pues no me importa, ella es solo mía!" el sello en la jaula brillo intensamente y el Kyuubi regreso a las sombras de su prisión. **-No te has dado cuenta mortal estúpido… lentamente estoy dominando tu mente…-**

"Naruto-Kun? Estas bien?" la cara del rubio había regresado a la normalidad "Si Hime, siento mucho haberte preocupado." La chica sonrió "Vamos a comer." Hinata salio a toda velocidad de la habitación con sus ropas en la mano y se encerró en el baño _-Estuvo muy cerca… muy cerca…-_ Naruto se vistió también _-Bah, ese clon tenia que arruinarlo! Estuvo muy cerca! Muy cerca! Pero esta noche no la salva nadie!-_ el rubio sonrió pensando lo que haría al anochecer.

Una hora después, Shizune se reportaba con su maestra, la rubia de inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo había pasado "Shizune, porque me traes sake? Y porque tienes esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja?" la alumna sonrió "Pensé que un poco de sake le ayudaría a comenzar de mejor manera el día y bueno…" Shizune se sonrojo y tapo su rostro con sus manos, los ojos de Tsunade parecían platos "Dímelo todo! No omitas detalles!" Shizune coloco sus manos en sus mejillas "Tan solo digamos que la resistencia legendaria de los Jinchuuriki es verdadera, no he dormido mas de un par de horas" La rubia sonrió pervertidamente pero para su desgracia, su alumna noto algo raro en su cuello "Tsunade-Sama… paso la noche con Jiraiya-Sama o se hizo esa marca en el cuello usted misma?"

Antes de que la Hokage dijera alguna historia para encubrir sus actos, la puerta del despacho se abrió "Baa-Chan!" la Hokage vio a su Genin favorito "Ah, Naruto, vienes por tu paga?" El rubio se acerco al escritorio "Claro! Quiero llevar a Hinata-Chan a cenar en un buen restaurante para festejar nuestra victoria sobre Mouryou y quizás…" el rubio se sonrojo y ajeno a su conocimiento, sus facciones se pronunciaron y sus ojos cambiaron a rojo. "Naruto, ya fuiste a que Kaozei-San reparara tu sello?" la pregunta hizo que el rostro de Naruto regresara rápidamente a la normalidad "No, para que quiero que lo repare? Todo esta bien"Esta respuesta no le agrado en lo absoluto a Tsunade "Hinata, se que estas ahí afuera, ven aquí." La aludida entro rápidamente y se coloco a un lado de Naruto "Hai, Hokage-Sama"

"Hinata, dime que fue lo primero que hizo Naruto el día de hoy" la sangre comenzó a atiborrar el rostro de la chica "Etto… Na-na-Naruto-Kun… y yo… este… Na-Naruto-Kun… me… me.... be-be-so… y…" la de ojos color perla cayo inconsciente al recordar lo sucedido en la cama, afortunadamente para ella, Naruto la tomo entre sus brazos "Y bien Naruto? Que sucedió?" el rubio se sonrojo un poco "Bueno… bese a Hinata y una cosa nos llevo a otra y… todo hubiera terminado felizmente de no ser por el clon que entro de improviso!" las líneas en el rostro de Naruto comenzaron a marcarse y sus ojos peleaban por conservar el color azul que los caracteriza.

"Naruto, te ordeno… no mejor aun, Shizune! Ve por Kaozei!" la alumna de Tsunade salio rápidamente del despacho "Y tu Naruto, esperaras a que llegue para que aquí mismo te revise." Un gruñido de desaprobación salio del rubio mientras colocaba a Hinata en el sillón del despacho, después de quince minutos de mortal aburrimiento para Naruto, Hinata despertó "Hola Hime."

Veinte minutos después de que despertara la de ojos color perla, Kaozei apareció en medio del despacho con Shizune en sus brazos, su kimono estaba desarreglado, su cabello estaba alborotado y un ligero sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas "Que se le ofrece Baa-Chan?" una vena apareció en la frente de Tsunade y con una velocidad relampagueante, salto desde detrás de su escritorio para golpear brutalmente al dragón, este simplemente detuvo el puño de Tsunade con una de sus manos sin moverse un solo centímetro hacia atrás, pero el piso en el lugar donde se encontraba parado Kaozei se rompió como si Tsunade lo hubiera golpeado _-Que? Como detuvo ese golpe?-_ "Imagino lo que esta pensando, esta es mi fuerza natural." La respuesta sorprendió a la invocadora de babosas pero rápidamente recupero la calma "Ahora que ha cumplido con su misión personal, podría revisar el sello de Naruto?"

La cara de Naruto cambio al ver que el dragón se acercaba a el y un pequeño gruñido salio de su boca "No tienes que hacerlo… mi sello esta en perfectas condiciones." _-Que? Pero si su sello apenas funciona! Debe ser el zorro intentando controlarlo-_ "Dime Naruto, ya tomaste a Hinata como tu hembra?" la pregunta sorprendió a las mujeres ahí presentes y sonrojo a la chica en cuestión "Aun no…" los ojos de Naruto se hicieron totalmente rojos y con la característica marca del Kyuubi **"Pero hoy en la noche, nada la salvara de que la reclame como mía, será mi hembra y me dará muchos cachorros"** el dragón desapareció y su puño se materializo en el estomago de Naruto, exactamente en el centro del sello del Kyuubi, los ojos del rubio regresaron a su azul oscuro mientras se llevaba los brazos al estomago antes de perder el sentido, en la prisión del Kyuubi, el demonio mencionado se retorcía de dolor al haber recibido el brutal golpe.

"Hokage-Sama, el Kyuubi esta tratando de tomar control de la mente de Naruto, al parecer lo esta haciendo de una manera muy sutil, por eso, lo que queda del el sello no lo ha reprimido." La rubia medito un instante "Ya veo, dígame que podemos hacer para ayudar a Naruto." Kaozei arrojo el cuerpo del rubio a los brazos de Hinata "Lamentablemente…" el regente hizo una pausa dramática

_-Oh Kami! Va a decirme que el sello no tiene arreglo! Que voy a hacer! No podría resistir ver morir al pobre idiota…- _pensó la rubia -_Ayer era día seguro o no? Que estoy pensando! Naruto-Kun esta en problemas y yo solo pienso la noche de pasión de ayer!-_ pensaba la alumna de la rubia _-Nada… me… salvara…-_ Pensaba la chica de ojos color perla. "Lamentablemente… tengo que llevar a Naruto al templo de mi familia, donde cuento con las instalaciones debidas para el control total de un chakra demoníaco como el de la bola de pelo" las mujeres mayores suspiraron aliviadas, pero Hinata aun procesaba la información acerca de ser poseída por Naruto.

"También me llevare a Shizu-Chan y Anko-Chan, ah, olvidaba la Hime de ojos color perla, esto no es una petición." La Hokage gruño "Bien, pero pagara por una misión de tipo A." El regente miro a la Hokage "Supongo que esta bien." cuando la Hokage le entregaba los permisos para mostrarlos a los guardias, un ANBU apareció en la habitación. "Hokage-Sama, El consejo ha decidido que Sasuke Uchiha estará a prueba como guardia personal de Danzo-Sama, Algunos de los mas prominentes ninjas de la aldea han sido llamados al campo de entrenamiento numero dos para comprobar el actual nivel de Sasuke-Sama, el consejo ha requerido su presencia en el dado caso de que algún desafortunado incidente suceda."

_-Así que las ratas traidoras del consejo han decidido usar al Uchiha como su mascota, me desagrada que hagan las cosas a su modo y sin consultarme, deben tener algo entre manos, no confió en ese viejo manco.- "_Bien, estaré ahí en unos momentos." _-Al menos no haré papeleo esta mañana-_ El ANBU desapareció en una nube de humo, la rubia miro al regente _-Creo que ese bastardo del Uchiha recibirá algo de castigo por golpear a mi Naru-Kun!-_ Los ojos del dragón cambiaron a la forma de un caleidoscopio azul. "Señor regente, no le gustaría probar sus habilidades en contra del ultimo de los Uchiha, bueno, el ultimo conocido." El dragón sonrió, puso a Naruto en su espalda y todos los ahí presentes se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento.

"Konoha Senpuu! Konoha Reppuu! (Torbellino de la hoja! Viento Violento de la Hoja!) " los combates ya habían comenzado, Lee peleaba contra Sasuke, el regente uso su limite sanguíneo para ver con lujo de detalle el combate "Omote Renge!" el clon de Gai hacia uso de su arsenal, pero gracias a la predicción de movimientos del Sharingan y el entrenamiento que recibió con el Sannin de las serpientes, Sasuke podía esquivar todas las técnicas de Lee y simplemente utilizo un Kawarimi antes de que el Omote Renge lo impactara de lleno en el suelo, desapareció de la vista de Lee y reapareció detrás de el, con su espada desenvainada y en la mejor posición para dar una mortal cuchillada aprovechándose de la débil condición en que el maestro del Taijutsu termina al usar esa tecnica.

Antes de dar la estocada mortal, el Uchiha sintió una presencia que lo miraba fijamente, soltó a Lee y volteo hacia donde Tsunade, Hinata, Naruto (aun noqueado en la espalda de Kaozei) y el regente veían la pelea. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos al ver a Naruto _-No murió! Es la segunda ocasión que peleo con el y no puedo… no puedo!-_ el sentimiento de odio comenzó a crecer en Sasuke, sus ojos cambiaron del tradicional Sharingan de tres comas a uno mas complejo "Amaterasu!(Diosa del sol)" un chorro de fuego negro salio del ojo derecho de Sasuke directamente a la posición donde se encontraba el anteriormente mencionado grupo. El regente dejo caer a Naruto e inhalo una gran cantidad de aire "Sei Amaterasu!(Sagrada Diosa del sol!)" un chorro de fuego blanco salio de la boca del dragón contrarrestando el Amaterasu de Sasuke.

_-Que? Como… es imposible… elimino mi Amaterasu con un Amaterasu blanco… pero… se ve tan débil, nadie daría ni 3 Ryo por el.- _"Quien eres y como puedes hacer esa tecnica que es exclusiva de los Uchiha, mejor aun, como puedes modificarla." Inquirió Sasuke con una voz intimidante. "Soy un simple regente de una de las provincias del país del fuego, acaso un poderoso Uchiha se siente intimidado por civil?" Sasuke escudriño al dragón _-Es cierto, las únicas armas que porta son esas espadas, no tiene ninguna banda ninja, no parece tener entrenamiento ninja, ningún limite sanguíneo visible… no! Sus ojos! Parecen ojos de un reptil!- _

"Pelea conmigo!" ordeno el Uchiha y su Sharingan regreso a las tradicionales 3 comas el dragón desapareció y reapareció a una distancia pertinente de Sasuke _-Que diablos! Eso no fue un Sunshin!-_ un ANBU levantaba su mano como señal para el comienzo, pero todos los que no conocían al regente impidieron que el ANBU comenzara el combate "Señor regente, Sasuke-Sama es un ninja con muchos años de entrenamiento y mucha experiencia en el campo, si pelea con el, pese a podemos ver que usted tiene algunas técnicas, sin duda perdería y posiblemente seria herido de gravedad." La preocupación se podía ver en la cara de algunos de los miembros del consejo, sin duda, el regente podría quejarse con el señor feudal del país del fuego y causar un conflicto político.

Kaozei dejo salir una larga y sonora carcajada "Les propongo algo, si su ninja con años de entrenamiento y experiencia logra sacarme una sola gota de sangre al terminar el combate, les daré una caja de sake de la hoja verde a cada uno de los aquí presentes." Muchos de ellos sonrieron _-Genial! Es el mejor sake del país del fuego! Esto será fácil, como quitarle un dulce a un niño-_ "De acuerdo, por favor, tenga cuidado."

El ANBU dio la señal de comienzo y Sasuke libero un rayo de su cuerpo "Chidori Nagashi! (Corriente Chidori!)" el rayo dio de lleno en el regente y Sasuke pensó que había logrado paralizarlo, pero el dragón se rasco la cabeza indicándole al Uchiha que no había conseguido su propósito, esto hizo que la ira comenzara a apoderarse de Sasuke, desenvaino su espada y con su mano libre lanzo otra tecnica "Chidori Senbon!" cargo hacia el regente, este saco sus espadas, desapareció en una estela de color verde y reapareció a escasos centímetros del Uchiha.

"Si tu primer ataque paralizador no funciono, como esperas que lo haga el segundo?" las espadas del regente hicieron una marca en forma de 'X' en el pecho de Sasuke, este dio varios pasos hacia atrás y recuperando un poco la calma, ataco nuevamente, cargo su espada con la energía de un Chidori, pero fue detenida en seco por el metal en la mano izquierda del regente. "Eres patético." Le dijo el regente, pero el Uchiha comenzó a hacer varios sellos con su mano libre "Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu!(Arte de fuego: Gran dragón de fuego!)" el ataque dio de lleno al regente, creo una gigantesca nube de polvo y humo, Sasuke salto varios metros hacia atrás y sonrió _-No debió quedar nada de él-_

Cuando el polvo y el humo comenzaron a disiparse, una figura permanecía de pie en el lugar del ataque, movía sus manos como si tratara de refrescarse "Que calor, no crees?" Sasuke no podía creerlo, el regente estaba intacto "Bueno, es mi turno, Doton: Doryuudan! (Arte de Tierra: Misiles Dragón de Tierra!"" una cabeza emergió del suelo y comenzó a disparar balas de lodo al Uchiha, este comenzó a esquivarlos o destruirlos con su espada. "Doton: Gouryuudo! (Arte de Tierra: Gran Dragón de Tierra!)" varios dragones creados con tierra salieron disparados de las cercanías del regente y apuntaban directamente al alumno de Orochimaru, pero se estrellaron contra un tronco de madera

_-Es muy rápido! Pero no importa! La tierra es débil contra el rayo!-_ pensaba Sasuke desde su escondite mientras veía la forma de contraatacar, pero antes de que su cerebro comenzara a crear una estrategia, una patada en su espalda lo regreso al lugar del combate "Acaso el poderoso Uchiha se esconde de un civil?" el invocador de serpientes hizo varios sellos "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!(Arte de Fuego: Místico Fénix de fuego!)" una impresionante cantidad de bolas de fuego salieron disparadas de la boca de Sasuke teniendo como destino Kaozei. "Fuuton: Kaiten no Tatsumaki!(Arte de viento: Tornado de giro celestial) "

Un gigantesco tornado de fuego se formo alrededor de Kaozei y en un instante, se condenso en una bola de fuego que en su interior giraba erráticamente _-No! No puede ser! Eso parece un Rasengan!-_ aumentando la sorpresa del Uchiha el interior se condenso a un mas y varias esferas formadas con chakra elemental de los cinco tipos básicos giraban en la misma esfera principal, todas en un perfecto balance "Fusión Elemental!" El dragón desapareció de la vista de Sasuke, lo ultimo que el de pelo negro sintió en su vida era el como su cuerpo explotaba desde la mas pequeña de sus fibras.

"Bah… esperaba un mejor reto del _'poderoso'_ Uchiha…"

El caleidoscopio azul en los ojos de Kaozei desapareció "Señor regente, no le gustaría probar sus habilidades en contra del ultimo de los Uchiha, bueno, el ultimo conocido." El dragón sonrió. "Lo siento, pero _no es mi misión_, además, Cer-Chan me matara si no hago ese papeleo acumulado." El dragón pago por la misión de rango A, puso a Naruto en su espalda y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata "Shizu-Chan, te espero en la casa en una hora." Kaozei y su carga desaparecieron del despacho.

"Pensé que le agradaría patearle el trasero al Uchiha." Dijo la Hokage "Yo también pensé eso." Dijo su alumna sorprendida "Supongo que cancelare esto y regresare al bastardo a su celda, no me gusta que el consejo o danzo actúen a mi espalda."

**Una hora después, casa de Kaozei.**

"Todas listas? Comadreja? Si? Entonces! Vamonos!" todo el grupo de Kaozei sumando Naruto (amordazado y atado) y Hinata desaparecieron en una estela de color verde.

Un instante después, estaban en un largo patio de un templo japonés, perfectamente cuidado y mas de una docena de sacerdotisas al ver al grupo entrar de esa forma, los rodearon y asumieron posiciones de defensa. "Vaya… ya no reconocen al señor de esta templo?" las sacerdotisas relajaron sus cuerpos y vieron con detenimiento al regente, un grito salio de todas ellas "Kaozei-Gozen-Sama!" todas intentaron abrazarlo… pero la fría y penetrante mirada de Cerenis las congelo a varios pasos del dragón.

Media hora después de haberles indicado sus habitaciones al grupo, el regente fue forzado a luchar contra el mayor de los enemigos de cualquier figura de poder en el mundo enfrenta día a día… el papeleo. Su despacho estaba lleno de pergaminos contenedores que al parecer estaban llenos de papeles. "No me jodan…" escucho el seguro de la puerta y la activación de varios sellos en su cuerpo le indicaron que no podría escapar de ahí usando a su inquilino… "Vas a pagarme esto Cer-Chan…"

Naruto (completamente libre) y Hinata paseaban por el templo, antes de que el dragón fuera encerrado en su despacho, puso varios sellos en el cuerpo de Naruto, para evitar que el Bijuu controlara al amante del ramen y así pudiera disfrutar de unos días de paz y tranquilidad, pero no pareciera que ese fuera el caso para el regente el cual fue tristemente confinado a lidiar con muchas montañas de papeleo, la de ojos color perla y el rubio, al llegar a un frondoso árbol decidieron sentarse a descansar en su sombras "Na-Naruto-Kun… era el Kyuubi… el… el que… me… me estaba… tocando… esta mañana?" la cara de la chica parecía un tomate y la cara de Naruto comenzó a imitarle "Ermm… bueno… en realidad era yo…" el rubio miro directamente a los ojos color perla de la chica y sus sentidos se nublaron, Hinata comenzó a experimentar ansiedad al ver que el rostro de Naruto se acercaba lentamente al de ella, cuando sus labios se unieron, ambos sintieron la misma sensación de la mañana y con gran rapidez, el beso comenzó a hacerse mas candente y atrevido. Pero Hinata recordó en donde se encontraban "Naruto-Kun! Es-estamos en… en el patio…" el rubio la miro con un poco de desilusión, pero rápidamente su rostro dibujo una sonrisa pervertida "Bien, entonces vamonos!" Naruto cargo a Hinata estilo matrimonial y a toda velocidad se dirigió al cuarto que les asignaron.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y tiro a Hinata en la cama, se quito su chaqueta y las protecciones que portaba debajo de esta, la chica se sonrojo totalmente al ver a Naruto así, pero algo hacia falta… "Na-Naruto-Kun… esto… esto no es… no es nada romántico!" esta frase golpeo al rubio como un balde de agua fría "Tienes razón…" salio de la habitación "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" mas de un centenar de narutos se dispersaron por el templo y el verdadero entro nuevamente a la habitación "Podrías darme algo de tiempo Hinata-Chan? porque no tomas un baño por mientras?" Recordando que su habitación tenia baño privado, la chica tomo su equipaje y rápidamente se refugio en el baño privado.

Uno de los clones se topo con Cerenis y Yugito, tomando té en una de las salas del templo "Naruto-San que es lo que planea hacer? Puedo sentir cerca de cien de sus clones por todo mi templo y estoy segura que mas de una docena salieron hacia la aldea." el clon se sonrojo ante las palabras de Cerenis "Bueno, Hinata-Chan y yo…" Yugito miro el sonrojo de Naruto y sonrió maliciosamente "Entiendo, no te preocupes, no hay problema y para que veas que estamos de tu parte, déjame darte algo" la Jinchuuriki busco en uno de los cajones de los muebles de la sala "Aquí esta, mira, prende un par de varas de este incienso en su habitación." Le entrego una caja de incienso rosada y Cerenis casi se ahoga con su tasa de té al ver el incienso "Te aseguro que la pasaran _muy bien_." El clon rubio sonrió y salio de la sala "Estas loca?? _Es un Jinchuuriki_!!" la sacerdotisa le reclamo a la contenedora de Nibi, esta tenia una sonrisa maliciosa de oreja a oreja "Estoy segura que esa chica lo agradecerá mañana, tan solo recuerda poner los sellos de privacidad y restricción en la habitación y tienes que decirles a tus subordinadas que por su propio bien y para evitar la ira de Kao-Chan, no abran la puerta de ese cuarto hasta que salgan."

Mientras Hinata se debatía moralmente entre ceder y no ceder, Naruto y sus clones preparaban la habitación, había pétalos de distintas flores por toda la habitación, e inclusive algunos de los clones habían conseguido algunas velas, la luz de las ventanas estaba totalmente bloqueada y lo único que iluminaba el lugar era la luz tenue que provenía de las velas _-Bien, supongo que Hinata-Chan no tardara mucho en salir de su baño, así que encenderé los inciensos-_ El rubio procedió a encender un par de varas así como le fue instruido y en unos instantes, un delicado aroma a lavanda inundo la habitación y Naruto comenzó a sentirse relajado, pero nunca se dio cuenta del sonrojo en su cara.

En la puerta del baño, Hinata olio la delicada fragancia del incienso, súbitamente sintió su cuerpo muy ligero y un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Entro a la habitación vistiendo tan solo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, al ver al rubio esta cayo al suelo al igual que las ropas de Naruto, que al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Hinata no pudo contenerse mas y se abalanzó sobre ella, reclamo los labios de la chica como suyos y la tumbo en la cama, después de besarla apasionadamente una vez mas, el rubio le permitió a sus manos y labios pasear libremente por la piel desnuda de Hinata.

Hinata gemía al compás que le guiaban las manos y los labios de Naruto, el roce de sus ásperas manos sobre su delicada piel la enloquecían, no tenía duda alguna, ni siquiera había necesidad de decir palabras, el amor estaba en el aire (Literalmente), por primera vez, no sentía timidez al estar cerca de su amado y los labios del Jinchuuriki sobre sus senos la hacían perder la noción de la realidad, pero una nueva oleada de placer llego de improviso cuando el rubio toco su parte mas intima y comenzó a explorarla con sus dedos, sintió como su intimidad comenzaba a demandar algo mas que los dedos del amor de su vida.

"Naruto-Kun…" Miro al rubio como si anhelara algo mas, Naruto comprendió lo que su amada le pedía, separo las piernas de la chica y lentamente se abrió paso a su interior, unos hilos de sangre le anunciaron a Naruto que era el primero y muy posiblemente el único en su intimidad, Hinata se doblo al sentir el dolor, pero después de unos instantes comenzó a sentir placer, el ir y venir de la rítmica canción del amor comenzaba a gustarle a su cuerpo y le demandaba aun mas, Naruto acelero el ritmo complaciendo las caderas de Hinata una y otra vez, hasta que una explosión de placer le anunciaba a Hinata que había alcanzado su clímax, pero Naruto aun estaba en posesión de su cuerpo y continuo con su trabajo hasta que finalmente fue su turno para tocar el cielo.

Una mirada amorosa decoraba el rostro de Hinata, por fin era completamente de el y de nadie mas, le pertenecía en su totalidad, en el rostro de Naruto, había una mirada de amor y lujuria "Lista para lo que sigue Hinata-Chan?"

Nadie supo del par de amantes sino hasta la tarde del día siguiente.

**Konoha, Cuarteles Generales ANBU, esa noche**

Una impresionante bola de fuego exploto la entrada principal del cuartel y dos hombres portando túnicas negras con nubes rojas entraron al lugar, uno de ellos portaba una mascara con un espiral que mostraba tan solo un Sharingan, el otro, un hombre de pelo negro con una espada en su espalda, su ojo derecho parecía ser el de un reptil "Donde esta Sasuke-Chan? Díganle que el tío Tobi ha venido a visitarlo!" Los ANBU ahí presentes pelearon heroicamente, pero no eran rivales para sus contrincantes y en menos de cinco minutos, llegaron a las celdas. "Sasuke-Chan! Tobi estaba tan preocupado por ti! Vamos, donde están tus amigos? Es hora de irnos a casa!" el Uchiha señalo un par de celdas "Kurozei, podrías ir por ellos? Tobi tiene que sacar a Sasuke-Chan de aquí" Tobi y Sasuke desaparecieron en un remolino de vacío causado por el Sharingan de Tobi, el otro Akatsuki tomo su espada y partió en dos los barrotes especiales de las celdas "Fangirl y cosa acuática, vamonos." Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de los prisioneros y desaparecieron en un remolino de hojas.

**Una semana después, Provincia del templo.**

La explosión de una puerta despertó a todas las personas que aun dormían en el templo principal de la provincia. "YUGUITO!!" un grito retumbo todo el lugar, la chica en cuestión tardo menos de diez segundos en llegar al lugar de donde provenía la voz y se hinco ante el regente "Si, Kaozei-Sama?" todas las sacerdotisas que habían arribado al lugar para ver que sucedía se impactaron, antes de que el señor de la provincia desapareciera, nunca habían visto tal nivel de sumisión por parte de la Jinchuuriki "Quitame estos sellos y los brazaletes." "Si, Kaozei-Sama" La chica hizo lo que se le instruyo "Algo mas, Kaozei-Sama?" un gruñido salio del estomago del regente "Quiero que tu y Shion me preparen algo de comer, ah y que reparen la puerta de mi despacho." "Si, Kaozei-Sama" El dragón desapareció en una estela de color verde y reapareció a un lado de su otra esposa, la cual trataba infructuosamente de huir de Kaozei. "Has sido una chica mala Cerenis."

Diez minutos después, el regente se encontraba comiendo en la cocina del templo, detrás de el, la sacerdotisa principal del templo estaba atada, tenia un sello en su frente y otro en sus manos, su rostro mostraba el pánico que cruzaba por su mente en esos momentos, después de comer hasta satisfacerse, Kaozei cargo a Cerenis y entro a una de las salas del te, tomo una caja de incienso rosada y se dirigió a su habitación, entro y aventó a su presa a la cama "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" una docena de copias aprecio mientras que el original prendió varias varas de incienso y salio del cuarto activando varios sellos. Vio a todas las sacerdotisas del templo en los alrededores del lugar "Si alguien la saca de ahí, tendrá el mismo castigo" todas las sacerdotisas se sonrojaron e inclusive mostraron sonrisas lujuriosas, las cuales se apagaron cuando el regente mostró la caja de incienso que había encendido, todas las sacerdotisas continuaron con sus labores y el dragón camino hacia la habitación de Naruto y Hinata.

En el camino encontró al resto del grupo descansando placidamente en uno de los patios "Comadreja" el ANBU se postro frente a el "Eres libre de pasear por toda la aldea, no hay necesidad de que tenerte en guarda." Le arrojo una bolsa con una considerable cantidad en notas Ryo "Si sucede algo que llame tu atención, no dudes en reportarlo, ah y por cierto, no trates de lograr algo con alguna de las sacerdotisas del templo, _todas_ son mías." El ANBU comadreja asintió con la cabeza y desapareció en un remolino de hojas. El Tomuraki instruyo al resto de su grupo

"Hola chicas, disfruten sus vacaciones, aun tengo que reparar el sello de Naruto, si quieren algún producto de la aldea, tan solo digan que es para el templo y será cargado a mi cuenta." Los ojos de las chicas se iluminaron, habían pasado toda la semana paseando por el aldea y no habían comprado mucho, traían una cantidad limitada de dinero y algunas cosas, sobretodo los kimonos tradicionales eran bastante caros. "Si me disculpan, tengo un zorro que despellejar."

Al llegar a la habitación de Naruto y Hinata, la abrió con lujo de violencia, para encontrar a la pareja en una situación bastante comprometedora "Esperare afuera dos minutos." Exactamente dos minutos después, entro nuevamente y arrastro a Naruto por medio templo el cual gritaba a todo pulmón "No quiero ir! Déjame con Hinata-Chan!" la chica en cuestión, caminaba preocupada detrás del regente y su novio "Kaozei-Sama, entiendo que este muy molesto por todo ese papeleo… pero no podría darle a Naruto-Kun al menos la oportunidad de ponerse algo mas que sus pantalones?" el dragón se detuvo y la miro extrañado "Que le sucedió a tu tartamudeo y timidez?" la chica se sonrojo "Ya veo, así que Naruto ya se hizo cargo de eso." "Oye! Eso no te incumbe!" El dragón reanudo su marcha arrastrando al rubio hasta una habitación vieja, que daba la apariencia de estar cayéndose a pedazos.

"Y esta pocilga? No me digas que estas son las instalaciones adecuadas para controlar a la bola de pelos? Por lo que he visto en tu templo, esperaba algo mejor que esto!" el dragón simplemente arrojo a Naruto a la mitad de la habitación, ignorando sus quejas "Hime, lo siento, pero tienes que irte de aquí, no puedes estar en esta habitación." Los ojos de Hinata mostraron preocupación por su amado "Puedo despedirme de Naruto-Kun?" el dragón sonrió "NO!" y sin mas, la empujo fuera de la habitación "Oye! esa no es forma de tratar a Hinata-Chan!" un puñetazo en el estomago de Naruto lo hizo doblarse del dolor, pero el puño de Kaozei, lugar de tan solo golpear, también destruyo los sellos que restringían al gran zorro, inmediatamente, el chakra del Kyuubi comenzó a rodear a Naruto.

"Kai!(liberar)" La voz del dragón hizo que la habitación cerrara y se convirtiera en una gigantesca pradera, sin nada más que pasto hasta el horizonte. "Es hora de pelear Hermano." Kaozei se paro de forma solemne frente a Naruto "Yo Tomuraki Kaozei, descendiente directo del tercer y despreciado hijo del sabio Rukudo, Jinchuuriki del gran Dragón Blanco Tomuraki, te reto a ti, Naruto Uzumaki, Descendiente directo del segundo hijo del sabio Rukudo, bendecido con el poder corporal del gran sabio y Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, en un combate para reparar el sello que esta a punto de hacer que pierdas tu alma ante el poder del Kyuubi." Ante estas palabras, el chakra del Kyuubi de hizo mas intenso, comenzó a crecer en proporciones descomunales y en cuestión de segundos, el gran demonio estaba frente al dragón, con toda su gloria y su poder, una carcajada maligna retumbo por todo el lugar.

"**Aceptamos!"

* * *

**

_**Disculpen la tardanza, pero sigo con muchos problemas y la verdad me alejan demasiado de estar escribiendo un nuevo capitulo.**_

_**Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado! Con algo de fe y confianza, tendré en menos de quince días el siguiente capitulo de moldeando el pasado. **_


	11. Capitulo 10

_**Antes que nada, le agradezco a Chiyo Asakura por aceptar ser mi lector beta y ayudarme con ideas para el desarrollo de este fanfic así como algunas escenas de humor en mis historias!**_

_**Este capitulo tiene una nueva forma de escritura, espero que sea mas practica para leer y les agrade el cambio. **_

_**Esto es para los abogados: Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo me inspire en ellos para hacer este fanfic, si fueran míos, Sakura ya hubiera sido comida por el Kyuubi, Anko vendería carteras de piel de serpiente, Shino tendría simplemente una granja de hormigas, Chouji seria cliente vitalicio de Slim Center, Asuma usaría parches de nicotina, Gaara tendría una palita de arena en su guaje, Gai aceptaría que lee es su hijo no reconocido, Kiba tendría pulgas, Tenten no tendría el peinado de Mickey Mouse, Kurenai vestiría idéntica a Anko pero sin gabardina y el Sharingan no seria implantado en cualquier farmacia del doctor Simi.**_

_-Pensando-_

"Hablando"

_**- Inner - **_

**-Mastodonte Legendario Pensando- **

"**Mastodonte Legendario hablando"**

**

* * *

**

**El Dragón Blanco de Konoha**

**Capitulo 10**

**- **_**Eventos Inesperados**_** -**

**

* * *

  
**

Ha pasado casi un mes desde que Kaozei y Naruto entraron en la extraña habitación, Hinata intento forzar mas de una vez la puerta, para tan solo lograr ser repelida por una barrera muy poderosa, después de su quinto día intentando abrir la puerta y con las recomendaciones de las sacerdotisas del lugar, decidió esperar tranquilamente y para evitar que la chica estuviera afuera de la habitación esperando por su amado día y noche, la sacerdotisa principal decidió darle un entrenamiento especial, Invocando al Shinigami, pidió prestada el alma de varios Hyuga para poder entrenar a la chica en su arte familiar y no solo eso, lograr crear una nueva técnica de combate.

"Hinata-Sama, debo decirle que su nueva técnica es muy poderosa, me siento honrado de haberle podido ayudar." Hablo Cerenis con una voz algo masculina y el Byakugan activo en sus ojos

"Tío Hizashi, no tienes porque decirme Hinata-Sama, Hinata-Chan esta bien, después de todo, somos familia y ya no soy parte de la rama principal."

"Estoy seguro que mi hermano hará hasta lo imposible por permitirle regresar."

La Hyuga desactivo su limite sanguíneo "No quiero regresar si eso significa renunciar a mi Naruto-Kun!"

"Hinata-S… Chan, yo se quien es el padre de Naruto-San y estoy seguro que Hiashi también, si el consejo de fósiles supieran quien es su padre, apuesto que hasta besarían el piso por donde camina."

"Si su padre fue tan importante, porque la aldea trato así de mal a mi Naruto-Kun? El no pidió que el Yondaime encerrara al Kyuubi dentro de el."

La sacerdotisa aun poseída sonrió "Lo siento Hinata-Chan, pero el tiempo que puedo poseer este cuerpo esta terminando, no culpes al Yondaime Hokage por lo que paso, el realmente no tuvo otra opción, no puedes pedirle a nadie mas que haga algo por ti, si no estas dispuesta a hacerlo tu misma."

Estas palabras dejaron más dudas que respuestas en la cabeza de Hinata "Saluda a Oka-San por mi tío Hizashi!"

"Lo haré…" las facciones de la sacerdotisa cambiaron a su apariencia normal.

"Gracias por el entrenamiento Cerenis-San." Hinata hizo una reverencia

"No es nada Hinata-San, ahora, vamos a tomar un buen y merecido baño a las aguas termales del templo." Al llegar a su destino, se dieron cuenta de que Yugito y Shion estaban a punto de entrar también y comenzaron a platicar entre ellas.

----------

Mayura, una sacerdotisa del templo, barría las hojas de los árboles cercanos a la habitación 'Prohibida'. Ella estaba preocupada por el regente de la aldea _-Ya ha pasado casi un mes, espero que salga pronto, quiero decirle cuales son mis sentimientos… no podría esperar otra desaparición de varios años antes de poder confesarle lo que siento por el.-_ suspiro y continuo haciendo su trabajo hasta que el abrir de una puerta la hizo soltar su escoba y acelerar su corazón, una figura salio en forma penosa mientras arrastraba a otra persona _-Gozen-Sama!-_ El dragón había salido y arrastraba a Naruto fuera de la habitación.

"Mayu-Chan…"

Las ropas de ambos habían visto días mejores puesto que estaban convertidas en jirones, la piel de Naruto no tenía un solo indicio de la batalla que disputo dentro de la habitación, mientras que la de Kaozei estaba llena de rasguños y algunas heridas profundas.

El dragón vio a la sacerdotisa "Mayu-Chan… podrías… llevarme a mi habitación…?" la chica se acerco al regente para auxiliarlo "Gracias…" el dragón perdió el conocimiento y cayo encima de la chica en una posición poco ortodoxa

"Gozen-Sama… se que es su derecho a reclamarme como suya, pero podría hacerlo en sus habitaciones? No me sentiría bien haciéndolo a la vista de todos... " La sacerdotisa estaba ruborizada y tan sorprendida que no había notado que el dragón estaba inconsciente, hasta que vio que no se movía. _-Debió ser muy duro estar ahí un mes-_ cuando intento incorporarse vio la cara de Kaozei _-Ah, que diablos, Cerenis-San nunca me va a dejar estar cerca de el en el futuro cercano- _tomando la oportunidad que tenia, lo beso de lleno en los labios. Después de aprovechar la boca inconsciente del dragón, llamo otras sacerdotisas para que le ayudaran con los Jinchuuriki.

Las chicas que estaban relajándose en esos momentos fueron informadas después de que ambos contenedores humanos fueran colocados en sus respectivas habitaciones, e hicieron guardia para velar el sueño de ambos, cuatro horas después de que salieran de la habitación, despertó Naruto y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de preocupación de Hinata

"Hina… Chan…" Lagrimas salieron de los ojos sin pupila de la chica

"Naruto-Kun! Estaba tan preocupada por ti!!" la Hyuga abrazo al rubio

"Aire… Hinata… Respirar…" la chica se sonrojo al ver que estaba ahogando a su amado

"Lo siento Naruto-Kun" unos instantes después, el rubio comenzó a recuperar la lucidez

"Que ha pasado Naruto-Kun?" le pregunto la chica

"No lo se… tan solo recuerdo Kaozei dijo algunas cosas… como que soy descendiente de un tal sabio Rakudo o Rakodo y que el también lo era, después de esas palabras el zorro tomo posesión de mi cuerpo, después de eso no recuerdo nada." Súbitamente el rubio sintió dolor "Urg… mi estomago… siento que arde!" Hinata recostó al rubio rápidamente y le quito las sabanas que lo cubrían, vio como el sello del Kyuubi parecía estar quemando su piel, pero también noto algo mas, rápidamente aparecían nuevas inscripciones, muy parecidas a las que había visto en Kaozei. El dolor de Naruto se fue de la misma forma en que llego, no pasó más de medio minuto antes de que el sello dejara de dañar al rubio, brillara en azul y desapareciera de la piel de Naruto. "Hinata-Chan… que paso en mi estomago?"

La chica aun procesaba la información "Creo que el sello se modifico a si mismo… no estoy segura de lo que paso…"

"Supongo que el sello se ajusto de forma automática para darle a Naruto un mejor control del poder del zorro de nueve colas, aunque estoy segura de que tiene un limite, tendremos que esperar a Kaozei para que nos diga que ha pasado." Naruto y Hinata voltearon a ver el lugar de donde provino la voz, en la puerta de la habitación estaba Cerenis con una bandeja de comida "Tienes que comer bien, tu cuerpo no ha recibido comida por casi un mes, debe estar al limite." La boca de Naruto salivo en cuanto el rubio olio la comida y esta desapareció en el pozo sin fondo que Naruto llama estomago.

----------

Kaozei despertó a la mañana siguiente, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas _-Maldito Kyuubi… porque diablos Tomu-Chan acepto pelear a su mismo nivel… pudo haber terminado todo en menos de una hora!-_

_**Recuerdo no Jutsu!**_

"**Aceptamos!" **

_En cuanto el zorro demoníaco dijo esas palabras, Kaozei comenzó a transformase, tomo la figura de un gigantesco dragón blanco, cuatro veces mas grande que el zorro, este comenzó a sudar balas_

"**Que sucede Kyu-Chan? Acaso me temes porque aquí si puedo dejar salir todo mi poder? O es el hecho que mi Jinchuuriki tendra todo este poder en unos cuantos años?"**

_Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el zorro demoníaco. _**"Oye! Eso no es justo! Pelea a mi mismo nivel! Yo solo tengo nueve colas de poder! Tu eres uno de los dioses creadores! O acaso tienes miedo de perder peleando a mi mismo nivel? No sabia que el gran dragón blanco, el dios de la vida y la creación gustaba abusar de seres inferiores a el."**

_Una vena apareció en la frente del dragón _**"Bien! Será como tu quieres!"**

_-Idiota- Pensó el Kyuubi mientras veía como el dragón tomaba el mismo tamaño que el y nueve colas aparecían en la bestia blanca. _**"Jura que no modificaras tu nivel de poder!" **

"**Lo juro."**_ El dragón le respondió_

_-Esto será divertido y tu funeral dragón estúpido.- ambos enemigos lanzaron un impresionante gruñido anunciando el comienzo de la épica batalla._

_**Veintiocho días después. **_

_La pradera ahora era un campo de guerra, había cráteres hasta donde la vista se perdía en el horizonte, el paisaje, mudo testigo del combate estaba totalmente destruido y tan solo dos figuras gigantescas podían notarse claramente en el lugar. El cuerpo del Kyuubi yacía en el suelo, su cuerpo tenía numerosas heridas _**"Maldito seas Tomuraki… ni aun con todos mis poderes pude ganarte."**

_El dragón aun en pie respiraba pesadamente, el también estaba herido seriamente _

"**Soy un dios dragón, tengo a Kami-Sama de mi lado… ahora… buenas noches!"**_ un zarpazo disipo al gran demonio de regreso al cuerpo de un Naruto inconsciente _**"Kao-Chan, hazlo rápido ahora que esta muy débil, no le des oportunidad de que pueda intentar repeler el sellado." **

_Kaozei regreso a su forma original y puso su mano sobre el estomago del rubio "Hakke no Mugen Fuuin Shiki! (Ceremonia de sellado, Círculo Infinito Celestial)" el sello del Kyuubi brillo intensamente. "Listo Tomu-Chan, el sello se ajustara automáticamente en cuanto despierte para recuperar su chakra de forma lenta pero constante a costa del zorro y darle un control mejor sobre el poder de la bola de pelos." En ese instante, el Jinchuuriki noto algo "Tomu-Chan, porque mi cuerpo esta lleno de heridas? Peor aun, porque regenero tan lentamente?" _

**-No tienes casi chakra, quizás no lo notaste pero usaste casi todo lo que te quedaba en el sellado, estas recibiendo prácticamente nada de mi chakra porque yo tampoco tengo mucho al haber sellado mi chakra para pelar contra el zorro-**

"_Eso explica el porque siento como si me hubiera aplastado el Kyuubi" _

**-Bueno, literalmente nos aplasto más de una decena de veces y lo siento Kao-Chan, pero voy a dormir un poco-**

_El regente dejo de sentir el chakra del dragón y su cuerpo comenzó a sudar, debilitarse y perder la conciencia -No… debo salir de aquí y sacar a Naruto…- "Fuuin! (Sellar!)" La habitación regreso a la normalidad, Kaozei tomo a Naruto de un pie y comenzó a arrastrarlo -Debo salir… así nos vera alguna sacerdotisa…- Su preocupación fue aliviada al ver a una sacerdotisa afuera de la habitación. _

"_Mayu-Chan…" _

_**Liberar Recuerdo no Jutsu!**_

El dragón intento levantarse, pero se dio cuenta de que había un cuerpo abrazándolo, era Shion que dormía a su lado _-Supongo que puedo esperar un par de minutos a ver si despierta- _pero un sonido gutural proveniente de su estomago le hizo ver que no seria así _-Me muero de hambre…-_ pero para su fortuna, este sonido despertó a la rubia. "Kao-Chan…" Shion acompaño a Kaozei al comedor del templo, en donde se encontraron con Hinata mirando como Naruto hacia limpieza profunda de cazuelas y sartenes.

"Voy a cobrarle a tu Hokage por la comida y no por el sellado, creo que ganare mas dinero de esa forma." Una olla vacía salio volando hacia la posición del dragón

"Dou ou imniao! Ines ue aimname! (Soy tu invitado! Tienes que alimentarme!)"

El regente miro a una de las sacerdotisas "Desayuno completo y continúen cocinando, no hemos comido en casi un mes."

----------

Después de terminar con toda la comida del templo, Kaozei reviso el nuevo sello de Naruto "Esta en perfectas condiciones, ahora el sello no solo contiene a la bola de pelo, sino que también usa el chakra de el para recuperar lo que has usado."

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como plato "Entonces el chakra no se me va a terminar nunca?"

El dragón suspiro "Sabia que preguntarías eso y la respuesta es no, tu chakra puede terminarse como a cualquiera de nosotros."

Naruto dejo salir un gruñido de desaprobación "Pero, esta modificación va a permitir regenerar lentamente tus reservas, por ejemplo, si regeneras tu chakra en cuatro horas de descanso, ahora lo harás en tres horas y media.

Hinata se unió a la conversación "Es como lo que nos dijo su esposa en la misión donde lo encontramos, usted regenera chakra también usando su inquilino no es así?"

Kaozei suspiro nuevamente mientras dejaba caer su cabeza "Acaso hay algo que esa mujer no ha comentado?" En una de las salas donde las sacerdotisas hacen ejercicios de meditación, Cerenis estornudo. -_Alguien esta hablando mal de mi…- _"En efecto así es, pero en mi caso no tengo conflictos con mi inquilino, así que yo regenero mucho chakra, puedo regenerar mis reservas por completo en menos de cinco minutos." _-Claro que mientras Tomu-Chan se recupera no regenerare absolutamente nada-_

Hinata y Naruto quedaron estupefactos "Entonces es por eso que no he podido ganarte?"

El dragón asintió con la cabeza mientras Naruto dejo caer sus hombros derrotado

_-Bueno, esa es una de las razones, no tengo porque decirle que Tomu-Chan es cuatro veces mas grande que el zorro y literalmente es un dios-_ "Una cosa mas, el sello te permitirá controlar mejor el poder del trasero peludo, pero como todas las cosas tiene un limite, dime, hasta que cola podías controlar antes de perder el control? Una o dos?"

El rubio sonrió "Casi cuatro! A la cuarta comienzo a perder el control, pero aun puedo dominarlo!"

_-Su fuerza de voluntad es muy grande, no cabe duda que la sangre Senju es fuerte en el-_ "Supongo que ahora tendrás esos problemas a partir de la quinta cola." El rubio sonrió nuevamente y comenzó a mostrarse ansioso "Dime Naruto, quieres pelear contra mi, no usare a Tomu-Chan, así que será una pelea justa." _-No es que no quiera usarlo, no puedo usarlo_-

"Claro que sí!" contesto el rubio

"Entonces, sígueme." El rubio tomo la mano de Hinata y todos caminaron hacia un campo de entrenamiento.

"Peleemos con todo, usa tus mejores técnicas, no te preocupes por nada."

Kaozei no sabia del alcance de esas palabras. En cuanto ambos comenzaron el combate, los ojos de Shion cambiaron y un par de instantes después, la preocupación invadió a la rubia _-Debo encontrar a Cerenis y a Yugito!-_

Mas de cincuenta clones rodeaban a Kaozei, este invoco la cabeza de un dragón que comenzó a escupir lodo a discreción eliminando efectivamente las replicas del rubio. "Vamos Naruto! Esto es muy fácil!" súbitamente, sus reflejos lo hicieron rodar hacia un lado, Naruto oblitero el lugar donde estaba parado con un rasengan. "Eso esta mucho mejor!" El dragón escucho un par de explosiones a su lado y dos copias de Naruto lo sujetaron fuertemente.

"Fuuton: Rasengan!" la voz provenía de la espalda de Kaozei, este levanto ambos clones y los uso como escudo. _-Me distrae con la cantidad masiva de clones, usa las explosiones de humo para transformar sus clones en piedras y sorprenderme, es un genio! No cabe duda, es un digno portador de la sangre Senju! Pero aun tengo que ver cuanto poder tiene-_

"Que sucede? Es todo lo que puedes ofrecer? Ni siquiera he sudado! Sabes, creo que destruiré Konoha, si todos los ninjas son débiles como tu no vale la pena que este de pie." Una vena comenzó a palpitar violentamente en la cabeza del rubio y usando un Shunshin Kaozei apareció detrás de Naruto y le susurró al oído "Le perdonare la vida a tu linda novia, después de matarte y acabar con tu aldea, ella necesitara un hogar y estaré feliz de recibirla en mi harem." Los ojos de Naruto cambiaron a un rojo sangre

"Voy a matarte!" rugió Naruto con ira

----------

Shion corría en los pasillos del templo, algo malo esta por suceder y necesitaba a Cerenis y Yugito inmediatamente, después de un par de angustiadores minutos, logro encontrar la habitación donde se encontraban meditando ambas chicas "Cerenis…! Yugito…!" grito Shion mientras recuperaba el aliento "Kao-Chan… dragón negro…" estas palabras sorprendieron a ambas chicas

"No puede ser! Donde esta?!"

"Campo de entrenamiento…" Cerenis salio disparada al lugar mientras Yugito hablo con Shion.

"Alguna vez Kitaruu-Hime te enseño una técnica para contener a Kao-Chan?" la rubia asintió con la cabeza "Aun la recuerdas?" nuevamente asintió "Bien, porque tendrás que ayudarnos." La Jinchuuriki subió a Shion en su espalda y corrió hacia el lugar donde estaban peleando Naruto y Kaozei.

----------

Un zumbido podía escucharse en todo el templo, era el sonido de viento moviéndose a muy alta velocidad "Rasenshuriken!" cuando Cerenis llego al lugar, el cuerpo de Kaozei estaba en medio de una gigantesca esfera de chakra elemental de viento, de la esfera salía mucho humo blanco, señal de la masiva regeneración en el cuerpo del regente _-Esta técnica va a terminar con mi chakra en unos segundos! Maldita sea! Creo que no debí hacer enojar a Naruto de esa forma! Tomu-Chan! Se que estas ahí! Respondeme! Dame tu inmunidad al chakra elemental!- _Pero la respuesta nunca llego _-Mi chakra se agota! Creo que después de todo si puedo morir…-_ Kaozei cerro sus ojos resignado a su muerte -A_quí se acabo todo…- _En el instante que el chakra del regente se termino por completo, el Rasenshuriken desapareció abruptamente.

El silencio reino por unos instantes, la capa de Kaozei se hizo totalmente negra, sus facciones y cuerpo cambiaron tomando la conocida forma híbrido de dragón, pero en negro.

"No se muevan!" grito Cerenis, en ese instante, llegaron Shion y Yugito, sin perder el tiempo comenzaron la secuencia de sellos que se les había enseñado para contener al dragón, una decena de manos hechas de roca salieron de la tierra, pero a escasos centímetros del dragón desaparecieron de la misma forma que desapareció el Rasenshuriken "Pero que..." Cerenis se recupero de inmediato del fiasco de la técnica "Kitsunetsuki! (Posesión Espiritual!) Shinigami! Préstame el alma de Kitaruu Tomuraki!" unos instantes después, la sacerdotisa se dio cuenta de que no sucedió nada "No puede ser!" Mordió su pulgar y puso su mano en el piso "Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Shinigami!"

El dios de la muerte apareció frente a la sacerdotisa **"Cerenis, que puedo hacer por ti?"**

"Kao-Chan nuevamente se transformo en dragón negro! No podremos contenerlo si nos ataca! Ayúdanos por favor."

El Shinigami vio a su hijo adoptivo **"Lamento decirte que Kao-Chan en ese estado es aun mas poderoso que yo, no puedo hacer nada al respecto." **

"Que? Eres un dios de la muerte! Puedes hacer algo! La ultima vez Kitaruu-Hime logro contenerlo con tu ayuda!"

"**La ultima vez el cuerpo de Kao-Chan no fue capaz de soportar ese poder, para evitar dañarlo, los sellos en el cortaron abruptamente la transformación, pero ahora… " **

"Soporta perfectamente el poder del dragón…"

El dragón negro abrió los ojos y los poso sobre Naruto, este instintivamente creo un centenar de clones, pero cuando se acercaban al dragón desaparecían sin siquiera explotar en la típica nube de humo, al ver esto, el rubio creo un nuevo Rasenshuriken con la mano que aun tenia en perfecto estado y cargo contra el dragón negro, para la suerte y el bienestar de su brazo, la poderosa técnica desapareció nuevamente al estar a escasos centímetros de el. "Que diablos? Hinata-Chan! Ves algo con tus ojos?"

La chica concentro chakra en sus ojos "Byakugan!" y observo detenidamente al dragón negro "Naruto-Kun! No… no hay… nada! Es como si su cuerpo fuera un gigantesco vacío!"

El rubio se alejo del dragón "Es en serio?"

"No veo absolutamente nada dentro de el! Parece ser tan solo una figura de… energía…? Y tiene su interior vacío!"

El dragón sonrió maliciosamente y puso a todos los presentes a temblar al liberar una gigantesca oleada energía, el dragón negro comenzó a correr en dirección al rubio. No había avanzado más de dos metros cuando una piedra se interpuso en su camino, le hizo perder el equilibrio, trastabillo varios pasos antes de caer y rodar hasta golpearse de lleno contra un manzano, tan solo para que una lluvia de manzanas le cayera encima cubriéndolo por completo, todos los ahí presentes miraban incrédulos la estúpida escena que acaba de sucederle a quien los había hecho temblar por varios instantes.

Algunos segundos de tensión después, Shion, Yugito y Cerenis hicieron nuevamente la técnica de control, esta vez con éxito y para la sorpresa de todos, el dragón había regresado a su forma humana desde antes de ser apresado en la técnica.

"Cerenis-San, cree que Bakaozei realmente intente destruir mi aldea?"

Esto tomo por sorpresa a la sacerdotisa "Mientras la hoja no ataque esta provincia o haga algún daño a las personas que el aprecia, lo dudo mucho."

El rubio respiro con tranquilidad _-Entonces… lo que me dijo fue tan solo para provocarme?-_ "Cerenis-San… podrían curar mi brazo?" el rubio levanto su brazo destrozado mostrando algunas fracturas y mucho daño en su piel, se escucho un lamento apagado y el caer de un cuerpo, Hinata no se había dado cuenta de las heridas del rubio y cayo desmayada al ver la gravedad de estas.

Cerenis y Yugito se llevaron al regente a sus habitaciones para una revisión exhaustiva de lo sucedido

----------

Mientras Shion usaba sus poderes y Hinata vendaba las partes recién curadas en la mano de Naruto, este noto que el resto del grupo que había salido de Konoha no había estado en el lugar del incidente "Shion-Nee, donde están Shizune-Nee, la familiar de Hinata-Chan, Anko-Sensei y el ANBU que vino con nosotros?"

"Oh, lo había olvidado, hace dos días la Hokage mando un mensaje urgente, pidiendo que Shizune-Chan y Anko-Chan regresaran inmediatamente, también pidió que regresaras en cuanto salieras de la habitación, Akari-Chan regreso con ellas para hacerse cargo la casa que tenemos en Konoha y Comadreja-San esta patrullando las fronteras de la provincia."

"Obaa-Chan pidió que regresara en cuanto saliera? Porque no me dijeron eso?!"

"No estabas en condiciones de irte y en estos momentos tampoco lo estas." Dijo Hinata

"Pero Hinata-Chan…"

"Nada de peros! Hoy vamos a dormir aquí para que puedas recuperarte de esa técnica que usaste en Kaozei-San!" La voz de la Hyuga demostraba seguridad y antes de que el rubio intentara protestar, hablo nuevamente "Si de alguna forma te escapas de mi lado en la noche, no habrá ramen por un mes entero!"

El rubio bajo los hombros en señal de derrota "Bien… dormiremos aquí y nos iremos en la mañana, pero quiero ir a ver a Bakaozei, no se si lo dañe demasiado con el Rasenshuriken." El rubio miro a la sacerdotisa de Oni no Kuni. "Shion-Nee, que fue lo que hizo Kaozei? Nunca había visto que un Jutsu simplemente desapareciera así como sucedió, se supone que eso pasa cuando se agota tu chakra antes de golpear al objetivo pero este no fue el caso, mi Rasenshuriken simplemente desapareció."

La sacerdotisa bajo la cabeza "Realmente no lo se… nunca… nunca había pasado eso cuando me visitaba, pero… cuando vi esa transformación sentí mucho miedo, me sentía tan inferior pese al poder que poseo."

Después de terminar con la curación del rubio, caminaron a las habitaciones de Kaozei, tan solo para encontrar a Cerenis fuera de esta, impidiéndole el paso a todo el mundo. "No sabemos que ha pasado, puede que aun este inestable, en estos momentos no podemos permitirnos el que pase algún accidente."

----------

El día siguiente el rubio y la ex-heredera salieron a primera hora del templo con destino Konoha, después de unas cuantas horas de viaje rápido, llegaron a su aldea para cumplir con el llamado de Tsunade. En cuanto llegaron al despacho de la Hokage, notaron que Shizune no estaba en su mesa de trabajo. Sin preocupación alguna, el rubio abrió la puerta, tan solo para encontrar una escena que lo impacto. Tsunade estaba llorando en su escritorio, más de una docena de botellas vacías estaban cerca de ella, las montañas de papeleo que normalmente adornaban el escritorio yacían hechas pedazos por toda la oficina.

"Jiraiya… Yo realmente te amaba… fui una idiota por haberle hecho eso a nuestro Minato… realmente te amaba... daría lo que fuera por que regresaras a mi lado…"

Estas palabras hicieron eco en la mente del rubio y sintió que su corazón se congelaba "Baa-Chan… que pasa… Ero-Sennin… esta bien… no?"

La rubia levanto su cara del escritorio, vio a Naruto y corrió a abrazarlo, hundió su cara en el hombro del amante del ramen y continuo llorando "Naruto… Jiraiya… el… el…"

"Baa-Chan…?" Naruto comenzó a temblar, el miedo se había apoderado de su acelerado corazón en esos momentos.

"Jiraiya… murió…"

----------

La noche había caído en Konoha, Hinata y Naruto se encontraban en un parque cercano a la torre del Hokage, el rubio lloraba abiertamente en los brazos de su novia mientras esta hacia lo posible por tratar de aminorar el dolor de su amado, para alivio de Hinata, el Uzumaki dejo de llorar y comenzó a respirar normalmente hasta que la chica comenzó a sentir un chakra violento y lleno de odio emanando de su amado"Voy a destruir Amegakure, voy a obliterar hasta la ultima piedra que exista en esa aldea! Me volveré tan fuerte que nada quedara sobre la tierra en ese lugar!" Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de preocupación al escuchar esas palabras, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, un puño le produjo un enorme chichón al Jinchuuriki.

"Quien diablos fue?" Naruto se separo de Hinata buscando a su agresor, frente a ellos se encontraba Iruka, en una de sus manos tenia una paleta doble de hielo.

"Quien eres tu y que le has hecho a nuestro Naruto?!" demando Iruka.

"Soy yo Iruka-Sensei! Acaso estas ciego?" respondió el rubio.

"Nuestro Naruto jamás pensaría en aniquilar inocentes buscando venganza!" una lagrima salio de los ojos del maestro de la academia ninja "El Naruto que conocemos busca la aceptación de su gente, busca ser fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos, quiere ser el Hokage de su aldea para proteger el futuro de cada uno de sus integrantes, jamás se convertiría en vengador!"

Estas palabras hicieron que Naruto recordara la misión fallida de recuperar a Sasuke _-Soy un vengador! Solo vivo para mi venganza! No me importa el precio que pague por obtener poder!- _Los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de lagrimas mientras caía de rodillas "Yo… yo… yo… "

"Tu eres el aprendiz de uno de los legendarios Sannin, no es así?" al escuchar eso, las lagrimas del rubio dejaron de caer "Jiraiya-Sama nunca dudo que te convertirías en un gran Hokage." Iruka partió la paleta y le entrego la mitad a Naruto "No estas solo Naruto, te has ganado la aceptación y el cariño de mucha gente, no solo eso, ahora tienes una linda novia." Iruka sonrió mientras veía como Hinata abrazaba a Naruto por detrás.

"Hinata-Chan…"

La chica se aferro fuertemente a el "Voy a estar siempre a tu lado Naruto-Kun, no importa lo que suceda."

Naruto cerro sus ojos y tomo las manos de Hinata "Lo siento, fui un idiota."

"Pero eres nuestro idiota." Le dijo Iruka sonriendo

"Gracias Iruka-Sensei."

----------

La mañana sorprendió a Naruto en la cama de su departamento, entre sus brazos, se encontraba la figura desnuda de Hinata. _-Soy un gran idiota al intentar buscar venganza, la verdadera fuerza proviene de proteger a las personas importantes para mi-_ mientras veía a Hinata, un par de golpes se escucharon en su puerta "Voy!" dijo el rubio mientras se separaba gentilmente de la chica en sus brazos y tras ponerse sus pantalones respondió al llamado de la puerta.

"Si? Oh! Sakura-C… San…" el rubio se tenso un poco "Sucede algo?"

"Tsunade-Sama te ha llamado a su oficina, Naruto-_Kun_" Sakura pronuncio con un tono dulce el _'Kun'_

_-Eso se escucho algo distinto… casi como si fuera cariñoso-_ pensó el rubio "Iré en cuanto me vista."

"Quieres que te espere? Podemos ir juntos a la torre _Naruto-Kun_."

"Uh… no, vete adelantado, también me preparare un ramen instantáneo, para tener algo en el estomago." Le respondió Naruto.

"Si quieres podemos ir a IchiRaku después de reunirnos con la Hokage… tu sabes… en una cita…" Sakura se sonrojo ligeramente al decir esas palabras.

"Eh? No… este… ya tengo planes… será en otra ocasión, Sakura-San." _-No entiendo, hace poco me dijo que me odia, ahora quiere salir conmigo?-_

"No seas tan frió _Naruto-Kun_… puedes decirme Sakura-Chan como en los viejos tiempos, no hay…"

"Naruto-Kun? Con quien hablas?" La voz de Hinata se escucho desde detrás del rubio, la chica había salido de la habitación de Naruto, vistiendo una de las playeras de este y acomodando su cabello, en ese entonces vio a la persona en la puerta. "Sakura… que haces aquí?" dijo la Hyuga en un tono frió y amenazante.

"La Hokage me mando buscar a _Naruto-Kun_"

Al escuchar el tono que usaba la alumna de Tsunade al pronunciar el nombre de su amado, Hinata casi dejo salir un gruñido. "Si no tienes algo mas que hacer aquí, me gustaría prepararle algo de comer a _mi Naruto-Kun_ antes de que _vayamos juntos_ a la torre de la Hokage."

Sabiéndose derrotada, Sakura hablo nuevamente "Nos vemos después, _Naruto-Kun_" y en un salto desapareció de la puerta del rubio, mientras que Hinata cerró violentamente la puerta del departamento.

--------

"Así que este es el pequeño Naruto?" una rana de notable edad comento desde el escritorio de Tsunade al ver al rubio

"Si, yo soy Naruto y quien eres tu…?"

"El es Fukasaku, el maestro de todos los ermitaños rana." Todos voltearon a ver la voz que dio esta información, recargado en una de las paredes estaba Kaozei, sin capa, sin espadas, con sus brazaletes y aro de plata en su frente, además de todos los sellos de restricción que la sacerdotisa del Shinigami pudo activar en su piel.

"Como sabes quien soy? Y como entraste aquí sin que pudiéramos darnos cuenta?" la rana se puso en guardia.

"Así que la bella durmiente por fin despertó? Porque estas aquí Bakaozei?" pregunto Naruto.

"Vine a cobrar mis honorarios y la comida que desapareció en el pozo sin fondo que llamas estomago." El regente miro a la rana "Tomu-Chan me hablo de ti alguna vez, mi nombre es Kaozei Tomuraki."

La rana trago saliva "Tomuraki… como el nombre de un dragón milenario?" Kaozei asintió con la mirada "Mis disculpas! No sabia quien era usted!"

"No hay necesidad de la formalidad aquí estamos entre amigos."

"Kaozei-Sama!" hablo Tsunade con una voz débil "Podría… podría traerme de regreso a Jiraiya? El murió hace una semana… yo lo amaba mucho y no pude decírselo… por favor… podría…"

Kaozei bajo la mirada "No puedo… aun faltan diez meses antes de que pueda pedir al Shinigami el favor de revivir a alguien… y cuando pueda hacerlo ya no podré pedir regresarlo a la vida, pero… creo que puedo hacer algo por usted."

Tsunade lloro en silencio mientras Fukasaku se acerco a Naruto "Dime pequeño Naruto, quieres entrenar el arte de los ermitaños rana? Te aseguro que te volverás muy fuerte"

"De verdad? Podré vengar la muerte de Jiraiya?" Hinata tomo la mano de Naruto en señal de preocupación "No me dejare cegar por la venganza, te lo juro Hinata-Chan."

"Claro que si! Aprenderás a manejar la energía natural y serás aun mas fuerte que el pequeño Jiraiya." Dijo alegremente la rana.

"Acepto! Iremos con usted!" el rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja

"Lo siento pequeño Naruto, pero tan solo puedes ir tu. La linda chica a tu lado no es bienvenida en Myobokuzan." Dijo la rana

"Pero porque no?" se sorprendió el rubio.

"Su nombre no esta en el pergamino de invocación." Le respondió Fukasaku

El rubio miro a Hinata y esta apretó gentilmente su mano "Ve Naruto-Kun, yo estaré bien."

"Yo… le daré algo de entrenamiento medico a Hinata… mientras estas en Myobokuzan" hablo Tsunade limpiando sus lagrimas "Conociéndote, tendra que curar muchas veces tus heridas en el futuro cercano."

_-Voy a recibir entrenamiento de un Sannin!-_ Hinata estaba estupefacta, una sonrisa se marco en su rostro "De acuerdo!"

Después de ver la felicidad de Hinata, el rubio miro a Kaozei "Tu sabes manejar la energía natural?"

"Si y no" el regente cerro sus ojos, un tono negro apareció alrededor de estos y al abrirlos, cambiaron a la forma de reptil. "Increíble poder… pero…" la piel en las manos de Kaozei comenzó a cambiar a color negro y antes de que avanzara mas, dejo de reunir energía natural. "Pasando unos cuantos segundos, me convierto en el dragón negro que viste hace un par de días."

"Un momento, no se supone que los sellos que están activos en su cuerpo le impiden usar a su inquilino? Como fue que llego aquí?" pregunto Hinata.

"Desde el incidente del dragón negro, sigo teniendo la fuerza de un dragón, pero es mucho menor a lo que normalmente es, no puedo moldear absolutamente nada de chakra, pero extrañamente aun puedo 'saltar en el aire'" el dragón desapareció, esta vez sin producir estela de chakra y reapareció detrás de Tsunade. "Será mejor que pases el día con tu linda novia Naruto. No la veras por algún tiempo."

"Así es pequeño Naruto, partiremos mañana a primera hora."

Después de salir del despacho de Tsunade, la pareja paso el resto del día en una cita de despedida y una noche de mucha pasión.

----------

"Cuídate mucho Naruto-Kun…" Hinata se despedía del rubio con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Lo haré Hinata-Chan, por favor cuida de Tsunade-Baa-Chan y da tu mejor esfuerzo entrenando con ella." Naruto abrazo a Hinata y le susurro al oído "Voy a extrañarte."

"Yo regresare a mi templo, aun tengo que trabajar en el sello de los Hyuga y el chupeton que Anko tiene en su cuello." Le informo Kaozei al rubio. "Conviértete en un gran sabio de las ranas."

Tras despedirse, Naruto y Fukasaku desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

* * *

**Omake: La verdad de la invocación fallida: Toma dos**

"Pero que..." Cerenis se recupero de inmediato del fiasco de la técnica "Kitsunetsuki! (Posesión Espiritual!) Shinigami! Préstame el alma de Kitaruu Tomuraki!" una voz parecida a la de las contestadotas automáticas respondió su petición.

"Lo sentimos, pero el alma que usted esta tratando de invocar, no esta disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de invocación, le sugerimos tratar de invocarla mas tarde, gracias!"

----------

**Escenas censuradas, borradas y/o editadas. (Cortesía de Chiyo!)**

----------

**Hinata paga su hospedaje.**

Cuando no está entrenando, la sacerdotisa principal del templo le pone tareas especiales, con el fin de que no destroce la puerta y les salga caro repararla…ah si también para que no piense tanto en Naruto.

"¿En serio que todo esto es necesario?" preguntó Hinata barriendo el lugar

"Claro, un templo limpio una alma limpia" respondió la sacerdotisa con aire filosófico

"Solo lo dices porque a ti te toca esta semana" se quejó Hinata

"Jaja eso no es cierto" respondió la sacerdotisa

"Yo las oí cuando hablaban" contesto Hinata.

"Emm ¡Se me quema la comida!" Cerenis salió corriendo antes de que Hinata pudiera reclamarle nuevamente.

----------

**Palabras en la cocina.**

"Voy a cobrarle a tu Hokage por la comida y no por el sellado, creo que ganare mas dinero de esa forma." Una olla vacía salio volando hacia la posición del dragón

"Dou ou imniao! Ines ue aimname! (Soy tu invitado! Tienes que alimentarme!)"

"¿Que?" dijo Kaozei

"Dou ou imniao! Ines ue aimname!" Exclamó Naruto

"Traga primero estúpido!"

"Dou ou imniao! Ines ue aimname!" Naruto gritó enojado, luego de tragar por supuesto

----------

**Lecciones de regeneración de chakra.**

Hinata se unió a la conversación "Es como lo que nos dijo su esposa en la misión donde lo encontramos, usted regenera chakra también usando su inquilino no es así?"

"No sabía que tenías un hotel con paga de chakra" Rió Naruto

"¡Naruto!" Hinata le propinó un golpe en la cabeza

"Auch!"

----------

**La verdad de la invocación fallida: Toma tres.**

"Pero que..." Cerenis se recupero de inmediato del fiasco de la técnica "Kitsunetsuki! (Posesión Espiritual!) Shinigami! Préstame el alma de Kitaruu Tomuraki!" una voz parecida a la de las contestadotas automáticas respondió su petición.

"Lo sentimos, pero el alma que usted esta tratando de invocar, no esta disponible por falta de pago, le recomendamos que verifique su saldo!"

"De nuevo? " se rasco la cabeza "Pensé que ya había pagado este mes"

"Paga con tarjeta de crédito" Gritó Naruto

"Ja! Para que me roben de nuevo, mejor intento otra cosa!"

----------

**Una imagen vale más que mil palabras.**

El dragón sonrió maliciosamente y puso a todos los presentes a temblar al liberar una gigantesca oleada energía, el dragón negro comenzó a correr en dirección al rubio. No había avanzado más de dos metros cuando una piedra se interpuso en su camino, le hizo perder el equilibrio, trastabillo varios pasos antes de caer y rodar hasta golpearse de lleno contra un manzano, tan solo para que una lluvia de manzanas le cayera encima cubriéndolo por completo, todos los ahí presentes miraban incrédulos la estupida escena que acaba de sucederle a quien los había hecho temblar por varios instantes.

"Una foto!!!! Tómenle una foto!!" Grito Naruto

"Ya voy!" Dijo la sacerdotisa llevando la cámara

Todos estaban en poses de haberlo derrotado, una agarrándole el cuello, y así todo torturado.

"Digan… Cuando lo vencimos" La sacerdotisa se puso en posición para tomar la foto

"Mejor… Cuando el Baka se cayó" Exclamó Naruto

"Cuando el Baka se cayó!!!" Dijeron todos

* * *

_**Espero que todos hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad y un prospero feliz año nuevo!**_


	12. Capitulo 11

_**Esto es para los abogados: Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo me inspiré en ellos para hacer este fanfic, si fueran míos, Sakura ya hubiera sido comida por el Kyuubi, Anko vendería carteras de piel de serpiente, Shino tendría simplemente una granja de hormigas, Chouji sería cliente vitalicio de Slim Center, Asuma usaría parches de nicotina, Gaara tendría una palita de arena en su guaje, Gai aceptaría que lee es su hijo no reconocido, Kiba tendría pulgas, Tenten no tendría el peinado de Mickey Mouse, Kurenai vestiría idéntica a Anko pero sin gabardina, el Sharingan no seria implantado en cualquier farmacia del doctor Simi y Orochimaru invocaría al tercer Hokage para hacer el papeleo de Otonagure. **_

_-Pensando-_

"Hablando"

_**- Inner - **_

**-Mastodonte Legendario Pensando- **

"**Mastodonte Legendario hablando"

* * *

**

**El Dragón Blanco de Konoha**

**Capitulo 11**

**- Muerte en el campo de batalla -

* * *

**

Han pasado 2 días desde que Naruto fue invocado en Myobokuzan para comenzar con su entrenamiento como ermitaño, Hinata y Shizune hacían lo mejor que podían para sacar a la Hokage de su estupor alcohólico. El dragón milenario dentro de Kaozei por fin despertó, haciéndolo recuperar todos sus poderes y habilidades, lamentablemente para él, ya había empeñado su palabra de que haría algo por Tsunade para poder despedirse de Jiraiya.

**-No le des mas vueltas… es la única opción que tienes-** habló el dragón milenario

_-Urg… No se… -_ Kaozei le respondió

**-Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente-** dijo el dios dragón con tono de burla.

Después de caminar algunos minutos por su templo, encontró a quien buscaba en una de las salas de descanso, donde estaban Cerenis, Yugito, Shion y varias sacerdotisas

"Mi despacho, Ahora." Kaozei le dijo fríamente a Cerenis.

"Si esposo mío." Respondió de forma sumisa la sacerdotisa.

Cerenis de forma respetuosa caminaba varios pasos detrás de Kaozei y las sacerdotisas que estaban en la habitación comenzaron a hablar. "¿No creen que Kaozei-Gozen-Sama ha estado tratando a Cerenis-Sama de forma muy fría?"

"El día que Gozen-Sama entró a la habitación prohibida encerró a Cerenis-Sama en su propia habitación, ella salió al día siguiente y caminaba con dolor, pero cuando la revisamos no tenía ni un solo golpe en su piel."

"Bueno, todo lo que está en este templo le pertenece a Gozen-Sama, incluidas nosotras, no debe importarnos como nos trate."

"Kao-Chan está aun enojado con ella. Fueron siete años de papeleo acumulado." Habló Shion.

"Cerenis lo ha matado más de veinte veces y el siempre le sonreía después de revivir, supongo que el papeleo es peor que la muerte." Les dijo Yugito.

-----X-----

En el estómago del Shinigami, cuatro Hokages sintieron como si alguien hubiera dicho una de las verdades universales del mundo.

-----X-----

"¿Esposo mío?" preguntó Cerenis con algo de incredulidad en el despacho de Kaozei "¿Por qué deseas aprender a invocar almas?"

"No te dije que cuestionaras mis intenciones, te ordené que invocaras un alma y tomaras posesión de ella." Le contestó el regente.

"Si mi señor." Cerenis comenzó la secuencia de sellos mientras Kaozei miraba detenidamente con sus ojos de dragón. Instantes después, la posesión fue completada y Kaozei se sentó en su escritorio tan solo para cerrar los ojos mientras la sacerdotisa liberaba el alma invocada.

_-Tomu-Chan, si dejo que un alma tome posesión de mi cuerpo, ¿tendrá acceso a tu chakra y habilidades?- _

**-No, mi chakra y mis poderes están ligados a tu alma, no tienes que temer con respecto a eso, a lo que si tendrá acceso será no tener que realizar sellos para moldear chakra puesto que ese es el límite sanguíneo que originalmente tenía tu cuerpo.- **

_-Ya veo… entonces creo que si podré cumplir mi palabra sin tener que pedirle otro favor a Otou-san- _

**-Teóricamente, Shinigami es un siervo tuyo, en cuanto obtengas todo mi poder deberá obedecer todas tus órdenes sin dudarlo.-**

_-Planear muertes a futuro tendrá que esperar, tengo una esposa que se ha portado muy mal y merece ser castigada.- _

El dragón milenario sonrió pervertidamente. **-Tienes que poner orden en tu templo, imagina lo que pasaría si las demás sacerdotisas comienzan a faltarte al respeto-**

_-Tendría que castigarlas muy duramente a todas-_ El regente abrió los ojos y miro detenidamente a su esposa mientras activaba los sellos de privacidad del lugar "Cerenis… has sido una chica mala… muy mala…"

Ninguno de los dos salió del despacho en más de cuatro horas.

-----X-----

Hinata regresó al departamento de Naruto después de una larga tarde, no habían logrado hacer que la Hokage estuviera sobria por mas de dos horas, tiempo en el cual, la entrenó hasta el cansancio _-Todo el cuerpo me duele… quien fuera a decir que aprender a ser ninja médico bajo la enseñanza de Tsunade-Sama fuera tan demandante.-_ la chica abrió el refrigerador para buscar algo de comer, encontrando un tazón de ramen _-Naruto-Kun no va a regresar en algún tiempo, supongo que no debemos desperdiciar la comida.-_

Después de cenar, sabiendo que su cuerpo estaba agotado, tomó un baño rápido, tan solo se puso una de las playeras de Naruto y decidió dormir para recuperarse del brutal entrenamiento, apagó las luces de la habitación y buscó refugio en las sábanas de la cama. No había dormido más de media hora cuando de pronto sintió que alguien entró en la habitación y rápidamente se colocó entre las cobijas, abrazándola fuertemente _-¡¿Naruto-Kun?! ¡¿Regresó a pasar la noche conmigo?! Pero… siento como si fuera más pequeño y delgado…-_

"Mmm… _Naruto-Kun_… tu cuerpo es más pequeño y menos musculoso de lo que recordaba." Habló la persona que había entrado en la habitación

Hinata inmediatamente reconoció la voz y no dudo en usar un 'golpe gentil' para arrojar al intruso fuera de la cama, sin perder el tiempo, Hinata se incorporó de la cama y prendió las luces "¡¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?!"

"¡¿Qué haces tú en la habitación de _Naruto-Kun_?!" preguntó la de pelo rosado.

"¡Vivo con _mi Naruto-Kun_! ¡Duermo en la misma habitación y la misma cama que él!" le respondió Hinata con ira.

"Si él no está aquí, significa que ¡no le interesa dormir contigo!" aseguro Sakura.

"¿Acaso eres tan estúpida para no haberte dado cuenta que Naruto-Kun salio de la aldea hace dos días?"

Sakura maldijo mentalmente, los últimos días había estado tan ocupada hablando con los ANBU y recolectando información acerca de los posibles paraderos de Sasuke, que no se había dado cuenta de que Naruto no estaba en la aldea. "No importa, eres un problema en mi relación con Naruto-Kun, tarde o temprano te quitaré de en medio, él me regresara a Sasuke-Kun y los tres seremos muy felices."

Hinata no sabía si sentir repulsión o lástima por Sakura. "¿No te has dado cuenta de que Naruto-Kun ya no siente nada por ti?"

Sakura no pudo contenerse más y pensó en golpear a Hinata, pero antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, una pequeña explosión de humo en la habitación detuvo todas las acciones. "Yo, Hinata-san." Gamakichi en tamaño pequeño, apareció en medio de las dos chicas "Naruto desea saber como estas, también mando decir que él está bien… bueno, en realidad dijo algo así de que lo estaban esclavizando hasta morir, que Pa era peor que Tsunade y Jiraiya juntos, el cartón mojado tiene mejor sabor que la comida de Ma y eso fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir, Ma lo noqueó de un golpe, en general creo que está bien." El sapo giró al sentir tras de él a Sakura "¿Que hace ella en la habitación de Naruto?"

"¡Gamakichi!" dijo Hinata aliviada "¡Sakura se coló en la habitación mientras dormía!"

"Oh, así que es una intrusa." Una bala de agua salió disparada de la boca del sapo golpeando de lleno a Sakura en la cara.

"¡Gah! ¡Cómo te atreves a insultarme de esta manera rana estúpida! ¡Se lo diré a Naruto-Kun! ¡Te convertirá en una cartera!" siseó Sakura con furia.

"Naruto nos ha pedido a todos los sapos que cuidemos de Hinata-San, si ella dice que eres una amenaza, la próxima vez no será un poco de agua en la cara." Le respondió Gamakichi con seguridad "Naruto no estará nada feliz de escuchar que su compañera de equipo intentó agredir a su mujer." El rostro de Hinata se iluminó al escuchar esas palabras.

Sabiendo que el blanco de su intento fallido de seducción no se encontraba en la habitación o la aldea y ante la posibilidad de que mas invocaciones aparecieran para proteger a Hinata, Sakura salio de la habitación por la ventana. "¡Naruto-Kun será mío!" gritó mientras huía del lugar

"¡Ni en tus sueños…! Perra…" le respondió Hinata, haciendo que Gamakichi se sorprendiera, jamás hubiera pensado que la dulce chica fuera capaz de insultar a nadie. Después de calmarse y respirar tranquilamente, Hinata miró nuevamente al sapo "Gamakichi, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?"

"Ah, el viejo Pa puso un sello de invocación reversa en el piso de esta habitación, sabía que Naruto se pondría triste si no sabía de su linda chica por mucho tiempo, por eso, cada tres días le permitirán invocar a uno de nosotros a esta habitación, darte algún mensaje y llevarle un mensaje de regreso." La rana sonrió "Claro esta, este servicio les costara algunas golosinas y botanas."

El rostro de Hinata se iluminó de felicidad "¡¿Puedes llevarle algo a Naruto-Kun?!" la rana asintió con la cabeza "¡Oh! ¡Dame unos minutos! ¡Prometo pagarte bien!" Hinata salió corriendo a la cocina y rápidamente hizo una caja de comida, agrego un par de tazas de ramen instantáneo, preparó un cambio de ropa y colocó todo en una caja. "¡Listo! ¡Disculpa la espera!" Hinata le entregó la caja a Gamakichi.

La rana creció lo suficiente para poder pasarse la caja completa ante la atónita mirada de Hinata. "No te preocupes, no le pasará nada a la caja, tan solo tendrá un poco de saliva." La chica suspiro aliviada "Bueno… espero mi paga linda chica." Hinata hizo aparecer en sus manos una bolsa de papas doradas sabor picante en tamaño familiar, Gamakichi puso los ojos en forma de estrellas "¡Eres la mejor! ¡Nunca dejes a Naruto!" después de decir esas palabras, la rana desapareció en una nube de humo.

En cuanto Hinata estuvo sola en la habitación, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla "Naruto-Kun…"

-----X-----

En el reino de las ranas, un rubio tenía pensamientos similares al recibir una caja ensalivada. "Gracias Hinata-Chan, te prometo que haré lo posible por regresar rápidamente."

Al día siguiente, Tsunade despertó en su despacho, con un inmenso dolor de cabeza cortesía de todo el sake que había tomado, pero pese a saber que el sake le causaba eso lo primero que hizo fue tomar otra botella del mismo líquido _-Jiraiya… Baka… ¡Baka!-_ varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras el contenido de la botella se deslizaba por su garganta, cuando la vació, limpió sus ojos al ver una figura frente a ella.

"Tsunade-Chan." Habló una voz varonil que Tsunade conocía bien.

La Hokage limpió sus ojos nuevamente para identificar a la persona frente a ella, al no creer lo que sus oídos escucharon. "¿Jiraiya?"

"¿Quien más te dice Tsunade-Chan?" le respondió Jiraiya

Tsunade hizo un movimiento de manos y dos ANBU que hacían guardia en su despacho salieron de su escondite para desaparecer del lugar, la Hokage activó un sello de privacidad y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Jiraiya, sin dudarlo lo abrazó y hundió su cara en el pecho de este "¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA!" comenzó a llorar abiertamente mientras Jiraiya la abrazaba

"Tan sólo tengo una hora, ¿Quieres que pase este precioso tiempo viéndote llorar?" Jiraiya levanto el mentón de Tsunade y la besó sin encontrar resistencia por parte de la rubia.

"¿Cómo regresaste? ¡Las ranas confirmaron tu muerte!" fue lo primero que dijo Tsunade al separarse de los labios de Jiraiya.

"Kaozei-Sama, éste es su cuerpo, invocó mi alma y nos dio una hora para despedirnos." Le respondió el Sannin. "Yo tan sólo estoy usando las habilidades de su cuerpo para transformarme físicamente."

"¡¿Por qué solo una hora?! ¿No puede ser más?" Tsunade abrazó fuertemente a Jiraiya

"Ese es el límite que puede soportar, agrádecele que nos permitió esta reunión mi querida Tsu…" Jiraiya no terminó de hablar, los labios de Tsunade se lo impidieron.

"Ven… deja demostrarte cuanto te amo, quiero que pienses en mi hasta que podamos encontrarnos nuevamente." Dijo Tsunade mientras arrojaba todo lo que se encontraba en su escritorio al suelo

"Con gusto Tsu-Chan."

-----X-----

Shizune se dirigió a la torre del Hokage después de terminar su ronda matutina por el hospital y se sorprendió al ver a Kaozei en la puerta del despacho de Tsunade "¡Goshujin-Sama!"

"Oh Shizu-Chan, que bueno que estas aquí, tengo algo que hacer contigo." Le dijo el regente.

"¿Cómo puedo servirle?" preguntó Shizune.

Kaozei la abrazó haciendo que la alumna de Tsunade se sonrojara "Lo siento, pero tengo que marcar lo que es mío." El dragón mordió a la chica en el cuello de forma gentil e inyecto un poco de su chakra en ella, el kanji de 'Dragón' apareció en donde fue mordida y a los pocos segundos se desvaneció. "Con esto sabré si estas en problemas."

Shizune por su parte, pese a haber sido mordida no sintió nada de dolor, por el contrario, la sensación fue de otro tipo. "Goshujin-Sama… siento que mi cuerpo arde… haga algo… por favor…"

Kaozei suspiró _–A ver dragón pervertido, repíteme los efectos secundarios de ese sello-_

**-¿Eh…? ¡Ninguno!- **

_-¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Shizu-Chan está claramente excitada!- _

**-Eso no es un efecto secundario.- **

_-¡Entonces qué diablos es!- _

**-La forma más fácil de controlar tu harem.- **

_-¿Cómo? ¿Teniendo sexo con ellas hasta que olviden sus nombres?- _

**-¡Exacto!- **

_-…- _

**-Sabes que puedo ver tus pensamientos. Y que ya pensaste en marcar a todas las sacerdotisas del templo- **

_-¡Oye! ¡Eso es una invasión a mi privacidad!- _

**-¿Privacidad? Kao-Chan, ¡Puedo ver, sentir y escuchar todo lo que haces, dices y piensas! ¡Así que puedes dejar de pensar y comienza a actuar!-**

"Goshujin… Sama…" habló Shizune nuevamente, sacando a Kaozei de su disputa interna "Por… favor…" la ninja médico abrió un pasaje secreto detrás de su escritorio. Al entrar se deshizo el nudo de la cinta en sus ropas.

_-No se si odiarte o agradecerte Tomu-Chan.- _

-----X-----

Hinata llegó al despacho de la Hokage al medio día, al llegar vio a Shizune en su escritorio portando una amplia sonrisa, la vista perdida en el horizonte y con su ropa apenas en su lugar, vio a Kaozei frente a la puerta del despacho de Tsunade y este aplicó chakra en la puerta, le dijo que había un sello de protección y lo único que hizo fue romperlo para permitirle pasar, antes de que Hinata abriera la puerta, escuchó un "Lo siento." Y se dio cuenta de que Kaozei había desaparecido, cuando abrió el despacho de la Hokage vio que esta estaba en su escritorio, dormida, completamente desnuda, su entrepierna destilaba fluidos corporales y el lugar olía a algo que Hinata conocía perfectamente. Cerrando la puerta del lugar, limpió y vistió a Tsunade lo mejor posible, a duras penas la coló en su silla y abrió las ventanas del lugar para ventilar la habitación, después de eso, revisó a la Hokage con un Jutsu médico y suspiró aliviada al ver que sólo estaba dormida.

-----X-----

Mientras tanto, Naruto era golpeado inmisericordemente por Pa para evitar que se convirtiera en rana, Ma los llamaba para darles a comer lo que ella llamaba comida y el rubio alegaba que el contenido en esa cazuela aun se movía por sí solo.

-----X-----

Una semana después del día en que Sakura intentó entrar a la habitación de Naruto y se enfrentó a Hinata, la chica de ojos color perla había pasado un verdadero infierno por parte de la Hokage, el entrenamiento incluía muchas posibilidades de dolor y sufrimiento en la clase 'Como curarse a si mismo sin morir en el intento.' (Hinata alegaba que el verdadero nombre era 'Tortura para asegurarme que seas buena esposa para mi Naru-Chan'), caminando pesadamente, llegó a IchiRaku, sentándose en uno de los bancos, dejó caer su cabeza sin freno alguno en la barra del local "Mixto… res… cerdo…"

Ayame se preocupo al ver a Hinata en ese estado "¡Hinata-san! ¿Qué le ha pasado?"

"Entrenamiento… Hokage… Naruto-Kun… hambre… comida… ramen… Naruto-Kun… dormir… Naruto-Kun… Gamakichi… enviar… Naruto-Kun…"

Ayame simplemente comenzó a preparar el ramen _-Su entrenamiento debe ser muy agotador, aun así piensa en Naruto-Kun-_ la hija de Teuchi sonrió mientras cocinaba la orden de Hinata. Después de devorar el ramen, la ex-Hyuga camino lentamente hacia el departamento de Naruto.

Al llegar la noche Hinata ya estaba preparada con el envío para Naruto y la forma de pago, para su sorpresa, una rana aparte de Gamakichi apareció en la habitación de Naruto.

"Hinata-san, ella es Ma" Dijo Gamakichi.

"Así que tu eres la linda chica de quien Naruto-Chan habla tanto, tengo que decirlo, Naruto-Chan tiene buen gusto con las chicas."

"Buenas noches. Ma y Gamakichi." Saludo con respeto y educación la chica "Gamakichi, aquí tienes la entrega y tu pago, extracrujientes." La rana tragó la caja, tomó su paga y desapareció de la habitación. "En que le puedo ayudar Ma?" preguntó Hinata una vez que ambas estaban solas en la habitación.

"Hyuga… tienes el sello, pero parece que fue recientemente impuesto… Cuerpo impresionante… Tus ojos no muestran el ego de los de tu sangre… definitivamente, Naruto-Chan supo escoger a una excelente hembra." Dijo Ma mientras analizaba a Hinata.

La chica se sonrojó al escuchar ser descrita con esas palabras "¿Cómo está Naruto-Kun?"

"Oh, ¿Preocupada por tu amado? Está muy bien, Pa dice que Naruto-Chan superará al mismo Jiraiya-Chan. La sangre Senju no deja de sorprendernos…"

"Senju?" Preguntó Hinata.

"Ermm… no dije nada." Contestó Ma tratando de evitar dar explicaciones. "Pero aun así, eres digna de alguien de la altura de Naruto-Chan."

"¿Alguien de su altura…?" Hinata no terminaba de comprender lo que sucedía

"Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo." Le respondió la rana "Pero si lastimas a Naruto-Chan, me aseguraré de que todos y cada uno de los sapos disponibles en Myobokuzan tengan una pequeña platica contigo…"

Hinata no pudo evitar asustarse, había visto antes a Gamabunta y no estaba ansiosa por enfrentarse a un enojado jefe sapo "¡Claro que no haré nada que lastime a Naruto-Kun! Es muy importante para mi."

La rana sonrió "Eso esperaba escuchar. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo muchas plantas medicinales que buscar en el bosque de Konoha, regresaré mañana en la tarde." La rana se colocó en el marco de la ventana "Tu y Naruto-Chan tienen la bendición de los sapos y ranas de Myobokuzan para hacer lo que ustedes llaman Matrimonio, esperamos algunos hijos de ustedes paseando por nuestro reino muy pronto." Sin decir más, la rana saltó y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

"¿Matrimonio…? ¿Hi… Hi… Hijos…?" Hinata cayó desmayada en cuanto su cerebro procesó correctamente toda la información que le había dicho la rana.

-----X-----

"Dime pequeño Naruto. ¿Cómo es tu chica en la cama?" preguntó Pa intentando desconcentrarlo mientras manejaba la energía natural.

El rubio no pudo evitar un sonrojo en sus mejillas "Este… bueno… eso es algo privado…"

"¡Con ese cuerpo que tiene debe ser ardiente!" dijo Gamakichi apareciendo a un lado de Naruto.

"¡Gamakichi!" Grito el rubio.

"¿Qué? ¡Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad!" respondió el sapo. "Con tu vigor, ¡Estoy seguro de que la haces gritar tu nombre todas las noches y por varias horas!" Gamakichi sonrió pervertidamente.

"Fuuton: ¡Rasengan! (Arte de viento: ¡Rasengan!)" Sin la necesidad de crear clones, un Rasengan de viento apareció en la mano de Naruto. Gamakichi comenzó a saltar rápidamente para alejarse del Uzumaki "¡Ven aquí y muere como un hombre!"

"¡Soy un sapo!" le respondió Gamakichi en forma burlona

En su desesperación, Naruto arrojo el Rasengan y se dio cuenta de que mientras estaba en modo ermitaño, podía lanzar la esfera sin que esta desapareciera en el aire y al hacer contacto con un árbol, la técnica hizo efecto. "Esto… acaso…" Un brillo apareció en los ojos de Naruto e invocó dos clones "Fuuton: ¡Rasenshuriken! (Arte de viento: ¡Rasenshuriken!)" la devastadora técnica giraba por encima del rubio "¡Aquí va!" sin pensarlo dos veces la lanzó a la montaña mas cercana, cortando todo lo que estaba a su paso, metro a metro, los ojos de Naruto mostraban mas y mas ilusión _– ¡Esta avanzando! ¡Está avanzando!-_ cuando impactó una roca en la montaña, la técnica se activó, mostrándole a todo el Myobokuzan la capacidad destructiva de la técnica. Al terminar el efecto Naruto brincaba de alegría "¡Puedo usarla! ¡Puedo usarla! ¡Obaa-Chan no puede prohibirme ahora el que la use!" la euforia del rubio hizo que este comenzara su danza de la victoria.

Pa no salía de su asombro. _– ¡Esa técnica logró erosionar las rocas que protegen este valle! ¡Es increíblemente poderosa! Pequeño Jiraiya, pequeño Minato… ¡El pequeño Naruto es un excelente sucesor a su título! No sólo solucionó el problema de recoger energía natural usando sus clones como baterías, también ha terminado la técnica de su padre y basado en ella ha creado una aún más poderosa.-_

Después de danzar por unos instantes, Naruto cayó pesadamente al suelo, estaba agotado por el entrenamiento y la realización del Rasenshuriken, Pa y Gamakichi lo llevaron a su cama y le permitieron dormir apaciblemente.

-----X-----

En esos mismos instantes, Kaozei había terminado de 'marcar' todas las sacerdotisas del templo (Para la felicidad de todas ellas y cierto dragón milenario pervertido.) Y se disponía a dormir cuando escucho un golpe en su puerta "Adelante" dijo el regente y Shion entró en la habitación.

"Kao-Chan, quiero regresar a mi templo." Dijo la copia pirata de Hinata.

El dragón se sorprendió y caminó hacia ella "¿Estás molesta? ¿Te he dicho algo que te lastimara? ó ¿Es que ya no quieres estar conmigo?"

"¡No! Pero… mi gente me necesita." Le respondió con algo de tristeza

Kaozei sabia que era verdad, Shion había pasado mucho tiempo fuera de su templo "Está bien… pero voy a ir a verte regularmente." Dijo con algo de tristeza.

Shion hablo nuevamente "Kao-Chan… tengo un mal presentimiento…" la sacerdotisa bajó la mirada.

"¿Acaso viste algo malo en tus visiones?" pregunto Kaozei.

"No… tan solo… siento que algo no esta bien…" respondió Shion con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Kaozei abrazó a la sacerdotisa "No pasa nada, todo estará bien." Limpió las lágrimas de la chica "¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo?" Shion tan solo asintió con la cabeza y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos hacia el regente.

-----X-----

El día siguiente, desde una distancia no muy lejana a Konoha, un par de figuras veían la aldea. "Así que estos son los poderosos muros que protegen Konoha, hechos por el mismísimo primer Hokage" Dijo un hombre que vestía una túnica negra con nubes rojas.

"Debemos darnos prisa, no quiero que gastes más chakra del que sea necesario." Dijo la mujer a su lado, con una clara preocupación en su rostro

"No me gusta que me veas con esos ojos." Le dijo el hombre

"Sabes que me preocupo por ti… eres lo único que me queda." Le respondió la mujer.

"Bien, regresa a mi lado. Veremos todo desde nuestro refugio, yo tampoco deseo verte en peligro."

-----X-----

"¡Tsunade-Sama!" un Chuunin entró sin anunciarse al despacho de Tsunade. "¡Varias personas vistiendo túnicas negras con nubes rojas han sido vistas acercándose a gran velocidad a la aldea!"

Tsunade saltó de su silla y presionando un botón en su escritorio, hizo aparecer cuatro escuadrones ANBU "¡Tenemos una posible invasión de rango S por parte de Akatsuki! avisen a todos los ANBU, ¡Ataquen en grupo y no duden en usar técnicas mortales!" Los ANBU asintieron con la cabeza y desaparecieron de la habitación. "¡Shizune! ¡Quiero a todos los Jounin y Chuunin preparados para pelear, también todos aquellos que estén en día de descanso o vacaciones! ¡Todo hombre o mujer de mis tropas que no este lisiado para pelear debe reportarse! ¡Quiero que absolutamente todos los instructores de la academia y los Genin de la aldea evacuen a los civiles y se queden a proteger los refugios!" al terminar de escuchar las indicaciones de Tsunade, Shizune rápidamente salió a cumplirlas. La rubia Hokage se sentó un momento en su silla, sacó una botella de sake y bebió parte de su contenido, un par de instantes después, tomó una hoja con un sello de invocación, aplicó un poco de chakra en él y una rana mensajera apareció

"Tsunade-Sama ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?" Preguntó la invocación.

"Dime ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento de Naru-Chan?" inquirió la Hokage.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Pa dice que Naruto-Sama será mejor ermitaño rana que el mismo Jiraiya-Sama!" respondió alegremente la rana.

Tsunade suspiró con un poco de alivio "Tengo que coordinar mis tropas, estamos al borde de una invasión por parte de Akatsuki, intentaremos repeler el ataque sin Naru-Chan…" la Hokage bebió un poco mas de su botella "Pero… realmente dudo que podamos lograrlo."

"¿Desea que le informe a Naruto-Sama estos acontecimientos?"

"Aún no, pero ¿Podrías esperar aquí en caso de que sea necesaria la presencia de Naru-Chan?" la Hokage sacó de un cajón una bolsa de frituras.

"¡Claro que sí!" los ojos de la rana eran estrellas y de su boca salía un torrente de saliva.

Tsunade salió de la habitación mientras la rana degustaba la bolsa de frituras, sin saber que esa sería su última comida. Jamás escuchó el sonido de la muerte tras de él, tan solo sintió el frió acero que atravesó su cuerpo terminando con su existencia.

_-Konoha será mía, ¡Ningún Senju más será Hokage mientras yo viva!- _Pensó la sombra que asesinó a la rana mensajera.

-----X-----

Todas las versiones de Pain atacaron la aldea simultáneamente y desde varios puntos, los civiles no sabían que los estaba atacando y como siempre sucedía en todos los ataques a la aldea, simplemente seguían las órdenes de los ninjas que los guiaban a la seguridad de los refugios, varios grupos intentaban hacerles frente a los atacantes, pero la fuerza agresora era mucho mas de lo que podían manejar, ya fueran invocaciones gigantescas o técnicas devastadoras, uno a uno, los grupos defensores caían, ya fuera gravemente heridos o lamentablemente muertos, entre el ultimo estatus figuraban los nombre de Kakashi, Choza, Inoichi, Ebisu e Iruka, todos habían caído luchando ferozmente, buscando proteger a los inocentes y a sus amigos.

Ino, Hinata y Sakura trabajaban a marchas forzadas ayudando a los heridos, puesto que había varios de sus amigos, pese a la gravedad de la situación, Sakura tenia algunos deseos no gratos para Hinata. _–Espero que seas una de las bajas de esta invasión, así podré 'consolar' a Naruto-Kun cuando regrese y vea que has muerto- _

"¡Hinata! ¿Dónde está Naruto?" le preguntó Kiba a la Hyuga mientras lo atendía.

"Esta entrenando fuera de la aldea, no sé si llegará a tiempo." Respondió con algo de preocupación la chica.

"¡Pues más le vale que regrese!" Kiba pensó por un instante "¿Y qué hay de ese regente? El que tiene complejo de dragón y nos pateó el trasero cuando fuimos a buscarlo."

"Kaozei-San esta en su provincia, creo que la única forma que tenemos de contactarlo es por ave mensajera y eso tardará mucho."

"Entonces, todo depende del idiota de Naruto… estamos perdidos…" dijo Kiba sin pensarlo

Al escuchar esas palabras, Hinata apretó fuertemente el vendaje en la pierna de Kiba y este dejó salir un desgarrador grito al sentir las tablillas que sujetaban su tibia presionando duramente el lugar donde su hueso estaba roto "¿Dijiste algo Kiba?"

"¡Nada… No dije nada!"

-----X-----

La preocupación en la cara de Tsunade lo decía todo, sus tropas y los civiles caían como moscas en toda la aldea, los gritos desgarradores y las explosiones se escuchaban por todos lados, la Hokage en su impotencia mordió su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, limpió la sangre con su mano y comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos "¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (¡Técnica de Invocación!)" haciendo aparecer a Katsuyu.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Tsunade-Hime?" dijo cortésmente la invocación.

"Katsuyu ¡Requiero tu ayuda para salvar a mi gente! Estamos bajo ataque de Akatsuki y no quiero exponer a mi Naru-Chan." Respondió la Hokage.

"Mi… ¿Naru-Chan?" preguntó la reina de las babosas "¿Acaso en verdad es su…?"

"¡Sí! ¡No lo digas! ¡Si es!" "¡Sólo Sensei, Jiraiya-Koi y yo lo sabíamos!" interrumpió Tsunade a Katsuyu intentando evitar que dijera alguna información delicada.

"Oh, ¿Así que a final de cuentas si era Jiraiya-Koi?" preguntó la invocación de forma inquisidora.

"¡Basta! ¡Tengo una situación de emergencia aquí! ¡Luego puedes cuestionar mi vida entera!" respondió una sonrojada Tsunade "¡Vamos! ¡Ayúdame a salvar la aldea de mis abuelos!"

Katsuyu se dividió en miles de babosas y comenzó a repartirse entre la población en general, usando un sello colocado en la torre del Hokage, las réplicas de la invocación usarían el chakra de Tsunade para sanar directamente a los heridos, como si fuera la misma Sannin quien lo hiciera.

Cuando la Hokage había comenzado a sentir que podrían lograr repeler la amenaza o al menos minimizar las muertes, Pain apareció frente a Tsunade. Rápidamente un grupo de ANBU rodeó al Akatsuki, dos de ellos fueron heridos por lo que parecía ser una barra de chakra negro solidificado y los otros dos se agruparon frente a la Hokage.

Para sorpresa de todos, Pain hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo "Tsunade-Hime, es un honor estar frente a usted, Jiraiya-Sensei hablaba muy bien de usted."

"¿Por qué nos atacas? ¿No te pareció suficiente matar a mi Jiraiya?" gritó Tsunade de forma energética.

"Jiraiya-Sensei se atravesó en mi camino, le di la oportunidad de retirarse sano y salvo." Respondió tranquilamente Pain. "Puedo asegurarle que peleó y murió honorablemente, tanto que recupere su cuerpo y vengo a entregárselo, para que le de una sepultura digna de un héroe." Pain le lanzó un pergamino de contención a los pies.

La ira comenzaba a nublar los sentidos de Tsunade al ver como el pergamino que contenía el cadáver de Jiraiya era lanzado como si fuera basura. "¿Ahora también vienes por mi Naru-Chan?"

"Por la paz mundial se deben pagar algunos sacrificios" le respondió Pain "Lamento que le he hecho pasar por el dolor de la perdida de Jiraiya-Sensei… pero…" Shizune apareció a un lado de su maestra y se colocó en posición de guardia.

"Tsunade-Hime, ahora volverás a sentir el dolor."

-----X-----

Shizune corría de regreso a la torre del Hokage, estaba muy preocupada por su maestra, sabia que el enemigo iría a preguntarle donde estaba Naruto. Habiendo visto parte de la destrucción causada por las distintas versiones de Pain, no podía evitar la sensación de que algo iba a pasar y no seria muy agradable. Saltando de techo en techo, finalmente vio a su maestra en el techo de la torre, sentada sobre lo que parecía ser un sello brillante. _–creo que esta sanando a los heridos con la ayuda de Katsuyu-_ Pero su corazón se aceleró al ver que Pain apareció frente a su maestra, evadiendo algunas explosiones e invocaciones, alcanzó el lugar rápidamente, aterrizando a un lado de Tsunade, se colocó en posición de defensa pero para su sorpresa, Pain ya no estaba frente a ellas.

Una barra de chakra solidificado en color negro atravesó limpiamente el pecho de Shizune. "Tsunade-Hime, ahora volverás a sentir el dolor."

Shizune no sabia que había pasado, su visión comenzó a desaparecer y un dolor lacerante nacía en su pecho, súbitamente sintió que fue arrojada unos metros hacia un lado, intentó hablar pero no podía hacer nada. Simplemente esperaría por su muerte, aunque ella nunca se daría cuenta de ello.

-----X-----

Kaozei recién había regresado del templo de Shion, se quitó sus espadas y las arrojó en su habitación, caminaba hacia su despacho cuando sintió que algo le había sucedido a Shizune, sin dudarlo un instante y sin regresar a tomar sus espadas, el regente desapareció de su templo en una estela de color verde y apareció sobre el techo de la torre del Hokage, en el preciso momento en que Pain había lanzado a Shizune a unos metros de donde la había herido. Sin perder el tiempo, Kaozei reapareció a un lado de Shizune y comenzó a curar su herida, mientras los ANBU trataban de contener a la Hokage.

"Así que nuestra mascota ha hecho acto de presencia." Hablo Pain al sentir al recién llegado.

El dragón lo miró desafiantemente al terminar de curar la herida de Shizune "He visto esos ojos antes, pero no recuerdo donde…"

"El gusano de Kurozei hizo un gran trabajo al controlarte y hacerte olvidar nuestras bases e identidades" Informó Pain "¿Sabes que has peleado por nosotros y tus combates nos han dado tres Bijus?"

"Mis recuerdos son muy borrosos y no recuerdo bien lo que hice, pero al parecer eres mi enemigo ya que sabes lo que he hecho."

"Yo solo trato de traer paz al mundo al destruir todas las aldeas ninja o quienes se opongan a mi, has sido una herramienta muy útil para mi propósito."

Kaozei cerró sus ojos "Nuestros conceptos de paz son muy distintos." Abrió sus ojos y mostraron sus pupilas de reptil "Shizu-Chan quédate con la Hokage."

Pain saltó del techo al ver el cambio en los ojos del regente y este comenzó a perseguirlo desapareciendo y reapareciendo a muy corta distancia de él, Pain comenzó a utilizar sus otras versiones para poder alejarse del regente, este por su parte, destruyó las cuatro versiones que intentaron cortarle el camino _–Tengo que matarlo, ¡Debo encontrar una oportunidad!-_ pensaba el Akatsuki y tras un par de segundos, vio lo que estaba buscando.

-----X------

Para Kurenai la seguridad de su pequeño era todo lo que inundaba su mente y el caos que había en la aldea no ayudaba en absoluto. Estaba de rodillas, recargada en una pared, protegiendo su abultado vientre con sus brazos. Su sangre se congeló al ver que unos metros frente a ella apareció un hombre que vestía una túnica ceremonial negra con nubes rojas. "Akatsuki…"

El hombre abrió la boca y un proyectil se asomó, a un lado de él apareció otro hombre vistiendo una túnica igual "Lo siento, pero debo conseguir mi sueño de paz." El misil se activó y salió hacia donde se encontraba ella.

_-Asuma…-_ La mujer cerró sus ojos sabiéndose condenada, escucho una explosión, pero sintió dolor alguno en su cuerpo.

"¡Aléjese de aquí! ¡Rápido!" Un hombre con una capa blanca y negra estaba frente a ella, pero sus piernas se negaban a responderle.

"La bondad y el auto sacrificio van a costarte la vida." Habló Pain mientras sacaba un pequeño tubo de cristal con lo que parecía ser sangre, lo rompió entre sus manos untando el contenido en estas y miró al dragón. "Tu padre fue muy amable ayudarnos a encontrar la forma de matarte en caso de que te salieras de nuestro control."

"¿Mi padre?" Kaozei estaba sorprendido por esas palabras.

"El ayudo en el diseño de la base principal de los sellos contenedores y de autoreparación en tu cuerpo." Pain comenzó a realizar una serie de movimientos de manos que el dragón conocía bastante bien.

_-¡¿Va a sellar a sellar mi conexión con Tomu-Chan?! ¡¿Pero cómo puede…?!- _los ojos de Kaozei se abrieron a su máximo posible al sentir que sus órbitas oculares regresaban a la normalidad y su conexión con el dragón milenario había sido cortada.

"Cuando tu padre te entrego a nosotros nos dijo: _'Solo la sangre de aquellas que están ligadas directamente a Kaozei por la ceremonia del Shinigami pueden sellar al dragón dentro de él._' La sangre que tenía en ese recipiente es la sangre de tu querida Yugito." Pain sonrió con confianza.

El regente maldijo su suerte _-Debieron extraerle la sangre cuando la capturaron.-_ "Aunque no tenga a Tomu-Chan, soy muy poderoso."

"Lo sé, pero cuando estabas bajo nuestro control, comenzamos a buscar la forma de matarte y ¿adivina qué? ¡La encontramos!" Pain levantó su brazo "¡Shinra Tensei!"

Kaozei sintió como una fuerza lo golpeaba y concentró chakra en sus pies para evitar ser lanzado por la técnica _-Ahora es cuando necesito la fuerza de dragón-_ escuchó un grito de la mujer tras de él _-Ah, maldita sea-_ dejo de resistirse al impacto, mientras era lanzado hacia atrás, abrazó a la mujer y uso su propio cuerpo para evitar que Kurenai fuera dañada mientras golpeaban la pared detrás de ellos, tras caer dolorosamente varios metros atrás, creo un Kage Bunshin para sacar a Kurenai del lugar. "Eso me dolió maldito bastardo, Doton: ¡Doryuudan! (Arte de Tierra: ¡Misiles Dragón de Tierra!)"

La versión mecánica de Pain recibió de lleno el ataque de los misiles de lodo destruyéndolo por completo. "Vaya, una sola técnica te bastó para acabar con el ultimo de mis cuerpos, es verdad que aun sin tu dragón eres muy poderoso."

Una vena palpitante apareció en la frente de Kaozei y extendió su brazo hacia enfrente, en el cual tenía acumulado una gigantesca cantidad de chakra elemental de viento "¡Fuuton! ¡Gouryuufu! (Arte de viento: ¡Gran Dragón de viento!)" Un gigantesco dragón de aire se formó de la nada tan sólo para salir disparado hacia donde se encontraba Pain, convirtiendo en polvo absolutamente todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

_-¡Si esa técnica golpea este cuerpo va a destruirlo!-_ Pensó Pain casi con desesperación "¡Shinra Tensei!" Ambas técnicas colisionaron causando una gigantesca explosión en el lugar.

Unos segundos después, se escucharon las palabras "¡Bansho Tenin!"

Mientras Kaozei esperaba a que la nube de humo desapareciera, sintió que algo lo jalaba hasta que su cuerpo fue perforado por un frió metal.

"Dependes demasiado del poder de tu dragón." dijo Pain.

El regente sentía el metal fusionarse con su carne y como su propio chakra comenzaba a consumir su cuerpo "Que… hiciste…" las piernas lo traicionaron y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

"El Gelel funciona como veneno en tu red de chakra. El diseño final de tus sellos es increíblemente avanzado, pensado para prácticamente todas las situaciones en las que puedes llegar a morir, pero usando el Gelel para contaminar tu chakra, tus mismos sellos te están matando al intentar mantenerte con vida por la herida que acabo de causarte, después de todo, es la mayor debilidad de tu dragón y a lo que él es débil ¡Tu también lo eres!" Un kunai estaba incrustada en el estomago del regente y Pain lo empujó más adentro con su pie.

"¿Cómo… sabías… que… Tomu…Chan… es débil… al Gelel…?" Kaozei sentía como la vida se le iba segundo a segundo.

Ignorando la pregunta, Pain continuó hablando "El Gelel es increíblemente difícil de encontrar y aun más difícil de darle forma." Pain vio al dragón "Tu muerte nos ha costado más de ciento cincuenta millones de ryo y tan sólo conseguimos material suficiente para que tu padre pudiera crear este kunai."

"¿Quien… es…?" Preguntó débilmente el dragón.

"¿Tu padre? Kurozei Tomuraki, el nos informo de tu debilidad al Gelel y es el mismo hombre que mató a tu madre hace varios años."

Kaozei escupió sangre e intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo no respondía pese a la ira y la adrenalina que inundaba todo su ser, sabía que estaba muriendo rápidamente y no había nadie que le ayudara. Sin que se diera cuenta, sus ojos cambiaron, aparecieron seis aros plateados en ellos. "Maldita… sea…"

"¿Oh? ¿Rinnegan? Que lástima que lo despertaras unos segundos antes de tu muerte." Pain se acercó al dragón "Es una pena saber que mate a algún familiar lejano, pero tu sacrificio me ayudara a cumplir con mi sueño de paz, al saber que no te interpondrás en mi camino."

Presa de un inmenso dolor, Kaozei cerró sus ojos "Na-Naru-ruto…"

Todos los sellos en Kaozei cambiaron a color negro al igual que su capa y su corazón detuvo al terminar de decir el nombre del rubio, sin lugar a duda, esta vez el dragón blanco había muerto.

-----X-----

"¡Esto está mal! ¡Muy mal!" dijo Ma alarmada al ver el ataque a Konoha. Usando un sello de invocación reversa, hizo aparecer una rana mensajera "¡Dile a Naruto-Chan que Konoha esta bajo ataque!" la rana desapareció y Ma se concentró nuevamente en observar el ataque a la aldea, súbitamente sintió un chakra muy poderoso aparecer en la aldea "¡Ese es el chakra de Tomuraki-sama! ¡El salvará la aldea! ¡Pero… no veo a ningún dragón! ¿Será su Jinchuuriki?" sus ilusiones se deshicieron a los pocos minutos, el chakra del dragón blanco dejo de sentirse abruptamente.

Pain desapareció de la aldea e invocó los cadáveres de todas sus versiones en las afueras de esta, usando el poder del Pain del reino del poder, les dio vida nuevamente y los dejó listos para ser invocados.

Un par de minutos después, Ma vio como Pain comenzó a flotar por encima de la aldea. "¡Le daré mas dolor al mundo hasta que entiendan que todo es por la paz! ¡Konoha será el ejemplo!" Pain extendió su brazo derecho hacia la aldea "¡Shinra Tensei!"

"Imposible…" fue lo único que Ma alcanzó a decir antes de ver como Konoha se convertía en un cráter.

Una nube de humo apareció frente a ella "¡Ma! ¡Naruto-Sama esta listo!"

Ma saltó hacia los restos de la aldea "¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto junto con Gamakichi, Gamabunta, Pa, Gamaken y Gamahiro aparecieron en medio de lo que antes era Konoha.

-----X-----

Naruto intentaba ver a su alrededor, pero densas nubes de polvo le impedían tener un panorama claro del lugar. "¿Donde estamos?" preguntó Naruto.

"Konoha." Le respondió Ma aterrizando a un lado de él.

El temor comenzó a apoderarse del rubio. "Esto no puede ser Konoha…" pero su mirada se encontró con el monumento de los Hokages "No… ¡Hinata-Chan! ¡Obaa-Chan! ¡Shizune-Nee-Chan! ¡Teuchi-Jiji! ¡Ayame-Nee-San! ¡Iruka-Sensei! Todos… "

Cuando el polvo comenzó a disiparse, Pain apareció a una distancia considerable frente a el "Bien, me has ahorrado el buscarte." Hizo varios movimientos de manos e invocó a todas sus otras versiones.

Naruto vio la túnica negra con nubes rojas "Tu… Tu…"

La ira comenzaba a inundar al rubio, pero Pa lo contuvo "Perderás la energía natural que has acumulado si usas el chakra del Kyuubi."

El rubio respiró hondo y controló sus emociones y comenzó a revisar la energía natural que había en la aldea "Hinata-Chan… está bien…" una sensación de alivio inundó al rubio "También Obaa-Chan…" súbitamente su mirada encontró algo que no esperaba, bajo los sapos y a no más de un metro de él, se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Kaozei. "¡¿Bakaozei murió?!" la sorpresa fue gigantesca para Naruto.

"Era increíblemente poderoso, tenia que matarlo para poder asegurar la paz mundial." Dijo Pain, "lo que también es lamentable, tendré que sacrificarte a ti también para poder obtener el poder del nueve colas."

"¡No permitiré que te lleves a mi Naru-Chan!" Tsunade apareció en el lugar y cargó contra Pain, pero la versión mecánica de este le cortó el paso y segundos antes de asestar un golpe mortal, Naruto destruyó al atacante de un solo golpe.

"Obaa-Chan, yo me hago cargo de esto." Dijo Naruto.

Tsunade vio la espalda de Naruto y tras de él, le pareció ver un par de almas "Jiraiya-Koi… Minato-C…" la Hokage no pudo más y cayó pesadamente al haberse agotado su chakra.

Shizune había corrido tras su maestra pero antes de llegar a auxiliarla, vio el cuerpo de Kaozei, quizás no sentía un gran amor por él, pero no podía negar que la trataba bien y la hizo pasar buenos ratos. Se acercó al cuerpo buscando algún indicio de vida, pero Naruto la interrumpió "Nee-Chan, toma a Obaa-Chan y aléjense, esto no va a ser agradable, Gamakichi, ¡Asegúrate que se alejen y protege a Hinata-Chan por favor!" la rana asintió con la cabeza

"Pero…" Shizune quería revisar el cuerpo.

"No siento nada de chakra en el cuerpo de Kaozei, él ha muerto."

Shizune dejó salir un par de lágrimas mientras se acercaba a su maestra "Toma a Katsuyu." La ninja médico le arrojo una versión miniatura de la reina de las babosas y esta se posó sobre el hombro del rubio "Ella te dirá lo que ha sucedido y te mantendrá en contacto con nosotros." Tomó a Tsunade y se alejó para tomar resguardo en un lugar seguro mientras Gamakichi custodiaba su huída.

"¿Sientes dolor Naruto?" preguntó Pain de forma irónica.

"¡VOY A MATARTE BASTARDO!" le respondió a gritos.

Las nubes de polvo se disiparon por completo, como si huyeran de la nueva confrontación que tomaría lugar en unos cuantos segundos…

* * *

**Omake: Misión de rango SS **

Kaozei había sido llamado por la Hokage de forma urgente, la carta parecía mostrar desesperación por parte de la líder de Konoha. El dragón simplemente tomó sus armas y apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en el despacho de Tsunade.

"Parece que tiene una situación que requiere medidas extremas o no hubiera pedido mi ayuda, ¿qué es lo que quiere?" Kaozei habló sin la menor pizca de respeto en su voz.

Tsunade tomó un pergamino de su escritorio y lo lanzó al regente. "Tengo una misión que requiere su atención."

Kaozei leyó el documento "Esta bromeando, ¿no es así?"

"Lamentablemente no es una broma, cuatro escuadrones ANBU, siete Jounin y doce Chuunin fueron derrotados cuando intentaban cumplir con esta misión." Tsunade respondió muy seria.

"Hokage-san… ¿Cómo puede ser una misión de rango SS el traer una orden de dango a su despacho?" habló Kaozei, aun dudando de la autenticidad de la misión.

"Anko esta en la aldea y esta bajo los efectos del síndrome premenstrual." Respondió la Hokage

El dragón palideció "Oh dulce Kami…" Kaozei salió por una ventana del despacho con dirección a la tienda de dango, donde tomó y pagó por la orden.

Instantes después, Tsunade agachó la mirada al escuchar varias explosiones y una cantidad obscena de Jutsus que eran invocados, Shizune entró al despacho de la Hokage buscando sentir un poco de seguridad, ambas se abrazaron intentando olvidar el miedo y la desesperación que podía casi palparse en toda la aldea. Tsunade limpió sus lágrimas mientras miraba la destrucción desde su ventana "Todo esto es causado por una mujer con adicción al dango, no quiero ver lo que sucedería si el ramen fuera prohibido en Konoha."

En el templo del Shinigami, Naruto tembló y sudo frió, "¿Huh? Eso fue raro."

"¿Sucede algo Naruto-Kun?" le preguntó Hinata.

"Por un instante, sentí la necesidad de destruir Konoha."

* * *

**El rincón de Chiyo-Chan**

**-----X-----**

**Negociando con el enemigo. **

"Aver ¿Que tienen? ¡Sáquenlo ya!" habló Pain a un grupo de hombres de Konoha, mientras que los demás sufrían los ataques.

"Yo tengo la colección completa de Icha-Icha" exclamó Kakashi algo desesperado mientras ofrecía los libros.

"Yo tengo unos bocadillos, aún están calientes" dijo Choza metiéndose la mano dentro de sus calzoncillos.

"Yo lo dejé todo en mi casa y una de tus invocaciones la aplasto." respondió Inoichi algo calmado.

"Yo tengo la colección de las chicas más guapas de Konoha en sus trajes de Eva" exclamó Ebisu con desesperación y terror.

"Te vendería a Naruto si estuviera aquí, pero como no esta, solo te ofrezco la guía de ¡Abusar de tu clase! Es un interactivo libro sobre como golpear a un alumno sin dejar moretón" dijo Iruka con pose extraña.

"¡No puedo creer que aparte del Icha-Icha, no tengan nada valioso!" exclamó Pain molesto "Tendré que… matarlos, pero luego vendrá otra vida y renacerán como… policías de delegación"

"¡¡Policías de Delegación!! ¡Noooooo!" gritaron todos al unísono.

"Diputados pues" dijo Pain.

"¡Nooo!"

"¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! ¡Yo no doy gustos! ¡Shinra Tensei!" dijo Pain.

Y así cerraron las negociaciones…si es que se le pueden llamar así… X)

-----X-----

**¡¿Entrenamiento Medico?!**

"¡De nuevo!" Exclamó Tsunade con un silbato en la boca.

"¡Si, Tsunade-Sama!" contestó una fatigada Hinata.

"¿A eso le llamas correr?" exclamó la Hokage "500 vueltas a la aldea y rapidito que hay mucho que hacer"

**Una hora después…**

"¡De nuevo!" gritó Tsunade "¿Crees que a eso se le llama limpiar un baño?"

_-Miércoles de ceniza-_ pensó Hinata con desdén "No, Tsunade-Sama"

"¡Si lo haces mal nuevamente, lo limpiaras con la lengua!" regañó Tsunade Sama

**Veinte minutos después…**

"¡Otra vez!" gritó Tsunade "¿crees que esa comida es comible? ¡No! ¡Eso no se lo podrán comer ni los perros!

"Pero si Naruto-Kun la disfruta como…" fue interrumpida por el silbato de Tsunade Sama

"¡Eso no sirve y punto! ¡De nuevo! ¡Y de aquí en adelante, lo llamaras Naruto-Sama!"

**Treinta minutos después… **

"¡Ya te dije que así no se barre!" dijo la Hokage "Si sigues barriendo así, nunca terminarás de barrer todo el bosque de la muerte!" regañaba una y otra vez.

"¿Por qué tengo que barrer… ¡Un bosque! ¡En especial este!" exclamó Hinata

"Para que todos puedan estar en lo limpio, cuestión de limpieza personal" dijo Tsunade sin que le importase mucho "Apúrate que ya me entró pereza de solo verte"

**Un rato después…**

"¡Ya te dije que apliques bien la cera en mis piernas!" exclamó Tsunade que estaba recostada en el sillón mientras le depilaban las piernas de mono… digo… sus peludas… digo… el exceso de vello.

"Luego quiero que continúes con mi espalda y… otras zonas" dijo Tsunade relajada.

-"¡¿De qué diablos me va a servir esto como ninja médico?!" pensó Hinata furiosa.

"De nada" dijo la Hokage adivinando sus pensamientos "Simplemente te puse a prueba para ver si serás una buena esposa para Naru-Chan y distraerme un rato."

"¡¿Quee?!" exclamó Hinata arrancándole de un sopetón la tela con la cera en sus piernas

El grito de dolor desgarrador que salio de la garganta de la Hokage se escuchó hasta los rincones infinitos del mismísimo infierno, mientras Hinata huía de la ira de la Hokage… uh XD

-----X-----

**¡Cocinando con Ma!**

"Bienvenidos todos a su clase de cocina preferida: ¡Cocinando con Ma!" decía la voz de alguien del fondo que no se podía ver.

"Gracias a todos y bienvenidos a Cocinando con Ma" Decía Ma que estaba detrás de un gabinete de cocina, donde tenían todos los ingredientes y las cacerolas y la estufa "Hoy tenemos una invitada especial, es una chica linda que todo Myobokuzan quiere, la mujer de nuestro Naruto-Chan, la linda Hinata-san"

Hinata apareció de un lado del escenario, todas las cámaras se enfocaron en su rostro mientras ella saludaba y se colocaba a la par de Ma. Todos habían aplaudido cuando entró.

"¿Cómo estás linda?" preguntó Ma

"Contenta de que me hayas invitado a tu cocina" dijo Hinata sonriendo

"¿Te gusta cocinar, Hinata-san?" preguntó Ma.

"Si y mucho ¿Qué cocinarás hoy Ma? dijo Hinata.

"Una rica sopa KariKaki" dijo Ma.

"Oh, se oye muy rico" dijo Hinata.

"Déjame contarte, esta receta fue elegida por tu club fan, especialmente para ti" dijo Ma.

"¿Mi club de fans?" preguntó Hinata atónita.

"Al final lo sabrás" dijo Ma "Esta receta es especial para aquellas que tienen a sus parejas, para deleitarlas de buen sabor y disfrutar un rato alegre"

"Oh!" dijo toda la audiencia.

"Hinata-san, pásame ese plato" dijo Ma señalando..

Hinata se lo pasó y Ma lo echó a una olla.

"¿Qué ingrediente era Ma?" preguntó Hinata inocentemente.

"Gusano de pino ya pelado" dijo Ma

_-¿Qué?-_ pensó Hinata disimulando su asco.

"Ya veo, ¿Qué mas lleva?" dijo Hinata con una sonrisa falsa.

"Pues de una vez, en una olla con agua a la mitad le echas: dos huevos de serpiente, cinco escarabajos dorados, de los del tamaño de tu cabeza, dos tasas de semillas de girasol, una pizca de polen de margaritas, 1 litro de licor barato, dos cucharadas soperas de sal, cien alas de abejas, un kilo de hormigas y un toquecito de saborizante de almendra"

Hinata estaba a punto de vomitar, pero se las arregló para continuar.

"Ahora lo dejaremos hervir por cinco minutos y estará listo" dijo Ma de forma entusiasta.

"Pasaremos a la sección de preguntas" dijo una reportera sapo que estaba entre el graderío

"Yo quiero hacer una pregunta" dijo un sapito pequeño con gorra "¿Qué hace todas las noches con Naruto-Sama?"

"Eso… es algo privado…" mencionó Hinata nerviosa.

"¡Somos tus fans! ¡Tenemos derecho a saber de tu vida!" reclamó otra rana.

"¡Este es un programa familiar!" Reclamó Ma.

"Creo que se equivocaron de persona" dijo Hinata viéndolos serios "Hay cosas muy personales que no voy a andar contándoselas a todo mundo"

"Jeje, tranquilos" dijo la reportera "Pasemos a otra pregunta"

"Es cierto el rumor de que Naruto-Sama te hace gritar su nombre todas las noches cuando…" la rana no pudo terminar su frase ya que alguien le había pegado.

"¡A que chulito! (n/a: sarcasmo, es como decir ¡Como te atreves!) ¡Mi hijo haciendo preguntas morbosas! ¡Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a tu padre!" dijo quien lo había golpeado, que viendo era su mamá

"¡No mami¡ ¡Ya no lo volveré a hacer!" chillaba la ranita.

"Y por cierto" dijo la mama con sonrisa sádica "Todos los mangas y videos Hentai que estaban en tu cuarto, accidentalmente se quemaron, jojo"

"¡No!" gritó la ranita.

"Creo que esto está muy mal" dijo Ma a Hinata.

_-Desde un principio todo estaba mal-_ rió Hinata en su pensamiento

* * *

_**¡Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado! ¡No olviden dar muchos reviews!**_

_**Señoras y Señores… aquí tenemos el episodio mas largo que he publicado! 10,592 palabras y 24 paginas de Word! La espera por este capitulo fue ampliamente compensada con historia y tamaño! Sin más por el momento, os dejo con la misma queja que escribí en "Moldeando el pasado" capitulo 4**_

_**He visto que mucha gente lee mis historias, aproximadamente de 500 a 800 hits por capitulo, pero ¡tan solo 5 - 8 reviews! (dragón blanco capitulo 9 tuvo ¡950 hits! Pero tan solo 6 reviews…) eso es algo desilusionante para mi, ya que a mi musa le da por ponerse a jugar PSP, ver anime o pasar horas jugando en línea, en lugar de ayudarme a escribir la trama del siguiente capitulo… así que ya lo saben, mas reviews, mas trabajo para Chiyo… digo, mas rápido tendrán el siguiente capitulo de mis historias o al menos tendré mas motivación para continuarlas, tengo los reviews anónimos activos así que no tienen excusa.**_

_**- Esta queja ha sido patrocinada por la asociación de musas adictas a Naruto Shippuden 3 para PSP. "Para que inspirar a los autores si podemos patear traseros con Hinata." (Esto es enserio… Hinata ha sido el único personaje con el que he logrado un combo de más de 100 golpes (148 para ser precisos), quien lo diría de la tierna y tímida Hinata-Chan…) -**_

_**También les agradezco los 15 reviews que le dieron al capitulo 4 de moldeando. ¡Los reviews superaron por mucho mis expectativas! (sinceramente, no esperaba mas de 8 reviews.) **_


	13. Capitulo 12

_**Esto es para los abogados: Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo me inspiré en ellos para hacer este fanfic, si fueran míos, Sakura ya hubiera sido comida por el Kyuubi, Anko vendería carteras de piel de serpiente, Shino tendría simplemente una granja de hormigas, Chouji sería cliente vitalicio de Slim Center, Asuma usaría parches de nicotina, Gaara tendría una palita de arena en su guaje, Gai aceptaría que lee es su hijo no reconocido, Kiba tendría pulgas, Tenten no tendría el peinado de Mickey Mouse, Kurenai vestiría idéntica a Anko pero sin gabardina, el Sharingan no sería implantado en cualquier farmacia del doctor Simi, Orochimaru invocaría al tercer Hokage para hacer el papeleo de Otonagure y Sasuke no seria ridículamente fortalecido con algún emo-drama. **_

_-Pensando-_

"Hablando"

_**- Inner - **_

**-Mastodonte Legendario Pensando- **

"**Mastodonte Legendario hablando"**

**El Dragón Blanco de Konoha**

**Capitulo 12**

**- Errores -**

Pain estaba sorprendido, Naruto y sus invocaciones habían logrado derrotar ya a cuatro de sus cuerpos. En esos momentos, tenía al rubio sujetado la versión que es capaz de drenar la energía de sus enemigos. _-La suerte me sonríe, no solo me deshice de Kaozei, ahora ya tengo al nueve colas en mi poder.- _lo que Nagato no sabía, es que fue un error subestimar a Naruto, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que el cuerpo que sujetaba su presa comenzó a transformarse en rana y rápidamente en piedra.

"La energía natural es muy difícil de manejar." Dijo Naruto de forma burlona al liberarse de quien lo sujetaba.

_-Cometí el error de subestimarlo...-_ desapareció del frente de Naruto y apareció atrás de el "¡Shinra Tensei!" La técnica empalmo al Uzumaki en el suelo. "No volveré a cometer el error de subestimarte."

-X-

Hinata, Shizune y Gamakichi veían aterrados la escena, Naruto estaba perdiendo la batalla, justo cuando parecía que podría terminar con el Akatsuki, los sapos gigantes salieron volando de Konoha, Ma y Pa aterrizaron no muy lejos de donde veía la pelea, ahora, Naruto estaba incrustado en el suelo. Sin dudarlo, Hinata comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba Naruto, pero Gamakichi le impidió avanzar más.

"¡Hinata-San, no debes ir! ¡Te expondrías a una muerte segura!"

"Pero Naruto-Kun…" respondió la chica

"Lo siento Hinata-San, pero Naruto me ordenó que la protegiera y saltar al lugar de la pelea no es precisamente algo seguro."

Hinata apretó sus puños hasta hacerlos sangrar de la frustración que sentía al no poder ir a auxiliar a su amado. _-Naruto-Kun…-_

-X-

Maniobrando rápidamente, Pain logro atravesar las manos de Naruto con una barra de chakra sujetándolo firmemente al suelo. "Ahora no podrás safarte." Usando su Rinnegan comenzó a inyectar su chakra en la red del rubio.

_-Mi cuerpo… ¡no me responde!-_ pensó alarmado Naruto "¿Qué diablos es esto?"

"Chakra Solidificado." Le respondió tranquilamente Pain mientras enterraba otra barra más en el cuerpo de Naruto. "Y un poco de mi chakra cortando tus impulsos nerviosos."

-X-

Hinata comenzó a llorar mientras veía como barra tras barra Naruto era herido "¿Gamakichi…?"

"Si Hinata-S…" el sapo no pudo articular ni una palabra mas al sentir como una corriente de chakra lo atravesaba limpiamente haciéndole ver todo oscuro, forzándolo a regresar a Myobokuzan.

"Lo siento… Te compensare luego…"

-X-

"Listo" exclamó Pain "Es hora de irnos." Comenzó a realizar una serie de movimientos con las manos para una técnica de teletransportación.

"¡Naruto-Kun!" El grito de Hinata detuvo las manos de Pain y este salto hacia atrás varios metros para evitar algún posible ataque de la chica.

"¡Hinata-Chan! ¿Que haces aquí? ¡Vete antes de que sea demasiado tarde!" le grito el rubio a la Hyuga.

"Sabes que no me puedo ir…" le respondió Hinata

"¡Si puedes! ¡Aléjate rápido! ¡Yo me librare de esto de alguna forma!" gritó con pánico el rubio.

"Yo siempre te vi desde lejos, tenía la esperanza de que algún día miraras hacia donde estaba, que notaras mi presencia…" la chica activo su límite sanguíneo.

"Hinata-Chan…"

_-Esto parece interesante… quizás pueda usarla para someter al nueve colas.- _Pensó Pain.

"Cuando por fin notaste que estaba ahí, fue el mejor día que había tenido en mi vida… Estos meses que hemos estado juntos son lo mejor que me ha pasado…"

Un par de lágrimas traicionaron a Naruto "Aléjate Hinata-Chan… Aléjate… por favor… aléjate… "

"No puedo…" Hinata hizo aparecer chakra en sus manos.

"Por favor…" Suplico nuevamente Naruto

"Te amo." Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hinata corrió a atacar a Pain.

"¡HINATA! ¡NO!" grito Naruto mientras intentaba frenéticamente liberarse

_-Supongo que puedo herirla y así someter a Naruto, intercambiare la seguridad de su chica por su vida.-_ pensó Pain al ver a la chica cargando hacia él.

Estando a unos pasos de Pain, Hinata se detuvo un instante y levanto su mano, haciendo que una corriente de chakra saliera de esta y se dirigiera a la cabeza del Akatsuki. Este por su parte, la esquivo a duras penas, gracias al Rinnegan.

_-Oh, tampoco debo subestimarla, esa técnica pudo haber destruido la cabeza de este cuerpo.-_ esquivo un par de ataques más antes de levantar su mano "¡Shinra Tensei!"

Hinata sintió como si la hubieran golpeado con una bola de demolición, intento levantarse pero no pudo hacerlo "Naruto-Kun…"

Para el dolor del rubio, Pain comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Hinata e hizo aparecer una barra de chakra, miro al rubio y sonrió.

"¡NO! ¡DETENTE! ¡HARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS!" grito con desesperación Naruto.

_-No voy a matarla… pero debo asegurarme de que quiera negociar la vida de su chica por la de él.-_ "Ahora conocerás el dolor."

Naruto miro atónito el como la barra de chakra atravesó el cuerpo de Hinata.

-X-

Todos los sobrevivientes de la aldea comenzaron a temblar, los que habían sobrevivido el ataque del Kyuubi sabían bien que pasaba. La sensación de un poder abrumante inundo toda la zona de la aldea, se podía sentir un odio gigantesco aumentando rápidamente y una sed de sangre que puso a temblar a los más fuertes. Una palabra salió de todos los que sabían que causaba esta sensación "Kyuubi…"

-X-

Las barras de chakra que sujetaban a Naruto se evaporaron, sus facciones cambiaron en un instante y con la misma rapidez, una capa de chakra llena de odio cubrió al rubio y fue adornada por cinco colas **"¡VOY A MATARTE!"** una explosión de chakra sacudió todo el lugar.

_-¿Qué? Parece que la ira hizo que activara el poder del Kyuubi, no importa, siembre había querido pelear contra el.-_ "El amor lleva al sacrificio y el sacrificio lleva al odio." Dijo Pain "Yo solo quiero terminar con esta cadena de odio, pero algunos sacrificios deben hacerse."

"**¡GRRRRAAAHHHH!"**la sexta cola apareció en Naruto junto con algunos huesos de características zorrunas, haciendo desaparecer la razón en el, pero justo cuando Naruto/Kyuubi termino de formar la sexta cola, el collar de Naruto brillo y fue sujetado rápidamente por madera que salió de la tierra haciendo que el poder del Kyuubi fuera sometido.

_-¿Un sello?-_ Pensó Pain _-¿Quien lo habrá…?-_ Pain corto de tajo sus pensamientos, detrás del Kyuubi, vio como el cuerpo de Kaozei comenzó a flotar en el aire _-¡Imposible! ¡Lo maté tal y como Kurozei nos indicó!-_

-X-

Todo el suelo que estaba alrededor de Kaozei comenzó a oscurecerse al mismo tiempo que flotaba, su piel se hizo negra y sus sellos brillaron en blanco, el kunai en su estómago cayó al suelo y sus heridas desaparecieron. En un instante, sus sellos pararon de brillar y su piel comenzó a tomar su color natural. Dejo de flotar y puso sus pies sobre el suelo ennegrecido.

"**Que buena siesta… ¿fueron 21 o 22 años?"**habló Kaozei con una voz algo femenina al mismo tiempo que se estiraba como si hubiera estado durmiendo plácidamente.

Pain corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Kaozei -_Si lo ataco ahora, puede que vuelva a matarlo.-_ "¡Shinra Tensei!"

Lejos de ser afectado por el enemigo atacándolo, Kaozei ignoro el ataque y levanto el kunai de Gelel. La técnica especial de Pain ni siquiera levanto la tierra del lugar, atónito, Pain se alejó un par de pasos y su sorpresa fue aún mayor al ver que el regente comenzó a mascar el kunai especial como si fuera un chicle.

"**¿No tendrás por ahí una vara de canela?"** preguntó Kaozei.

"Quien, no… ¿Qué diablos eres tú?" interrogó Pain.

"**Mi nombre es Jashin, la diosa dragón del vacío y la muerte."** Le respondió Kaozei/Jashin

"¿Diosa dragón Jashin? ¿Que acaso tu nombre no era Tomuraki?" la mente de Nagato comenzó a hilar rápidamente el nombre con una religión que seguía uno de sus miembros. Cuando se dio cuenta de con quien hablaba, sus ojos se abrieron como si fueran platos. "Tu… ¿Tu eres esa Jashin que Hidan tanto alababa?"

Ignorando a Pain y mirando al rededor y al suelo, Kaozei/Jashin hablo **"Hidan… Hidan… ese nombre me suena…"** y guardo silencio unos segundos **"¿De verdad no tienes una vara de canela? No he comido una en más de 20 años"**

Pain no se relajaba, detrás de él estaba el Kyuubi contenido por el momento, frente a él estaba Kaozei nuevamente, al parecer con otro dragón dentro de él, pero por alguna razón le respondió "No y no creo que encuentres ninguna en este cráter, acabo de destruir la aldea."

Kaozei/Jashin suspiro **"Soy la hermana menor de creación de Tomu-Chan y también soy su amante."** La cara de Nagato se llenó de sorpresa desde el lugar donde veía la escena **"Tomu-Chan y yo planeamos el estar dentro de un cuerpo después de que por pura suerte, sellamos la esencia de Oniryu."**

Nagato estaba demasiado _sorprendido -Escuche a Kurozei mencionar algo de un Oniryu, esto me confirma su existencia…-_

"**¿Para que meter un dragón milenario en un humano, si puedes meter dos? Y eliminar las debilidades del uno con el otro de paso."** Kaozei/Jashin dio un paso hacia donde estaba Pain y desapareció de la vista de este, tan solo para reaparecer con su puño golpeando el estómago de Pain, pero para sorpresa de Nagato, el impacto le hizo escupir una copiosa cantidad de sangre pese a la gran distancia que los separaba y que golpeo el cuerpo de Pain.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?" pregunto Pain

"**¿El desaparecer sin que te dieras cuenta o el dañar tu cuerpo verdadero desde este lugar?"** sonrió Kaozei/Jashin **"Se dónde estás y para explicarte el cómo tu Rinnegan no se da cuenta de mi chakra… es fácil… ¡no tengo chakra!"** Nagato escupió sangre nuevamente cuando Kaozei/Jashin golpeo nuevamente el cuerpo de Pain **"¡Eso fue por lo que le hiciste a mi Onii-Sama!"** afortunadamente para Nagato, el dragón se detuvo un instante a pensar **"Oh, ahora recuerdo quien es Hidan, era ese idiota que visito mi altar en la provincia del templo, prometió darme muchos sacrificios a cambio de la inmortalidad, supongo que nunca se dio cuenta que la inmortalidad ya la tenía en forma de un raro limite sanguíneo que muto en él."**

Pain intento atacar nuevamente, pero ni el Shinra Tensei o el Bansho Tenin hacia efecto sobre Kaozei/Jashin, lo único que pasaba, era que cuando atacaba al regente, el lugar donde estaba parado este se ennegrecía "¿Como es posible que canceles todos mis ataques? ¡Ni siquiera veo que uses chakra!"

"**Ya te lo dije, ¡yo no tengo chakra!"** el dragón miro a Hinata tendida en el suelo **"Ahora que recuerdo, es tiempo de probar algo."** Con un simple chasquido de sus dedos, Hinata apareció a un lado de Kaozei/Jashin y este se puso de rodillas a un lado de ella, colocando su mano sobre la herida de la chica. **"Aquí va nuestra teoría Onii-Sama"** el suelo donde estaba hincado el regente comenzó a ennegrecerse rápidamente **"Seiton: ¡Chiyu! (Arte Divino: Sanación!)"** la mano de Kaozei/Jashin se llenó de chakra blanco y este comenzó a sanar la herida de Hinata.

Pain no creía lo que veía, el Rinnegan mostraba como las manos de Kaozei estaban llenas de chakra, _-¡Acaba de decirme que no tiene chakra! ¡Esto es imposible!-_

El color regreso a la piel de Hinata y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse lentamente **"¡SI! ¡SI! ¡FUNCIONA!"** Kaozei/Jashin comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Hinata de una forma no muy masculina. **"Oh Onii-Sama… ¡voy a recompensarte muy bien!"**

"¿Pero que está pasando? ¿No se supone que eres la diosa de la muerte? ¡¿Como puedes sanar heridas siendo que tú te dedicas a matar?" pregunto Pain

"**Oh, esa explicación tendrá que esperar**" Kaozei/Jashin levanto a Hinata del suelo y la puso sobre su hombro **"Tienes que luchar contra la ira del Kyuubi"** levanto su mano y la puso en dirección al Kyuubi **"Kai!"**

Crack…

Pain giro sobre sí mismo, y se dio cuenta como la madera que restringía al Kyuubi comenzaba a caerse pedazo a pedazo, rápidamente giro para ver a Kaozei, pero este había desaparecido.

-X-

Yamato no lo podía creer, ¡Naruto estaba usando 6 colas! A toda prisa abandono la misión que tenía y comenzó el regreso a la aldea.

-X-

"Eso fue extraño, al menos no me quito la oportunidad de pelear con el Kyuubi" le dijo Nagato a Konan en su refugio.

"Nagato… No te esfuerces demasiado por favor" le respondió Konan con preocupación evidente en su voz

"**¿Porque he de negarle a Naru-Chan que te patee el trasero? Y tu mujer tiene razón, deberías tener cuidado, Naga-Chan"** dijo Kaozei/Jashin, parado frente a ambos

Ambos Akatsuki se pusieron en guardia al ver al intruso "¿Como llegaste aquí?" inquirió Konan.

"**Podría explicarles, pero eso implicaría el que me pierda algunos instantes de la pelea."** El dragón chasqueo sus dedos** "Mokuton… (Arte de madera…)"** una silla de madera apareció a un lado de él, con un poco de cuidado coloco a Hinata en la silla **"Si no les importa, quiero ver la pelea."** Con otro chasquido, apareció un trono también de madera, se sentó y les dio la espalda a ambos Akatsuki, estos se relajaron un poco

"¿Nagato…?" Konan habló

"No parece que quiera atacarnos… esperemos por el momento…." Respondió Nagato

"**Seiton: ¡Souzou! (Arte Divino: ¡Creación!)"** Ambos Akatsuki se tensionaron al escuchar la invocación de una técnica** "¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso tienen miedo de mi poderosa vara de canela?"** Kaozei/Jashin movió de forma burlona la vara de canela que acababa de crear **"Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a usar tus poderes, Onii-Sama." **

-X-

Cuando Nagato se concentró nuevamente en la pelea, Naruto/Kyuubi formaba una esfera de energía frente él y ante el asombro del Akatsuki, Naruto/Kyuubi se tragó la esfera y todo pareció quedarse tranquilo por un instante, pero el caos regreso cuando el híbrido abrió el hocico y lanzo un poderoso rayo de chakra directamente hacia donde estaba Pain, este lo evadió casi de milagro, al igual que la montaña de los Hokages puesto que el rayo paso a escasos centímetros del monumento.

-X-

"**¡Estuvo cerca! ¡Naru-Chan va a patearte el trasero!**" dijo Kaozei/Jashin.

"…" Fue la respuesta de ambos Akatsuki _–¡Creo que no debo confiarme, tendré que usar esa técnica!-_ Pensó Nagato.

-X-

Toda Konoha presencio el como Pain se retiraba de la aldea, pero no solo el, Naruto/Kyuubi comenzó a perseguirlo. "¡Tenemos que ayudar a los Heridos!" fue el grito general de los ninja en condiciones de auxiliar.

-X-

Kaozei/Jashin miraba la pelea hasta que una gigantesca esfera de tierra, creada por Nagato para controlar a Naruto/Kyuubi apareció en el cielo**–Así que este es el poder de uno de los caminos del bastardo de Rikudou-** un leve gruñido salió de la boca del dragón **–No te preocupes Kao-Chan… pronto… pronto…- **En los ojos de Kaozei/Jashin comenzaron a formarse 6 círculos plateados **–Has despertado el Rinnegan, sus poderes pronto serán tuyos, ahora podremos destruir a Oniryu y humillar a Rikudou-**

-X-

"**Ven Naruto… déjame lidiar a mí con tu dolor…"** El Kyuubi aprovechaba la situación para intentar apoderarse del alma de Naruto **"Yo hare que tu corazón deje de doler, solo tienes que romper este sello que me impide otorgarte mi ayuda… "** Pero antes de que Naruto rompiera el sello, un hombre con una capa blanca se lo impidió.

-X-

**-Ya ha comenzado…-** Pensó Kaozei/Jashin mientras veía con detenimiento la esfera creada por el Akatsuki que a duras penas controlaba al ahora saliente Kyuubi de 8 colas **"Naga-Chan, ¿Que te parece si te ofrezco un plan B? uno en donde no tienes que morir o sacrificarte por alcanzar tu sueño de paz."**

"¿Qué? ¡Acaso piensas que voy a creerte que mis ideales son erróneos!" Grito Nagato.

Uno de los ojos de Kaozei/Jashin mostraba un caleidoscopio azul difuminado detrás de la pupila de reptil **"¿Que te parece si hacemos una pequeña apuesta? Si Naru-Chan le gana al último de tus cuerpos sin usar el poder del Kyuubi, tú y tu mujer tendrán que formar parte de nuestras filas."**

"¿Y si no es así?" Pregunto Nagato.

"**Yo misma te entregare al dos y ocho colas"** Respondió Kaozei/Jashin

"¡Acepto!" Dijo con algo de prisa el ultimo usuario del Rinnegan _–Es imposible que Naruto gane sin usar al Kyuubi, ¡Mis sueños serán concretados muy pronto!-_ Pensó Nagato

"¡Nagato! ¡Como te atreves a decidir algo así sin pensarlo un poco!" Reclamo Konan

"¡No perderemos! ¡Es posible que Naruto me derrote usando al Kyuubi… pero sin él, es imposible!"

"Bueno… desde ese punto de vista…"

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la sonrisa en Kaozei, estaban demasiado ocupados viendo como el Kyuubi desapareció y Naruto se preparaba para enfrentar nuevamente a Pain.

-X-

"¡Rasengan!"

Eso fue todo… el último de los cuerpos de Pain había caído abatido.

"¡Hehe… y sin usar tu poder zorro estúpido!"

El Kyuubi refunfuño desde su celda.

-X-

Nagato y Konan no lo podían creer, en especial Nagato, el rubio había derrotado al último de los cuerpos del Akatsuki, no fue el súper Rasengan de Jiraiya o el Rasengan elemental de viento, ni la obscena RasenShuriken, como si Naruto intentara burlarse de ellos, lo derroto con la forma más básica del Rasengan.

"**Creo que es tiempo de discutir sus prestaciones**.**"** Kaozei/Jashin sonrió de forma siniestra.

-X-

Naruto terminaba de quitar las barras de chakra del cuerpo de Pain y miro hacia donde está la aldea. "Espero no haber causado mucha destrucción…"

"No fue nada que no se pueda reparar en algunos meses, Naruto-Sama." Le dijo Katsuyu saliendo de las ropas del rubio.

"Debo ir a enfrentar a quien controlaba esos cuerpos." Dijo Naruto volteando hacia donde se encontraba el escondite de Nagato.

"¿Quiere que pida ayuda a la aldea?" pregunto Katsuyu

"No será necesario." Respondió el rubio, tomando camino a su nuevo destino. _–¡Voy a vengarte Hinata!-_

-X-

"¡Hey Naruto!" le grito Shikaku cuando alcanzo al rubio mientras se dirigía a hablar con Nagato.

"¿Huh? Ah… ¿usted es el padre de Shikamaru, no?" respondió el rubio mientras se detenía en una rama.

"Dime Shikaku." Le dijo el Jounin

"Sucedió algo en la aldea, Shikaku-San?"

"Erm… no sé cómo decirlo…" Shikaku tomo un respiro. "Al parecer Kaozei-San revivió y se llevó el cuerpo de Hinata."

"¿QUE?" De inmediato, el rubio entro en modo ermitaño y comenzó a buscarlos. "Hinata… Siento que está viva… y está bien..." Una lagrima salió de sus ojos y suspiro aliviado "Esta más adelante… donde se encuentra quien controlaba los cuerpos de Pain. No siento al baka… pero cerca de Hinata siento una energía muy extraña…"

"¿Quieres que te ayudemos en la pelea Naruto-Kun?" preguntó Shikaku.

"No, quiero hablar con él, ahora no voy a pelear si no es necesario, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que terminar con todo esto." Respondió Naruto preparándose para continuar su camino.

"Una última cosa antes de que vayas Naruto." El rubio otorgo su atención al líder de los Nara. "Quiero que sepas que el clan Nara sabe tu sufrimiento y siempre estaremos de tu lado."

"¿Uh… Gracias…? Debo irme." Naruto reanudo su camino.

_-Espero que todos te miren como el verdadero héroe que eres Naruto-Kun_.- Pensó Shikaku al ver partir al rubio.

-X-

Cuando Naruto llego al árbol donde estaban Nagato, Konan, Kaozei y Hinata "Hinata-Chan…" El rubio se alegró de ver a su novia sana y salva, dormida, pero bien, cambiando el foco de su mirada, vio a un zombie caminando "¡Bakaozei! ¡Yo vi tu cadáver! ¡Estabas… pues muerto! ¡Y sin chakra!"

"**Ah… eso… es algo que te platicare luego Naru-Chan."** Respondió Kaozei/Jashin.

"Esa no es tu voz normal… ¡ni la de tu dragón! ¿Quién eres?" El rubio se puso en guardia.

"**Kao-Chan está adaptándose a mis poderes en estos momentos, en unos instantes más regresara, Onii-Sama está recuperándose… Naga-Chan le hizo mucho daño y casi lo mato."** Miro con algo de ira a Nagato, pero regreso su mirada Naruto. **"Acerca de mí, Soy la Diosa Dragón del vacío y la muerte, mi nombre es Jashin."**

"¡Hey! ¡¿Tu eres a quien ese fanático asesino adoraba? ¡El raro ese de la guadaña!"

"**Déjame adivinar… Hidan."** Suspiro Kaozei/Jashin

"¡¿Entonces tú le ordenabas matar?"

"**¡Claro que no! ¡Yo acabo de despertar! Pero será interesante conocerlo… tengo algunos planes donde podría ser útil."** El hibrido sonrió de forma macabra. **"Pero estoy segura de que no vienes a hablar conmigo, Naga-chan está listo para atenderte."**

-X-

"Hola Naruto-Kun, ¿creo que quieres respuestas no es así? comencemos desde cuando era un niño y ninjas de Konoha mataron a mis padres…"

-X-

(Una explicación de la infancia y pubertad de Nagato después…)

-X-

"Eso fue lo que paso… ¡pero ahora! ¡He visto la luz! ¡Si! ¡Voy a darte mi sueño! ¡Naruto! ¡Ahora sé que tú eres el elegido para traer la paz a este caótico mundo! ¡Para mostrarte mi buena fe, reviviré a todos aquellos que murieron en el ataque a Konoha!" Dijo Pain, casi gritando de la emoción. "¡No dudare en sacrificar mi vida para hacerlo!"

"**Momentito… ¡nada te va a salvar de lo que apostamos!"** exclamo Kaozei/Jashin **"¡Es más! ¡Bansho Tenin!"**

_-Oh mierda… no funciono- _Pensó Nagato

El hibrido extrajo a Nagato del extraño aparato donde se encontraba preso sujetándolo por el cuello al llegar al alcance de su mano **"¡Naga-Chan Malo!" **su mano comenzó a emanar chakra blanco y este comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo del Akatsuki haciéndolo gritar de dolor ante la mirada aterrada mirada de Konan, esta comenzó a tensar sus músculos para atacar a quien agredía a su amado **"¿No lo intentes, si te mato, quien cuidara de él cuándo termine de sanar su cuerpo?"** Todas las barras de chakra en el cuerpo de Nagato comenzaron a evaporarse y las entradas a cerrarse, pero lo mas sorprendente de todo, era que su cabello tomaba color nuevamente.

"¿Sanarlo...? pero…"

"**Yo realmente no sé cómo funciona… normalmente solo me dedico a destruir y desmembrar, ¡pero esto es lo que hace Nii-Sama para sanar mis heridas y es efectivo! ¡Mira la novia del idiota, la herida que le causo Naga-Chan ha sanado!"**

"¡Oye! ¡No soy un idiota!" respondo el rubio pero fue ignorado

Konan veía que Nagato estaba inconsciente atrapado en la garra del hibrido, pero su cuerpo parecía mejorar. **"Creo que he terminado, toma, cáchalo"** el dragón lanzo al líder de los Akatsuki a los brazos de su amada.

Konan lo reviso "Parece estar descansando… y realmente se ve mucho mejor… su cabello tiene color nuevamente…"

"**Estará mucho mejor con unos** días de descanso y unas semanas de rehabilitación, sus músculos están atrofiados." Dijo Kaozei mientras regresaba a su estado humano.

"¡Pero que hay de la aldea! ¿Que va a pasar con aquellos que murieron? ¡Nagato iba a revivirlos!"

"Hola Naru-chan, tu linda novia está a salvo, ¿no es suficiente?" Dijo Kaozei señalando a Hinata.

"Estoy feliz porque Hinata-chan está bien, pero… ¿y los inocentes que murieron?

El dragón suspiro "Está bien… deja lo intento." Cerro sus ojos y los abrió de forma casi violenta "Rinnegan!" sus ojos cambiaron a los aros típicos del límite sanguíneo "Konan-Chan, voy a usar el chakra que usaste en este árbol." En esos momentos, todo el árbol falso comenzó a ennegrecerse y los pedazos de papel, hacerse polvo. "Gedou Rinne Tensei (Ciclo de Resurrección Impío)"

-X-

En Konoha, una gran puerta de aspecto siniestro se abrió en medio de la aldea, una figura temible y tenebrosa emergió de ella. "¡Kao-chan, aquí están las almas que has pedido!" una gran cantidad de almas salió de la puerta y regresaron a los cuerpos donde pertenecían antes de morir.

-X-

"Gracias Otou-San." Dijo Kaozei mientras regresaba sus ojos a la normalidad "¡Vamos de regreso a la aldea, es hora de que te reciban como el héroe que eres Naru-chan!"

"¡Reconstruyamos primero IchiRaku!" exclamo el rubio mientras subía a Hinata en su espalda.

"¡Pagaré la primer ronda de ramen para todos!" agrego Kaozei

"¿Salvas a la aldea, te conviertes en héroe y lo primero que pides es comer ramen?" Pregunto Konan mientras acomodaba a Nagato en una camilla de papel.

"¿Acaso eso es malo?"

"Urg… no, pero pasemos primero por el cuerpo de Yahiko, deseo darle una sepultura adecuada…" respondió Konan ligeramente enfadada

-X-

Después de un rato el grupo regresaba a la aldea, pero Kaozei no estaba del todo tranquilo _–¿Jas-Chan?-_

**-¿Si Cariño?-**

_-¿Cuando me convierta en hibrido usando tus poderes, me convertiré en una maquina asesina sin control?- _

Una sonrisa macabra se escuchó en la mente de Kaozei **–Ya eres una maquina asesina-**

_-Gracias, solo confirmaba-_

**-Kao-Chan, en cuanto puedas, vamos a recoger a ese tal Hidan, creo que será un buen guardaespaldas-**

_-Claro, oye, ¿porque mi boca sabe a canela?-_

-X-

La felicidad en el cráter donde estaba Konoha no podía ocultarse, toda la gente estaba feliz por haber recuperado a todos aquellos que murieron en el combate, los gritos y la felicidad del momento se apagó por completo al ver que un grupo caminaba hacia el cráter. "¡Miren! ¡Es el!"

Un grupo de ANBU rodeo rápidamente al grupo "Akatsuki, si no ofreces resistencia seremos civiles contigo."

"¡¿Que les pasa? ¡Ella está con nosotros!" Gritó Naruto.

"Bien, mientras más rápido hagamos esto, será mejor." Dijo Konan mientras las camillas que cargaban a Nagato y el cuerpo de Yahiko bajaron lentamente al suelo.

"Yo responderé por ella y Naga-chan." Intervino Kaozei poniéndose en medio de los ANBU y los ahora ex – Akatsuki "O acaso dudan de mi pala…" Kaozei volteo violentamente "¡Naru-Chan! ¡Cuidado!"

Una violenta ráfaga de piedras se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia Naruto, este estaba cargando a Hinata y las esquivo saltando hacia un lado, pero una le dio de lleno en uno de los ojos mientras saltaba. Naruto cayo pesadamente al suelo y dejo salir un grito agónico de dolor por el ataque recibido.

Kaozei reapareció al lado de Naruto y reviso la herida _–Kami… ¡le reventó el ojo!-_ Rápidamente puso su mano en la cabeza de Naruto y comenzó a sanarlo "No te preocupes, te reconstruiré el ojo y estarás como nuevo, mientras estoy en eso, ¿quieres un Sharingan, un Byakugan o un Rinnegan? Digo, ya estoy…" sin aviso alguno, los ojos de Kaozei cambiaron a un caleidoscopio de color rojo.

-X-

_-¿Una visión...? ¿en estos momentos…?-_ Kaozei veía lo que parecía ser Konoha y un niño rubio de no más de 6 años paso corriendo como si fuera perseguido por Orochimaru _–¿Naru-chan?¿Esto es una visión del pasado?-_

"_¡Ahí va! ¡Agárrenlo!" _

–_¿Eh? ¿Porque persiguen a Naru-chan?-_

Para la mala suerte del perseguido, una caja impidió su fuga al tropezar con ella y una turba iracunda rápidamente lo rodeo

"_¿Creías que escaparías?" _

"_¡Déjenme tranquilo! ¡No les he hecho nada_!" grito el niño.

"_¿Ya lo olvidaste? ¡Mataste a nuestras familias!"_ un hombre de la turbia grito mientras le lanzaba una piedra al rubio.

Kaozei se lanzó para detener la piedra, pero esta atravesó su mano y dio de lleno en la frente de Naruto _–¡No! Si esto sigue así…-_

Uno de los aldeanos le lanzó una botella y muchos más siguieron su ejemplo, lanzándole lo que tenían a su alcance, el agredido hizo lo posible por cubrirse de los proyectiles mientras gritaba por ayuda. _-¿Donde están los ANBU? ¡¿Donde está la protección de Naru-Chan?-_ Kaozei miraba desesperadamente hacia todos lados, hasta que su vista miro a un grupo de ANBU parados sobre el techo del edificio donde estaban golpeando al rubio _-¡¿Es que no van a hacer nada? ¡Oye! ¡Ese es el ANBU que tenemos frente a nosotros!- _pensó Kaozei identificando a uno de los ahí presentes.

Súbitamente, un ANBU con una marca de ROOT en la máscara intento proteger al chico poniéndose frente a sus agresores, pero fue neutralizado y asesinado por el grupo de ANBU que vigilaban la escena. _–¡¿Un ANBU ROOT dio su vida intentando protegerlo! ¡¿Porque los ANBU permiten esto? ¡¿Porque evitan que Naru-chan reciba ayuda?-_

El dolor se podía ver en la cara del niño, Kaozei veía como un inocente era masacrado, golpe a golpe, lamento a lamento, lágrimas de sangre salían de los ojos de Kaozei, sus ojos cambiaron, la pupila de reptil se hizo más pequeña y seis aros plateados la rodeaban, no pudo contenerlo más y permitió que sus parpados cortaran la escena.

-X-

Kaozei abrió los ojos y una turbia los había rodeado como la que había visto en la visión, pero el viaje al pasado había terminado y vio al verdadero Naruto tendido en el suelo "Yo te ayudare, Naru-chan…" con un simple movimiento de su mano, Naruto y Hinata desaparecieron, Konan se acercó hacia Kaozei.

"¿Que sucede con esta gente Kaozei-sama?" la mujer se quedó muda al ver los ojos de Kaozei y solo pudo susurrar "Imposible…"

Un movimiento de manos después, Konan, Nagato y el cadáver de Yahiko desaparecieron también.

-X-

_-Jas-Chan…- _

**-¿Si Cariño?-**

_-Dame tu poder… quiero matar… quiero masacrar… ¡**QUIERO SUS GRITOS DE AGONIA!-** _

Carcajadas siniestras se dejaron escuchar por la mente de Kaozei.

-X-

Una mano negra se materializo en la garganta del líder ANBU que lo rodeaba "Tu permitiste que Naru-Chan sufriera… que fuera golpeado… ¡**permitiste que la sangre de un niño inocente fuera derramada!**" Una gigantesca oleada de poder salió de Kaozei y los arboles cercanos al lugar del tumulto se secaron en un instante y se hicieron polvo.

La turba ahí presente no pudo evitar caer en pánico e intentar huir, pero sus piernas no les respondían y el regente comenzó a convertirse en hibrido negro, la capa tomo la forma de alas y una cola de dragón, un brazo salió de la capa y se conectó con la mano que ahorcaba el ANBU. **"¡Siente el dolor de Naru-chan! Siéntelo!"** La piel del ANBU lentamente se coloreo de negro y su cuerpo se hacía polvo mientras gemía de dolor. **"¡Esto no es nada comparado con su sufrimiento!"**

Los demás espectadores no corrían con mejor suerte, sus pieles ya estaban negras cuando el ANBU se hizo polvo por completo. **"Naru-Chan mantiene prisionero al Kyuubi, esta energía que sienten fluye en él todo el día, todos los días, no tiene un momento de descanso."** Los agresores comenzaron a hacerse polvo entre gritos y gemidos de dolor **"¡Ustedes solo lo tuvieron unos instantes y murieron… patético!"**

-X-

**-Kao-Chan, ¿Cariño?-**

_-¿Si Jas-chan?- _

**-Esto puede ser tomado como una agresión hacia la aldea, necesitaras un pequeño ejército para mantener la paz en tu provincia.-**

_-Tengo algunos planes para los Akatsuki que han muerto, creo que ahora puedo revivirlos.- _

**-Lo sé, pero ellos podrían destruir partes de la provincia y hacer que inocentes sufran.- **

_-Oh… cierto…-_

**-Tengo una idea cariño, ¡haz de tu posible enemigo tu leal amigo! ¡Libera a los Hyuga de ese sello y estarán contentos de servirte! ¡Libéralos del yugo de esa maldición y permíteles vivir con tranquilidad en tu provincia! ¡Darán sus vidas sin dudarlo para protegerla!**-

_-¡También me llevare a la Hokage y todos aquellos que son preciados para Naruto! ¡Así no tendrán que sufrir las estupideces de esta aldea!-_

**-¡Y puede que te encuentres algunas lindas chicas Hyuga más para tu harem! ¡Todos ganamos! **

_-¡Me agrada esa idea!-_

**-Cariño, que tal si pruebas invocando algo para mí… -**

-X-

El cielo sobre Konoha se oscureció a una velocidad asombrosa y un grito se escuchó por todo el cráter "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: ¡Susanoo!"**

-X-

El sol entraba de lleno en el cuarto y comenzó a molestar el sueño de los que estaban dentro de la habitación. Una cabellera rubia emergió de entre las sabanas, se revolvió un poco en la cama antes de sentarse de un brinco "¡Mi ojo!" el rubio comenzó a inspeccionarse la cara y se dio cuenta de que estaba bien, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta donde estaba "Mi habitación en la provincia del templo… ¿acaso todo fue una pesadilla?"

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Hinata apareció "¡Naruto-Kun!" sin perder un segundo, la chica se lanzó hacia Naruto y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo "Estaba tan preocupada por ti!" dijo sollozando en los brazos del rubio.

"¿De que hablas Hinata-chan?" preguntó el rubio extrañado.

"¡No habías despertado en 3 días!" le respondió aun sollozando Hinata. "Yugito-San dijo que estabas exhausto por usar tanto el poder del Kyuubi, ¡pero que no sabía cuándo despertarías!"

"Entonces… ¿No fue un sueño? ¡¿Konoha… que paso con Konoha!" pregunto Naruto mientras sujetaba a Hinata por los hombros.

"Fue destruida…"

Naruto se tocó nuevamente el ojo "¡¿Que paso con mi ojo? ¡Lo había perdido por un ataque!"

"Kaozei-Sama curo tu ojo antes de…" Hinata tapo su boca

"¿Antes de…? ¡Que paso… dímelo!" pregunto Naruto exaltado.

"Kaozei-Sama vio… vio tu cumpleaños número seis…" Hinata rompió en llanto después de responderle mientras Naruto comenzó a temblar al recordar esa fatídica fecha "¿Porque… nunca lo dijiste… Sufrías tanto abuso… porque lo callaste…?"

"Yo…" el rubio agacho su cabeza hasta topar con el hombro de Hinata, estando ahí comenzó a llorar "No se…" La chica de ojos color perla comienzo a acariciar su espalda para darle algo de consuelo a su amado.

Ambos continuaron abrazados por un rato hasta que el estómago de Naruto rugió "Debemos ir a buscarte algo de comer"

-X-

En el camino a la cocina, Naruto noto que no solo había sacerdotisas en el templo, también había varias sirvientes Hyuga. "¿Hinata-Chan?"

"¿Si Naruto-Kun?"

"¿Porque hay familiares tuyos en el templo?"

"Ah, Kaozei-Sama trajo la rama secundaria a su provincia."

"¿Y qué hay de Baa-Chan?"

"Tsunade-Sama está recuperándose en su habitación, después de comer podemos ir a verla"

En el camino a la cocina, escucharon el nombre de una técnica "¡Shinra Tensei!" y sintieron como el piso tembló un poco. "¿Están entrenando?" preguntó Naruto y salió disparado hacia donde se levantaba el polvo hecho por la técnica."

"¡Naruto-Kun! ¡Espera! No…" Hinata solo vio cómo se alejaba el rubio sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

Naruto llego a un lugar donde vio a Kaozei "¡Hey! Yo también quiero entre…" el Uzumaki dejo de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que Kaozei tenía sujetado por el cuello a un inconsciente ANBU de Konoha y otros 2 estampados en el piso.

"¿Ah Naru-Chan, como te sientes?" Preguntó el regente.

"¿Que está pasando? ¿Porque estas atacando a los ANBU de Konoha?" Preguntó el rubio de forma bastante seria.

Kaozei aventó el ANBU a un lado y se acercó a Naruto "Ellos son los que nos atacaron, estamos en guerra con Konoha Naru-chan."

"¡¿QUE?" grito el genin y dos sombras aparecieron, levantaron a los ANBU derrotados y desaparecieron tal como vinieron

"Vamos a que comas algo, te explicare mientras comes" Kaozei condujo a Naruto a la cocina y se encontraron con Hinata en el camino.

-X-

Mientras Naruto limpiaba los sartenes y ollas de la cocina, miraba con complacencia.

"Y… ¿Cómo es que Konoha y tu están en guerra?" Pregunto el rubio.

"Estamos en guerra, eso te incluye a ti." Respondió el regente

"¿Que? Pero… ¡yo no he hecho nada!" reclamo Naruto.

"Konoha sabe que estas aquí, al igual que todas las personas con las que tienes alguna relación y por la forma en que limpias la comida de mi cocina, es obvio que no eres prisionero."

"Urg… mas ramen por favor…" dijo el Uzumaki "Quisiera saber porque tu ramen sabe tan bueno… ¡es como el del viejo IchiRaku!"

Otro plato fue servido y la cocinera que le sirvió le respondió "Quizás porque yo te lo estoy preparando."

Naruto, que tomaba un poco de té mientras esperaba por su plato lo escupió bañando a Kaozei con este. "¿Ayame-Nee-chan?"

La cocinera se apresuró a dejar el plato y limpiar al regente "Kaozei-Sama fue muy amable de sacarnos de Konoha, no hubiéramos soportado el estar en esa aldea."

"¿Y el viejo?" pregunto con algo de angustia Naruto.

"Esta en la enfermería del templo, recuperándose de sus heridas." Le respondió Kaozei mientras Ayame terminaba de limpiar el té.

Cuando Ayame regresaba a cocinar mas ramen Kaozei le manoseo el trasero y esta solo le sonrió tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba "Kaozei-sama… todos nos ven…" la cocinera se apresuró a regresar a atender su guiso.

"¡Hey! ¡¿También tienes a Ayame?" le preguntó Naruto al regente de forma inquisitoria, Kaozei sonrió de forma sombría, sus ojos brillaron y todo se oscureció para el rubio. "¿Que pasó?"

**-Hola Naru-Chan, estas dentro del sello de Kao-Chan-**

"¡¿Quien eres?"

La luz se hizo y el rubio tenia frente a el dos dragones de proporciones masivas, uno blanco y otro negro ambos parecían listo para comerlo **–Mira Tomu-chan… ¿no es lindo?- **Pregunto el dragón negro

**-Espero que no quieras comerlo… Kao-chan se molestaría.- **respondió el blanco

**-Pues no se quejó de la chica rubia que entró a su mente, estoy seguro que disfruta el entrenamiento que le di- **

"Chica rubia que entro a su mente… ¿Ino?"

**-Mmm… creo que Ino-chan era su nombre… no se, no me moleste en preguntar, solo le di el entrenamiento para hacerla una esclava sumisa- **sonrió el dragón negro **–Eso se gano al intentar detener a Kao-chan mientras hacia pagar a Konoha por tu dolor-**

"Entonces… ¿Kaozei entro en guerra con Konoha por lo que me hicieron en mi infancia? ¿Y que es eso de esclava sumisa?"

**-No, no, no… tu no puedes pensar en tener mas de una esposa, amante o esclava, dudo que tu linda mujer lo acepte.- Le dijo el dragón negro.**

**-Tiene una mano derecha bastante pesadita, aun recuerdo la vez que le destrozo la cara a Kao-chan- Dijo el dragón blanco –Puño gentil, mis testículos...-**

"Etto… ¿Y para que me trajeron aquí?"

**-Para que Kao-Chan tome fotos tuyas mientras te ahogas en tu ramen- **

"¿Que? ¡Mi Ramen!"

-X-

Naruto despertó esperando ver su cara en un plato de ramen, en lugar de eso, despertó en un sillón en lo que parecía ser una oficina. "¿Donde estoy…?"

"En mi despacho, tengo algunas cosas que explicarte, ¿no es así?" suspiró el dragón "Pero antes…" Presiono un botón "Tráeme una botella de sake." Unos instantes después se escucho que tocaron la puerta. "Adelante."

La puerta se abrió y la sorpresa lleno el rostro de Naruto "¿Ino? ¿Que esta pasando aquí?"

Ino dejo la botella de sake sin decirle una palabra al rubio "¿Se le ofrece algo mas, Kaozei-Sama?"

"Es todo por el momento, Ino-chan, aunque puede que después visite tu habitación."

"Estaré esperándolo, Kaozei-Sama" hizo una reverencia al regente y otra al rubio "Si me disculpan, me retiro, Kaozei-Sama, Naruto-Sama."

-X-

"¡¿Que diablos fue eso? Grito el rubio después de procesar lo que había pasado.

"Ino-chan trato de detenerme entrando en mi mente… algo bastante estúpido considerando que ya conociste a mis inquilinos."

"¡Tienes dos dragones, Konoha es nuestro enemigo y tienes como tu esclava a Ino! ¡Tienes mucho que explicarme!"

"Siéntate y comenzaré la explicación."

-X-

"Después de que perdiste el conocimiento cuando esa piedra te reventó el ojo, mientras curaba tu herida, el limite sanguíneo de Shion se activó, pero fue de una forma que no esperaba, en lugar de ver el futuro, vi el pasado." El rubio trago saliva "Vi tu cumpleaños numero 6."

"Este…"

"Vi todo lo que te paso, no tienes nada que explicar o que temer." Dijo el regente mientras sirvió un poco de sake en dos platos pequeños "No pude contener la ira que me invadió en ese momento y usando los nuevos poderes de Jas-Chan, reduje la turba a cenizas, Invoque al dios oscuro del inframundo: Susanoo, en medio del cráter de Konoha mientras reclutaba a los Hyuga de la rama secundaria y a todas las personas con las que has tenido algún vinculo positivo, Ino-chan intento detenerme… pero Jas-Chan se encargo de ella, no es que me queje, la entreno demasiado bien." Una sonrisa pervertida apareció en la cara del regente "Ejem… en que estaba, ah si… le patee el trasero básicamente a todo Chunin, Jounin and ANBU que intento detenerme y me amenazaron con atacar mi pequeña aldea en represalia, les respondí que mataría a todo aquel que intentara hacer daño a mi gente, tu y las personas cercanas a ti están entre esas personas, Naru-chan."

"Yo no valgo la pena…" dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza.

"¡Silencio!" Grito Kaozei. "¡Nunca vuelvas a menospreciarte de esa manera! ¡Eres mas valioso que toda la gente de esa ingrata aldea! ¡Metete eso en tu cabeza dura!"

"Pero…"

"Dime algo Naru-chan, en los días que has estado en mi provincia, ¿algún aldeano te ha faltado al respeto, han gritado por tu sangre o pedido tu muerte?"

"No, todos me miran con respeto y admiración, el ambiente de aquí se siente muy distinto a el de Konoha." Respondió el rubio

"¿Sabias que toda la gente de mi provincia, saben que tienes dentro de ti al Kyuubi?" dijo Kaozei y tomo un trago de sake.

"¡¿Qué? Entonces… porque… porque me miran así… deberían tener los ojos llenos de odio y resentimiento… pedir que me saques de la aldea… o inclusive que me mates!" los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas

"Ellos saben que no eres un demonio, pero si que eres un héroe que mantiene al Kyuubi en línea, evitando que destruya a placer." Kaozei tomo el otro plato de sake y se lo ofreció a Naruto. "Bebe esto y da un paseo por la aldea, estoy seguro que a Hina-chan le gustaría ayudarte a comprar algo de ropa nueva, después de todo, ahora eres un huésped de honor en esta aldea."

Naruto bebió el sake y no pudo evitar sentir que su garganta se quemaba, pero después se sintió un poco mejor. "Kaozei… ¿te molestaría si te considero mi hermano mayor?"

"Claro que no" Le respondió el regente sonriendo "Ahora, como estamos en guerra, tengo que asignarte un muy buen par de guardaespaldas." Kaozei pensó algunos instantes "Ah, ya se quienes serian perfectos para ti, ¡Hidan-Chan! ¡Ita-Chan!"

Hidan e Itachi aparecieron enfrente de Kaozei y se postraron ante el "¿Sus ordenes mi señor?" Ambos vestían túnicas, pero ahora eran de color azul oscuro y con el Kanji de "Templo" en las espaldas

"Hidan… pero… Shikamaru… Bosque Nara…"

"He…¡Jashin-Sama me ha concedido la inmortalidad! ¡Nunca moriré y siempre viviré para servir a sus deseos!" le respondió el inmortal

"Hola Naruto-Kun, me da gusto verte bien." Le dijo Itachi al rubio.

"¡Tu estabas muerto! ¡Sasuke te mato!"

"Kaozei-Sama me ha traído de nuevo, no puedo estar mas feliz con su decisión, debo arreglar todo el mal que los Uchiha han hecho en este mundo." Dijo Itachi mientras le sonreía a Naruto.

"Bueno, pueden platicar mientras caminan por la aldea, Hidan-Chan, Ita-Chan, ambos protegerán a Naru-chan y a Hina-Chan mientras atiendo algunos asuntos y hago una visita a la aldea del Hierro." Ambos ex Akatsuki hicieron una reverencia al regente "ahora, ve y diviértete con tu linda novia Naru-chan."

Cuando salieron del despacho, Hinata estaba afuera, esperando por Naruto, el grupo tomo rumbo a la aldea mientras platicaban _–Gracias Kaozei… no… ¡Nii-San!- _

-X-

"Ahora… mmm… supongo que disfrutare de otra botella de sake… y quizás algo mas, jejejeje." Una cara de perversión absoluta apareció en la cara de Kaozei mientras presionaba el mismo botón de antes "Ino-chan, ¿podrías traerme otra botella de sake?"

-X-

_**Wow… un año y medio sin publicar algo! En mi defensa, tengo un nuevo trabajo, tengo que viajar 2 horas para llegar a el y 2 para regresar a mi casa, agreguemos que mi linda novia, Dragón Age 2, Heroes of Might & Magic, Orcs must Die, the Witcher 2 y The Elders Scrolls V, Skyrim. No me dejaron mucho tiempo libre para escribir… pero como regalo de navidad! Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo! No he abandonado el escribir… y terminare mis historias, también tengo el proyecto de traducir esta al ingles y hacer una de Negima, el mocoso de 10 años que parece un padrote (y la historia sera un harem masivo)**_

_**Como pueden notar, no hay omakes… aun no están listos y serán publicados en cuanto estén, muy posiblemente la semana que entra… si encuentran algún error, este capitulo fue revisado por Chiyo de forma muy rápida… asi que no la culpen demasiado, solo lo suficiente :P**_


	14. No es un nuevo capitulo

Esto, lamentablemente no es un capitulo nuevo, pero si es una triste noticia.

Apartir del 4 de Junio del 2012, Fanfiction. net ha decidido que cualquier historia en sus servidores que tenga escenas de sexo (lemons) de cualquier tipo y/o escenas que tengan "demasiada" sangre o violencia en su contenido, seran borradas

Por lo tanto, tendre que ser parte del exodo junto una fuerte cantidad de escritores a AdultFanFiction. net

No he abandonado mis historias, de hecho, estaba haciendo espacio para poder terminar los capitulos siguientes de Moldeando y Dragon blanco... pero al parecer tendre que usar ese tiempo para emigrar a AFF. net

Para todos los escritores que leen esto, Consideren hacer un respaldo de sus historias, si por alguna razon FF. net decide que esta fuera de sus reglas, sera borrada sin aviso y tu cuenta sera bloqueada por una semana o borrada si eres reincidente (cof cof... tercer warning en mi caso)

En los Proximos dias pondre los links a mis historias en AFF. net, usare mi profile para hacerlo.

Este es el foro de la queja, donde pueden pedir que agregen su nombre a la causa, solo quiten los espacios.(el foro y el tema esta en ingles)

forum. fanfiction.

net/

topic/111772/63683250/1/


End file.
